Chika & Nari
by ukellicious
Summary: La historia de un oficinista amargado y un jovencito indomable...
1. Episodio 01

_**El inicio**_

Se sentó en el pequeño sofá de su apartamento, como todos los demás días de su vida. Mirando el televisor con expresión ausente, encogiendo las piernas y tocándose el pecho con las rodillas, comía despacio, abstraído, como si su mente no estuviera en aquel lugar. Sus ojos pardos, opacos, no reflejaban la luz, no mostraban ningún rastro de vida o de ganas de vivirla.

Hundiendo la cuchara en el pote plástico, levantaba una porción considerable de queso y la llevaba a su boca, comiendo sin pensar, sin sentir el gusto. Sus cabellos, cortos y oscuros, caían a los lados de su rostro y sólo se movían si respiraba. En la penumbra del atardecer concluido, mientras el cielo se cubría de estrellas que él no veía, sentía pasar los minutos, las horas, como si no valiera la pena levantar la cabeza.

–Así... Así es todos los días... –murmuró a nadie, pues se hallaba completamente solo en su departamento–. Así será toda mi vida... Vacía y gris.

Respiró hondo, dejando el pote a un lado, sobre el sillón.

–¿No habrá nadie que me necesite? Tal vez no sirvo para nadie... Pero yo sí necesito a alguien...

La noche transcurrió como tantas otras; en silencio absoluto y soledad. Su despertador sonó como siempre, con su sonido chirriante, la única cosa que lograba despertarlo y hacer que abandonara la cama, en la que muchas veces había deseado perecer. Era hora de comenzar otro día, otra molesta jornada en la que no encontraría sentido a su existencia vacía.

Se bañó, se vistió con su traje oscuro, tomó su maletín y salió sin desayunar, como siempre, rumbo a su trabajo.

Cruzó la calle como tantos otros días, bajó las escaleras que conducían al tren subterráneo, pasó su tarjeta y esperó... Esperó, como tantas otras veces, a que el tren llegara.

Cuando el transporte se detuvo en la estación, la gente se agolpaba para entrar y para salir y de pronto se vio arrastrado por una marea humana. El primer pensamiento que atacó su mente fue el de la demora, el de la pérdida del viaje. Si perdía ese tren, llegaría muy tarde al trabajo. Molesto, bufando contra las personas que lo empujaban, trató de abrirse paso para ingresar al tren, pero una alta figura chocó con él y lo hizo caer.

El tren partió de súbito, alejando con él los sonidos y a la gente, mientras quienes habían descendido caminaban rápidamente hacia las salidas. Él estaba ahí, sentado en el suelo, con la cabeza gacha y los labios temblándole. Estaba harto, harto de esa vida, harto de todo. Muchas veces había pensado en suicidarse para acabar con todo aquello, pero no había tenido el valor. Las veces que había cortado sus muñecas, había terminado yendo al hospital por voluntad propia. Había querido arrojarse del balcón, pero acababa retrocediendo y cerrando la puerta de cristal con miedo y violencia.

–¿Estás bien?

Aquella voz grave y rasposa lo sacó de su mutismo. Levantó la cabeza despacio para ver a quien le hablaba.

–Oye, ¿me escuchaste? ¿Estás bien?

Se quedó observando a esa persona con los ojos muy abiertos y los labios pegados. Desde el suelo era enorme, como una inmensa estatua. Tenía largas piernas, hombros anchos y cabello cano, sin definirse entre blanco y plateado, muy corto y desprolijo. Un parche médico cubría su ojo izquierdo. Una mueca de curiosidad y desparpajo llenaba su rostro.

–Oye... –repitió por tercera vez–. ¿Te has hecho daño?

Estiró su mano, ofreciéndosela. Estaba vestido con parte de lo que parecía un uniforme escolar de preparatoria; por su porte y su andar, daba la impresión de que no asistía mucho al colegio.

–No... –respondió él, desviando la mirada mientras levantaba el brazo y tomaba lentamente la mano del muchacho.

–Qué bueno. Lamento haberte atropellado –se disculpó toscamente, rascándose la nuca–. Eres tan pequeño que no te vi.

Se sintió avergonzado por aquella declaración. ¿Pequeño? ¡Era él quien era una bestia!

–El que es pequeño eres tú –espetó, algo molesto–. ¿No es un poco tarde para ti? Deberías estar en el colegio ahora mismo.

–Nah, me aburro allá, por eso salgo a pasear –fue la irreverente respuesta del muchacho, que frunció los labios mirando hacia otro lado.

Se quedó mirando por un instante al chico. Honestamente, no entendía a la juventud actual, tan falta de motivaciones y de metas. Repentinamente recordó que, aunque él fuera un adulto, tampoco tenía muchas motivaciones en su vida. No era quién para acusar.

–Bueno, yo... yo debo... debo irme –tartamudeó, desviando la mirada para que el colegial no pudiera verlo–. Estoy sumamente tarde...

–Ah, ah, qué aburrida es la rutina –exclamó el chico–. ¿No te estresas de seguir horarios y cosas así? A mí me asfixian.

Volvió nuevamente la mirada hacia el muchacho. No podía entender su falta de responsabilidad.

–¿Por qué mejor no vamos a beber un café o algo? Quizás no estés de mucho humor para llegar tarde.

Esa propuesta lo dejó francamente sorprendido.

–¿Por qué...? –atinó a preguntar–. ¿Por qué dices eso?

–No lo sé... Es que... te ves tan triste –murmuró, desviando el ojo descubierto. Era de un penetrante azul.

No supo cuándo o cómo, pero el muchacho lo había arrastrado hasta una cafetería cercana a la calle de la estación del metro. Estaban los dos sentados en una de las mesas que daban a la calle, cuando la moza dejó dos cafés frente a ellos.

Él miraba hacia afuera, viendo la gente pasar, las nubes moverse y aclarar u oscurecer la calle. El muchacho tomó un sobre de azúcar, lo abrió y dejó ir todo el contenido dentro de la taza. Hecho eso, tomó otro y repitió la operación, así hasta que hubo abierto al menos media docena de paquetes. Lo observó con gesto de confusión.

–Qué... ¿Qué haces? –preguntó, mirando la montaña de sobres.

–Mi café me gusta bien dulce –respondió el otro, con ligereza–. ¿Qué, no le vas a poner al tuyo?

–No –replicó él con tono solemne–. Yo lo tomo amargo.

–Oh... –su voz grave se perdió luego bajo el sorbo de café. Él tomó su taza con ambas manos, mirando fijamente el oscuro contenido.

–¿Por qué haces esto? –cuestionó, luego de unos segundos–. Ni siquiera sabes quién soy...

–No, no lo sé –contestó el chico–, pero me gustaría saberlo. ¿Cómo te llamas?

–Mouri... –susurró, levantando la taza y dando un ligero sorbo–. Mouri Motonari.

–Mouri-san –repitió el chico–. ¿O Motonari-kun? ¿Cómo prefieres que te llame?

Él se quedó de piedra, observándolo fijamente.

–¿Qué? –logró preguntar tras unos instantes–. ¿Planeas... que nos veamos de nuevo?

–¿Por qué no? –cuestionó el colegial–. Yo la verdad no tengo mucho que hacer, y tú... creo que necesitas desesperadamente hablar con alguien.

–De nuevo dices cosas como ésas... ¿Por qué sacas esas conclusiones? ¡No sabes nada sobre mí! –exclamó Motonari, frunciendo el ceño.

–Quizás no... Pero siento como si ya te hubiese conocido antes, como si hubiese conocido esa tristeza –dijo al fin, de forma lenta, apoyando el codo sobre la mesa y descansando la cabeza sobre su mano.

Se quedó nuevamente contemplando a aquel irreverente adolescente, detestando el desparpajo del que hacía uso para condenarlo a la vergüenza con declaraciones como ésas... y, sin embargo, en el fondo sólo deseaba decirle que tenía razón. Que sabía perfectamente lo que había en su interior, que conocía la verdad de su vida deprimente. No sabía porqué estaba sintiendo eso, pero la realidad era que ahí estaba. Él... Él también sentía que había conocido antes, en otro lugar, en otra vida.

–¿Cuál es tu nombre? –preguntó con voz grave, luego de algunos minutos.

–Chousokabe Motochika, el demonio de la zona oeste –respondió el muchacho, henchido de orgullo ante aquel vandálico logro.

Motonari levantó una ceja en desaprobación. Motochika simplemente rió nervioso al ver esa reacción.

Con su voz grave y rasposa, el muchacho fue llevando la conversación por diferentes lugares hasta que logró que el hombrecillo hablara de lo que le aquejaba. Se enteró de que Mouri Motonari tenía veintisiete años, que se había graduado en la universidad en la carrera de contaduría pública y que trabajaba en una escueta oficina del gobierno, escondido todo el día en su cubículo. Que no tenía casi ningún amigo, que sus padres habían fallecido al momento de entrar él en la facultad y que vivía solo, sin una mascota, sin una planta, sin más compañía que la de sus propios pensamientos.

El tiempo avanzaba rápido para Motochika, se sentía natural estar cerca de ese hombre delgado, con su mirada perdida.

Como si siempre lo hubiera conocido, y por alguna razon que estaba fuera de su entendimiento, cuando llegó la hora de irse porque los empleados del lugar comenzaban a lanzarles indirectas de que tenían que cerrar, no quería alejarse.

Caminaron juntos un par de cuadras, le hablaba de cualquier cosa y se alegraba mucho al ver que lograba una mínima sonrisita en Motonari. Nuevamente estaba anocheciendo y ya habían llegado a la puerta del edificio donde éste vivía.

Era una construcción oscura y deprimente, la que Motochika volteó a ver con una ceja levantada. Si bien él no vivía en una zona de buen nivel económico, prefería mil veces el ajetreo de la gente que esas pequeñas cuevas privadas de vida.

Recorrió todo el edificio con la mirada y soltó entre dientes:

–Esto pone triste a cualquiera.

El otro lo miró, perplejo.

–Bueno... Disculpa que no tenga un lugar mucho más lujoso donde vivir –murmuró, desviando la vista una vez más–. No es que me interese mucho tener lujos, tampoco.

–¡Eh! No... No es a lo que me refiero... Si conocieras el lugar donde vivo, no dirías eso para nada– se echó a reír–. Es que está todo en silencio... Creo que te hace sentir más solo...

Vio que la crítica sobre la vivienda incomodaba a Mouri y quiso repararlo.

–Supongo que estoy acostumbrado al ajetreo de los barrios bajos –con lo que le sonrió ampliamente.

–¿Barrios bajos? –la mirada oscura del otro mostraba curiosidad–. ¿No vives con tus padres?

Pensó un poco su respuesta, poniendo cara de que analizaba algo, y luego respondió.

–No exactamente... –la frente arrugada de Mouri le obligó a explicarse–. Salen mucho de viaje y detesto quedarme solo en el silencio de la casa, así que desde hace un tiempo vivo por mi cuenta... o algo así. Es un lugar lleno de vagos y ruido todo el día.

–Oh... –fue todo lo que pudo decir Motonari–. Ya veo.

En cierta forma, se parecían un poco, sólo que el joven Chousokabe hacía algo para remediar su abandono.

Una corriente de aire frío movió la ropa y el cabello de ambos. El de Motonari se sacudió y quedó muy desordenado.

Antes de que su cerebro procesara lo que hacía, se acercó al contador y, con la mirada fija pero a la vez perdida en sus ojos, peinó suavemente su cabello con los dedos.

Cuando hubo acomodado el pelo, acarició apenas su mejilla. Una sensación muy familiar lo atacó, como si hubiera estado así miles de veces antes.

Motonari se sonrojó y algo dentro suyo le hizo llevar su mano a su mejilla, sujetando la mano de Motochika y presionándola levemente contra su rostro.

–¿Quieres subir...? –preguntó, con voz temblorosa–. Hace mucho frío ya... Es tarde para que te vayas tan lejos a tu casa... Me siento mal por haberte retenido tanto... No tengo azúcar, pero tal vez algo te guste...

Las frases le salían desordenadas, las rodillas le temblaban, no sabía porqué pero se sentía más nervioso que nunca, como si no quisiera echar a perder nada de la magia que había tenido lugar aquel día.

Como perdido en un trance, el chico sonrió tranquilamente y contestó casi en un susurro.

–Suena bien...

El tramo de escaleras que subieron no fue muy largo. Motonari, acostumbrado a hacerlo de ida y vuelta todos los días, observó con curiosidad al muchacho que respiraba agitado.

–Sólo fueron seis pisos –comentó, buscando su llave.

El chico contestó con molestia.

–Vivo en la tierra, sabes...

–Me atrevería a decir que eso es mérito del tabaco –advirtió el dueño de la casa, señalando el paquete de cigarrillos que se asomaba por el bolsillo de la camisa del chico.

En respuesta, Motochika sólo chasqueó los dientes, romperle la cara a diez oponentes era menos agitado que subir escaleras.

Motonari abrió la puerta y lo invitó a pasar con un gesto ausente.

–No es una maravilla –advirtió–, pero al menos es cómodo.

El chico ingresó y el contador entró detrás suyo, cerrando la puerta. Era un apartamento pequeño pero agradable, aunque algo pelado. Parecía más grande porque tenía pocas cosas. En la salita, una mesa baja, un sofá, un librero enorme y un mueble donde reposaba el televisor. En la cocina brillaba la vajilla, una alacena en la pared, la nevera y la estufa, todo en el más absoluto orden y limpieza. Una mirada indiscreta reveló la puerta que conducía al baño y la que llevaba al dormitorio, que estaba en penumbras, que estaba entreabierta.

–Estás en tu casa –murmuró, quitándose los zapatos y dejando el maletín junto a la puerta. Acto seguido, sacó su celular, lo miró con expresión de cansancio y lo apagó, dejándolo sobre la mesa de la sala.

El muchacho revisaba todo lo que su ojo alcanzaba a ver, se sacó los zapatos y dejó caer sus cosas en la entrada desordenadamente. Siguió a su anfitrión a la sala. Era un lugar bonito pero sin vida.

Tras haberse roto el contacto de hacía unos minutos en las escaleras, un silencio incómodo cayó sobre ellos. Motochika, no siendo una persona tranquila, le pidió un trago, a lo que recibió una respuesta negativa por ser menor.

–Ni creas que voy a contribuir a que sigas rompiendo las reglas –dijo Mouri, en un tono severo que no admitía contradicciones.

En respuesta, el adolescente gruñó y extendió toda su parte superior sobre la mesita, dejando colgadas sus manos al otro extremo.

Motonari frunció el ceño al ver aquello. Le había dicho que se pusiera cómodo, pero... tampoco tanto. Dominando las ganas que sentía de regañarlo, se sentó en el sofá y lo miró fijamente.

–¿Por qué haces esto? –preguntó, dudando–. Todavía... no logro comprenderlo.

No comprendiendo la pregunta, levantó la cara, confundido.

–Por que es aburrido apretarse al tipo de comportamiento que se te exige –se levantó suspirando y se sentó a un lado del contador–. ¿Puedo fumar? –preguntó, tomando la cajetilla de su bolsillo casi sin esperar respuesta.

–Cla... Claro –respondió éste, levantándose y abriendo un poco la puerta de cristal que llevaba al balcón.

Buscó algo que pudiera usar de cenicero, lo dejó sobre la mesa y se volvió a sentar.

El muchacho notaba nervios en los movimientos del joven y no podía evitar sentir la necesidad de molestarlo; era algo que ya había pensado, era demasiado natural estar cerca de él. Encendió su cigarro, dándole una calada honda para luego soltar el humo lentamente.

–¿Por qué estás nervioso? –preguntó, haciendo ademán de ofrecerle un cigarrillo.

Motonari sintió que algo se le revolvía adentro, volviendo a colorearse como una peonía. Tardó largos segundos en responder.

–¿Me creerías si te dijera que no lo sé...?

Su voz sonaba quebradiza y sus ojos oscuros miraban la pared que tenía enfrente, completamente ausentes del mundo.

A Motochika no le gustaba el tono en él. Dejó su cigarro en la mesa y tomó su rostro para hacerlo voltear. Por algún motivo, la mirada triste del hombre retorcía algo muy dentro de él.

Con la palma de una de sus manos cubrió los ojos de Motonari, y cuando éste separó los labios para quejarse, lo besó. Suavemente pero sin la intención de separarse.

Mouri sintió la sangre arrebujándose en su rostro de una manera brutal, quería moverse, alejarlo, al menos quitar esa mano ruda de sus ojos... pero no podía. Los labios de Motochika estaban unidos fuertemente a los suyos y no parecían querer irse de su lado. Pronto comenzaron a moverse despacio, como si quisieran comerse los de Motonari. La lengua tibia del chico se abría paso lentamente hacia la suya.

De pronto, el dueño de casa atinó a levantar los brazos y alejó suavemente a Chousokabe, apoyando las manos en su pecho.

–Por favor... –susurró–. No.

–No te haré daño... –susurró suavemente, incorporándose un poco para obligar a Mouri a recostarse en el sillón–. Nunca...

Se apoyaba sobre una mano para no aplastarlo y con la otra acariciaba el rostro del de cabellos castaños. Miles de imágenes que no lograba ver, pero que inundaban su cuerpo de sensaciones, atacaron su mente. Le decían que debía proteger esa figura delgada que temblaba con sus caricias, que no debía alejarse de su lado, nunca más.

Lo llenaba de tristeza y de necesidad. Confundido, sólo dejó que su cuerpo actuara por él, inclinándose a besar otra vez a Motonari.

Éste no podía alejarlo, no conseguía separarlo de sí. Tenía miedo, muchísimo miedo y angustia, pero el cuerpo del muchacho irradiaba una calidez que no recordaba haber percibido jamás en nadie. Ni siquiera en sus padres, cuando vivían.

Volvió a levantar los brazos nerviosos y se agarró del cuello de Motochika, atrayéndolo de golpe hacia sí y apoyando el mentón en su hombro. Sus manos parecían papeles agitados por el viento. Apretó mucho los ojos y se mordió los labios.

El jovencito sintió el temblor en las manos de su compañero y lo abrazó fuertemente; pero no quería aplastarlo, así que se giró, cayendo de espaldas al suelo con Motonari encima.

Acarició su cabello y espalda.

–No tengas miedo...

La cabeza del joven, encima del pecho de su visita, sentía en toda sí el retumbar del poderoso corazón del muchacho. Motochika trató de separar su rostro para verlo pero le fue imposible, suspiró sonoramente y siguió acariciándolo.

–Yo... –volvió a suspirar–. Lo siento.

Motonari se quedó muy quieto al escucharlo.

–¿Por qué te disculpas?

–No quería molestarte, sólo... es como si mi cuerpo se moviera por su cuenta. Lo siento...

–No me molesta –se apresuró a decir el otro–, no me molesta para nada... pero es extraño... Ayer, a esta hora, no sabía que existías siquiera...

Hizo una pausa para volver a escuchar los latidos profundos en el pecho de Motochika.

–Ayer, a esta hora, sólo deseaba encontrar algo que le diera sentido a mi vida.

Las palabras del mayor de los dos hicieron al colegial apretar su abrazo. Quería sacarlo de esa oscuridad, pero no era bueno con las palabras y sus acciones nunca estaban bien pensadas.

Soltó una risilla contra su oído.

–Me siento estúpido... Es como si siempre te hubiera conocido, y cada célula de mi cuerpo me gritase que debo estar a tu lado... –se sonrojó analizando esas palabras y guardó silencio, mirando el techo.

Algo iluminó la mirada de Mouri, como si de súbito un hálito de vida hubiese entrado a él.

–¿Me necesitas...? –susurró.

Chousokabe apretó sus puños en la tela de la camisa del contador, y el sonrojo aumentó por toda su cara. Suspiró para relajar sus manos...

–Necesidad... No, necesito el aire, no es una opción... A ti... A ti te quiero a mi lado...

Fue como si una sensación nueva, hormigueante, recorriera a Mouri de pies a cabeza. Se incorporó un poco y se sostuvo con sus manos, apoyadas en el suelo.

–Ayer... Ayer fue una noche tan terrible, tan vacía... Sentía que no tenía propósito vivir, pues nadie parecía necesitarme para nada, no era nada para nadie, pero moría porque alguien se quedara conmigo... Desesperadamente... Mi vida está tan vacía que ya no sabía qué hacer con ella... y entonces tú apareciste...

Motochika se incorporó sobre sus codos para quedar a una altura donde respirara el tibio aliento del otro. Lo miró a los ojos y susurró:

–Déjame quedarme contigo... –rozó apenas sus labios contra los de él y continuó–. Déjame llenar ese vacío...

Siguió acariciando esa boca con su labio inferior, sin atreverse a besarlo sin su permiso otra vez.

Motonari respiró hondo. Podía sentir el alma del muchacho en sus labios, la forma suave en que se dirigía a él, el respeto que le demostraba. Agachando la cabeza, hundió su boca delicada sobre la que olía a tabaco.

Motochika se volvió loco con todo aquello. Los latidos de su pecho aumentaron su ritmo rápidamente y se aferró a ese delgado cuerpo. Quería llenarse de él, quería sentirlo todo, era una sensación extraña, nunca le había atraído un hombre en su vida.

Se incorporó, sentando a Mouri en sus piernas sin romper el contacto entre sus bocas, y comenzó a explorar lentamente su torso con las manos.

Algo pareció hacer entrar en sí al de cabellos castaños, que se detuvo y nuevamente sujetó las manos del joven del parche.

–Tenme un poco de paciencia, por favor –pidió con suavidad–. Yo...

El muchacho, dándose cuenta de lo que hacía, se volteó, rojo hasta la frente. Le daba pena encarar al hombre.

–Es-Está bien.

Para nada era un muchacho inexperto, pero algo en ese hombre le ponía nervioso, como si le apenara cometer algún error. Tragó aire y dijo, tratando de desviar todo el asunto:

–Creo que hay una película de piratas en la televisión...

Motonari le sonrió con dulzura, probablemente la primera sonrisa genuina que le viera en todo el día.

–Me gustaría descansar, hoy... ha sido un día inusual para mí...

Se levantaron de su lugar en el suelo. Muriendo por un poco de nicotina, Motochika vio que su cigarro se había consumido solo. Suspiró hondo.

–Entonces, debería irme... –rascó el costado de su cuello nerviosamente.

Dio un beso fugaz sobre los labios del joven y dio media vuelta para retirarse.

El de ojos oscuros parpadeó luego de aquello y se sujetó la boca con la mano, siguiendo rápidamente al colegial.

–¡No...! –exclamó, tomándolo por el brazo.

La acción sorprendió al chico, quien lo miró con el ojo bien abierto para luego sonreírle dulcemente.

–¿Quieres cenar? –la pregunta salió de la nada, de repente se sentía muy contento–. No es por presumir, pero soy buen cocinero...

Mouri cayó en la cuenta de que no había probado bocado en todo el día.

–Claro –asintió–. Sería estupendo.

Soltándose del agarre del otro, se dirigió a la cocina, doblando las mangas de su camisa hasta los codos y hurgando en la nevera para ver qué podría preparar.

Mientras el jovenzuelo revolvía toda su pulcra cocina, Motonari lo observaba con expresión dulce, siguiendo todos sus movimientos. De pronto, el calor de la estufa lo sofocó, por lo que salió al balcón a respirar un poco. Habiendo dejado algo sobre el fuego, Motochika lo siguió.

Le intrigaba el hombre, era rutinario y normal, algo que siempre había detestado; y aun así no podía evitar sentirse atraído.

El silencio en el que estaban le molestaba, así que empezó a hablar de cualquier cosa. Como siempre.

–Hey, Motonari-ku... –cortó su intento de plática justo al inicio, por la impresión. La luz a espaldas de Mouri, contra la oscuridad de la calle desolada que lo envolvía en el balcón, le daba una belleza elegante que Motochika no había notado antes.

–¿Sí? –preguntó suavemente el aludido.

Perdido en la imagen que le presentaban, no pudo articular palabra, los reflejos de luz iluminaban apenas su ojo.

Algo nervioso por el silencio, Motonari se puso a jugar con las mangas de su camisa.

Cuando sonó algo de grasa tronando en el sartén, el muchacho volvió a la realidad y se fue corriendo de vuelta a la cocina. El dueño de casa no pudo evitar una risa al ver aquello. Mientras Chousokabe atendía la comida, bajó levemente una de las mangas, observando con tristeza las marcas de tajos en su muñeca.

De momento a momento, Motochika lanzaba miradas a su anfitrión desde la cocina. Un poco más tranquilo y seguro de que no se quedaría mudo otra vez, intentó de nuevo iniciar conversación.

–Soy malo cocinando poco... Espero que tengas hambre –dijo, casi en voz innecesariamente alta.

–Claro... A excepción del café en la mañana, no he comido otra cosa en todo el día –Motonari bajó la manga con rapidez y volvió a entrar al departamento.

Sin medir lo que hacía, se prendió de Motochika en un abrazo apretado, apoyando la cabeza en la espalda de su invitado.

El repentino contacto causó escalofríos por todo el cuerpo del cocinero, que casi le hicieron tirar el sartén. Cuando se fueron, cerró su ojo, disfrutando del calor que parecía recorrerlo.

Para Mouri era casi mágico el sentirlo tan cerca. Por el momento no deseaba nada más... No quería besos ni contacto sexual, le bastaba con sentirse preso de esos brazos largos y musculosos. Sólo quería descansar a su lado, componer de a poco su alma fracturada.

Los sonidos de la estufa hicieron volver en sí a Motochika.

–¿Me puedes dar un par de platos? –pidió, un poco decepcionado, pues no quería perder el contacto.

–Oh, sí... –el joven lo soltó con desgano y fue hasta el fregadero para recoger la vajilla limpia. Le dio al chico los platos, de estilo occidental, con una sonrisa tímida y los ojos llenos de brillo.

Motochika no podía evitar sonreír al ver su rostro, era... simplemente hermoso. Sirvió porciones enormes para ambos y las llevó a la mesa. Miraba expectante a Motonari, para encontrar una calificación de su comida en sus gestos.

Éste tomó los palillos lentamente y, revolviendo la comida, tomó una buena porción y se la llevó a la boca. Masticó despacio, sintiendo el sabor, y la tragó luego de un rato.

–Es maravillosa –dijo al fin, volviendo a llevarse otra porción a la boca.

Motochika soltó en señal de alivio el aire que no había notado estar reteniendo en su pecho. Le dedicó una enorme sonrisa, enseñando gran parte de su dentadura, y probó su platillo.

Comieron en silencio, con el televisor apagado, sólo oyéndose el chocar de los palillos contra los platos, las gargantas bebiendo el líquido. Sus ojos se encontraron más de una vez, se buscaban con la mirada sin siquiera saberlo, se contemplaban en silencio sin poder disimular la enorme felicidad y calidez que comenzaban a sentir estando simplemente el uno junto al otro.

Un rato después de terminar la comida, Motonari lavó todo lo que había quedado sucio en su cocina y desapareció en su dormitorio, dejándose caer sobre la cama pesadamente.

Motochika, por su parte, se aventuró a invadir el baño y tomar una ducha. Si bien lo había hecho en la mañana, jamás desaprovecharía el lujo de un baño caliente.

El agua cayendo relajó todos sus músculos, llevándole a la mente todo lo acontecido en el día.

El contador, adormecido por la comida y por el trajín de la jornada, ni siquiera había logrado cambiarse de ropa. Su camisa blanca tenía los primeros botones desabrochados, al igual que las mangas. Su cabello lacio caía sobre su rostro y se despertaba a ratos, para volver a adormecerse.

Terminando el baño, Motochika se puso de nuevo sus pantalones sucios, dejando la parte superior desnuda. Encontró todo en silencio y vagó por la casa para buscar al dueño.

Suspiró profundo viendo lo rápido que había quedado dormido y se dedicó a desvestirlo, la ropa de oficina seguro era incómoda para dormir. Desabrochó los botones de su camisa, intentando no despertarlo, al igual que su pantalón. Aunque esa última prenda no se atrevió a quitarla, por miedo a despertarlo en pánico.

Se sentó a un lado de la cama, apoyando sus codos en el colchón, viendo cómo subía y bajaba su pecho acompasadamente.

Mouri se revolvió, semidormido, girando sobre sí y dando la espalda al muchacho.

Asegurándose que estaba dormido, Chousokabe salió al balcón. Hacía frío y moría de ganas por acostarse a lado del contador, pero el pensamiento le asustaba. Quería tanto el placentero contacto con su piel, que casi rayaba en necesidad...

Vio pasar un par de personas por la calle y talló sus brazos para devolverles un poco de calor. Tras otro suspiro largo, cerró las puertas del balcón y se dejó caer en el sillón. Como deseaba sentir de nuevo su calor... Con ese pensamiento dándole vueltas, se quedó dormido.

Casi a medianoche, Motonari despertó atontado, sintiendo frío en sus brazos y espalda. Se percató de que no llevaba puesta su camisa, lo que hizo que despertara de golpe.

Sentándose sobre la cama, se sujetó las muñecas, implorándole a todas las deidades conocidas que el joven Motochika no hubiese visto las marcas en ellas.

Recordando a su invitado, se levantó, se puso una camiseta de mangas largas y se asomó a la sala. Vio al chico tendido en el sofá, semidesnudo, y regresó a su habitación para arrastrar con dificultad la pesada manta de su propia cama. Con mucho esfuerzo logró cubrir a Chousokabe con ella, quedándose luego unos instantes en silencio, contemplando su rostro dormido.

Motochika abrió pesadamente los ojos, por el repentino peso sobre su cuerpo. No podía enfocar bien la mirada, pero vio la delgada figura parada frente a sí, a la que le sonrió torpemente antes de volver a caer en los brazos de Morfeo.

Se acurrucó abrazando la cobija, llena de un dulce aroma que lo llevó a tierras pasadas en sus sueños; donde veía a una versión de sí mismo más vieja, que dormía plácidamente en las piernas de un hombre al que no podía reconocer muy bien, pero que le provocaba sonreír.


	2. Episodio 02

_**El contacto**_

La hora fría del amanecer se dibujaba lentamente, mientras la pálida luz subía por el cielo y comenzaba a iluminar el nuevo día. Motonari sentía un intenso calor en todo su cuerpo, encogido sobre sí mismo mientras amagaba a despertar. Los poderosos brazos que lo aprisionaban restringieron buena parte de sus movimientos. Abriendo los ojos pesadamente, y sintiéndose invadido por la vergüenza, intentó recordar cómo había llegado allí.

Cuando había visto al muchacho dormido, parecía que murmuraba algo, así que había decidido acercarse a él para escuchar mejor. Su cara se había coloreado toda cuando pudo distinguir, entre los balbuceos sin sentido, su nombre.

Había aventurado su mano a acariciar la cabellera cana del estudiante, que momentos después de sentir esa tibia caricia, lo había arrastrado en un abrazo inconsciente.

El contador parpadeó varias veces, como si todo aquello fuera nuevo para él. Teniendo muy cerca el rostro de Chousokabe, lo inspeccionó largamente, y luego pasó muy despacio su dedo por los labios entreabiertos del chico.

Un súbito deseo de sentir esos labios lo invadió. Acercando despacio su rostro, besó con suavidad, deteniéndose para ver si Motochika se despertaba.

El muchacho no abrió los ojos, pero cuando los húmedos labios se alejaban de él, se inclinó para no romper el beso. No sabía si estaba despierto o si era parte de su sueño, pero era algo que no quería perder, cualquiera que fuese el caso. Motonari sintió el empuje y, algo cohibido, respondió, abriendo apenas la boca y deslizando su lengua hacia afuera.

El contacto de la ardiente lengua del joven definitivamente no era un sueño y despertó de golpe al colegial, que se incorporó lentamente jalando el otro cuerpo en el proceso, envolviéndolo con sus brazos desnudos mientras intensificaba el beso.

En el lío de brazos y piernas bajo la manta, el de cabellos oscuros fue girando progresivamente sobre el chico hasta que pudo sentarse sobre su cintura, sin dejar de besarlo y tratando de quitarse la camiseta. La prenda cayó al suelo mientras su cabello golpeaba el rostro de Motochika, como si fuese una suave cortina. El muchacho respiró entrecortado mientras el cosquilleo que le provocaba el cabello castaño del otro lo llenaba de deseo. Pero no quería lanzársele encima y que entrara en pánico otra vez.

Llevó su mano a la nuca del joven para jalarlo dentro de otro beso, y comenzó a bajarla suavemente mientras acariciaba cada centímetro de su espalda.

Motonari sentía el cosquilleo en su columna, quería extenderlo, quería instalar esa calidez dentro de su alma y que nunca más se fuera... No estaba pensando lo que hacía, no meditaba las consecuencias simplemente porque había encontrado un motivo que le hacía querer seguir con vida... y no quería perder ese motivo por pensar demasiado, no quería alejar al chico de sí, lo necesitaba.

Sus manos pequeñas bajaron por el musculoso abdomen del estudiante, lo recorrieron una y otra vez, encontraron dos largas cicatrices en su costado. El cosquilleo en la piel sensible hizo gemir a Motochika involuntariamente contra los labios del otro. Con su otra mano acarició la pierna del contador y bajó sus labios en suaves besos por su barbilla y luego en su cuello, para enfocarse en su pecho.

Prácticamente sin darse cuenta de lo que hacía, Mouri tomó una de las manos de Chousokabe y la arrastró por su espalda hasta meterla debajo de su pantalón. Apoyando los codos sobre el sofá, a los costados de la cabeza del muchacho, lo miró fijamente.

–¿Qué es lo que tienes...? ¿Qué es lo que tienes, Motochika, que ya no quiero separarme de ti?

La voz sensual de Mouri diciendo su nombre en esa frase tan deliciosamente posesiva le hizo sonreír mientras hundía también la otra mano en su pantalón y apretaba su trasero suavemente.

El de ojos oscuros lanzó un gemido al sentir la presión sobre su piel. Con aquel sonido, Chousokabe cerró su ojo, inhalando todo su aroma, y sacó las manos para acariciar todo su torso, lamer sus pezones y morder pedazos descubiertos de su cuello.

Estaba hirviendo, abrazó el cuerpo con fuerza para poder girarse y quedar arriba, con un poco más de control.

El joven contador llevó su brazo encima de su rostro para cubrir sus ojos. No supo porqué, pero no se dio cuenta de que el lado interior de su antebrazo estaba expuesto. La única parcela de su piel que no quería que el chico viera... ahí estaba, frente a su único ojo, y bañada por la tibia luz del amanecer.

Motochika siguió acariciándolo con deseo, hasta que se incorporó para ver la figura de Motonari. En ese momento, un par de líneas oscuras llamaron su atención. Aun con el frenesí del calor en su cuerpo, tomó la mano para ver lo que le parecían, claramente, cortes apenas sanados.

Arrugó la frente al darse cuenta que eran justamente eso, y tironeó de la otra mano para también mirarla con cuidado.

Al sentir un súbito dolor en las muñecas heridas, el de cabello oscuro abrió los ojos muy grandes e intentó librarse de las manos de Chousokabe.

–Dé-Déjame... –pidió, tratando de controlar la angustia que lo estaba invadiendo. Había sido un idiota.

El otro no lo dejó ir y le dirigió una mirada entre indignada y triste, ¿por qué estaban ahí esas marcas? La actitud de Motonari confirmaba las ideas que su mente había formado.

Apretó su único ojo con una mueca de dolor y lo apresó en un abrazo protector, desesperado.

Al verse atrapado, Motonari calló. Ladeando la cabeza hacia el costado, apretó mucho los labios y parpadeó repetidas veces, tratando de evitar que las lágrimas le ganaran. Tenía los brazos doblados, encogidos bajo el enorme torso de Motochika.

Ninguno de los dos dijo nada en el largo rato que estuvieron en contacto. Luego, muy despacio, Mouri despegó los labios y dijo en voz baja:

–Ésa es la prueba de lo poco que me importaba vivir hasta ayer...

El chico besó su cabello y acarició su espalda, ya no con deseo si no como consuelo, quería decirle tantas cosas, pero qué podía saber el de lo que el joven había pasado... Mas ese "Hasta ayer" le daba una sensación agradable en el pecho.

Se separó un poco y volvió a tomar sus manos, besando sus muñecas donde estaban las marcas. Tenía su ojo aún cerrado.

–No lo vuelvas a hacer –dijo con voz lastimera–. Por favor... ¡Nunca!

Abrió su ojo y lo miró con la frente arrugada

–Yo estaré contigo... ¡Cuidaré de ti...!

Motonari parpadeó al ver aquella indecible muestra de amor. Se dio cuenta en ese momento de la pureza del corazón del chico, de su inexperiencia en la vida, de sus ávidas ganas de vivir. Algo en su interior pinchó muchas veces. Apretando los labios, no pudo contener un acceso de llanto, que trató de ocultar con las manos que Motochika aún tenía presas entre las suyas.

Respirando entrecortadamente, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas, logró balbucear:

–Esto... Esto no está bien...

Motochika soltó su agarre y acarició la cara de Mouri con suavidad, limpiando con su pulgar un par de lágrimas que se cruzaron en su camino.

–¿Por qué...?

–Tú eres un adolescente aún... no has vivido nada de la vida todavía...

Hizo una larga pausa, agónica para quien la escuchaba.

–Yo... estoy dañado, Motochika... No quiero lastimarte, no cuando has sido tan maravilloso conmigo. No puedo.

El más joven hizo un sonido con la lengua, en señal de molestia.

–¿Entonces debo ser viejo para poder decirte que te quiero? –dijo elevando la voz, enojado–. ¿Debo esperar a que el tiempo me drene las ganas de vivir para poder estar contigo?

El de cabellos oscuros entreabrió los labios, respirando sonoramente.

–¿Cómo que me quieres...? –atinó a preguntar, con mucha dificultad.

–¡No lo sé...! –soltó casi en un grito–. Estar a tu lado me llena aquí –puso la mano de Motonari contra su pecho para especificar–. Desde el momento en que te vi supe que debía estar cerca de ti, que quería estar contigo...

Desvió la mirada, un tanto confundido por sus propios sentimientos.

Tendido de espaldas, con todo su suave cabello desparramado alrededor de su rostro, la visión de Mouri era de la más absoluta y delicada entrega.

Respiró hondo por un instante, levantando el brazo y acariciando el cuello de Motochika.

–Ésta debe ser probablemente la primera vez en toda mi vida que me siento feliz –dijo en voz baja–. ¿Entiendes lo que es eso, Motochika? Alguien que no pudo construir su propia felicidad, que se hundió tanto hasta que tocó fondo y quiso desaparecer... Alguien que quiso acabar cobardemente con el sufrimiento en vez de enfrentarlo, y que luego se arrepintió de haberlo hecho... ¿Es eso lo que quieres? ¿Al lado de "eso" quieres estar?

Tragó muy duro, sintiendo algo amargo en su garganta.

–No lo valgo... –susurró–. No valgo tu energía, tus ganas de vivir...

Motochika se dejó caer sobre Mouri, acercando sus labios al oído del joven para contestar.

–No... Quiero estar al lado de la persona que se que está ahí, porque me sonrió sinceramente... –suspiró hondo–. No estás muerto... Aún queda mucho tiempo por delante... Déjame... Déjame demostrarte que te puedo hacer feliz...

Los labios del contador temblaron mientras sus manos se aferraban fuertemente a la espalda del estudiante.

–Nunca me abandones... Por favor... –pidió, intentando tragarse las lágrimas–. No lo soportaría...

–Nunca... –susurró, escondiendo su sonrisa en el cuello de Motonari.

Se giró para quitarse de arriba y jaló la cobija para cubrirlos a ambos.

–Nunca me alejaré de ti, Motonari.

Los brazos y piernas de Mouri se cerraron sobre el cuerpo del chico, pegándose a él casi con un instinto posesivo.

Motochika no entendía cómo esa persona, a la que apenas había conocido hacía un día, podía hacerlo sentir tan completo. Correspondió el abrazo de la misma forma y, con una sonrisa, fue quedándose dormido.

El sol de la tarde apenas iniciada pegó en su rostro con inusitada fuerza. Sacó a su somnoliento cerebro de su mutismo, le recordó que era de día y que debía seguir viviendo, a pesar de todo...

Motonari ya se preparaba para sufrir el peso de la existencia en aquel mediodía; pero cuando al fin abrió los ojos, se percató de que seguía preso de aquellos brazos poderosos, respirando el tibio aliento que salía de entre los labios de Motochika.

Se sintió obnubilado por aquella visión, no había sido un sueño, era real, muy real... Sintió genuinas ganas de llorar, ahogado por los sentimientos. Se apretó muy fuerte contra ese cuerpo musculoso, deseando que ese momento no terminara nunca.

El jovencito pareció sentir la presión, porque abrió el ojo despacio y le dedicó una dulce sonrisa al momento de encontrarse con su rostro.

–Buenos días –saludó Motonari, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

–Buenos días –repitió el chico, dándole un beso en la nariz. Una risa divertida se escapó de los labios del oficinista–. ¿Qué hora es? –preguntó, rascándose bajo el parche.

–Como las dos de la tarde.

–Uhm... Menos mal que es sábado –gruñó, cerrando el ojo y desplomando la cabeza sobre el sillón.

–Es cierto –recordó Mouri. Ese día no había trabajo. Ese día podía quedarse encerrado cuanto quisiera, sin cumplir con la vida real, disfrutando de la magia que acababa de descubrir.

Motochika se levantó trabajosamente y se dirigió al baño, urgido por la acuciante necesidad matutina, un poco pasada de hora. Motonari se quedó algunos minutos oliendo el aroma recio con que el chico había impregnado su frazada; luego se levantó y comenzó a doblar la manta con trabajo.

El agua del baño corría y la puerta se abrió. Chousokabe vio que el oficinista no podía mover semejante cobija con sus brazos delgados y le ayudó a doblarla.

–Déjame a mí, yo tengo brazos más largos –se rió, plegándola en un parpadeo. Mouri lo miró con los ojos pardos llenos de perplejidad y curiosidad.

–Va allá... en el armario de mi cuarto –indicó, señalando vagamente su dormitorio.

–Ahí vamos –sonrió Motochika.

Cuando iba a cerrar la puerta del ropero, reparó en una cajita mínima, cuadrada, recubierta de fieltro azul oscuro. Sin siquiera pensar lo que hacía, la abrió y se encontró con un anillo dorado, labrado con delicado diseño. Lo sacó de la caja y lo sostuvo sobre su palma. En el interior del anillo brillaba un nombre grabado.

Frunciendo un poco el ceño, regresó a la sala.

–Motonari –llamó.

El hombre le respondió con un ausente "¿Mmh?". Se hallaba de pie frente a la puerta–ventana, recibiendo de lleno el sol sobre sí.

–¿Qué es esto? –preguntó con calma, estirando el brazo. Motonari se dio vuelta y empalideció súbitamente al ver el anillo.

–Ah... Eso... –murmuró, acercándose despacio–. Es el recordatorio de... la única vez en que creí que iba a ser feliz.

–¿Myoukoyuu? –el nombre se escapó de los labios del colegial casi sin que él lo quisiera.

–Así se llamaba –Mouri llevó su mano a la de Motochika y cerró su puño, obligando al muchacho a cerrar el suyo, atrapando el anillo–. Salimos casi por tres años, fue una de las primeras personas que conocí en la universidad. Íbamos a casarnos; creíamos que éramos felices juntos. No siempre soportaba mis depresiones, pero me quería sinceramente, al menos... Al menos hasta que conoció a otro, a un joven muy vivaz y despierto, que iba a otro curso en la misma universidad que nosotros –hizo una pausa. Su voz no denotaba tristeza alguna, pero sus ojos estaban llenos de dolor–. No la culpo por preferirlo. Él tenía lo que yo no... Aprecio por la vida, ganas de hacer cosas. Supongo que vio en él lo que yo no podía darle, así que me dejó. Me dejó casi un mes antes de la boda –sonrió levemente, parpadeando repetidas veces–. Se casó con él seis meses después de eso. Me invitó, habíamos quedado en buenos términos a pesar de todo, pero yo... no pude ir.

Respiró fuerte por la nariz, sintiendo un cosquilleo en ella.

–Ésa fue la primera vez en que me sentí tan desesperado como para... –se detuvo. Los labios le temblaban–. La noche de su fiesta me quedé aquí, apagué todas las luces y... con un cuchillo de la cocina, intenté quitarme la vida.

Se quedó unos instantes en silencio, mirando fijamente a Motochika. Quería ver su reacción. Tenía miedo, le angustiaba abrir esa parte tan desagradable de sí mismo. Quizás a Motochika tampoco le gustara y acabaría abandonándolo como aquella mujer había hecho; pero quería verlo, quería comprobar con sus propios ojos la repulsa que pudiera provocar. Si iba a abandonarlo, al menos quería saberlo en el momento.

Motochika le sonrió tristemente mientras lo abrazaba, apoyando el mentón sobre uno de sus hombros.

–Debería sentirme mal por ello... Soy tan egoísta –inspiró y siguió hablando bajito–. No estarías aquí en mis brazos si ella no se hubiera ido...

Motonari abrió mucho los ojos y su cabeza volvió a sentir el retumbar del corazón del muchacho.

–Es tonta la razón de su partida, quiero decir... yo me habría encargado de contagiarte mis ganas de vivir, de hacerte sonreír todos los días... –pausó un momento–. No es lo que habría hecho... es lo que haré –finalizó, besando suavemente su mejilla.

Motonari se desesperó al escuchar aquello y sentir ese dulce beso. Cerró los ojos con fuerza y se aferró a él, escondiendo el rostro en su pecho y sollozando apretadamente.

Motochika sonrió con ternura, algunas acciones del hombrecillo le hacían pensar en él como si fuera un niño pequeño, con miedo al mundo, y una idea llegó a su cabeza.

–Salgamos... –dijo, separando el cuerpo que se aferraba a él, para ver su cara–. Quiero llevarte a un lugar divertido.

Dos ríos de lágrimas surcaban su rostro delicado. Se las arregló para levantar sus labios en una sonrisa frágil y asintió con la cabeza.

Motochika lo tomó por el rostro para limpiar con los pulgares las lágrimas que caían; y sin que el otro tuviera tiempo de pensarlo, le dio un beso fugaz sobre los labios.

Se alejó sonriendo, analizando sus planes y posibilidades económicas, mas luego se detuvo en seco y miró su ropa. Seguía en uniforme; no era vanidoso ni nada así pero no era natural andar en uniforme escolar en un día libre.

Motonari sólo lo miraba extasiado, con el rostro arrobado por la sorpresa y la emoción. Parecía un niño abandonado que súbitamente había reencontrado a su madre.

Caminaban por una calle amplia en la que se veía a muchos niños corriendo con sus padres cerca. Al final, el asunto del uniforme lo había tenido que arreglar llevando el pantalón escolar y la camiseta sin mangas que solía utilizar bajo la camisa. Motonari caminaba a su lado; silencioso, contento, pero perdido en sus pensamientos mientras seguía al muchacho quien sabía a dónde.

El sol tibio de la tarde invernal era como un suave baño de luz. Mouri cerró los ojos mientras caminaba, sintiendo un súbito calor en el pecho. Pisó mal y tropezó, abriendo los ojos al sentir el sacudón.

Motochika se detuvo para preguntar entre risas:

–¿Estás bien?

El hombrecillo se incorporó despacio. De rodillas en el suelo, se miró las palmas raspadas.

–Soy un idiota –murmuró, poniéndose de pie.

Se limpió la tierra de las rodillas, dejando ir un quejido por el contacto de las manos lastimadas con la ropa. Motochika se acercó y lo tomó por las muñecas, besó sus palmas y se adelantó, soltándolo.

–Ya casi llegamos –continuó, con una sonrisa.

Motonari se quedó muy quieto, con los ojos abiertos y el rostro coloreado. Tragó saliva y siguió a su compañero.

Habían recorrido algunas cuadras más cuando el joven contador se percató de que los edificios a su alrededor comenzaban a disminuir. Su sorpresa fue mayúscula cuando Motochika se detuvo frente a un complejo rodeado por rejas negras.

–Un... ¿parque de diversiones? –dijo, cohibido.

–¡Claro! Vamos, será divertido –contestó el muchacho, mientras sacaba su cartera para comprar las entradas.

La tarde avanzaba rápido mientras se subían a todas las atracciones a las que Motochika lograba arrastrarlo; así hasta que sus estómagos les pidieron parar, muchas emociones en un día y poco combustible.

–Creo que... –murmuraba Motonari, cuando se habían bajado de la montaña rusa–. Creo que es la primera vez en mi vida que me subo a... una cosa de éstas –se sujetaba el estómago y parpadeaba tontamente.

Motochika sonreía emocionado por cada cosa que pasaba a su lado.

–¿Te ha gustado? –le preguntó, contento.

–Es... No puedo decir que me encantó, pero fue... ¿divertido?

–¿Quieres comer algo? Creo que aún puedo darme el lujo de invitarte a algún lugar más –Chousokabe acomodó el cabello al joven, que se había desarreglado totalmente con el juego.

Éste levantó rápido las manos y sujetó con ellas las del muchacho, apretándolas contra su cabeza. Motochika lo miró confundido.

–¿Pasa algo?

El sol bajaba despacio, indicando que el atardecer se acercaba.

–Este día pronto se terminará... –murmuró Motonari, cuyos ojos comenzaron a enrojecerse–. E incluso si te quedaras conmigo hasta mañana, el domingo también pasaría y llegaría el lunes, y ya no estarías aquí... –movió una de sus manos del chico y la apoyó en su propio pecho–. Y no quiero... No quiero separarme de ti, pero tengo la impresión de que esto es un dulce sueño del que voy a despertarme pronto.

Motochika arrugó la frente y jaló al contador por la muñeca hasta un lugar donde no hubiera tanta gente. Quizá el movimiento fuera brusco, pero no lo pensó en el momento. Ya estando ahí, lo atrapó en un abrazo posesivo.

–No pienso ir a ningún lado a menos que me lo pidas.

Una sensación quemante recorrió el cuerpo de Motonari, que respondió al abrazo con especial desesperación. Sus hombros temblaron mientras lloraba.

–Vamos, no puedes pasártela llorando cada vez que te digo que estaré contigo –susurró, sonriéndole juguetonamente–. Me haces pensar que te estoy castigando con ello.

Lo separó suavemente de su cuerpo para besarlo con lentitud, mientras los ruidos del parque se perdían en la inmensidad del momento.

Cuando los labios de Motochika se separaron de los suyos, Mouri se volvió a aferrar en un abrazo nervioso.

–No lo entiendes... ¡Eres un tonto! –exclamó, tratando de tragarse las lágrimas–. No lo entiendes... –su voz se perdió entre los sollozos, apretando la cara contra el pecho del chico.

–Entonces, explícamelo... –le dijo el otro dulcemente, mientras acariciaba su cabello.

–Tú... Tú eres menor de edad –murmuró el joven.

–Otra vez con eso... –Motochika suspiró resignado–. Tú eres el que no entiende –se alejó del abrazo, sujetando su barbilla para obligarlo a mirarlo a los ojos–. Yo quiero estar contigo, quiero hacerte feliz, eso no me matará ni me robarás mi vida... La complementarás...

–No es por eso, muchacho tonto... –susurró Mouri, mirando hacia un costado–. Tus padres... En algún momento van a regresar y no creo que les guste encontrarse con que su hijo sale con una persona diez años mayor que él, y que además es un hombre.

–Pfff, si a ellos les importara la mitad de cosas que hago, no viviría donde vivo, te lo dije... Técnicamente soy independiente de ellos –se despeinó el cabello, frustrado–. Incluso si no fuera así...

–Pero... ¿y si regresaran? –preguntó el otro, nervioso–. No quiero arrastrarte conmigo... pero después de haberte conocido...

Hizo una pausa, bajando la vista y apretando los labios.

–Oye... No tengo problema con que ellos lo sepan... pero, si te incomoda, podemos mantenerlo en secreto –besó su mejilla–. Como lo decidas, no pretendo alejarme de ti.

–No, no es por eso... No me importa lo que piense nadie, si tengo que dejar mi empleo, no hay cosa que me importe más que tú ahora mismo... –tragó muy duro–. Sólo... no podré soportar que me separen de ti, sea quien sea, si te arrebatan de mi lado...

Lo había soltado y se miraba las muñecas.

–Puedo contar en horas el tiempo que hemos estado juntos y sé que es muy poco, sé que no me conoces en lo absoluto, ni yo a ti... pero también siento que me moriré si te alejan de mí...

Un poco frustrado por la situación, Motochika levantó la voz un tanto más de lo que le hubiera gustado.

–¡Entonces deja de buscar excusas para que me vaya! –tranquilizándose por que unos cuantos transeúntes le vieron con desagrado, volvió a hablar–. Complicas demasiado algo que es tan sencillo... Quiero estar contigo.

–¡No quiero que te vayas! –gritó a su vez Mouri, frustrado porque el chico no le entendía–. Es como si sintiera que... que estamos destinados a estar juntos... Como si algo allá arriba lo hubiese arreglado para nosotros. Y eso... es tan incierto...

–No creo en esas cosas, creo en el ahora, en lo que ha pasado desde que te conocí. Si bien me dio la sensación de que te conozco de antes, y por eso insistí en quedarme contigo ayer... –volteó a otro lado, confundido con lo que él mismo decía–. Ahora sólo creo que debemos estar juntos por que lo quiero, y sé que tú también lo quieres... Y es la única verdad que me importa en este instante.

El joven bajó la cabeza, desviando la mirada. Sus manos, cerca de su pecho, se cerraron cada una en un puño.

–Motochika... –dijo, en voz muy baja–. No me lastimes, por favor...

–Nunca –replicó el otro suavemente, mientras cortaba toda distancia para volver a besar esos dulces labios que lo hacían sentir tan cálido por dentro.

–Es... en... serio –decía Motonari, mientras Chousokabe lo besaba una y otra vez–. Me he... abierto... contigo... como no... lo hice... con... ella...

–Bien, porque yo no soy ella –siguió besándolo entre sonrisas–. Aunque siempre me pregunté cómo me vería con pechos –terminó la frase llevando sus manos al pecho, simulando senos de mujer.

Eso le granjeó un cachetazo en el brazo.

–¡No vuelvas a decir algo así! –lo regañó Motonari, molesto.

Motochika sólo le sonrió tiernamente en respuesta, luego volvió a abrazarlo.

–En serio, sólo quiero estar contigo, Motonari.

–También yo... sólo contigo, sólo... con lo que tú eres... –escondió el rostro contra la camiseta del chico–. Eres... precioso así como eres, único.

Se quedaron perdidos en ese abrazo sin darse cuenta que el sol ya se había escondido y que el lugar se estaba quedando vacío.

Conforme el viento frío les traía a la realidad, se separaron.

–Creo que debemos irnos...

–¿Aún quieres comer algo? –le preguntó suavemente el oficinista, sin soltarlo.

Como respuesta obvia, el estómago del chico estomago gruñó, coloreándole las mejillas.

–Uh... sería lo mejor.

–Te llevaré a un buen lugar –dijo de pronto Motonari, sonriéndole con una alegría que pocas veces aparecía. Se separó un poco de él y lo tomó de la mano, apretándola fuertemente.

Motochika devolvió el apretón, totalmente ilusionado por la repentina iniciativa del hombre.

La noche se fue instalando a medida que caminaban. Mouri temblaba de frío, pues no se había abrigado apropiadamente; pero Chousokabe llevaba sólo una camiseta y no se estaba quejando, así que trató de soportarlo.

Cuando llegaron al centro de la ciudad, el joven se fue orientando con su memoria y llevó al muchacho hasta un restaurante pequeño y con decoración llamativa. Las paredes estaban pintadas de colores y los mozos atendían sin delantal ni uniforme de trabajo. Casi parecían clientes más.

Motochika miraba todos los rincones, no estaba acostumbrado a estar en el centro. No se sentía incómodo pero sí curioso de todo a su alrededor.

El lugar no pegaba absolutamente nada con el hombrecillo que tenía al lado, así que se atrevió a preguntar cómo era que conocía ese negocio.

–Paso por aquí caminando todos los días, desde el primer día en que empecé a trabajar... Siempre me había dado curiosidad el color, la energía que despedía este lugar... Y un día me animé a entrar –respondió Motonari, buscando una mesa donde sentarse–. Y descubrí que no sólo la comida es fantástica, sino también la gente que trabaja aquí. Te hacen sentir muy cómodo.

Chousokabe sólo asintió, siguiendo al castaño a una mesita detrás de una familia compuesta por dos personas y un hijo pequeño, que rodaba constantemente en su asiento para mirar con timidez la cara del joven del parche.

–Pide lo que gustes –invitó Mouri, con una sonrisa tan grande y llena de dicha que no le cabía en el rostro.

El muchacho no pudo hacer más que contagiarse por ese enorme gesto y devolverle uno igual.

–Bien... Me gustaría un poco de esto –decía, apuntando en el menú–. O mejor esto... ¿Qué me recomiendas?

–Mmh, eso es un plato occidental, ¿te gusta eso? Yo lo he probado y me parece muy bueno, pero no todos los japoneses logran soportar la comida extranjera...

En ese momento, una serie de recuerdos de su último viaje con sus padres cruzó su mente. No le gustaba aquello, lo ponía melancólico, asi que cerró el menú.

–Me gustaría algo más de por aquí... ¿Pedirías algo por mí?

–Oh... Claro –respondió Motonari, poniendo una expresión de confusión en su rostro.

Cuando uno de los meseros lo saludó y llegó a tomar la orden, el joven pidió un sukiyaki para compartir.

–Ponle mucha carne –sonrió, contemplando la voracidad de su compañero. Cuando el chico se alejó, Mouri miró nuevamente a Motochika–. Te va a gustar el sukiyaki. Es enorme, muy abundante.

–Excelente, muero de hambre –afirmó el chico, con un gesto exagerado.

Mientras esperaban la comida, el niño seguía mirándoles insistentemente. Motochika hizo una bolita con una servilleta bajo la mesa y tomó una cuchara, escondiendo la bola de papel. La llevó a la altura de su parche y metió la cuchara bajo él, para retirarla con gesto de dolor mientras la pelota blanca caía, simulando su ojo.

El niño se giró, aferrándose a su madre y aterrorizado, diciendo que el muchacho de atrás no tenía un ojo. El padre miró de reojo al muchacho con el parche y se apenó mucho por los comentarios de su hijo, reprendiéndolo por lo bajo y pidiendo disculpas a la pareja.

Chousokabe adoraba molestar a los niños.

Mouri volteó a ver al hombre, sorprendido.

–¿Qué pasó? –preguntó a su compañero, con el ceño fruncido en reprimenda.

Motochika se encogió de hombros, tratando de suprimir una carcajada.

La comida se demoró casi veinte minutos, en los que los dos hablaron poco y en voz baja. Antes de que regresara el mozo con el pedido, Motonari una mano sobre la de Motochika, que descansaba sobre la mesa. Apretaba los labios tratando de sonreír, aunque su expresión estaba llena de angustia.

–Rayos... –susurró, llevando su otra mano a su rostro. No pudo contener un sollozo, que intentó ahogar.

Motochika se giro preocupado para mirarlo.

–¿Qué sucede? –preguntó, apretando la mano del contador con las suyas.

–No puedo... No puedo controlarme –musitó, riendo a la vez que sus ojos derramaban tibias lágrimas–. Todo es tan maravilloso, tan... hermoso, que me siento superado por este sentimiento. Es como si no cupiera en mi pecho, me siento tan lleno por esto que... la emoción me desborda –su sonrisa, acompañada del suave llanto, se veía especialmente dulce.

Chousokabe tomó su mano para besarla y sonreírle.

–Me preocupaste, tonto –la alejó de su boca y entrelazó sus dedos con los de él.

–Aunque no lo creas, antes de conocerte no podía llorar –se excusó Mouri, pasándose la mano libre por la nariz.

–Dicen que el llanto limpia el alma... Sólo me asusta que pueda ser que llores porque no estás bien…

–Aquella vez, cuando Myoukyuu me llevó a un café para decirme que no quería casarse conmigo, sentí que quería gritar, que quería llorar hasta deshacerme –susurró el contador–. Pero no pude. Me pasé la noche en vela pensando que debía llorar, pero sin poder hacerlo. No logré llorar ni cuando murieron mis padres, aunque una sensación horrible de vacío y dolor se me había metido muy adentro. El día que intenté suicidarme por primera vez... ese día también sentí que necesitaba llorar, pero tampoco pude hacerlo –respiró despacio, inhalando una gran cantidad de aire–. ¿Crees que por eso tomé el cuchillo...?

–No lo digas... por favor –desvió la mirada, llena de dolor y odio por la mujer que lo había forzado a hacer eso–. Quizá necesitabas a alguien que te prestara su hombro para ello... No lo sé... Me duele ver que lloras, pero por alguna razón me hace feliz que compartas esas lágrimas conmigo...

–Eres la primera persona con la que me siento seguro al hacerlo, no lo sé, es como... como si te conociera desde siempre, y supiera que puedo confiar en ti.

Motochika miró a todos lados, asegurándose de que nadie los viera. Se levantó para plantar un beso rápido en los labios del joven. No le importaba que supieran que lo quería, pero al ser un lugar que el otro frecuentaba, no quería darle problemas.

Mouri se coloreó hasta la frente en el momento exacto en que el mesero regresaba con la comida.

La misma resultó especialmente buena para ambos. Hablaron y se rieron mucho durante la cena; Motonari pagó como había prometido y luego los dos salieron a la calle nuevamente.

El golpe de frío recibido por salir de un lugar muy caliente fue demasiado fuerte para el oficinista, que se puso a temblar como una hoja mientras caminaban.

–¿Adónde quieres ir ahora? –preguntó a Chousokabe, con los dientes castañeteándole.

El joven rió por la imagen de su compañero y le echó un brazo sobre los hombros, tratando de pasarle un poco de calor.

–Te estás congelando, volvamos a tu apartamento.

Detuvieron un taxi, pues era largo el camino de regreso y al joven comenzaba a afectarle el frío también.

Las escaleras asesinas del edificio de Mouri volvieron a acabar con el aire de Chousokabe, pero cuando ingresaba al apartamento, se dio cuenta de que en todo el día no había probado un solo cigarrillo.

Entraron tranquilamente, el más joven deseando echarse una cobija encima.

–¿Quieres que aproveche la noche para lavar tu ropa? –preguntó el dueño de la casa, levantando la camisa del chico con las puntas de los dedos.

–Quizá debería ir a cambiarme mañana, no puedo andar con el uniforme del instituto toda la semana... –pensó unos minutos–. ¿Te gustaría acompañarme?

–¿A-A-A tu casa? –el joven parpadeó repetidas veces.

–Pues, sí... No tengo ropa en casa de alguien más –levantó una ceja, divertido.

–Si quieres que te acompañe... tengo una condición –dijo Motonari, coloreándose hasta la frente.

–¿Condición...? ¿Cuál? –preguntó el muchacho, desconfiado.

–Duerme conmigo hoy... –susurró el otro, acercándose a Motochika y abrazándolo con suavidad–. En mi cama.

Motochika correspondió el abrazo con la mente en blanco, tironeó de él hasta sentarlo en su regazo y lo besó sensualmente. Cuando recuperó el habla, tentó a su suerte.

–¿Sólo hoy? –terminó la pregunta con otro beso.

Motonari se sintió recorrido por algo que no habría sabido describir. Todo en su interior gritaba, su cuerpo pedía la proximidad, el contacto con aquel muchacho audaz. Respondió los besos del chico con vehemencia, como si su vida dependiera de ello, y mientras lo hacía comenzaba a desvestirse, un poco a ciegas.

Algo le quemaba muy adentro mientras recorría el torso de Motochika con sus manos débiles.

El joven se quitó la camisa para sentir mejor el contacto con el contador, por cada rincón que pasaban sus manos quedaba una tibia sensación como marca. Aferró sus piernas con las manos y se levantó como pudo, para llevarlo cargando hasta el cuarto.

El de cabellos oscuros no dio respiro a los labios de Chousokabe, ni siquiera cuando sintió el roce de las sábanas en su espalda. Sólo se aferraba con fuerza al cuello del muchacho y no aflojaba las piernas en su cadera, temiendo que desaparecería si lo soltaba.

Éste se incorporó un poco para desabrochar el pantalón del joven, tarea difícil con las piernas que estaban aferradas a su cadera. Como pudo, aflojó el agarre de Mouri para desnudarlo enteramente, se dejó caer de nuevo y atacó su cuello y clavículas, y siguiendo su camino abajo besuqueó y lamió cada centímetro de piel que encontró.

Cuando sintió la piel de Motochika contra la suya, Motonari experimentó una revolución interna. Era como si de pronto lo llenara algo muy cálido, como si todo su interior se colmara con una dulce y reparadora sensación. Su cuerpo se retorcía con suavidad al percibir la lengua del muchacho recorriéndolo.

Bajó las manos y desabotonó el pantalón de Motochika, empujándolo con los pies donde sus brazos no alcanzaban. Sólo podía pensar en una cosa en ese instante...

–Quiero... –murmuró, ahogado por su respiración entrecortada.

Motochika lanzó el resto de su ropa como pudo y volvió a besarlo, recorriéndole un escalofrío por todo el cuerpo cuando sus miembros se rozaron. Pasó la mano por toda la extensión de Mouri para empezar a masajearla despacio. Éste cerró los ojos con fuerza, exhalando aire sonoramente.

Motochika estaba nervioso, era la primera vez que estaba con un hombre y no sabía cómo actuar; movía sus manos de acuerdo a los sonidos que oía del otro, dándole señal de qué le gustaba y en dónde. Los brazos de Mouri lo ahogaban, se cerraban tan fuerte sobre su nuca que le impedían levantar la cabeza.

Tomó su propia erección con la misma mano con la que masturbaba a Mouri, dejando que las dos partes se acariciaran la una a la otra con ayuda de sus dedos.

Soltó un gruñido a forma de gemido contra el cuello del joven, para luego lamerlo y clavarle los dientes suavemente.

Cuando sintió la proximidad del orgasmo nublarle la mente, balbuceó su nombre entre exhalaciones.

–Mo...Motonari...

–Entiendo... –murmuró el de cabello oscuro–. Entiendo que esto es difícil para... para los dos... –se aferró fuertemente a los hombros del chico–. Pero... Pero...

También estaba en el umbral de su resistencia, mas se forzaba a aguantar.

–Moto...chika... –gimió–. Quiero... Quiero sentirte dentro de mí...

Una punzada eléctrica recorrió toda la columna del chico. Esas palabras casi hacían que lo dejara salir todo, pero detuvo el movimiento en la mano tratando de aguantar, mordiéndose el labio incluso para desviar su mente del placer que sentía.

–Es-Está bien... –dijo, con la respiración cortada, besándolo apasionadamente–. Voltéate...

Los ojos del otro se abrieron con fuerza. Temeroso, el joven se movió y se tendió boca abajo.

Motochika acarició el cuerpo debajo de él, besó su espalda y se acomodo en la entrada de Motonari. Lamió su cuerpo hasta llegar a su oído y mordisquearlo mientras empezaba a empujar.

–Es... Ah... Es la primera vez... –gimió ligeramente cuando la punta hubiera pasado–. S-Si te lastimo, detenme...

–Yo sé que no lo harás... –la voz de Mouri se ahogaba contra la almohada–. Confío en ti...

Continuó empujando despacio por miedo a lastimarlo de alguna forma. Por la fricción que sentía, sabía que debía ser doloroso para su compañero. Cuando hubo entrado casi entero se detuvo, disfrutando de la sensación y esperando a que se ajustara el otro.

–Ah... –gemía Motonari, escondiendo las manos bajo el rostro–. Continúa...

El dolor era muy intenso, mucho más de lo que creía que podía soportar, pero entremezclada con el ardor se despertaba otra sensación, placentera como pocas, y una absoluta satisfacción ligada al hecho de que era Motochika quien le estaba regalando esos momentos.

El más joven comenzó a balancearse lentamente, besando la columna de Mouri para distraerle del dolor que pudiera sentir. Conforme los gemidos aumentaban, Motochika aceleraba el paso.

Ahora el joven contador se aferraba a las sábanas, apoyado en los codos, y hundía la cabeza en la almohada mientras jadeaba en voz baja, conteniendo su garganta.

A pesar de ser diez años mayor, su cuerpo era bastante más pequeño que el de su compañero, y comenzaba a sentir los efectos de la penetración por parte de alguien más grande.

Le resultaba difícil concentrarse en su propia satisfacción cuando aquello le provocaba un dolor considerable. Sin embargo, no profirió queja alguna al respecto. Sólo incrementó la fuerza de sus manos, arrugando las sábanas debajo de ellas.

Chousokabe mordió su hombro y llevó su mano a masturbar su olvidada erección.

Otra vez cerca del orgasmo, volvió a balbucear el nombre del otro.

–Mo...Motonari... Te... Te quiero...

Siguió embistiéndole a una velocidad que le pareciera placentera, pero no tan fuerte como lo deseaba por temor a dañarlo.

Aquellas palabras obnubilaron la cabeza de Motonari, logrando que despegara la cara de la almohada con una expresión de sorpresa mayúscula. Aunque la sorpresa fue más para el joven Motochika, que sin aviso alguno se encontró con su mano llena del líquido pegajoso y ardiente.

El de cabellos castaños respiraba agitado, con los ojos muy abiertos y los labios entreabiertos. El rubor cubría su rostro por completo, además de algunas gotas de genuino sudor. No podía hablar, no lograba moverse, sólo tenía la mirada ausente mientras un millar de pensamientos se revolvían en su cerebro.

Mas era conciente de que el chico seguía moviéndose, flotando sobre su cuerpo, así que se dedicó a soportar con digna entereza hasta que Motochika lograra llegar al clímax también.

Éste escondió la cara en los omoplatos del otro mientras se vaciaba dentro de él, era una sensación que se llevaba toda su energía.

Habiéndose detenido, apenas pudiendo sostener su cuerpo para no aplastarlo, repitió contra su espalda:

–Te quiero...

El más pequeño se retorció en el abrazo, doblando su cuerpo.

–No... –susurró, jadeante–. No digas más eso...

Un sonido llamó la atención de ambos. Motonari acababa de tener otro orgasmo.

Cubierto por la vergüenza, se abrazó a sí mismo y escondió el rostro contra la almohada.

Motochika salió de él y se dejó caer a un lado. Lo atrapó en un abrazo posesivo y le susurró en el oído:

–Te quiero... –sacó su cara de donde la escondía y la besó–. Te quiero... –lo giró para quedar frente a frente y sostuvo su rostro entre las manos–. Te quiero, Mouri Motonari.

Y volvió a besarlo del modo más dulce que su cuerpo fue capaz.

El joven cerró los ojos con fuerza, soltando leves gruñidos con la boca cerrada.

–Quieres lograr... que muera de vergüenza... –se quejó, ocultando la cara contra el cuello de Chousokabe.

–Quizá... –se rió suavemente–. O quizá sólo quiero que lo entiendas... –añadió, besando la cabellera castaña.

Lo abrazó casi sin fuerza, abandonándose en el sueño que empezaba a invadirlo.

–¿Ya te vas a dormir? –preguntó el otro débilmente–. Despertaste al mediodía, ¿en serio te vas a dormir?

–Mhmmm –se quejó el chico. Se talló su ojo sano y se incorporó sobre un codo–. ¿Quieres hacer algo?

–Quiero volver a estar contigo... –susurró, besando suavemente una de sus orejas–. Que me muestres lo que no he visto.

–Cierra los ojos... –le susurró Chousokabe, mientras se ponía en cuatro patas sobre él.

Motonari obedeció, sintiendo un cosquilleo en su pecho. Motochika reptó por la cama tratando de que el otro no lo notara y metió todo su miembro aún flácido y cubierto de esperma en su boca. Lo lamió todo, incluso alcanzando un poco de sus testículos, sintiendo como comenzaba a endurecerse otra vez en su boca.

El oficinista abrió los ojos de golpe, con el rostro como un tomate.

–¡N-N-N-N-N-N-No era eso a lo que me re-re-re-re-refería-a-a-a! –exclamó, en un grito lleno de tartamudeos.

Motochika sonrió como pudo, aún con la pieza en su boca, ya amaba a ese hombre y no lo alejaría de él ni aunque su vida dependiera de ello.

Motonari se incorporó y llevó sus manos a la cabeza del chico, haciendo que soltara su miembro.

–Esto... Esto quiero que me muestres... –dijo en voz baja, sujetando el parche médico pero sin quitarlo.

Motochika se acomodó sobre sus rodillas, un poco tenso, y suspiró profundo. Mouri le había abierto su alma y merecía lo mismo de su parte.

–Fue... Ya no recuerdo qué fue... –dijo, mientras metía su mano izquierda bajo el parche para levantarlo sobre su cabeza y dejarlo sobre la cama.

Dejó al descubierto una enorme cicatriz que cubría todo su párpado. No se podía distinguir en la oscuridad del cuarto si era un corte o una quemadura, pero había dejado ciego el lado izquierdo del muchacho.

Mouri levantó una mano y pasó los dedos con lentitud, con suavidad, por aquella herida.

–¿Cuándo...? –sollozó, cubriéndose la boca con la otra mano.

–Hace unos años, creo que poco después de que empecé a vivir solo...

El de cabellos oscuros se levantó de pronto, arrojándose sobre Chousokabe y abrazándolo con fuerza.

–Lo siento... No debí hacerlo –murmuró, apretando la cabeza contra el hombro del chico.

–De qué hablas... Tú no me lo quitaste... –replicó el otro, abrazándolo para tranquilizarlo–. Fue un accidente, peleaba con un amigo y pues... de algún modo se salió de control todo, quedamos los dos heridos... –dijo tranquilamente–. Es sólo que me hace sentir estúpido... débil.

Mouri apretó los labios, sacudiendo levemente el cabello.

–No tienes que tener miedo de eso, no aquí –le susurró al oído–. Nunca te lastimaré, puedes mostrarte ante mí como eres, yo... amo lo que eres...

Motochika lo tomó por la barbilla y lo besó por... No sabía cuánto lo había besado, pero no era suficiente.

–Te quiero, Motonari.

–Y me sigues diciendo eso... –tartamudeó éste, acariciando el cabello cano con sus dedos delgados.

–Y lo seguiré diciendo hasta el día en que me quede mudo, entonces lo escribiré –lo hizo sonar como una promesa.

Motonari se dobló sobre sí mismo, dejando que su cabello cayera a los lados de su rostro.

–Sólo haces que... me enamore más y más de ti... –susurró, apoyando la cabeza contra el pecho de Chousokabe.

–No me puedo quejar, después de todo, te quiero sólo para mí –dijo aquello mientras empujaba otra vez a Mouri contra la cama, para dejarlo de cara al cielo. Respiró contra su ombligo y lo lamió–. Quiero que sólo pienses en mí –bajó más y mordió los huesos de la delgada cadera–. Quiero que sólo me quieras a mí –lamió apenas la punta del pene y dijo, antes de engullirlo todo–: Te amo...

El gemido de Mouri retumbó por toda la habitación. Se dejó caer del todo y se cubrió el rostro con las manos. El cabello cano se veía bajar y subir con fuerza mientras sus manos acariciaban todo lo que alcanzaban.

Abriendo levemente los dedos, los ojos pardos de Motonari espiaron lo que el chico hacía. Pronto tuvo la necesidad de agarrarse nuevamente de las sábanas; su cuerpo se doblaba en placenteros espasmos a la par que el calor en su entrepierna aumentaba.

Sus gemidos entrecortados sólo animaron a Motochika, que no se detuvo ni disminuyó la velocidad de su accionar.

El chico atendió su propia excitación mientras seguía degustando cada centímetro de la del joven, soltando gemidos desde la garganta en ella de vez en cuando.

–Más... Más rápido, por favor... –pidió Mouri, exhalando aire sonoramente.

Ayudándose con su mano desocupada, aceleró las caricias, alcanzando casi el mismo ritmo en ambas partes.

La voz llena de aire del joven de ojos pardos ya no conocía limitaciones. Lanzando un grito ahogado, un delicioso sonido de excitación, abrió mucho los ojos y dejó ir todo lo que estaba dentro de sí.

Motochika lo recibió todo en su boca, ahogándose un poco por la repentina explosión pero continuando con lo suyo hasta que sintió el líquido de su propia entrepierna derramándose en su mano.

Se levantó como pudo para dejarse caer como saco sobre su estómago, a un lado de Mouri.

–Lavaré tus sabanas... –jadeó, tratando de recuperar el aliento–. Mañana...

–L-Lo siento... –susurró Motonari, respirando agitado, mirando a su compañero con los ojos vidriosos y el rostro rojo como una peonía. Levantó una mano y limpió los restos de semen de sus labios.

No aguantando la necesidad de molestarle para avergonzarlo más, Motochika dijo:

–Sabes bien –con una sonrisa cansada en la cara.

El rostro de Mouri se contrajo en una expresión de horror, sorpresa e indignación.

–¡Eres un... un...! ¡Niño fresco! Qué audacia la tuya... –protestó.

Chousokabe lo jaló del cabello para besarlo, dejando pasear su lengua por cada rincón de la boca del contador.

–Ves... Sabes bien.

Eso pareció hacer estallar el límite de vergüenza que Motonari podía soportar, porque le pegó un golpe en el hombro y se escondió, acurrucado junto a Motochika.

–Me gusta este lado de ti –dijo, acariciándole la espalda y besando su cabello–. Te quiero. Mouri-kun.

–Te... Te amo, Motochika...

Era cálida la sensación que envolvía todo su cuerpo, el sentimiento que le provocaba en el pecho escuchar esas palabras. Chousokabe abrazó con fuerza a la delgada figura, incapaz de decir nada más. Temía que alguna palabra pudiera romper el momento.

Encogiéndose, Motonari cerró los ojos y dejó que su cansancio se lo llevara. Hacía muchos años, tal vez demasiados, en los que no se sentía tan protegido y seguro.


	3. Episodio 03

_**Una canción**_

Chousokabe tocó timbre en el departamentito, ansioso como estaba y agitado por haber corrido para tomar el tren y llegar hasta allí.

Por unos largos segundos, nadie respondió. Se quedó mirando la puerta con expresión de confusión. No había querido ir al instituto para quedarse más con Motonari, pero éste lo había convencido de asistir a clases. Le había asegurado que se levantaría e iría a trabajar.

Pasaban de las cuatro, una hora más tarde de la salida usual del trabajo de Mouri; pero si no estaba en su casa, ¿dónde estaría?

Finalmente oyó pasos arrastrados que se acercaban a la puerta y las llaves girando en la cerradura. El joven contador abrió con esfuerzo y se sorprendió ampliamente de verlo allí, despeinado, con la ropa algo desarreglada por las prisas y respirando agitado.

–Qué... ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? –balbuceó, parpadeando. Tenía los ojos hinchados, la nariz rosada y las mejillas rojas. Apretaba un pañuelo de papel con la mano libre.

–Terminé las clases y vine... ¿Estás bien? –se interrumpió a sí mismo, viendo de pronto el estado del otro y estirando la mano para acariciar su mejilla.

–S-S... –tartamudeó, abriendo más la puerta para dejarlo entrar. La sala estaba hecha un mar de papeles abollados. Motochika se quedó atónito al ver los pañuelos usados.

–¿Estás resfriado…? –preguntó un tanto incrédulo, siendo que para él era raro enfermar.

–No... –se apartó de la entrada para dejarlo pasar–. Te... Te vas a enojar si te lo digo –murmuró, cerrando la puerta tras él.

Chousokabe cambió su semblante agitado y juguetón por uno serio, y lo miró fijamente.

–¿Qué pasó…?

–Traté de salir hoy, pero... no pude –respondió Motonari, quebrándose y llevando las manos al rostro. Comenzó a llorar fuertemente, apoyándose contra la puerta y doblándose en dos.

Motochika tiró su mochila al suelo y lo abrazó con cariño y preocupación.

–Dime, ¿qué es lo que pasó? –acariciaba su cabello tratando de tranquilizarlo–. No llores, estoy contigo...

–Me... Me llamaron del trabajo –decía Motonari entre hipos llorosos–, querían saber qué... me había pasado, dije que estaba en-enfermo... pero me siento horrible... horrible, y te extrañé... te extrañé todo el día y... y... no pude controlarlo...

Se aferró a la espalda del muchacho sin dejar de lagrimear.

–Y me... me siento muy mal... pero me... siento peor... de estarte presionando... así... –no pudo hablar más, por lo que se dedicó a llorar al final.

El muchacho suspiró, un poco aliviado de que no fuera algo más grave, y poco a poco arrastró al hombre hasta que quedaron sentados en el suelo junto a la puerta, sin soltarlo en su abrazo.

–Vamos, tranquilo... –decía acariciando su cara, sonriéndole con ternura–. ¿Por qué te sientes mal? Creí que estabas feliz por cómo iban las cosas... ¿Qué es lo que te molesta? –terminó besando la frente del contador.

–No-No lo sé –lloriqueó Mouri, pasándose las manos por el rostro una y otra vez–. Su-Supongo que pensé de-demasiado en todo... y... no quiero... no quiero perderte... –respiró fuerte por la nariz–. Y te dije... que fueras a la escuela, pero yo... no fui a trabajar.

–Toooorpe –soltó el otro, dándole una palmada suave en la frente–. Si te dije que voy a estar contigo siempre que quieras... –se tiró sobre él, abrazándolo y quedando su cabeza sobre su pecho, escuchando los latidos de Mouri–. No tienes porqué dudar cada vez que nos separemos, yo te amo... Y no pretendo dejarte solo.

Motonari respiró despacio, tratando de calmarse.

–Pero puedes cansarte... como ella se cansó...

–Tsk, me ofende que me compares con alguien tan débil... –comentó, molesto–. Ya te lo dije, yo no espero que me des algo que no tienes, ¡yo quiero dártelo todo! Te quiero a ti, así como eres.

Mouri se quedó unos segundos en silencio y luego rompió a llorar de nuevo, provocando que Motochika se jalara los cabellos con desesperación.

–¡Lo ves! –exclamó el joven, gimoteando–. Te dije... que te enojarías...

–No estoy enojado... Sólo... me hace pensar que dudas de lo que siento por ti, cuando en realidad trato de mostrarte todo lo que soy... –contestó en voz baja, arrastrándose por el suelo para alcanzar su cara y besar sus labios–. Te amo, Motonari, no dudes de mí... No me gusta... –continuó besando sus labios suavemente, abriéndose paso con la lengua a través de ellos–. Te amo...

Las lágrimas de Mouri y la lengua del chico ahogaron su respiración, pero no intentó librarse de unas ni del otro.

Luego de algunos segundos, Motochika lo dejó y descendió un poco, apoyando la oreja contra su corazón. Latía de prisa, inquieto.

–Lo siento... Debo irme, hoy... no puedo quedarme –le dijo con suavidad, acariciando sus brazos–. Pero prométeme que mañana irás a tu trabajo. Si lo haces, yo seguiré yendo a la escuela.

–Está bien –suspiró Motonari–. Te lo prometo.

–Mañana vendré luego de la escuela y me quedaré contigo todo el tiempo que quieras.

Aquella aseveración le dolía; normalmente no sabía dónde iba a estar o qué iba a estar haciendo al día siguiente, él ya era así, impredecible...

Se alejó del edificio del joven con una sensación de angustia en su pecho.

Caía el atardecer cuando llegó a su casa. Tal como había dicho, era un lugar de no muy buen ver. Sus compañeros no estaban, probablemente habrían salido, por lo que podría disfrutar de cierta paz por un rato.

Sin embargo, al momento de ingresar a su habitación, se quedó helado en la puerta que acababa de abrir. Un hombre y una mujer esperaban sentados sobre su cama. Habían organizado todo su cuarto, el cual era un total desastre la última vez que lo había visto.

La pareja vestía de forma elegante y refinada. El sujeto era corpulento y llevaba un traje negro, camisa color lila y corbata púrpura; cabello oscuro y ojos azules como zafiros. La mujer, de cabellos canos, tenía puesto un largo vestido rojo oscuro de mangas largas, zapatos de raso y un chal dorado sobre los hombros.

–Motochika –dijo ella, cubriéndose el rostro con las manos. Se levantó de la cama y se acercó a él, abrazándolo con afecto.

–Hijo –murmuró el hombre, poniéndose de pie nuevamente.

Motochika, aunque sorprendido, pronto recupero un sentimiento de nada, que era lo que siempre había alrededor de ellos.

–¿Qué hacen aquí…? –dijo alejando a la mujer suavemente, para pasar a aventar su mochila y camisa sucia en un rincón.

–¿Dónde estabas? –cuestionó el padre–. Te hemos estado llamando todo el fin de semana... Tu celular está apagado, asumo... Estuvimos aquí el sábado, cuando llegamos, el domingo, hoy en la mañana... ¿Qué has estado haciendo, que no te dejaste ver? –exigió.

–He estado ocupado... Escuela... Amigos... Cosas –contestó sin encararlos–. ¿A qué viene el interés? ¿De repente se acordaron de que tienen un hijo?

–No digas eso, mi niño –la mujer tomó una de las manos del chico entre las suyas–. Sabes que tenemos mucho que atender en el extranjero. Todo es por ti, para que tengas un mejor futuro.

El muchacho la miró con una ceja arriba, con una patente expresión de "Sí, claro".

–Bien, ya me encontraron, ya vieron que estoy bien, ¿Qué más necesitan? Tengo tarea y cosas que hacer...

–Preguntamos a tus compañeros de... pensión –dijo el padre, con cierta dificultad–, y dijeron que nadie te vio por aquí ni en los lugares donde usualmente se reúnen. Te lo preguntaré una vez más. ¿Dónde estabas?

–¿Te preocupa que estuviera en algún lugar que pudiera manchar tu reputación, oh, señor presidente de la compañía Chousokabe? –preguntó ausente mientras escarbaba en uno de sus cajones, buscando ropa para bañarse–. No te preocupes, fui al parque de diversiones...

–Me preocupa que hagas cosas estúpidas –lo cortó el hombre–. No creas que no sé con qué clase de personas tratas...

–Vivo en donde elegí, pago mis cuentas, compro mi ropa, me alimento. Ven a quejarte de mi vida cuando hagas algo por ella –el chico se encogió de hombros, sentándose en una silla cercana a la cama que normalmente solía estar llena de ropa y basura, para sacarse los tenis–. Por cierto, esa "clase de personas", han hecho más por mí en estos últimos tres años de lo que tú podrías ameritarte en toda mi infancia –terminó, levantándose para ir a darse una ducha.

–Motochika, no digas eso, sólo... nos preocupamos por ti –intervino la madre, conciente de que su marido no sabía tratar con su hijo–. Sólo queremos que estés bien... Y la verdad es que te extrañamos mucho.

–¿Después de tres años se dan cuenta que me extrañan? Vaya, qué halago –salió del cuarto sin prestarles más atención.

La señora apretó las manos en el pecho, con expresión compungida. Motochika entró a ducharse, dejando que el agua helada ahuyentara su enojo. Con suerte se darían cuenta que no eran bienvenidos y se irían pronto.

–Kunichika... –se quejó la madre–. Te dije que debíamos haberlo llevado con nosotros esta vez... Desde que... Desde que perdió el ojo está tan distante de nosotros...

–Él se lo buscó y lo sabes, se fuga con sus amigos, queda tuerto y… ¿no me deja levantar cargos contra el muchachito ése? Es un estúpido... –replicó indignado el señor.

–Sabes que Masamune era muy buen amigo suyo. Eso que les pasó fue un accidente –replicó su esposa.

–Deja de defenderlo, mujer, ¿no ves que desde que se juntó con él empezaron los problemas? Y pensar que viven juntos en este cuchitril... No quiero pensar la vergüenza que siente Terumu... –sus quejas se vieron interrumpidas por una cancioncita de rock, junto a un "vrrr" característico de un celular vibrando.

–Oh, es su teléfono –la mujer miró hacia la mochila de su hijo.

Sin siquiera pensarlo un segundo, Kunichika sacó el aparato y miró la pantalla.

–Motonari-kun –leyó, entrecerrando la mirada azul.

Llevó sus dedos por la superficie y presionó el botón verde.

–¿Sí? –dijo con voz calmada.

–Hola... –se oyó del otro lado–. Disculpa que te moleste así, simplemente... no puedo dejar de pensar en ti –era una voz masculina, bastante joven–. Sé que te prometí que lo intentaría, que dejaría de llorar... pero te me haces tan patente, todo el tiempo, que...

La voz se quedó en silencio unos segundos al no obtener respuesta. Motochika salía del baño, envuelto en una toalla oscura, cuando vio a su padre con su celular en la mano.

–¿Qué demonios haces con mi teléfono? –dijo casi gritando, haciendo que escuchara el hombre del otro lado de la línea–. Kunichika, devuélveme mi teléfono... –agregó, en un tono amenazante.

–¿Kunichika? ¿Qué clase de trato es ése para con tu padre? –cuestionó el hombre, comenzando a enojarse. Su hijo le arrebató el aparato, pero Mouri ya había colgado.

El chico ignoró al hombre, revisando el historial de llamadas para descubrir que había sido llamada del contador.

–Diablos...

–Motochika –su padre lo tomó por la muñeca y lo obligó a mirarlo–. ¿Quién es Motonari?

El muchacho lo retó con la mirada, sin apartarla ni un momento mientras decía fuerte y claro:

–Mi amante...

Los ojos de Kunichika se abrieron ampliamente mientras su madre ahogaba un gemido y se cubría nuevamente la boca con las manos.

–Pero... –dijo la mujer–. Motonari... es nombre de hombre.

–Oh, adivinaste, pero creo que tu esposo lo notó desde que atendió una llamada que no le interesaba –agregó Motochika, mordaz–. ¿Pueden salir? Me quiero vestir.

El padre iba a decir algo más, pero ella lo tomó de la mano y lo obligó a abandonar la habitación.

–Motochika, hijo –la madre volteó a verlo–, ven a casa, por favor... Hablemos de esto... De lo que necesites que entendamos...

–No hay nada de qué hablar, es mi vida y la viviré del modo que mejor me plazca. ¿Quieres aceptarlo? Bien, ¿no te gusta? Qué lástima –replicó su hijo, dándoles la espalda y dejando caer la toalla, demostrándoles que su presencia no le importaba.

La mujer se llevó la mano al rostro, respirando resignada. ¿Qué habían hecho mal, para que su hijo no los respetara siquiera? Reconociéndose derrotada, la pareja abandonó la pensión.

Después de vestirse y golpear la pared hasta que sus puños sangraran, Chousokabe se tiró en la cama y llamó al joven oficinista. Tuvo que hacer tres intentos antes de recibir respuesta.

–Hola... –la vocecita de Motonari apenas se escuchaba por el auricular.

–Hola... Escucha, lo de hace un rato... –suspiró, pues no sabía si su padre le había dicho algo–. Llamaste en un mal momento, disculpa si paso algo desagradable...

–Quién... ¿Quién es Kunichika? –preguntó el joven, que sostenía su teléfono con manos temblorosas.

–Es... Es mi padre, o al menos es lo que dice él –se rió con sus propias palabras–. Parece que decidieron que era hora de dignarse a ver a su hijo –añadió, sin darle la menor importancia–. Y bien… ¿Por qué habías llamado? ¿Te pasó algo?

Un suspiro mezclado con lamento fue todo lo que obtuvo por respuesta.

–Motonari... ¿Estás bien?

–Sabía que acabaría por darte problemas con ellos –gimoteó. Chousokabe pudo escuchar cómo se limpiaba la nariz.

–Ya te lo dije, no importa lo que puedan pensar, por favor… no llores... O tendré que ir a asegurarme de que lo entiendas... –amenazó, sonriendo tiernamente a la nada de su habitación.

–Acabarías odiándome de todas formas... –el joven oficinista tanteó con la mano hasta que encontró un pañuelo de papel limpio–. Odiarías que esté llorando todo el tiempo...

–Deja de decir eso, no hay manera de que te odie, creí que había quedado claro hace rato... Te amo, Mouri Motonari, deja de dudar de mí...

Revisó la hora en el reloj de pared, viendo que era muy tarde para regresar al apartamento del contador.

–¿Quieres que pase a verte antes de la escuela…?

Mouri se quedó en silencio algunos segundos.

–¿Puedo ir yo allá? –se atrevió a preguntar al fin.

–Oh... Uh... Claro... –contestó el otro, no muy convencido–. Sólo dime a qué hora, para recogerte en la parada del autobús... No quiero andes solo estando aún oscuro por acá...

–Saldré ahora... Estoy vestido.

–¿A-Ahora? –Motochika se levantó como haciendo énfasis en la sorpresa, aunque nadie pudiera verlo–. Es-Está bien.

–A menos... A menos que no quieras que vaya, yo... lo entenderé si no quieres –añadió Motonari.

–¡No, no! Ven... Sería muy agradable tenerte aquí... Es sólo que me sorprendió, porque el domingo no quisiste acompañarme... Si sales ahora… Hmm, bien, te espero en la parada, ¿recuerdas dónde debes bajarte?

–No quiero avergonzarte frente a tus amigos –musitó el joven, cohibido.

–Tsk, yo no quiero que ellos me avergüencen a mí frente a ti –el colegial lo dijo mas para sí mismo que para el otro–. Aún no están aquí... Anda, no quiero que llegues tan tarde. Te espero ahí. ¿Vale?

–Sí... Saldré enseguida. Adiós –replicó Mouri tímidamente.

–Te espero... –Chousokabe colgó suspirando hondo. Agradecía mentalmente que, al menos con la visita de sus padres, su cuarto quedara limpio.

Contó el tiempo que le tomaría llegar al contador y lo esperó en la parada como prometió. Llevaba puesta una chamarra ligera en color púrpura y fumaba un cigarrillo, apoyado en el muro.

El bus llegó luego de varios minutos y una figura pequeña y menuda se bajó de él. Tenía puesta una chaqueta marrón oscura, bufanda color ocre y pantalones en verde oscuro.

Luego de que se alejara el transporte, Motochika tiró su cigarro y se acercó al joven, dándole un beso rápido sobre los labios.

–Vamos, está haciendo frio y no es bueno andar solos tan tarde por estas calles...

Temblando, Motonari estiró el brazo y tomó la mano del chico con sus dedos fríos.

–Guíame... –susurró, dejando salir una estela blanca de sus labios.

El menor le sonrió y caminó tranquilamente, sosteniendo con fuerza la mano de su pareja. El trayecto no fue largo, pero tuvieron que dar muchas vueltas. El contador vio a muchos vagos tirados en callejones, y a jóvenes que parecía que lo matarían a uno por el puro gusto de hacerlo. Cuando llegaron al pequeño lugar, Motochika abrió la puerta para él. Los recibió una voz rasposa.

–Hey, Chika, tus padres estuvieron aquí el fin de semana –dijo un joven que lavaba los trastes, sin voltear a verlos pues sabía de quién se trataba.

–Sí, ya me encontraron... ¿Dónde está Keiji? –contestó "Chika", mientras le indicaba a Mouri con una mano cuál era la puerta de su habitación.

Motonari observó a los dos muchachos con una ingenua expresión en su rostro.

–Ducha, ¿quieres cenar? Matsu mandó con él mucha... –el chico se detuvo, volteando a ver a su compañero que se quitaba los zapatos, con otra persona parada junto a él.

Lo observó de pies a cabeza con una ceja levantada, causándole escalofríos al contador, que vio que el muchacho, al igual que Motochika, era tuerto.

–Ya cené, gracias... ¿Quieres algo, Mouri? –hablaba el de pelo cano, sin prestar atención a los dos castaños.

–N-No –replicó, tomando una actitud casi desconocida para Chousokabe. De pronto parecía muy frío.

Motochika volteó a verlo, confundido, y luego miró a su amigo, quien se giró y siguió con su labor sin decir más.

Mouri saludó al otro muchacho con un escueto "Mucho gusto" y se metió a la habitación que el chico le había indicado. Motochika entró detrás y cerró la puerta tras de sí, pero aún podían escuchar el sonido de la bañera y del fregadero. Era un lugar pequeño y con paredes casi de papel, solía decir Keiji, su otro compañero.

–Siéntate donde gustes –comentó el muchacho, mientras se quitaba la chaqueta y la aventaba en un rincón.

El mayor se sentó en el borde de la cama, muy tenso aún, sin decir nada.

–Se llama Date... Él... Es alguien especial, disculpa sus modales...

–¿Es él el amigo con el que...? –murmuró Motonari.

–Sí –cortó Motochika, no siendo un tema que quisiera tocar de nuevo–. Keiji te agradará, es una persona muy divertida –se acercó para quitarle la bufanda con una sonrisa.

El contador dejó que deshiciera el nudo y se quitó el saco, acomodándolo sobre una silla a los pies de la cama.

–Quizás... Quizás sea mejor que me vaya, tal vez no fue buena idea venir –dijo luego de unos segundos, tras sentarse en la cama.

–Es tarde, no dejaré que te vayas, es peligroso... –completó la frase abrazándolo e impulsándose con sus piernas para quedar los dos acostados en la cama individual–. Sé que es pequeño el lugar, pero no pasaras frío y lo de Date... En serio, no le des importancia, es un poco quisquilloso en lo que a nueva gente refiere...

–No sé qué puedan pensar los demás, yo no quiero molestarte a ti –susurró Motonari, cuyo aliento tibio olía a dientes recién lavados.

–Si no quieres molestarme, entonces no me pidas que te deje ir haciendo tanto frio –dijo Motochika, incorporándose para besarlo y tironear una manta que descansaba a sus pies.

Tapó a ambos, quedándose apoyado sobre su codo, admirando la cara del contador y acariciando su cabello.

–¿Por qué eres tan bueno conmigo? –preguntó éste lentamente, llevando su brazo sobre la cadera de Chousokabe.

–¿En serio te lo tengo que repetir? –cuestionó el chico, juguetón, agachándose para morder el lóbulo de su oreja–. Porque te amo...

Besó su mejilla y lo abrazó, apoyando la cabeza en su hombro.

–Te debo aburrir, diciendo siempre lo mismo –murmuró Mouri, escondiendo la nariz en la ropa de su compañero–, pero... tengo miedo, Motochika.

–¿Confías en mí…? –preguntó en un tono que sonaba serio, mientras lo abrazaba fuerte y se giraba para dejar al contador acostado sobre su cuerpo.

Motonari se sonrojó de súbito.

–Quiero hacerlo... –susurró–. Es sólo que... tanto ruido a nuestro alrededor...

El muchacho se apoyó en un codo para poder besar cómodamente al otro, y con la otra mano empezó a viajar bajo su camisa.

–Confía en mí... Siempre... Siempre que lo quieras... estaré contigo –metió la mano bajo el pantalón para apretar su trasero.

Moviendo su codo, Motochika se dejó caer de espaldas de nuevo para quitar con ambas manos la camisa de Mouri.

–Motochika... –el nombre se escapó con un gemido–. Están... Tus amigos están en la sala...

–Creí que no te importaba que alguien lo supiera –lo retó el chico en broma, mientras desabrochaba su pantalón.

Motonari no podía colorearse más de lo que ya estaba.

–¿Quieres que me oigan gritar...?

–No... Eso es algo que sólo yo quiero escuchar... –replicó sensualmente el otro, deslizando ambas manos por el cuerpo de Mouri, arrancando con ello el pantalón junto a la ropa interior–. Así que tendremos que ser silenciosos –se impulsó para levantarlos a ambos y sacarse la camisa, dejando caer sus pantalones deportivos y boxers.

Mouri admiró la figura desnuda del joven, que presentaba dos cicatrices en un costado. Extendió su delicada mano para delinearlas. Motochika no pudo evitar el escalofrío que recorrió su cuerpo entero por el ligero contacto en esa parte de piel tan sensible, llevando su mano para alejar la del otro.

El rápido movimiento asustó por un momento a Motonari, pero no dejó que eso lo desalentara. Se levantó sobre sus rodillas para alcanzar la cara del muchacho y besarlo, mientras paseaba su otra mano por la cabellera despeinada y grisácea. Chousokabe se separó un poco y bajó de la cama para encender una pequeña grabadora sobre su ropero. Si bien planeaba ser silencioso, un poco de música siempre podría amortiguar cualquier ruido rebelde.

Motonari estaba de rodillas sobre la cama, con el rostro sonrosado y los labios enrojecidos. Su cabello castaño bailaba despeinado sobre su rostro, volando cuando respiraba con fuerza.

La voz rasposa que sonaba en la radio aumentaba colosalmente el grado de sensualidad a toda la escena. Movido por el sonido y la imagen frente a sus ojos, Chousokabe empujó suavemente por el pecho al contador, haciéndolo recostarse sobre su espalda y sentándose a un lado para delinear en su pecho patrones circulares con las yemas de los dedos, terminando en sus pezones y pellizcándolos suavemente. Siguió deslizando sus dedos hasta el ombligo, en ningún momento cortando la conexión visual que tenían.

El cuerpo del joven de ojos pardos empezó a calentarse de una forma que él mismo no podía imaginar ni concebir. Una sensación extraña, quemante como una brasa, le recorrió el estómago y el bajo vientre. No podía despegar la vista del rostro de Motochika, embelesado por los cabellos claros que caían sobre su piel.

Cuando llegó a la entrepierna, Chousokabe acarició la erección con el costado de su mano y le sonrió a su querido, inclinándose para besar sus labios puramente.

Motonari gimió en voz alta al sentir el contacto, siendo su voz ahogada por la lengua tibia del muchacho. Estiró los brazos y sus manos delgadas se aferraron de la musculosa espalda del tuerto, apretando los dedos y atrayéndolo hacia sí.

La radio cambiaba de canción. Suaves notas de guitarra y profunda percusión llenaron el cuarto mientras el contador se entregaba poco a poco, aflojando todo el cuerpo y derramándose sobre el colchón, protegido por su devoto amante. La voz de la grabadora se volvía más suave.

–_Moon,__I__wonder__why__so__quiet..._

–Apaga... Apaga las luces, por favor... –pidió Mouri, respirando agitado.

Motochika se levantó sonriendo y dejó el cuarto a oscuras, distinguiéndose sus figuras sólo por la pálida luz que entraba por la ventana. Regresó a su lado, colocándose sobre él con cuidado.

–Hey moon, I bet u'll be shinnin' up there... –susurró a la par de la canción, contra el oído del castaño.

Motonari abrió los ojos de golpe, entreabriendo los labios y soltando una exhalación nerviosa. Algo salpicó las piernas de Chousokabe.

El muchacho rió tranquilamente y besó su cuello.

–Eso fue rápido...

Chousokabe bajó a su pecho y mordisqueó las clavículas, mientras con una mano acariciaba la cintura y bajaba ignorando el ahora flácido miembro, para juguetear con sus testículos suavemente.

El de cabello castaño respiraba con fuerza, aferrado aún a la espalda de Motochika y con los ojos perdidos en la oscuridad del techo.

–L-Lo siento... –murmuró, pero los dedos del chico le hacían sentir un millar de sensaciones diferentes, todas a la vez.

Su lengua ahora jugueteaba con los rosados pezones del contador, rió con la disculpa y respondió dejando que su aliento golpeara con la piel húmeda:

–¿Si sigo cantando para ti volverás a venirte?

–Ha... Hazlo... –pidió débilmente Mouri, tratando de no jadear en voz alta–. Sigue cantando...

–I know nothing could ever stay in forever... –continuó cantando en susurros, acariciando el creciente miembro de su compañero, trepando a la altura de su cara otra vez cuando estuvo completamente levantado–. Like the sun and you moon, can never get closer ever... –el tibio aliento tras las palabras pegaban contra los labios de Mouri, mientras la mano de Chousokabe apretujaba ambos miembros juntos–. Ima ni... ah... mo nakidashisou na... –jadeaba cerrando los ojos, mientras aumentaba la velocidad en su mano.

–Ah... Mo... Moto...chika... –Mouri apretaba los ojos, con todo el cuerpo tenso. Se mordió los labios con fuerza y dejó escapar un largo quejido de placer, amortiguado por su boca cerrada–. Mmmh...

Por un momento, Chousokabe perdió la continuación de la canción en las sensaciones, tenía su cuerpo hirviendo. Agarró la mano de Mouri, llevándola a su miembro, para masturbarse uno al otro. Apoyó la frente contra la de Motonari y continuó con su ojo apretado.

–Hey, moon, am I wro... ong... –trataba de seguir, subiendo la voz inconscientemente junto con la velocidad en los movimientos–. I still...

Se olvidaron de la música. Entregados a su labor, no notaron el final de la canción, o la que le siguió, o la que siguió después de ésa.

El de cabellos castaños movía la mano con fuerza, con rapidez, provocando una quemazón desesperante en la entrepierna del estudiante. El estímulo en su cuerpo, sumado a la excitación que le producía el tocar a Motochika, hizo que olvidara todo lo que lo rodeaba y abriera bien grande la boca para jadear largamente y en voz muy alta.

–¡Motochi...kaaaaaaah! –el estruendoso gemido sonó por toda la habitación y probablemente se oyó fuera de ella.

El muchacho apretó la mano con la que se apoyaba, sintiendo el líquido tibio salpicando su pecho.

–T-Tte... Ah, amo... –suspiró, viniéndose casi a la par.

El cambio de una canción a otra coincidió con el final de ambos, dejándolos por un momento en un silencio tan sólo cortado por sus jadeos.

Motonari tenía aún el miembro de Chousokabe atrapado en su mano, sosteniéndolo sin fuerza pero sin dejarlo ir. Una nueva canción reemplazaba a la anterior y la voz aguardentosa de antes matizaba un ritmo de guitarra y percusión tan invitador como el anterior:

–_Nee,__darlin',__please,__please,__nee...__oitekanaide...__please,__please,__nee,__onegai..._

El oficinista movió las manos y sostuvo con ellas el rostro de su amante. Llenó sus labios de tiernos besos.

–Te amo, te amo, te amo... –repetía, entre cada beso–. Motochika... Te amo tanto...

Chousokabe se dejo caer, aplastándolo por un momento. Lo abrazó y rodó sin soltarlo, con una amplia sonrisa.

–Yo también te amo...

Estaban llenos de semen y pegajosos, pero a ninguno de los dos parecía importarle, mientras se besaban dulcemente.

Las canciones se sucedían una tras otra mientras la pareja descansaba, acariciándose y recorriéndose despacio, cadenciosamente.

–_No__se__preocupen,__que__seguimos__con__nuestra__maratón__de__Ishihara__Takamasa__–__san,__este__artista__que__tanto__nos__ha__cautivado__a__todos,__en__honor__al__nuevo__disco__que__presentará__muy__pronto__en__el__estadio__de..._

Motonari se apoyaba ahora sobre el muchacho, con la cabeza inclinada sobre su hombro y besando suavemente su cuello.

–Motonari... –llamó el chico, lleno de afecto–. Quiero hacerte el amor... Oírte llamar mi nombre con toda tu fuerza... Que sólo pienses en mí... –añadió, girándose para quedar una vez más sobre él.

Un escalofrío recorrió al joven de ojos pardos, quien tuvo que hacer mucha fuerza para no tener un orgasmo inmediato.

–Quiero ver tu cara mientras entro en ti... –por algún motivo, en ese instante le excitaba mucho estar diciendo todo lo que le quería hacer.

Esa voz estaba llevando al límite a Motonari. La música, acelerada y agresiva, estaba moviendo sus instintos más bajos.

–_Omaera__zenin__ore__ga__aishiteyaru__ze!_

Las manos de Motochika recorrían sus piernas y acariciaban despacio sus glúteos mientras se posicionaba.

–_Torokeru__youna__amai__kono__melody__to..._

–Ah... –gimió Mouri, abrazándolo con fuerza.

–_Shibireru__kurai__kitsuku__BI__–__TO__de__dakishimete..._

–Ha-Hazlo... Hazme tuyo...

–_Ki__ga__fureru__hodo__nando__mo__ikaseteyaru__ze!_

Chousokabe se relamió y apretó los dedos sobre los muslos de su delicada presa.

–_Nante__na._

Entró despacio pues, aun con todo el deseo que lo invadía, la poca razón que le quedaba temía hacerle daño. La fricción que la estrecha entrada le provocaba le hizo gemir desde el pecho, sonando como un gruñido. Se quedó estático unos momentos, permitiéndole al otro acostumbrarse a la invasión… sólo lo que pudo resistir antes de comenzar a moverse.

La cara con delicadas facciones se apretujaba en placer y dolor, sonrojada totalmente.

–S-Sólo... Sólo yo quiero ver esta parte de ti... –rogó el muchacho, aumentando la velocidad.

El largo gemido proferido por Mouri lo llenó de cálidas y deliciosas sensaciones. Ésa era su voz más pura e íntima.


	4. Episodio 04

_**La prisión**_

Hacía días que el muchacho se sentía perseguido. Era raro, veía a la misma gente, seguía su misma rutina, pero no desaparecía esa sensación de estar vigilado. Llegó a tanto su paranoia que dejó de andar solo. Cuando no estaba con Motonari, procuraba recoger a Masamune en donde estuviera, para regresar juntos.

Un día, saliendo de la escuela, mientras esperaba en el portón a su compañero de vivienda para regresar a casa, un hombre de traje se acercó a él. El sujeto no mostraba expresión en su rostro. "Es una especie de zombie hueco", pensó Motochika, viendo al extraño con aprensión.

–¿Chousokabe Motochika? –preguntó el adulto, con un tono de voz casi mecánico.

–Lo siento, no conozco a esa persona… –negó el joven, dándose la vuelta para regresar a la escuela.

–Sus padres me contrataron para llevarlo de vuelta a casa.

–Ya se lo dije, no conozco… –sus palabras fueron cortadas por un golpe en el estómago. El tipo lo había rodeado demasiado rápido.

–Lo siento, pero se me ordenó llevarlo de un modo u otro… –fue la simple excusa del sujeto, antes de aprovechar el momento y obligarlo a abordar al pequeño auto que se acercaba a ellos.

Masamune iba saliendo, fastidiado porque lo retuvieron para hacer deberes que no le correspondían, cuando algo en la entrada llamó su atención.

–¡Chika! –gritó, corriendo en auxilio de su amigo cuando vio cómo lo metían al auto.

Justo cuando iba a saltar a golpear al sujeto desconocido, no notó a otro hombre, que sólo tuvo que meter el brazo a la altura del cuello de Masamune para derribarlo por la propia fuerza de su carrera. No podían dejarlo ahí tirado, por lo que se lo llevaron en un auto igual que seguía al primero.

Motochika recuperaba el aire poco a poco, pero no se atrevía a hablar en el tenso ambiente en que se encontraba. El tipo que lo había golpeado iba en el asiento trasero, sujetándolo fuertemente por la nuca, mientras otro conducía. Había alcanzado a ver a Date afuera, pero ignoraba qué habría pasado con él.

Tras un largo rato de marcha, se detuvieron en un lugar que conocía muy bien. La enorme casa de los Chousokabe comenzaba a encender sus luces en el crepúsculo cuando los sujetos bajaron a Motochika. El coche que venía detrás de ellos dejó ver a otros dos que llevaban al Dragón tomado por los brazos. El muchacho recobraba despacio la consciencia, tratando de precisar dónde estaba.

–Qué rayos –masculló, cuando se pudo sostener con sus propias piernas.

Los cuatro hombres los llevaron al interior de la vivienda, donde una de las mucamas miró asombrada a los dos jóvenes.

–Motochika-oujosama... –dijo la mujer, haciendo una reverencia al joven de cabellos canos.

–¿Qué demonios está pasando aquí, Chika? –preguntó Date en voz baja, cuando los dejaron solos (y encerrados) en la sala de estar.

Chousokabe suspiró pesadamente, se sentía culpable por haber dejado que su amigo se viera envuelto en esa estupidez.

–Mis padres los contrataron para traerme... Bienvenido a la mansión de los Chousokabe –hizo una reverencia, con una sonrisa sarcástica en la cara.

–Holy shit. No sabía que vivías en un lugar así –Date silbó de asombro.

–No es ni siquiera la mitad de lo que ustedes poseen... –se burló el otro–. Perdón si no te traje antes, pero... bueno, tú sabes cómo terminó todo esto.

–Oye, mi casa será grande, pero es un nido de buitres. Prefiero mil veces nuestro pequeño agujero –concedió el apodado Dragón, dejándose caer en un sillón.

–Eso es algo bastante descortés, Masamune –una voz entraba en el recinto al abrirse la puerta. El de cabellos castaños se puso de pie de inmediato al reconocerla, comenzando a respirar agitado.

Un hombre muy alto, de cabellos castaños como los de Masamune, vestido con yukata azul y un saco grande y celeste, ingresaba tomado de la mano de una mujer con ropas occidentales y larguísimo cabello negro y lacio. Detrás de ellos, Kunichika y su mujer hacían igualmente acto de presencia.

–P-Papá... –Date sintió un escalofrío recorriéndolo.

–Mierda... –exclamó un muy sorprendido Chousokabe.

–Lamento haberte metido en esto, Kunichika –se disculpó el mayor de los Date–. Pero, a problemas drásticos, soluciones drásticas...

–Sólo ocurrió que los dos estaban en el mismo lugar. Sé que tienes las mismas preocupaciones que yo, Date Terumune –replicó Chousokabe padre, con un tono amable pero frío.

Motochika dio un paso delante de Date instintivamente. Hacía tiempo que se había instalado en él un sentido protector para el que consideraba como su hermano menor y sabía que el encuentro de esos dos hombres no podía ser para nada bueno o siquiera normal, pues se declaraban odio desde el día del accidente de los jóvenes; a los que, por sus posiciones, culpaban mutuamente.

–Jeh... Se unieron para fastidiarnos –comentó Masamune, irreverente, mientras el grupo de adultos se acercaba a ellos.

Terumune dejó ver en sus ojos azules un brillo de ira. Acortó la distancia entre ellos con tres largos pasos, hizo a un lado a Motochika y dio una poderosa bofetada en el rostro de su hijo.

El golpe fue tan fuerte y dobló al muchacho con tal violencia que las vértebras de su cuello tronaron.

Motochika, con una mirada llena de ira, quiso saltar sobre el hombre que dañaba a su amigo, pero fue detenido por su propio padre; quien, furioso por todo lo acontecido además de lo que intentaba hacer su hijo, lo sujetó por la camiseta y le dio un certero puñetazo en la mejilla.

–No son más que dos vándalos sin respeto alguno por sus familias –murmuró Kunichika, apretándose el puño con la otra mano.

–Yoshihime –llamó Terumune a su mujer–, nos vamos.

La señora de Date sólo asintió con la cabeza, con una expresión en su rostro que bien podría haber sido molestia o aburrimiento. Se dirigió hacia su hijo y lo tomó con fuerza por el brazo, obligándolo a moverse.

–Camina, Masamune –ordenó la mujer, yendo hacia la puerta.

–¡Déjame! –exclamó el adolescente, lo cual le valió otra fuerte cachetada, esta vez propinada por su madre.

–¡Silencio! Estoy harta de tus niñerías y tus faltas de respeto. ¡Camina! –le gritó, furibunda.

La madre de Motochika veía todo aquello con los labios apretados, pero sabía que no podía entrometerse. Aunque apreciaba mucho a Masamune a pesar de todo, Yoshihime era implacable.

–¡¿Qué demonios está mal con todos ustedes? –gritó Motochika, furioso por su propia impotencia.

–Motochika, por favor –se atrevió a decir su madre, acercándose a él y sujetándolo por los brazos. Sabía que su marido le volvería a pegar si no se ponía en el medio.

–¿Qué pasa? Debería estar más que claro, jovencito –fue Terumune quien respondió–. Ustedes dos sólo han servido para causarnos problemas a todos. Bastante les hemos dejado hacer como han querido.

–Se terminó ese cuento de la independencia, Motochika. Los dos volverán a donde tienen que estar –sentenció Kunichika–, a la fuerza si es necesario.

–¡No puedes obligarme a hacerlo! Me dejas olvidado por años, ¿y ahora se te ocurre que es la perfecta maldita oportunidad de jugar al padre? –reclamaba histérico el muchacho.

–¡Motochika! –la mujer de cabellos canos apenas podía sujetarlo.

–¡Váyanse los cuatro a la mierda! –gritaba Masamune, luchando por librarse del agarre de acero de su madre.

Chousokabe le lanzó una mirada mortal a la suya, que bastó para que lo soltara.

–Es una puta farsa lo que estás haciendo, Kunichika, ¿qué demonios quieres, eh? ¿Alguien te preguntó por tu hijo y recordaste que lo tenías? –aunque había bajado el tono de voz, cada palabra era fría y afilada.

–No tengo por qué darle explicaciones a un niño –la respuesta de su padre fue aun más fría que la del chico. Una vez más mostraba la experiencia que los años habían dado a su carácter, templando a un hombre inflexible y firme.

–¡Ja! No tienes una respuesta y te escudas en tu "grandeza y sabiduría", ¡eres una mierda! Y tú... –añadió, dirigiéndose a su madre–. ¿No dijiste estar de mi lado? ¿Tan feliz te hacen todos estos lujos, que dejas que pasen sobre tu "queridísimo hijo"? ¡¿No es así como me llamaste en la fiesta de esa puta a la que me obligaste a acompañarte?

La señora de Chousokabe ya lloraba; contenidamente, pero las lágrimas corrían por sus ojos oscuros.

–Déjalos, Chika –se lamentaba amargamente el Dragón, que no había podido librarse de la mano de Yoshihime–. Sólo les importa su maldita imagen... No somos nada para ellos.

Chousokabe dejaba salir lágrimas de su único ojo azul, por la pura desesperación.

–Dos años... –repitió su mantra–. En dos años ustedes se irán a la mierda y haré con mi vida lo que me plazca, y no creas que me quedaré sentadito esperando... –miró a su padre, retador–. Me encargaré de que pagues todo esto, Kunichika, mancharé la imagen de esta familia hasta que no puedas volver a salir a la calle sin que te digan algo de tu hijo, el bastardo malnacido al que no supiste criar.

Como envalentonado por la rabia y la rebeldía de su amigo, Masamune desafió igualmente a sus padres.

–Y ustedes dos no se crean que la tendrán fácil conmigo tampoco, voy a hacer sus malditas vidas un infierno, hasta que ustedes mismos me echen de la casa –amenazó, su rostro pálido enrojecido a un punto en que estaba de un rosado enfermizo.

–Masamune –advirtió su padre–, una palabra más y tendrás que recoger tus dientes del suelo.

–¡Bien! Sólo eso soy, ¿no? Un saco de arena para golpear, no sé qué demonios quieres de mí, ahí tienes a tu hijito estrella... –los labios le temblaban, le temía a su padre pero más era el temor de perder la poca libertad que había disfrutado cuando al fin había salido de su casa.

–Estoy harta de ti –murmuró Yoshihime, con los ojos destellando de rabia. Sin decir una palabra más, soltó el brazo de su hijo y lo sujetó por los cabellos con una cruel brutalidad pocas veces vista antes, obligándolo a salir de la habitación.

El adolescente aulló como un perro herido al sentir el tirón en su cabeza y los empujones que le daba su madre. Terumune respiró hondo y se retiró igualmente, sin emitir palabra.

–¡Masamune...! –gritó Motochika, incapaz de continuar por la paliza que comenzó en el mismo instante en que Terumune cruzo el portal.

–Todo pudo seguir igual... –murmuró su padre, dejando al muchacho sangrante en el suelo–. Pero tenías que ir más allá para arruinarnos, mira que meterte con un hombre, y con uno que te dobla la edad. ¿Ahora te prostituyes con adultos para pagar tus gustos?

Motochika abrió los ojos, ampliamente sorprendido.

–¿Creíste que no averiguaría en qué andas? –preguntó Kunichika, casi en burla–. Con un nombre es fácil encontrar información...

–Kunichika... –lloraba su esposa.

La mujer cayó de rodillas y se arrastró por el suelo hasta llegar a su hijo, quitándose su caro chal de seda plateada y limpiando la sangre con él.

Sus lágrimas tibias caían sobre el rostro de Motochika, cuya cabeza se apoyaba en el regazo de la mujer. El padre no dijo nada más y abandonó el cuarto.

–Mi bebé... –lloriqueaba la madre.

–Basta... –gruñó el chico, alejando a su madre para acurrucarse en el suelo–. Ustedes no saben nada...

–Motochika... Sabes que... Sabes que siempre te he apoyado...

Las delicadas manos de la mujer trataban de arrastrarlo de nuevo hacia ella.

–Pero también sabes... que tu padre es inclemente... ¿Por qué...? ¿Por qué, hijo...?

El muchacho se alejó de ella como si el tacto le quemara, estaba dolido y para él todos eran culpables. Se levantó como pudo mareado y se dejó caer en el sillón.

–Se supone que soy libre... ¿No era ése el trato? –se quejó, apoyando los codos en sus piernas y escondiendo el rostro entre sus manos.

Ella no cejó en sus intentos y lo siguió al sillón, sentándose a su lado y apresándolo entre sus brazos.

–Hijito... Yo sigo estando de tu lado.

–Deja de llamarme así... –sollozó el muchacho–. Masamune y Motonari han sido más una familia para mí que lo que ustedes pretendieron ser...

–¡Por favor, Motochika! –sus manos se negaban a soltar al chico–. Sabes tan bien como yo que no tengo voz aquí... Aunque hubiese querido disuadir a tu padre, de nada habría servido... ¿O crees que me gusta ver cómo golpea a mi único hijo...?

La mujer se limpió la nariz en el hombro de su camisa florida.

–Yo soy feliz si tú eres feliz... No necesito lujos, no necesito dinero mientras tú puedas ser feliz... Pero... ¿Qué voy a hacer sin tu padre, mi amor? –lloraba la señora, estrechando a su hijo contra su pecho–. Yo no estudié ninguna carrera, nunca trabajé, no tengo dinero propio ni familia a la que acudir... Todo lo que deseo es que tú tengas todas las posibilidades... que nunca te falte nada... y que no debas depender de nadie, como yo... pero ésta no es la forma de hacerlo, Motochika...

–¿Qué hay de lo que yo quiero? Yo no necesito todo esto –dijo al fin, alzando la cara llena de lagrimas para ver a su madre–. Los últimos años he vivido con mi propio dinero, bajo mis propias decisiones, y… ¿Qué crees? ¡He sido feliz! Tú no lo has visto por que vives en tu mundo perfecto, donde tu marido es el más grande hombre de la tierra y tu hijito debería seguir sus pasos. ¿Alguna vez has pensado en lo que yo quiero, madre?

La señora ahogó un sollozo y llevó las manos al rostro ensangrentado del muchacho.

–¿Mundo perfecto...? –rió amargamente–. Mi querido... Esta casa está muy lejos de ser lo que soñé siquiera...

–¿Entonces, por qué sigues aquí? ¿Por qué me obligas a cumplir condena contigo? –el muchacho estaba cansado, dolido y preocupado. ¿Estarían bien Date y Mouri?

–¿Qué otra alternativa tengo? –la mujer sonrió con pesadumbre–. Motochika... Tú no lo entiendes ahora porque estás enojado, porque estás herido... pero lo que intento hacer... es lo mejor para ti...

El muchacho se levantó, incrédulo y traicionado, dándole la espalda a la bella mujer para retirarse a su cuarto. "¿Cómo pueden saber ellos lo que es mejor si ni siquiera han estado conmigo los últimos años?"

Cuando subía las escaleras, la imponente figura de su padre apareció en la cima.

–Se acabó el celular –le informó, sin modificar un milímetro su gélida expresión–. Se acabó el teléfono, la internet, la televisión, todo. Tendrás un tutor privado a partir de la semana próxima. No saldrás de esta casa a menos que yo te lo ordene. ¿Te ha quedado claro?

Chousokabe volteó a verlo con su único ojo hinchado por las lágrimas y la piel enrojecida por los golpes. Sostuvo la mirada hasta llegar a su lado y golpear hombro con hombro.

–Ya lo veremos... –lo desafió, antes de continuar el camino a su habitación.

Transcurrió un día en el más absoluto e hiriente silencio por parte de todos. A mitad del desayuno, Kunichika se levantó y abandonó la mesa, dejando a su esposa e hijo comiendo solos. Motochika tenía el rostro aún hinchado por la paliza, pero miraba a su padre con una silenciosa expresión desafiante.

–¿Quieres comer más? –preguntó la mujer, cuando el muchacho se terminó su tazón de cereal.

–No –respondió apáticamente éste, empujando hacia adelante el bol. Cuando escuchó a su padre recogiendo sus llaves y saliendo de la casa, miró a su madre y le habló con firmeza–. Sabes que esto no se ha acabado aquí.

–Motochika... Por favor, hijo. Tranquilízate –pidió la mujer, anteponiendo las manos en señal de calma.

–No, mamá –rugió el muchacho–. Me voy a escapar de esta mansión de mierda. Y tú me vas a ayudar.

La mujer abrió los ojos ampliamente con terror.

–¿D-De qué hablas? ¿C-Cómo…?

–Te lo diré en unos días. Si de verdad me quieres tanto como dices, me vas a ayudar.

La mujer lo pensó por unos segundos, pero afirmo rápidamente con la cabeza, aún con el pánico instalado en su cara.

Transcurrieron dos días más. Esa jornada, Kunichika se quedó en la casa hasta después del almuerzo, tras el cual se retiró a trabajar, dejando a su mujer recostada por un fuerte dolor de cabeza y a su hijo encerrado en su habitación.

Luego de una hora, Motochika bajó a buscar a una de las mucamas para que despertara a su madre.

–Mamá dijo que la llames a esta hora –le indicó, aplastándose en la sala a ver televisión.

La criada obedeció y subió al cuarto de su patrona, para entrar en franca histeria al no poder despertarla por mucho que la zarandeó.

–Señora... ¡Señora! –exclamaba la mujercita, aterrada.

Otra de las mucamas subió corriendo y volvió a bajar para llamar a la guardia.

–¡Llamen una ambulancia! ¡La señora no se despierta!

Una gran conmoción se apoderó de la casa. Los dos hombres que montaban guardia afuera entraron en la casa, tratando de comunicarse con el número de emergencias. El que entró detrás dejó la puerta abierta, dando a Motochika un breve vistazo de la calle y de la libertad.

No se lo pensó dos veces. Sacó su mochila, que había escondido bajo el sillón de la sala, se ató los tenis y corrió hasta alcanzar el jardín, el cual atravesó a largas zancadas hasta que ganó la calle, perdiéndose entre el mar de gente que atestaba la acera.

Cuando los médicos de urgencias llegaron y examinaron a la dueña de casa, uno de ellos miró a los sirvientes histéricos.

–¿Es esto una broma de mal gusto? –preguntó, molesto–. La señora sólo está dormida.

–Pero... no podía despertarla... –sollozó la criada que la había encontrado.

–Es obvio que está agotada, pero todavía vive –murmuró el otro médico, cerrando su maletín.

Kunichika entraba en ese momento. Uno de los guardias le había telefoneado para que regresara a casa.

–¡Kunichika–sama...! –exclamó la criada, deshaciéndose en reverencias.

–¿Qué pasa aquí? –preguntó él, nervioso al ver a los médicos y a su esposa acostada en la cama.

–¿Es usted el marido? –cuestionó el primer médico, con aire aburrido.

–Sí... ¿Qué ocurrió? –repitió el dueño de casa, haciendo a un lado a los ruidosos criados.

–Su sirvienta no pudo despertar a su esposa y creyó que estaba desmayada, pero si de algo se desmayó esta mujer, es de fatiga. ¿Ha estado comiendo bien? Está algo pálida, y no parece haber dormido bien en varios días –observó el hombre.

–Ha estado preocupada por nuestro hijo, que tuvo problemas con unos vagos... –Kunichika mintió para cubrir la depresión de su mujer–. Por desgracia, no estoy aquí a la hora de las comidas...

Los médicos lo miraron con sendas expresiones de desconfianza.

–Bueno, se despertará sola –afirmó el primero que había hablado–, pero si se siente débil le recomiendo que la lleve al hospital. La pondrán con suero o le darán algún suplemento vitamínico. Buen día a todos.

Sin dar más explicaciones, los dos sujetos salieron del cuarto.

Ya estando solos, el hombre echó a todos fuera para dejar descansar a su mujer y salió con ellos.

–¿Donde está Motochika? –preguntó Kunichika, luego de un rato de no haber oído su escándalo habitual, con la música a todo volumen desde su alcoba.

–Estaba en la sala, viendo televi... –empezó la criada, pero abrió de súbito los ojos y se cubrió el rostro con la mano.

La furia invadió el semblante de Chousokabe.

–¡Inútiles! ¡Les dije que no le sacaran los ojos de encima ni un minuto! –bramó, corriendo escaleras abajo, sólo para encontrarse con la puerta del frente abierta de par en par y la sala desierta.

Llamó a los hombres que tenía de seguridad y les ordenó buscarlo.

–Si no está aquí para la cena, todos ustedes pierden su trabajo. ¿Entendido? –amenazó, con su tono frío de siempre.

Los guardias tragaron muy duro, mirándose entre ellos con nerviosismo.

–No deberías culpar a otros de tus propios errores, Kunichika –la voz serena de su mujer, que lo observaba desde la cima de la escalera, lo hizo voltear.

–Vayan –ordenó él para empezar a subir la escalera, hablando durante el camino–. ¿Así que ahora estas de su lado, mujer?

–¿Del lado de quién? Acabo de despertar, querido, no tengo idea de qué ha pasado. Pero conozco tu tendencia a amenazar y culpar a otros por las cosas que te salen mal, por eso me he tomado la libertad de hacer un comentario –fue la tranquila pero desafiante respuesta de su esposa.

El hombre siguió caminando hasta tenerla frente a frente, tomó su barbilla con fuerza y la obligó a mirarlo a los ojos.

–Espero que digas la verdad, querida... f la simple pero amenazante respuesta que dio el hombre, pasándola luego de largo.

–A mí no me vas a amedrentar con tus amenazas, Kunichika –exclamó ella, con la voz llena de firmeza–. Te conozco muy bien. Y te amo de igual manera, pero a veces puedes portarte como un completo imbécil.

El hombre ignoró a su esposa. Necesitaba un largo baño para alejar esa jaqueca que comenzaba punzante.

–Debería matarte por cada vez que le has levantado la mano a mi hijo... –murmuró la señora, descendiendo la escalera con solemnidad.

Por su parte, el joven caminaba hacia la casita que compartía con sus amigos, pensando en Motonari. Confiaba plenamente en el, pero la semilla del temor seguía plantada en su pecho y le preocupaba que hubiera hecho alguna idiotez. Llevaba un gorro púrpura cubriendo su llamativa cabellera y unos lentes oscuros que ocultaban la mayor parte del parche medico.


	5. Episodio 05

_**El intento**_

El celular estaba muerto, nadie respondía del otro lado. Tras tres días, dejó de intentarlo.

Había ido a su pensión. Se había aventurado en ese barrio peligroso donde no tenía la más mínima oportunidad contra los vándalos que allí habitaban; y pese a su amargura, a su infinita tristeza y desesperación, había bastado una mirada helada de sus ojos pardos para inmovilizar a uno que había intentado acercársele.

En el sucucho que el chico habitaba junto a sus dos amigos, sólo quedaba Keiji, y el jovencito sólo sabía que Motochika y Masamune habían recibido las visitas de sus respectivos padres, pero nada más después de eso. A dónde habían ido o con quién, no tenía idea.

Motonari había regresado con una amargura aún mayor a su casa aquella noche. Las paredes lisas de su departamento, en la penumbra otorgada por las luces del exterior, resultaban doblemente entristecedoras y desalentadoras.

Un día entero transcurrió, en que no se atrevió a moverse de su cama. El calor que sentía bajo las frazadas no tenía alma, no tenía sentido. Sólo podía percibir cómo, una vez más, todo en su interior se reducía a escombros, a pedazos que se separaban los unos de los otros con una lentitud pasmosa y desesperante.

Faltaba una hora para el amanecer cuando se levantó, movido por alguna energía que desconocía. Había pasado una semana desde la última vez que había visto a Motochika.

Los ojos de Motonari, ojerosos y enrojecidos, habían perdido el sutil pero enriquecedor brillo que habían sabido adquirir cuando el muchacho había aparecido en su vida. Ahora eran pardos y oscuros, opacos, como antes de que él llegara.

Los pies descalzos se arrastraron por los suelos de madera pulida y se detuvieron frente a la cajonera de la cocina, mientras su dueño se rascaba despacio la cabeza. No había ninguna expresión en su rostro macilento y gris.

Los dedos largos sujetaron la perilla del primer cajón y tiraron de ella, dejando al descubierto el juego de tenedores, cuchillos y cucharas de estilo occidental. Sin soltar la perilla, Motonari metió la otra mano en el cajón y revolvió entre los cubiertos.

Ni siquiera se molestó en cerrar el cajón. Levantando sin esfuerzo una cuchilla de cocina, dio media vuelta y emprendió el camino hacia su cuarto de baño.

La luz fría iluminaba apenas la habitación, colándose por la ventanita estrecha. Descorriendo la cortina, Mouri metió un pie en la bañera y luego el otro. Se sentó despacio sobre la porcelana, sin soltar el cuchillo. Cuando se hubo acomodado, miró la hoja y se vio reflejado en ella; y odió lo que vio.

Cerrando los ojos, dejando caer raudas lágrimas por sus mejillas empalidecidas, Motonari apretó los labios y tironeó de una de sus mangas. Los cortes en su muñeca aún no sanaban del todo, pero eso no importaba... le dolía más el corazón que la piel.

Uno, dos. Cuando iba a empezar el tercer corte, sintió un pinchazo de dolor en la mano. La sangre comenzaba a derramarse lentamente, sin prisa, agónicamente. Respirando hondo, cortó por tercera vez, describiendo una línea horizontal como las otras, pero más larga.

Apenas empezaba a debilitarse, pero todavía le quedaban fuerzas para cambiar el cuchillo de mano y practicar los mismos cortes, tres y en horizontal, sobre su otra muñeca.

Asomando la mano por encima del borde de la bañera, dejó caer el cuchillo al suelo y se miró las muñecas heridas. La sangre que había liberado ya estaba manchando sus mangas y pantalones. Estiró los brazos sobre las piernas encogidas y recostó la cabeza contra la pared. Ahora sólo le quedaba esperar.

La racionalidad lo abandonaba, sentía su cuerpo pesado, el dolor físico ya no existía. Pensaba que era curioso el modo en que la vida lo abandonaba a uno. Quiso recordar épocas felices, antes de que la depresión hiciera acto de presencia, pero lo único que llegó a él fueron los momentos que pasó a lado del muchacho cano.

Lo amaba, sinceramente lo amaba. Pudo notar la diferencia entre él y su antigua prometida, de quien pudo descubrir que tan sólo se aferraba para tener una razón para seguir. Aunque nunca hubiera podido llenar ese espacio, le tuvo mucho afecto, pero Motochika, aunque poco el tiempo, le había hecho olvidar incluso quién era él mismo.

Sentía que todo se acababa, lo que estaba cerca de sus ojos tan sólo eran borrones extraños sin forma.

–Qué final tan digno... –pensó, con sarcasmo.

Echó su cuerpo hacia atrás con lo último de su fuerza, encarando el techo blanco.

Después de unos minutos, escuchó ruido. No podía distinguir qué era, no podía moverse para ver de dónde venía, pero ya no importaba; ése era su fin. Alguien se acercó a él, gritando su nombre al parecer. Cuando entró en su campo de visión, entre las sombras y borrones que aparecían creyó distinguir al chico.

Y luego, la oscuridad.


	6. Episodio 06

_**Casi desvanecido**_

Desesperación; esa sola palabra bastaba para describir el estado del joven Motochika cuando llegó a la puerta del edificio de Mouri.

Por obra y gracia de alguna deidad había logrado eludir la seguridad de su padre y había podido regresar a su hogar. Lo había encontrado vacío, como siempre, pero el escondite donde tenía su dinero y sus pequeñas cosas de valor seguía ahí, donde siempre, en uno de los huecos de la pared. Estaba seguro de que no lo buscarían allí tan pronto, así que se había tomado el resto del día para descansar un poco y planear bien lo que iba a hacer.

No había podido dormir, y casi a la madrugada había encontrado su celular bajo la cama, con más de treinta llamadas perdidas de Motonari. Aquello había alcanzado para ponerlo absolutamente histérico. No pudo contener la sensación de angustia que lo invadió cuando tomó consciencia de que su padre intentaba alejarlo de él.

Recogiendo las pocas pertenencias que le quedaban, había corrido al edificio gris y chato. Había subido a tropezones las infinitas escaleras que llevaban al sexto piso. Había encontrado sin llave la puerta del departamento.

Estaba oscuro y parecía vacío. Llamó un par de veces el nombre del dueño de la casa, entrando lentamente. Una línea de luz que se escapaba de la puerta del baño llamó su atención. Suspiró casi con alivio y se dirigió a ésta.

–Motonari... Hey, Nari... –dijo, y al no tener respuesta arrugó el ceño, abriendo despacio la puerta.

La escena que lo recibió hizo que el alma se le fuera al suelo. Mouri miraba al techo con expresión de perdido, bañado en un espeso charco de su propia sangre. Gritó su nombre varias veces pero no tuvo respuesta. Corrió a su lado, pero no se atrevía a tocarlo; llamo rápidamente a urgencias, comunicando la situación a los paramédicos, quienes le pidieron que lo sacara lentamente de la bañera e intentara detener el sangrado.

El chico hizo lo que se le dijo. Tumbó el cuerpo casi muerto en la sala y amarró pañuelos a sus muñecas, todo el tiempo diciendo su nombre, maldiciendo al aire, temblando de pies a cabeza. Parecieron infinitos los minutos que tardó la ambulancia en llegar, pero llevaron pronto al contador al hospital. El muchacho no se alejó de ellos ni un segundo.

En la recepción del hospital le pidieron los datos de la persona, así que dijo todo lo que sabía sobre él; pero tenían que saber su parentesco y, al no poder decirles "mi amante", mintió diciendo que era un tutor, que había ido por clases de recuperación y así lo había encontrado.

No tenía familia ni nadie que cuidara de él, así que Motochika se quedó a su lado todo el tiempo, admirando a la figura dormida, conectada a tubos con bolsas llenas de líquido rojo y transparente, respiradores... Estaba aterrado, se culpaba por todo.

Pasaron tres largos días lentamente. Los médicos decían que ya estaba estable el contador, pero que además del intento de suicidio su cuerpo estaba débil por falta de nutrientes, así que el agotamiento haría que tardara en despertar.

Nadie podía saber exactamente cuán derrumbado estaba Motonari. Los médicos sólo habían podido examinar la flaqueza física de su cuerpo.

La madrugada del cuarto día, al fin dio señales de vida. Abrió los ojos pesadamente, recibiéndolo un techo blanco escasamente iluminado por una lamparilla cercana a su cabeza, un bip continuo y todo su ser limitado por una serie de dolores. Sentía todo su cuerpo entumecido. ¿Cómo había llegado al hospital?

Quizás estaba delirando, todo aquel tiempo le había parecido una absurda ensoñación, una alocada fantasía. Y pensar que había creído que podía ser feliz.

Pero cuando sus ojos pardos rodaron por la habitación, cansados y torpes, una cabeza cubierta por una mata despeinada de cabello cano se apoyaba sobre el colchón, sostenida por los brazos que se doblaban debajo de ella. Su rostro se apretaba contra las mantas, pero podía ver cómo su espalda subía y bajaba conforme respiraba con pesadez.

Abrió ampliamente los ojos tratando de incorporarse, cosa que le fue imposible. ¿Por qué estaba ahí? ¿Cómo lo había encontrado...? Lo pensó por un par de minutos hasta que recordó sus delirios premortem, no había sido un sueño… Le temblaron los labios, que amenazaban con sonreír mientras sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas. Levantó suavemente su mano conectada al suero y la apoyó en el hombro del muchacho, quedándose dormido poco a poco otra vez, tranquilo por primera vez en mucho tiempo.

Había sido estúpido, había sido egoísta, había intentado perderlo todo de nuevo... pero él estaba ahí, él había perdonado su ingratitud y estaba allí, a su lado.

Cerca de las siete de la mañana, Motochika despertó y sonrió medio inconsciente aún al sentir la tibia mano en su hombro. Cuando reaccionó enteramente, se levantó de golpe y despertando a Mouri, quien lo veía con sus ojos hinchados, apenas recobrando un poco de color por la pérdida de sangre.

Éste en cambio vio la cara desgastada de su joven amante, con oscuras ojeras instaladas bajo sus ojos, además de varias magulladuras violáceas repartidas por su rostro. Podía asegurar que lo veía más delgado, y una cosa más... Mientras se miraban, pudo ver cómo las lágrimas se amontonaban en el único ojo del muchacho y caían manchando su mejilla.

Durante todo el tiempo que había estado ahí, no se había permitió llorar y entregarse a la desesperación. Motochika se mantuvo fuerte hasta ese momento.

La mano pálida de Motonari se levantó con torpeza hasta acariciar despacio el rostro del muchacho.

–Perdón... –susurró, lanzando un sollozo que le costó toda su energía.

–Eres... ¡Eres un idiota! –sollozaba Chousokabe, mientras se acomodaba para abrazar al otro sin desconectar nada–. ¿Qué demonios pensabas al hacer eso? ¡Eres un idiota! –reclamaba. Su cuerpo temblaba, haciendo casi imposible el continuar hablando, totalmente entregado al llanto y la emoción de verlo despierto... con vida.

Mouri no podía hablar, sólo sentía en su pecho una presión agobiante y un horrendo sentimiento de culpa. Nunca nadie había estado a su lado cuando había intentado morir. Nadie le había reclamado por sus acciones.

Y ahí estaba Motochika, llorando como un niño desesperado, algo que había creído imposible para una persona como él.

Luego de unos minutos, cuando al fin pudo tranquilizarse, el chico se separó despacio para dejar respirar al contador. Su ojo aún lagrimeaba, pero desprendía una clara sensación de alivio. Acarició la cara de Mouri respirando hondo.

–Creí... Creí que te perdería...

Tragó duro y se restregó el ojo con la palma de la mano.

–Mírame, he de parecer un idiota –dijo, entre risas.

–Por qué... –susurró Motonari, estudiando el rostro del muchacho con ojos apenados. Apretó los labios y ahogó un sollozo–. Me sigues queriendo... después de esto...

–Idiota, ¡te amo...! –contestó el chico, ofendido, y sentándose de nuevo en la silla a un lado–. Sé... Sé qué es por mi culpa que hiciste esto, pero... debes confiar en mí... –lo miraba suplicante–. Te dije que no te dejaría, entonces... ¿por qué quisiste dejarme tú a mí...? –contuvo el sollozo que amenazó con salir de su boca al morderse el labio.

–¿Tu culpa? ¿De dónde has sacado eso? –preguntó el joven, tembloroso–. Si tú... Si tú...

Hizo una pausa amarga.

–Yo te... te quiero, me he dado cuenta... de que te amo... ¿Cómo podría ser esto culpa tuya...?

–Porque no estuve ahí para detenerte... –contestó Chousokabe, bajando la mirada, como decepcionado de sí mismo.

Acarició la mano del contador respirando hondo, infinitamente triste por lo que ausencia había causado.

Motonari sintió algo subiendo por su garganta. Soltó un quejido sin abrir la boca y desvió el rostro hacia el lado contrario a Motochika, para cerrar fuertemente los ojos.

Al cabo de un momento, Chousokabe susurró:

–Prométeme... Prométeme que no lo volverás a hacer... Si te pasara algo, yo... –apretó el ojo y los dedos bajo su mano–. Te amo, Motonari, te amo con todo mi maldito ser... Si algo se cruza en el camino, buscare la manera de superarlo, pero jamás, jamás me rendiré para estar a tu lado... Por favor, no lo hagas tú...

Mouri lloró contra su hombro, sintiendo un dolor inexplicable y gigantesco en su pecho.

–Dónde... –fue todo lo que pudo decir, sin mirar al chico.

El muchacho suspiró hondo y se dedicó a contarle el "secuestro" de sus padres.

Motonari escuchaba horrorizado aquel relato y miraba igualmente horrorizado el rostro matizado de golpes. Cuando Chousokabe terminó de hablar, se limpió las lágrimas con ademanes nerviosos.

–Y tú estás aquí ahora, conmigo, a pesar de lo que ellos dijeron e hicieron –decía atropelladamente–. Estás aquí exponiéndote a que se enojen más contigo, no me importa si me odian a mí, pero son tus padres, Chi... Motochika... –su rostro enrojeció de súbito–. Ellos hicieron esto porque se preocupan por ti, porque claramente... yo no te convengo.

–Ellos se preocupan de lo que la gente pueda pensar... Mi padre es dueño de una compañía importante o algo así –resopló Motochika con molestia–. Se aprovecharon de que el Dragón también estaba en malos términos con su padre para sacarnos a ambos... –se acarició las sienes, agobiado, pensando cómo haría pasa ayudar a su amigo–. Lo intentarán de nuevo, eso tenlo por seguro... Pero no siempre será así, dos años más y seré completamente libre –tomó la mano de Mouri y lo miró fijamente–. Quiero estar a tu lado, pero necesito la certeza de que no te rendirás antes que yo... Sé que parezco despreocupado, incluso un vago cualquiera... Pero no puedo cargar con esto solo... Necesito saber que confiaras en mí...

Motonari pegó los labios, mirándolo en confusión y desconcierto. Aquella angustia que se dibujaba en su pecho comenzaba a parecerse peligrosamente al miedo.

No supo qué contestar y permaneció en silencio por un largo minuto. Era obvio que tenía que pelear por ello... Motochika estaba ahí, desafiando al mundo entero, sólo por estar a su lado. Había escapado de sus padres para verlo, le había salvado la vida... por segunda vez.

Chousokabe suspiró, recapacitando sobre lo que pedía a un hombre que tantas veces había intentado morirse. Sonrió resignado y apoyo la frente sobre la mano que sostenía la de Mouri.

–Tengo miedo... –admitió el de ojos pardos, bajándolos para no enfrentar el ojo azulino del muchacho.

–¿A qué?

Motonari suspiró con languidez.

–A dar un paso...

Eso captó enteramente la atención del muchacho. Se incorporó para levantar su rostro por la barbilla con una mano, besó suavemente los labios que tanto había extrañado y se separó para mirarlo a los ojos.

–Yo estoy para ti... No dejaré que nada pase, te lo prometo...

La mirada de Motochika era suplicante, pero se notaba la determinación en sus palabras.

–¿Qué haré si vuelven a llevarte? –preguntó el de cabellos castaños, comenzando a llorar en una extraña tranquilidad–. ¿Qué haré si te arrebatan de mi lado de nuevo...?

–Esperar por mí... Ya te lo dije, saltaré cada maldito escalón que sea necesario para estar contigo, ¡no importa si tengo que saltar al infierno para eso! –limpió con su pulgar una de las mejillas del otro–. Sólo debes recordar que te amo...

Mouri apresó la mano y la sostuvo débilmente contra su rostro. En sus dedos largos y flacos se podía sentir la falta de fuerza.

–Me acostumbré a vivir sin nada, a hacer las cosas por pura inercia, como si no tuviese sentido respirar, como si sólo debiese hacerlo porque, sin eso, me moriría –reflexionó, cerrando los ojos.

–¿Y ahora? Piénsalo bien antes de responderme, Motonari... Yo realmente te amo y haré todo, ¡TODO!, por demostrártelo y estar a tu lado. Si confías en mis palabras, si crees que vale la pena arriesgarse por algo así... Entonces permíteme estar a tu lado... Si crees que te causo más problemas de los que necesitas para llevar el resto de tu vida tranquilamente... –Chousokabe hizo una pausa, temeroso de una posible negativa–. Entonces, y sólo entonces, me haré a un lado...

–¿Tranquilamente? ¡¿Tranquilamente? –una sonrisa dolorida había aparecido en los labios del contador–. Motochika... Creo que tú... tú no tienes ni la más ligera idea de lo que me hiciste...

El muchacho cano lo miró confundido, sorprendido y asustado de haber hecho algo mal. Era nuevo en eso de los sentimientos y solo actuaba como salía, sin meditarlo mucho.

–Quizás, quizás viva tranquilo si tú no estás, pero eso no significa que seré feliz o que estaré bien... Te juro por lo que más quieras que, si tú no estás, intentaré suicidarme de nuevo, y me aseguraré de lograrlo.

Ninguno de los dos supo cómo pasó, pero de pronto la cara de Mouri veía hacía otro lado con el puño de Motochika sobre su barbilla. El miedo e ira hacia el intento de desaparecer del koven movieron todo su cuerpo en un impulso estúpido por hacerlo callar.

Los dientes de Motonari temblaban dentro de su boca. Motochika se alejó por lo menos un metro.

–No lo vuelvas a decir... No... No sabes lo que provocas –volteó al suelo, aterrorizado de sí mismo–. ¿No te importa lo que yo pueda sentir? ¡Lo que sentí al verte ahí tirado! –comenzó a subir la voz–.¡Creí que estabas muerto! ¡Pensé que mi vida se iría contigo! ¿Por qué no lo puedes entender? Yo te amo con todo mi ser... Y quiero darte mi vida, pero no para morir los dos en la nada... Quiero darte todo en mí para que quieras compartirla conmigo... –las lágrimas se volvían a juntar en su ojo, pero se negaba a dejarlas caer–. ¿A la primera pretendes decir "Suficiente, no quiero más"? ¿Tan poco vale lo que te digo? ¿Lo que siento por ti?

–¡No! No... –el joven giró el rostro hacia Chousokabe y sintió que los ojos lo traicionaban de nuevo–. No digas eso... Conocerte... Conocerte fue la cosa más increíble, más... inesperada y maravillosa que he vivido... –se sujetó la pechera de la bata con su mano fría y temblorosa.

–¿Entonces? ¿Por qué no me das esperanza para luchar por esto juntos? ¿Por qué te aferras a morirte en vez de confiar en que podemos ser felices...? –susurraba desde el lugar donde estaba. No muy seguro de si lo escuchaba, se acercó de nuevo al otro, acostándose en la camilla a su lado–. Tampoco quiero perderte, si nos separan, si algo ocurre, siempre puedo esforzarme para superarlo... Siempre podré intentarlo de nuevo... Pero, ¿si mueres? Entonces, ¿qué quedará para mí? –escondía su cara en el pecho del oficinista.

Motonari lo abrazó, sin importarle que la intravenosa del suero se doblaba y comenzaba a llevar sangre hacia la bolsa.

–Perdóname... –lloró, besando con los labios secos el cabello cano–. Perdóname, por favor...

El muchacho lo abrazo con fuerza por el estémago.

–Prométemelo... –suplicó–. Prométeme que no lo harás de nuevo...

El castaño no supo cómo decirlo. Quería decir que sí, que prometía no volver a pensar en eso nunca más, pero no podía. Se sentía inseguro y miserable.

–Tienes que ser fuerte –se decía una y otra vez, en los recovecos de su cabeza atormentada–. Tienes que luchar por esto... ser fuerte... Por eso perdiste a Myoukyuu, por no demostrar que te importaba...

Al no recibir respuesta, el más joven hundió su cabeza y apretó más el abrazo, tratando de ahogar sollozos. Él no era de los que sentían y lloraban, pero temía perder a la persona que amaba... si era por que se iba con alguien más y era feliz con eso, podría superarlo, pero si la perdía para siempre...

–No importa... –se atrevió a hablar de nuevo–. Yo mí mismo lo haré... Me aseguraré de que no lo hagas de nuevo –seguía con el rostro oculto. Se resignó a que, si de verdad quería estar con Mouri, tendría que luchar por los dos.

Una sensación fría, hiriente, recorrió todo el cuerpo de Motonari. Sin soltarlo, se echó a llorar con fuerza, dejando que sus lágrimas cayeran sobre el cabello de Motochika.

–Te lo dije... Te lo dije desde el principio... –su voz temblaba y estaba llena de dolor–. Eras demasiado para mí... eres demasiado para mí... Soy sólo un estúpido que... que no tiene el valor de levantarse...

El de cabello cano se sostuvo como pudo sobre sus codos para callarlo con un beso. Su único ojo estaba húmedo y apretado con fuerza.

–Haré que lo encuentres entonces, que encuentres el valor de querer vivir –lo volvió a besar–. Te amo, sólo... Sólo dame la oportunidad de demostrártelo...

Conmovido por aquella demostración de amor, el de cabellos castaños sujetó a Motochika por el rostro y lo besó una y otra vez, en los labios, en las mejillas, en la frente.

–Cómo quisiera... Cómo quisiera ser lo que mereces... –lloraba, sin poder contener la amarga felicidad que lo embargaba–. No tienes por qué luchar solo... Yo... Yo debo hacerlo junto a ti... –quería decirlo, pero las palabras se atragantaban en su tráquea–. Moto...chika...

Respiró sonoramente, ahogado.

–No me dejes... Por favor... No me dejes... –sollozó, soltándolo con una mano y llevándola a su rostro.

–Nunca... Nunca lo haré... –Chousokabe acercó su boca para besarlo de nuevo, pero un sonido en la puerta llamo su atención.

Una enfermera abría, toda sonrojada por la escena.

Cohibido y avergonzado, Mouri actuó de una forma que ni él mismo entendió. Sin importarle la presencia de la mujer, sujetó con fuerza el rostro de Motochika y lo besó intensamente, largamente, concentrando en sus labios todo lo que sentía.

La mujer se cubrió la cara con las hojas de los pacientes, riendo por lo bajo. Chosokabe, por su lado, abrió amplio su ojo por la sorpresa y correspondió el beso, bajándose de la cama cuando se separaron para dejar a la enfermera hacer su trabajo.

Las noticias eran buenas, mejoraba rápidamente y pronto podría irse a casa... Como una media hora después de que la mujer se hubo retirado, un médico de aspecto serio y formal golpeó suavemente la puerta e ingresó en la habitación.

–Mouri-san... –empezó, mirando al hombrecillo acurrucado entre las almohadas–. Soy el doctor Ishino, yo lo atendí cuando llegó a urgencias hace cuatro días.

El oficinista se achicó más en su asiento sobre la cama. Motochika miró al facultativo con actitud defensiva. Se hizo a un lado atento, pero casi fundido en la pared, con mirada preocupada a lo que pudiera decir.

–Esto es pura rutina a decir verdad, hemos tenido varios casos similares al suyo y hay procedimientos por seguir, pero tengo que hacerle algunas preguntas –continuó el hombre, arrastrando una silla y sentándose a los pies de la cama.

–Cla-Claro –accedió Motonari, que se había puesto muy pálido de repente.

–Éste no fue su primer intento de suicidio... ¿Verdad? –el médico fue directo al grano.

Chousokabe pudo ver cómo su adorado contador tragaba muy duro y comenzaba a temblar al escuchar la pregunta.

–N-No... –admitió el de ojos pardos, desviando la mirada nerviosamente.

–Ya veo... –el hombre no mostraban ninguna emoción mientras hacía anotaciones en su pequeña libreta.

Mouri apretó los labios mientras sus ojos se enrojecían y humedecían de súbito.

–Me alegra que haya decidido no mentirme, porque los registros de pacientes muestran que su primer intento fue también atendido en este hospital –añadió, mirándolo sin mucha expresión–. Aunque en aquel momento usted vino por su cuenta, presentaba un cuadro de depresión muy severo. ¿Asistió a la consulta psicológica como se lo sugerimos?

–Soy una persona ocupada, trabajo mucho, no... no tuve el tiempo... –Motonari bajó la cabeza–. No tuve ni tiempo ni ánimo para eso.

El hombre bajo su cuaderno y lo miro severamente.

–¿Sabe que el atentar contra una vida es ilegal? incluso si es la suya, me temo que no lo podremos dar de alta si no tenemos la seguridad de que hará algo por mejorar.

–Ha-Han pasado cuatro años de eso, Ishino-sensei... –intentó replicar el indefenso hombrecillo.

–Sí, y antes de eso hubo otro ingreso al hospital por... –se tomó unos segundos para revisar el cuadernillo–. Una infección, pero ambos sabemos a qué fue debida.

La voz del doctor no admitía negativas respecto al tema.

Motonari se miró las muñecas vendadas y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas que se resistió a dejar ir.

–Mouri-san, necesita buscar ayuda para entender por qué recurre a este tipo de cosas, para tratar de encauzar su vida... Lo estabilizamos con mucho esfuerzo, había perdido alrededor del 30% de su sangre. Si no fuese por su pupilo, no estaríamos teniendo esta conversación ahora.

–¿Pupilo? –repitió Mouri, perplejo.

Motochika se sonrojó y se metió en la conversación rápidamente antes de que Motonari descubriera la mentira.

–¡S-Sí...! Cuando te traje, le explicaba al doctor que eras mi instructor privado, pero como estabas solo, que me permitiera quedarme... –movía las manos frenéticamente frente a su cara.

El médico los miró a ambos con recelo.

–¿Es usted en verdad su profesor? –preguntó, desconfiado.

Chousokabe miraba fijamente a su compañero, con confianza en que pudiera seguir el hilo de la mentira.

–Sí.. Perdone, por un momento olvidé que él me había traído... –dijo suavemente–. Sus padres se preocupan por que el chico es un tanto cabezota –agregó, no estando muy lejos de la verdad.

El muchacho no se había dado cuenta que había estado reteniendo la respiración.

–¿Y usted... da sus clases a las cinco de la mañana? –observó el hombre de bata blanca.

Ambos se quedaron en blanco, echando a andar sus neuronas a mil por hora.

–Es que... Vivo del otro lado de la ciudad y olvide mis apuntes en su apartamento el día anterior... Tenía que ir temprano si quería lograr llegar a tiempo... –balbuceaba Motochika, tejiendo rápidamente una historia en su mentecilla.

–Ishin-sensei, sólo mire a este muchacho –pidió Motonari, con mucha delicadeza–. Es obvio que necesita supervisión constante.

–¡Hey! –se quejó él, rojo como un tomate.

–Bueno... No nos desviemos del tema –el doctor cortó sus intentos por evadir el asunto–. Mouri-san, se lo diré de nuevo... no podemos dejarle ir si no tenemos la certeza de que se va a hacer tratar por su depresión.

Motonari se mordió el labio y volteo a ver al doctor, para luego dirigir su mirada al joven Chousokabe, no tenía las fuerzas para asegurarle que jamás haría algo parecido, pero al menos le demostraría que él también se esforzaría por ellos.

–Asistiré a terapia... –afirmó con voz baja, más hacia su pareja que al doctor.

–Entonces le haré una cita con el psiquiatra del hospital. Volveré más tarde –el sujeto se puso de pie y se dirigió a la puerta–. Siéntase orgulloso de su alumno, esta vez su vida se la debe a él.

Cuando el médico hubo salido de la habitación, Motonari lanzó un quejido y se llevó las manos al rostro.

Chousokabe miró de reojo la puerta para asegurarse de estar solos y corrió a abrazar al contador, besando su cabello con amor.

–Tranquilo, estaré contigo... –prometía suavemente.

Pudo sentir sus hombros temblando nerviosamente, de forma dura, como si estuviese muy tensionado. Acarició su espalda y hombros consoladoramente, luego subió su rostro, obligándolo a mirarlo.

–Te prometo que todo estará bien, estaré contigo a cada paso... –pausó para besarlo suavemente–. Te amo...

No había caído una sola lágrima de los ojos pardos, pero su expresión era toda angustia y dolor.

Motochika tragó duro. Le dolía toda aquella situación pero no se podía mostrar débil ni un minuto, no si quería salvar a esa persona.

–Déjame vivir contigo... –pidió casi sin pensarlo, con la voz apagada contra el cabello del otro.

Motonari abrió los ojos con fuerza, esos ojos tan profundos y oscuros que arrobaban la mente del muchacho.

–¿E-Estás seguro...?

–Por supuesto –replicó el chico, lleno de confianza–. No te lo pediría si no lo quisiera.

–Pero... tus padres...

–Ya te lo dije... Si me llevaran, tan sólo tendría que huir de nuevo... Dentro de dos años no tendremos que preocuparnos más por eso –suspiró aliviado con la última parte–. Quiero estar a tu lado, protegerte... verte cada mañana...

–Y si... en el transcurso de esos dos años... ¿Y si ya no sientes que...? –el joven no pudo terminar la frase, por lo que se ahogó contra el pecho de Motochika, abrazándolo con fuerza y ansiedad.

–¡Te amo, maldita sea! –decía Chousokabe, desesperado por que el otro lo entendiera–. Te amo y eso jamás cambiará... ¡Jamás!

Motonari lloró fuertemente, apretado contra ese chico maravilloso.

–Me salvaste la vida dos veces ya, ¿cómo podré pagártelo...? ¿Cómo podré devolverte todo lo bueno que me estás dando? Dime... Dímelo, Motochika... ¿Cómo puedo hacer para retribuirte todo esto?

–Quédate a mi lado... –susurró suavemente, realmente le aterraba la sola idea de perderlo para siempre–. Quiero hacerte sonreír cada día de tu vida, que aprendas a amar la vida... a mí.

El de cabellos castaños despegó la cara de la camiseta y levantó los ojos hacia el rostro sonriente que lo observaba. Desprendió despacio sus manos vendadas y acarició con ellas las mejillas tersas de Motochika, parpadeando lentamente.

El muchacho cerró su ojo, disfrutando de las caricias sin borrar la cálida sonrisa.

–En cuanto te dejen salir de aquí, te prepararé algo delicioso... –habló sin moverse o siquiera separar sus parpados.

Los labios de Motonari, secos y ajados por tanto tiempo sin probar agua o alimento, besaron dulcemente los del muchacho cano.

Éste amaba esos besos, parecían simples, pero estaban tan llenos de amor, sin lujuria o deseo... Tan sólo amor, era la primera vez que experimentaba esa sensación y le encantaba.

–Necesito darme un baño... –recordó de pronto–. No he dejado el hospital en cuatro días...

–¿Estuviste aquí todo este tiempo? –preguntó Mouri inocentemente.

–¿Uh? Por supuesto... Lo más lejos que me retiré fue a la cafetería... –pensó en su dieta a base de café y galletas durante esos días–. Dudo que crean que soy sólo tu alumno –murmuró, esperando no causarle problemas con ello al otro.

Escuchó pesados pasos que se acercaban y soltó su abrazo para sentarse en la sillita. El doctor regresaba demasiado rápido pero no le importó, pues las noticias eran buenas.

Motonari se volvió a encoger en la cama. Ese médico lo intimidaba.

–Su primera cita fue agendada para el viernes de la próxima semana –informó el hombre rápidamente–. Su progreso es rápido así que sólo pasara una noche más aquí, mañana podrá volver a su hogar. ¿Puedo confiar en que estará bien durante semana y media?

El de pelo oscuro miró instintivamente a Chousokabe. El chico le sonrió cálidamente, brindándole todo su apoyo y cariño con una mirada.

–Mouri-sensei no tiene familia, así que yo me encargaré de mirar que haga lo que debe –declaró, con fingida solemnidad.

–¿No tendrá problemas con sus padres? –pregunto educadamente el médico–. Quiero que entienda que es una responsabilidad muy grande.

Unos segundos de silencio siguieron a esa pregunta.

–Los padres de Chousokabe-kun se encuentran en el extranjero –se apresuró a decir Mouri, incorporándose–. Además de darle clases, yo me ocupo de vigilarlo.

–Oh... –exclamó Ishino, un tanto confundido; pero, con más cosas por hacer, no le dio mucha importancia–. Entonces espero contar con su ayuda, Chousokabe-kun, y ahora usted debe descansar –ordenó, volviendo hacia el paciente–. Mañana será libre.

Motonari sólo fue capaz de relajarse cuando el médico salió del cuarto. El muchacho se estiro relajando todos sus músculos sobre la silla, con una amplia sonrisa.

–¡Excelente! Un día más y podremos irnos.

–Motochika... –la vocecita del oficinista fue subiendo su intensidad lentamente–. Yo... Realmente me honra que quieras estar tanto conmigo, pero... necesito saber algunas cosas antes de decidir nada...

El muchacho se acomodó bien sobre el asiento y lo volteó a verlo, curioso pero serio.

–Por supuesto. ¿Qué quieres que te diga?

–Esto... Esto va a sonar mal, pero tengo que preguntártelo. ¿Quieres vivir conmigo para que tus padres no te encuentren hasta que tengas la edad suficiente?

–¡¿Qué? –exclamó Motochika, sorprendido, confundido y un tanto indignado–. ¡Por supuesto que no! Quiero hacerlo porque quiero estar a tu lado, antes de pedírtelo tenía pensado rescatar de algún modo a Date y buscar otro departamento en algún lugar desconocido...

–¿Y ahora ya no quieres eso? –el rostro de Mouri expresaba poco, pero sus ojos estaban llenos de tristeza–. ¿Ya no vas a pensar en tu amigo?

–Lo ayudaré de algún modo a salir de su casa... No puedo hacerlo simplemente a un lado, es como mi hermano... –su voz era baja pues la pregunta de Mouri le hacía sentir como un desgraciado.

Éste tenía los ojos bajos, perdidos en las manos que descansaban sobre las mantas. Movió despacio una de las manos y pasó los dedos lentamente por las vendas de la muñeca contraria.

–Yo tengo que trabajar, y trabajo muchas horas de corrido, tú... te quedarías solo en casa o irías a la escuela, pero tendrás que pasarla sin mí...

Hizo una pausa tranquila.

–No tengo problema alguno en mantenerte, de hecho me sentiría mejor haciéndolo pues podría retribuirte algo... pero no es mi idea de cómo debe ser la vida de un joven... Tienes que estudiar y trabajar y hacerte útil para los demás.

–¡Trabajaré! No planeaba vivir de ti... Ya te lo dije, sólo quiero estar a tu lado –hacía pucheros. La débil sonrisa de Motonari le infundió algo de ánimos.

–No obstante, tu padre ya debe estar buscándote de nuevo... –murmuró éste, recostándose sobre las almohadas.

–Motonari, realmente quiero estar a tu lado... –suspiró el muchacho–. Pero si crees que es mejor que viva en otro lado...

–Yo sé que sí, y no quiero que te alejes de mí –el joven le sonrió con dulzura–, pero no podemos lanzarnos a hacer esto sin pensar en las consecuencias. Por mí, no me importa... no me interesa lo que me pase. Pero tú tienes toda tu vida por delante.

El tono con que Mouri había dicho "no me interesa lo que me pase" era muy triste, a pesar de que trataba de ocultarlo. Chousokabe lo observó largamente. Poco a poco aprendía a ver detrás de las palabras de su querido.

–A mí sí me importa... Me importa todo lo que tenga que ver contigo... –movió los labios, dubitativo–. A... ¿A que se refería el doc con lo de la infección?

El de cabello castaño se puso muy pálido, abriendo los ojos y apretando los labios, como si fuese un niño al que han atrapado haciendo algo malo.

Le costó largos segundos de indecisión el poder responder.

–Yo... –había juntado las manos sobre el regazo y movía los dedos nerviosamente–. Esto... Fue cuando murieron mis padres...

El muchacho lo miraba preocupado, pero de ningún modo lo juzgaba. Acercó la silla y puso su mano sobre las del contador, alentándolo a continuar.


	7. Episodio 07

_**La historia**_

–Nunca fui un niño muy "feliz", pero antes nunca había mostrado estas... tendencias –dijo Mouri, con mucha dificultad–. Cuando mis padres murieron, me encontré con que estaba solo. Mis abuelos y abuelas habían fallecido o estaban en el extranjero, no tengo tíos ni primos y en el colegio nunca supe hacer amigos. Aunque no me faltaba nada, pues mis padres ganaban buen dinero y habían generado un fondo para que pudiera ir a la universidad, el enfrentar solo ese reto fue... fue demasiado para mí.

Había comenzado a llorar de nuevo, pero eran lágrimas silenciosas y calmadas.

–Faltaban dos meses para que iniciara el primer semestre. Por sugerencia de mi madre, que también era contadora, entré a esa carrera. Estaba comprando mis libros y un desconocido me llamó al celular, me dijo que era de las urgencias del hospital y que mi padre y mi madre acababan de fallecer debido a un accidente de tránsito –se limpió las lágrimas con ademanes nerviosos–. Estaba consternado. No podía creer lo que me decían... Salí corriendo para acá y me atendió el médico que me había llamado, me dijo que mi padre había muerto en el acto, pero mi madre murió en el hospital... y que sus últimas palabras... habían sido que por favor alguien cuidara a su hijo...

Un nudo se formó en la garganta del otro al imaginar a una madre tan amorosa, que aun con todo el dolor del mundo sólo pensaba en el bienestar de su hijo. Acarició sus brazos tratando de darle consuelo, no muy seguro de si quería seguir escuchando.

Mouri sollozaba despacio, en voz baja, apretando los ojos.

–Tuve que... Tuve que organizar su funeral yo solo, sin la más mínima idea de cómo hacerlo, tuve que... enterrar a mis padres solo... –respiró con fuerza, sin abrir los ojos. Era como si se hubiese metido en su propio mundo de dolor y no quisiera o pudiera salir de él–. Algunos días después del servicio fúnebre –se restregaba los ojos con las manos–, estaba organizando la casa y... la ropa de mis padres... estaba... estaba toda dispuesta sobre la cama de ellos, no... no soporté ver eso... –sollozó lastimeramente–. No sé qué hice en ese momento, no tengo un claro recuerdo, no fue como... cuando Myoukyuu se casó... sólo sé que bebí algo de una botella plástica de color amarillo pálido, un amarillo enfermizo... Ni siquiera sé cómo llegué al hospital esa vez.

Ante el silencio de Motochika, el contador dio fin a su relato.

–Luego, bueno... Lo imaginable. Me hicieron un lavado de estómago y me pusieron con suero por un par de días. Dije que había sido un error, que estaba ordenando mi casa y que había confundido la botella con una de agua, que realmente en ese momento no pensaba muy claramente por la situación por la que estaba pasando... y me dejaron ir sin hacer preguntas. Vendí la casa de mis padres y me conseguí el departamento que ya conoces, empecé a estudiar muy diligentemente, sí, pero sintiéndome muy vacío... hasta que conocí a Myoukyuu, y creo que... me enamoré de ella a primera vista. Empezamos a trabajar juntos en el segundo año de la universidad, como becarios para el ministerio, luego pasó lo de su matrimonio, luego nos graduamos, yo seguí en el ministerio, ella se puso su propio estudio con su esposo... y no hay mucho más que contar, realmente.

Chousokabe dejó salir el aire pesadamente que había aspirado y le dedicó una sonrisa. Tomó una de sus manos y la besó.

–Gracias. Por contármelo... Sé que no es fácil para ti...

–Eres la primera persona a la que le he dicho todo esto...

El chico se levantó y beso su frente, para luego volver a su lugar en la silla.

–Gracias... –repitió con una gran sonrisa. No sabía por qué deseaba tan profundamente estar con ese hombre, hacerlo feliz, proteger su frágil naturaleza para que pudiera hacer lo que deseara, no entendía cómo era posible que lo amara tanto.

–Myoukyuu siempre supo lo de mis padres, sabía que lo había pasado muy mal, pero nunca le conté el episodio de la lejía... tuve miedo de que se alejara de mí por eso –reflexionó Mouri, con la vista perdida–. Soy una persona muy difícil de tratar cuando estoy deprimido. Ella me quería mucho, a pesar de todo, pero debo haberle hecho muy difícil el noviazgo.

Chousokabe recostó su cabeza en el colchón, sin dejar ir la mano de Mouri.

–Eso ya no importa... Ahora estás conmigo y me encargare de que seas feliz.

Motonari esbozó una débil sonrisa mientras veía al joven que aseguraba poder cambiar su vida, que ya le había dado un giro de ciento ochenta grados.


	8. Episodio 08

_**Las amenazas**_

Aquella misma tarde dieron de alta a Motonari; quien, temiendo que el padre de Motochika intentara tomar represalias, pidió un rato al chico en una cafetería para poder pensar claramente.

Ambos se hallaban bebiendo café, como la primera vez que se habían conocido. Mouri tenía la vista perdida y ausente mientras revolvía su bebida.

Chousokabe tomó su mano sobre la mesa, para llamar su atención y dedicarle una sonrisa. Seguía preocupado por lo que había pasado, por su padre y por su amigo, pero en ese instante le alegraba poder volver a un estado "normal".

–¿Crees que deba quedarme en un hotel?

–Te rastrearía como lo hizo conmigo, y de ti sabe mucho más que de mí –respondió el de cabello oscuro, apoyando un codo en la mesa y recargando la cabeza sobre la mano. Seguía con esa mirada distraída. La manga de la camisa se deslizó hacia abajo suavemente y las vendas de la muñeca fueron visibles.

–Quedarme en tu casa sería peligroso...

–No si no saben que estás allí –Motonari bajó la mano y lo miró con una expresión que mostraba ingenuidad y astucia a la vez.

El muchacho levantó una ceja, curioso.

–¿Qué tienes en mente?

–¿Recuerdas que hay un pequeño patio detrás de mi edificio? Donde hay algunos árboles y un poco de pasto... –los ojos oscuros se iluminaron de pronto–. La pared no es muy alta y desde allí nadie te vería entrar, y está la puerta de servicio...

–Suena a Romeo y Julieta –se rió el joven, encantado por la idea–. Entonces, me iré después de ti.

–Tienes que prometerme que no saldrás para nada –Mouri había movido su mano y había atrapado con ella la del chico–. Yo te traeré todo lo que quieras. Si alguien llega a verte allí, estaremos los dos en problemas...

El joven tuerto se mordió el labio, pensativo. Deseaba quedarse solo con él más que nada, pero le preocupaba el destino de su amigo.

–Sólo... Motonari, lo deseo... sabes que deseo estar contigo más que nada en el mundo, pero... –se desordenó el cabello, desesperado, con la mano libre.

–No te preocupes por Masamune –susurró el aludido, con una dulcísima sonrisa–. Yo te ayudaré...

Motochika dejó caer la mano con sorpresa y, tras procesar las palabras, se levantó para poder besar la frente de su pareja.

–¡Gracias!

Se volvió a sentar cuando escuchó los murmullos de la gente en el lugar.

–Será mejor que regresemos... regreses, está oscureciendo, no quiero que te resfríes.

Mouri asintió, nervioso, apretando la boca.

–Bueno, tú... da la vuelta a la manzana, detrás del patio hay un callejón, deberías poder llegar ahí sin problemas.

El contador se levantó, aún tembloroso, pagó ambas bebidas y salió caminando despacio, mirando a todos lados con ojos desconfiados.

Cuando llegó a la puerta de su edificio, se detuvo para buscar las llaves en su bolsillo, pero recordó que Motochika lo había llevado al hospital y que probablemente habrían quedado dentro de la casa. Mientras llamaba al portero, inspeccionó la calle, detectando al instante la presencia de un coche en morado oscuro, donde dos hombres conversaban en voz baja.

Una vez que el portero le abrió, entró rápidamente y corrió a la puerta de servicio.

Nada. El sol ya había bajado y el patio estaba cubierto por sombras azuladas y naranjas, pero no había nadie allí. Motonari sintió que su corazón latía muy de prisa, angustiado.

Tratando de no amilanarse, retrocedió por el pasillo y comenzó a subir las escaleras, intentando mantener la calma.

Para cuando Chousokabe pasó al patio, ya había anochecido y el cielo pintaba unas cuantas estrellas. Había aterrizado torpemente en un charco lleno de lodo al dejarse caer al pasto. Subió perezosamente, tomándose el tiempo de revisar que nadie se acercara, y cuando al fin llegó al departamento tocó despacio y espero por el otro.

La puerta se abrió despacio, y una cabeza asustada se asomó por ella.

–¡Oh, cielos! –exclamó Mouri, abriendo y tomando a Motochika por el brazo para arrastrarlo dentro–. Pensé que iba a tener un ataque –murmuró, cerrando con llave y echando los seguros.

–Perdón... Tuve que perder a un par de personas que podían llegar a delatarme –decía el muchacho, dejando su mochila con ropa en el suelo para buscar un pantalón seco–. Qué maldito frío está haciendo afuera.

–Date un baño cal... –empezó Motonari, pero se detuvo al recordar lo que había pasado ahí.

–Sí, debería hacer eso –afirmó Chousokabe, levantándose triunfal al encontrar lo que buscaba–. ¿Estás bien? –preguntó, al ver a su pareja con la mirada baja.

–Espera, por favor. Déjame poner un poco de orden –respondió el de pelo oscuro, tratando de sonreír pero sin lograrlo.

Sin darle tiempo a nada, se encerró en el baño y se apoyó contra la puerta, cubriéndose el rostro con las manos.

Motochika se sentó en el silloncito de la sala, un tanto confundido, y tras cinco largos minutos recordó el desastre que debía haber en el baño. Se apresuró a golpear fuerte la puerta, pero estaba cerrada.

–Motonari, déjame entrar –pidió, firme.

–Dame un momento –replicó el otro, su voz hecha un eco dentro de la habitación. Fregaba como loco la sangre en la bañera, tratando de sacarla.

–Motonari, por favor, yo me haré cargo, déjame entrar –insistió Motochika, al escuchar que el agua corría.

Oyó un gemido ahogado y un golpe contra la porcelana.

–¡Maldita sea, déjame entrar! –trató de forzar la perilla, pero no logró abrirla y comenzó a golpear la puerta con desesperación.

El seguro se descorrió. Chousokabe abrió la puerta con violencia, sólo para ver a su amado arrastrándose junto a la bañera, respirando agitado entre el vapor que salía del grifo de agua caliente. Tenía las vendas de las muñecas manchadas de sangre.

–Yo... hice un mal movimiento... creo que... se abrieron de nuevo... –murmuró, con los ojos fijos en los trazos rojos que se negaban a abandonar la porcelana.

Motochika suspiró resignado y lo levantó, para llevarlo hasta su cuarto.

Los ojos pardos se fijaron en el único ojo azul, sorprendidos y apenados.

–Motochika...

El muchacho no dijo nada hasta que lo acostó suavemente en la cama.

–Déjame ver –ordenó, extendiendo su mano para revisar las del contador.

Mouri abrió despacio los brazos, girando las muñecas temblorosas.

Con un poco de experiencia por sus propias heridas, el joven lo revisó con cuidado. Notando que tan sólo se había separado un poco la piel que quería cicatrizar, provocando el sangrado, volvió a vendarlo con el mismo cuidado y besó las muñecas cubiertas.

–No hagas que me preocupe más...

–Pero... –empezó el de pelo castaño, tratando de incorporarse–. Todo... está sucio...

–Yo me encargaré de todo, ¡por eso estoy aquí! Para cuidarte y todo eso –se restregó el tabique de la nariz, alejando la frustración–. Quédate aquí y descansa, me daré un baño, limpiaré y te prepararé algo para cenar. ¿Vale?

El joven retrocedió instintivamente, volviendo a recostarse.

–Sí...

Se movió despacio hasta darle la espalda, encogiéndose. Chousokabe lo abrazó por unos segundos y besó su cabellera antes de retirarse.

Transcurrió cerca de una hora y media. Desde la cocina llegaba un delicioso aroma que, colándose por la nariz de Motonari, activó algunas de sus neuronas pero no logró despertarlo. Se había adormecido pesadamente.

Cuando hubo terminado, el muchacho no lo llamó, simplemente llevó todo a la mesita de noche que estaba al lado de la cama y trató de despertar a su pareja con un beso, como si de la Bella Durmiente se tratara.

–Ya está listo –susurró.

Mouri se revolvió despacio, parpadeando tontamente. Levantó una de sus manos y sujetó suavemente a Motochika por el hombro, atrayéndolo hacia sí.

–Quédate... –rogó, con los ojos cerrados–. No te vayas...

–No iré a ningún lado, torpe –afirmó Motochika, besándolo de nuevo–. Pero debes comer para recuperarte pronto.

Continuó besando su rostro con suavidad, tratando de convencerlo para ingerir los alimentos.

–No tengo mucha hambre –murmuró el de pelo castaño, abrazando al chico suavemente.

–Pero lo preparé con amor –insistió el joven cano, con cierto tono burlesco, acurrucándose en el abrazo.

Motochika levantó el torso, despegando a Motonari de la cama con él. Los ojos pardos, húmedos y brillosos, lo miraban con una ciega devoción.

–Está bien... –lo soltó despacio para poder sentarse en el colchón.

Estiró el brazo vendado y tomó uno de los platos, poniéndoselo sobre las piernas.

Con una sonrisa triunfal, el joven cano hizo lo mismo. Tras varios minutos de comer en silencio añadió:

–Estos días estaré a tu entera disposición y sé preparar casi cualquier cosa, si quieres algo en especial, sólo dímelo.

–Sólo te quiero a ti –susurró el de ojos oscuros, tragando lo que comía. Miraba el plato con ojos ausentes–. Quiero vivir el resto de mi vida contigo...

El muchacho bajó el plato de comida, sintiéndose muy lleno de pronto, completo. Se levantó para sentarse más cerca.

–Entonces así será –prometió, besando su mejilla–. Te amo, Mouri Motonari.

Cuando el contador iba a corresponder, lo interrumpió:

–Pero debes terminar todo lo de tu plato.

Éste obedeció, comiendo rápidamente lo que quedaba. Tragó con ayuda de un buen vaso de agua y dejó el plato sobre la mesa.

–Y yo te amo a ti, Chousokabe Motochika –susurró, acercando sus labios a los del adolescente.

Todo era extrañamente perfecto y el cansancio acumulado golpeó al muchacho, que abrazó con fuerza la frágil figura de su amante, acostándolo a su lado.

–Debes estar exhausto –la voz de Motonari era como un dulce arrullo–. Limpiaré todo esto, tú descansa –dijo, tratando de levantarse.

–No, yo lo haré... Sólo dame un minuto –impidió que el otro se moviera, apresándolo más cerca de sí mismo.

–¿Por qué no quieres que haga nada? Solía arreglármelas por mi cuenta antes de que vinieras, ¿sabías? –protestó el contador, atrapado en ese cálido abrazo.

–Con un demonio, ¿por qué no me dejas consentirte? –se quejó Chousokabe, con tono de niño–. Sé que puedes hacer las cosas por ti mismo, pero quiero consentirte y que te recuperes lo más pronto posible para ir a tu terapia, para que puedas regresar al trabajo, para poder salir... hacerte el amor...

Motonari se coloreó como una peonía y se retorció, sintiendo un temblor en su entrepierna.

–Por qué... dices esas cosas... –aquello salió con un suspiro ahogado–. Acaso no sabes... que eres mi debilidad...

–Lo sé –se rió el chico, cayendo vencido poco a poco por el sueño, bajando la voz cada vez más–. Pero realmente lo deseo.

La falta de fuerza en el abrazo junto a la tranquilidad en la respiración del muchacho le indicaron a Mouri que se había quedado dormido.

Se quedó muy quieto, admirando ese rostro querido, iluminado tenuemente por la lámpara de noche. El contador estiró el brazo y la apagó.

Al día siguiente, Motonari dejó al chico dormido y salió hacia su trabajo, pues debía justificar su larga ausencia.

Todo fue relativamente normal; al ver que se encontraba bastante débil, su jefe, que le tenía mucho aprecio, lo dejó ir por el resto del día.

El contador se detuvo en el centro de la ciudad para comprar comida y hacer algunas averiguaciones. Se reunió con un abogado que conocía de sus épocas universitarias y conversó largamente con él sobre el asunto del joven Masamune.

Estaba anocheciendo cuando llegó a su vecindario. Decidió no hablar al respecto con su joven amante por el momento, no quería preocuparlo de más.

Motonari estaba abriendo la puerta de entrada del edificio cuando una sombra enorme se dibujó sobre él. Volteando despacio, tratando de controlar sus nervios, el diminuto oficinista encaró al hombre que le sacaba al menos una cabeza de alto.

La expresión en el rostro de Mouri era de calmada frialdad.

–¿Mouri Motonari? –preguntó el hombre, con su imponente y fría voz.

Para el contador no era difícil adivinar de quien se trataba, pues Motochika era la viva imagen de ese hombre, sólo que más joven.

–El mismo –replicó, parándose muy derecho.

–Necesito tratar algunos asuntos urgentes con usted, si fuera tan amable de acompañarme... –ofreció el hombre, señalando un auto que estaba estacionado cerca.

–¿Pretende que vaya si ni siquiera sé quién es usted? –inquirió Motonari, sin moverse–. No soy un niño, señor, e incluso si lo fuera sabría que no debo confiar en extraños. Lo que sea que necesite de mí, puede decírmelo aquí.

–Bien, si es lo que desea, dejémonos de cortesías. ¿Dónde está mi hijo? No pregunte a quién me refiero, pues debe conocer perfectamente al jovencito con el que se mete –su voz no admitía negativas y su mirada era acusadora.

–Yo no me he "metido" con nadie, señor –respondió el de cabellos castaños, con una marcada soberbia en su voz y una expresión helada en sus ojos pardos. Su presencia era de acero, y comenzaba a ganar terreno en el juego de intimidación de Kunichika–. Y si usted no sabe dónde está su propio hijo, menos lo voy a saber yo.

–No me obligue a tomar medidas drásticas, somos adultos y sé que podemos llegar a una solución más... ética... –el padre de Chousokabe veía que el otro no estaba dispuesto a ceder, así que utilizó el método más convincente que tenía–. Supongo que sabe que Motochika es menor de edad, ¿no es así…? –pausó unos instantes para analizar con su mirada al castaño–. ¿Cuántos años tiene usted...? ¿Treinta, treinta y dos?

Un Motonari que nadie había conocido afloró en ese instante. Sus ojos se petrificaron en el rostro de Chousokabe, sus labios pegados no se movieron ni un milímetro, sus manos vendadas colgaban sin más a los lados de su cuerpo. De golpe se volvió duro, filoso, y su lengua se transformó en un látigo mordaz.

–Chousokabe, tráigame una prueba de que he estado con su hijo. Traiga fluidos, heridas, enfermedades, algo físico que pueda probarlo –dijo con aplomo–. Pero, ¿sabe qué? No encontrará nada de eso. Tengo veintisiete años y estoy completamente sano, y puedo dar fe de ello.

Levantó una mano suavemente e hizo un gracioso ademán con ella.

–Honestamente, conociéndolo apenas a usted, me resulta bastante curioso cómo Motochika llegó a ser tan buena persona. Debe tener una madre muy influyente.

Sin saber cómo ni por qué, el siempre compuesto Kunichika apresó al contador contra el muro, amenazante.

–No tiente a su suerte, Mouri, no sabe con quién se está metiendo... –la mirada del castaño no daba señales de ceder así que lo dejó ir, inhalando pesadamente para recuperar la serenidad–. Haré que Motochika vuelva de un modo y otro... Espero que esté listo para lo que está por venir.

–No creo en la suerte –replicó Motonari, con su voz de acero–. Eso es para los necios que no saben aceptar sus destinos –hizo una breve pausa, midiendo la reacción de Kunichika–. No obstante, le concederé la gracia de compartir algo con usted. Su hijo es el ser más hermoso que existe sobre la faz de la tierra y me ha tomado una y otra vez. Si cree que podrá romper eso con su violencia, usted no sabe lo que le espera en verdad.

Chousokabe enrojeció ante la respuesta; ya fuera por ira o vergüenza, no lo sabía.

–Si lo que quería el mocoso era alguien a quien tirarse... Bueno, no será necesaria la violencia, sólo tendré que encontrar a alguien más acorde para que llene esa necesidad... –le dedicó una sonrisa altanera–. Usted debe conocer bien las debilidades de un hombre, en Motochika no son diferentes, eso se lo puedo asegurar.

La crueldad en las palabras de Kunichika hizo que el estómago de Motonari se abriera como un agujero, provocándole un malestar y una angustia tales que requirió de todas sus dotes actorales para ocultarlos.

–Inténtelo –lo desafió con serenidad–. Encuentre a alguien a quien su hijo pueda amar. Esperaré ansiosamente a verlo, porque no lo creeré si no lo ven mis ojos.

El más alto de los dos entrecerró la mirada. El maldito era listo.

–¿Amar? –se burló al fin–. ¿Cree que un muchacho como él sabe lo que es eso? No me haga reír, tan sólo necesita alguien más que desvíe su atención, y conozco a unas cuantas jovencitas que estarían gustosas de hacerlo... –Kunichika rió cruelmente–. No lo entretengo más, Mouri, veremos qué es más fuerte, su dichoso amor o su instinto, porque déjeme decirle algo… cuando salió de mi casa, el muchacho estaba lejos de ser virgen

–Eso no es ningún problema para mí –respondió Motonari, haciendo un esfuerzo titánico por controlar la desesperación que se estaba apoderando de su pecho, y a la vez ensayaba a velocidad supersónica una retahíla de respuestas–. Después de todo, podría decirse que el medio virgen aquí era yo.

El alto hombre apretó la mandíbula. Le enfermaba pensar en su hijo siendo gay y acostándose con ese tipo. Interiormente también hacia esfuerzos titánicos por permanecer calmado y audaz.

–Entonces debe saber que el muchacho tiene experiencia de muchas camas... ¿Cuánto tiempo cree que le tome extrañar el cuerpo de una mujer? No dudaría de que estuviera revolcándose con una compañera en la enfermería de la escuela otra vez en este momento... –hizo especial énfasis en el "otra vez".

–Usted es increíble –se carcajeó Motonari, con una risa falsa–, ¿acaso le parezco tan ingenuo?

Chousokabe se estaba yendo por las ramas, pero estaba desesperado; cuando una luz se encendió en sus retorcidos pensamientos.

–Quizá exagere, pero no miento del todo... Estoy seguro de que ya debe conocer a Date Masamune...

–En efecto, lo conozco. Y no me importa en lo más mínimo –lo cortó Mouri.

El constante vibrar en el bolsillo de Kunichika le hizo interrumpir la plática. Contestó la llamada y dio por terminada la reunión.

–Lamento tener que retirarme, continuaremos en otra ocasión... –dijo, riendo triunfal, sabiendo que había dado entrada a algunas dudas. La relación entre los dos jóvenes era muy estrecha, quizá demasiado.

–No, señor –Motonari lo tomó por la muñeca con fuerza–. Esto ya ha ido demasiado lejos. No tengo nada más que hablar con usted. Déjeme en paz –soltándolo con desprecio dio media vuelta y abrió la puerta, entrando al edificio y cerrando la misma en las narices de Chousokabe.

El hombre lo vio alejarse, sabía que nada de eso serviría para traer de vuelta a su estúpido hijo, pero se sentía enfermizamente feliz por haber plantado esa pequeña semilla de desconfianza.

Mientras caminaba a largos pasos, el de cabellos castaños lloriqueaba entrecortadamente, limpiándose los ojos y la nariz una y otra vez con las mangas de su chaqueta. Respirando con fuerza, dobló la esquina que conducía a la escalera y se apoyó contra la pared, mirando el techo y sollozando dolorosamente.


	9. Episodio 09

_**El Dragón**_

Chousokabe se disfrazó como un ladronzuelo cualquiera, poniéndose un pasamontañas negro antes de separarse de su cómplice.

–Entonces, tendrás aproximadamente diez minutos para sacarlo. ¿Aún tienes el mapa que te dibujé? –Mouri movió la cabeza afirmativamente–. Bien... Entonces nos veremos en tu casa, me tomará un poco más de tiempo pero llegaré bien.

Se descubrió la boca para darle un beso alentador a su amante y se dirigió al frente de la propiedad. Éste se sonrojó apenas, comenzando a caminar hacia la parte trasera de la enorme mansión. Tal como Motochika había descrito, había una puerta de rejas camuflada entre la enorme enredadera que tapizaba los muros de concreto. La levantó suavemente para desbalancearla y logró desprenderla, moviéndola con cuidado para no dejarla caer.

El oficinista, vestido de negro y con un gorro de lana que le llegaba hasta las cejas, recorrió entonces el jardín oscurecido hasta que llegó a la puerta trasera de la casa. La abrió despacio y miró en su interior.

La cocina se hallaba desierta y oscurecida. Observó el mapa con la poca luz que había y emprendió camino hacia la habitación del joven Masamune, silencioso como un gato.

Podía escuchar la conmoción afuera. Al parecer, un pandillero se había metido al jardín, lanzando piedras e insultando como demente a los inquilinos de la mansión. Motonari sólo imploraba que su querido saliera bien librado cuando llegó a la habitación. Abrió despacio la puerta, encontrando el cuarto también en penumbras. El joven tuerto estaba acostado en su cama con la cara hundida entre las almohadas.

Una punzada de dolor invadió el pecho del contador al recordar su encuentro con su "suegro", pero Motochika contaba con él y no le fallaría.

Por un instante, sin embargo, se detuvo en el marco de la puerta, observando al adolescente con ojos entrecerrados.

–No –se dijo, cerrando los ojos y sacudiendo la cabeza para alejar esos malos pensamientos–. Se lo prometí.

Se acercó a la cama, pisando despacio. Puso suavemente su mano sobre el hombro de Masamune.

–Masamune... –llamó en voz baja.

–Ya dije que no tengo hambre –bufó el adolescente, sin moverse de su posición.

–Soy Motonari... –insistió el oficinista, algo inseguro.

Date se giró de golpe y lo miró confundido por unos instantes. Cuando su cerebro procesó lo que pasaba, con un "lunático" a la puerta y el castaño en su cuarto, se hizo una perfecta idea y una media sonrisa apareció en su rostro. Se levantó de prisa y metió cosas en una mochilita, sin realmente prestar atención a qué eran, antes de seguirlo.

–Tómalo con calma, aún tenemos tiempo –le dijo el hombrecillo.

–Muero por salir de aquí –replicó Masamune, vaciando igualmente dentro de la mochila una caja con dinero que descansaba sobre un librero.

El trayecto de regreso fue silencioso hasta que alcanzaron la calle.

–¿En dónde esperaremos a Chika?

–Iremos a mi casa primero. Es el lugar más seguro, por ahora todos creen que estoy solo ahí –replicó Motonari, tratando de colocar de nuevo la puerta de reja en su sitio. Soltó un gruñido y estuvo a punto de caer de rodillas, pero tenía que sostener la puerta así que sólo forzó a sus débiles brazos para sujetarla.

El muchacho frunció el ceño, no muy contento por dejar solo a su amigo, pero respetó el plan y empujó al joven para hacerse cargo de la reja.

Motonari respiraba agitado y se miraba las manos.

Tras atorar la puerta como era debido, el Dragón volteó y le habló.

–Guíame, no sé dónde vives.

–Sí... –murmuró el joven, bajando los brazos y cruzando la calle–. Es tarde para tomar el metro, debemos buscar un autobús.

El otro asintió con la cabeza y lo siguió, y a eso se resumió su interacción. Permanecieron en silencio incluso cuando entraron al departamento del contador.

Algo nervioso, Mouri le ofreció una taza de té o café.

Date lo rechazó cortésmente y entrelazó los dedos, sentado en el sillón y mirando insistentemente el reloj. Ya había pasado una hora desde su huida.

El de ojos pardos observó con atención al adolescente. Sin duda se notaba que era de buena familia, y por mucho había tenido mejor educación y posibilidades. A pesar del parche oscuro que ocultaba debajo de un mechón de cabello castaño, era atractivo y lozano, aunque algo pálido. No parecía ser mucho mayor que Motochika y apenas menos fuerte.

Trataba de suprimir sus recuerdos, de pensar que tan sólo estaba esa dichosa "hermandad" como la llamaba Chousokabe, pero era tan difícil… a leguas se podía ver el lazo que unía a los jóvenes.

Transcurrió aproximadamente media hora más antes de que el joven cano hiciera su aparición. Masamune se levantó de golpe cuando lo vio atravesar la puerta.

–Chika –murmuró, con el ojo muy abierto.

El aludido respiró a grandes bocanadas y los miró, sonriendo.

–Esas escaleras me matarán algún día.

Motonari rodeó al chico y cerró la puerta con llave. Cuando volteó hacia ellos, Date abrazaba con fuerza a Chousokabe, apretando el rostro contra su hombro.

–Gracias... Gracias... –susurraba, con voz ahogada.

Chousokabe seguía sonriendo y lo abrazaba cálidamente, aliviado de que todo hubiese salido bien.

–Fue mi culpa en primer lugar... No debes agradecerme nada.

–Ojalá hubiese tenido el valor de salir yo mismo de ahí, como tú –murmuró Masamune, separándose suavemente.

–Fueron diferentes circunstancias, a mí también me habría resultado imposible escapar de Terumune –se burló Motochika, acercándose para besar la frente de Motonari en agradecimiento.

Fue algo sencillo y rápido. Se separó para volver con su amigo, aumentando la intranquilidad del joven.

–A mi padre le da igual, sólo lo hizo para que mi madre no lo fastidiara, los escuché hablando un día... –se quejó el Dragón, echándose de nuevo en el sillón–. Sólo soy un objeto que se lanzan el uno al otro, es obvio que no fui planeado, y si lo fui... habrá sido sólo para hacer de saco de golpeo de ellos.

–Me sigue aterrando tu madre –admitió el muchacho cano, dejándose caer a un lado del Dragón–. Pero ya no importa, tu hermano mayor te sacó para ir de nuevo en busca de nuestra libertad...

Mouri, de pie junto a la puerta, no lo soportó más y se metió en su habitación, cerrando la puerta con fuerza.

Los muchachos, metidos en su plática, no le dieron mucha importancia y se quedaron hablando y riendo hasta altas horas de la madrugada, cayendo dormidos uno en el sillón y el otro en el suelo.

A la mañana siguiente, Motonari salió de su cuarto, con aspecto cansado y restregándose los ojos. Las cortinas de la sala estaban cerradas, así que no podía ver muy bien por la penumbra. Se dirigió a la puerta–ventana y descorrió las cortinas de un solo movimiento, permitiendo la entrada de un brillante pero hiriente rayo de sol.

Adoraba esa luz tibia, así que se quedó de pie frente al cristal, recibiendo de lleno el calor con los ojos cerrados.

La voz quejosa de los chicos, escondiendo las caras entre las almohadas, llamó su atención. Esbozó una ligera sonrisa al verlos acurrucados, realmente aún eran unos niños.

–Motochika –llamó, mientras se inclinaba hasta el suelo para zarandearlo suavemente–. Tengo que ir a trabajar. ¿Estarán bien por su cuenta?

El joven alzó la cabeza para mirarlo con su ojo azulino entrecerrado.

–Sí... En la tarde... –un gran bostezo lo hizo interrumpirse–. En la tarde veremos a Keiji para buscar un departamento seguro, quizá regrese tarde pero te dejaré la cena lista.

–No, espera... –Motonari se quedó muy quieto, con el ceño fruncido–. ¿No acordamos que te quedarías aquí por un par de días?

Masamune gruñó levemente en sueños.

–No pueden salir por la puerta principal, y algún vecino puede verlos saltando la pared del fondo –añadió el contador, preocupado.

Chousokabe se estiró en su lugar, tratando de alejar la pereza para pensar con claridad.

–Tienes razón, pero... –pausó un segundo, mirando a Date–. ¿Crees que sea mejor esperar un par de días aquí? ¿No te molesta tenernos a ambos?

–Claro... Claro que no –respondió el de cabello oscuro, tratando de esconder su nerviosismo.

–Entonces esperaremos, al menos hasta el lunes, para poder movernos entre las multitudes –Motochika tironeó de su camisa para plantar un beso en sus labios–. ¿Qué quieres encontrar en la cena?

–Lo que quieras –la voz de Mouri fue algo fría mientras se levantaba y se dirigía al baño.

El muchacho, todavía adormilado, lo notó pero pensó que quizás era la presión por toda la acción del día anterior. Planeó complacerlo con algo delicioso.

El día transcurrió pacífico, demasiado veloz para el pobre Motonari, quien pasó nuevamente por el supermercado y el centro comercial antes de regresar.

Motochika se sorprendió de verlo llegar cargando varias bolsas con sus brazos delgados. Corrió a ayudarle al entrar y lo besó en los labios rápidamente como bienvenida.

–¿Qué tal tu día? –preguntó, llevando las bolsas a la mesa. La cena estaba lista y Date estaba en la ducha.

–Normal... –la vocecita apagada se perdió entre el ruido de papel y plástico. Se quitó la chaqueta y la arrojó sobre el sillón–. ¿Masamune tardará mucho? –preguntó, sacando la comida de las bolsas del supermercado y metiéndola en la nevera.

–No creo, ya hace un rato que entró –cuando Mouri cerró el refrigerador, lo abrazó por la espalda y besó suavemente su mejilla–. Te ves cansado, no te sobresfuerces.

–Es que... –escuchó la puerta del baño y se cortó a sí mismo. Se libró despacio de los brazos de Chousokabe y dio la espalda a la entrada de la cocina.

–Oh, hola –saludó el otro adolescente, entrando y apoyándose en el marco de la puerta.

–Hola –replicó Mouri, sin voltear.

–¡Oye, Demonio! ¿Ya está la cena? Eso huele bien desde que empezaste –agregó el joven castaño.

Motochika miró a su pareja, confundido por su actitud, y sólo suspiró antes de contestar.

–Sí... Sólo estaba esperando a Motonari.

–Ehm, les... les traje algunas cosas –murmuró el contador, girando hacia ellos y llevando las manos vendadas a las bolsas–. Tuve que adivinar las tallas, pero... no pude evitarlo, cuando vi que ninguno de los dos tenía mucha ropa.

De los varios paquetes salieron jeans, camisetas y un par de chaquetas de algodón.

–No es mucho, pero no tengo más...

Los dos muchachos lo miraron con los ojos muy abiertos, sorprendidos, contentos, extrañados.

–Gra...gracias... –balbuceó Date, sin terminar de comprenderlo.

Chousokabe, por su parte, se acercó a él, abrazándolo de golpe y besándolo lo más apasionado que pudo, cosa que hizo al joven Dragón voltear incómodo hacia otro lado.

Motonari se quedó muy quieto, sonrojado hasta la médula y nervioso al ver la forma en que Date evitaba mirarlos.

–Fíjense... si les van... pueden... cambiar las tallas... o lo que... sea...

Chousokabe lo soltó para hurgar en las bolsas y le lanzó las prendas más pequeñas a su amigo, antes de tomar el resto y encerrarse en el baño.

–¿Puedo usar tu cuarto? –preguntó un Date incómodo, tanto por la muestra tan abierta de cariño de su amigo como por la amabilidad del joven.

–Sí, adelante –respondió el dueño de casa, cohibido.

Se perdieron por unos minutos para salir con lo que más les había gustado. Se juntaron una vez más en el comedor.

–Oh, Motonari, adivinaste justo el color para ambos, el azul es el favorito de este bastardo –dijo Motochika, refiriéndose a la camiseta en azul eléctrico que llevaba Date.

–Gracias –murmuró Masamune, haciendo una apretada reverencia.

–Bueno, serviré la cena –informó el muchacho cano llevando, poniendo la mesa.

–Por nada –respondió suavemente el más grande de los tres, siguiendo a su "novio" a la cocina para ayudarle a disponer de la comida.

Fue algo sencillo pero muy delicioso, un momento tranquilo roto sólo por la plática que hacían los dos tuertos. Por más cerca que estuvieran, las palabras que cruzaban Date y Mouri eran mínimas.

Una vez más, Motochika insistió en dormir en la sala junto a su amigo cuando Motonari les ofreció dormir en la habitación.

Encerrado en su cuarto, Mouri podía escuchar murmullos y risas que no hacían nada por calmar su incomodidad. Al contrario, influían en sus sueños. Un par de veces se vio a sí mismo, regresando del trabajo para encontrar a los jóvenes haciendo el amor violentamente en la sala, despertando desesperado y con el sudor corriéndole por la frente.

Se movió en la cama y quedó recostado de lado, abrazándose a sí mismo y temblando de pies a cabeza.

Al despertar de la última de esas pesadillas, cerca de las cuatro de la mañana, tuvo que salir a rectificar que sólo fuera un sueño. Encontró a los muchachos, uno dormido extrañamente en el sillón más grande y el otro apoyando los brazos sobre la mesita, sentado en el suelo.

Llegó el fin de semana, y los dos jóvenes comenzaron a sufrir el efecto del encierro.

Acostumbrados como estaban a vaguear por ahí, ese departamentito se les antojaba como una prisión bonita. Masamune, impaciente como era, comenzó a hablar de salir a la calle, como una hora antes de que Mouri regresara de su trabajo. Era viernes.

–También muero por salir a respirar aire fresco... Más bien fumar en un lugar abierto... Pero Motonari se enojará si lo hacemos...

Date lo miró con el ojo entrecerrado y expresión de complicidad.

–¿Qué? Por más que me guste esa cara de que tienes un plan, no te seguiré a ciegas otra vez –dijo Motochika, retrocediendo instintivamente como si se tratara de una amenaza.

–¿A ciegas? ¿Otra vez? ¿Y cuándo has hecho tal cosa? –preguntó el de cabello castaño, entre risas.

–¡¿Qué? ¿Quieres que te mencione cada una de las veces que lo hice? Como cuando entramos a casa del excéntrico Matsunaga a escondidas y casi nos asesina su sirviente raro, cuando dijiste que era buena idea explorar el bosque a media noche y nos perdimos tres días, o quizás cuando me pediste acompañarte a ver a un "amigo" y nos dieron una paliza...

El joven cano se cruzó de brazos, ofendido, mirándolo con entera desconfianza.

–Es tu culpa por seguirme la corriente –murmuró Date, mirando hacia otro lado.

–Creo que me es imposible no seguirte –admitió Motochika, bajando la voz, no muy seguro del porqué de su confesión–. Y bien... ¿Qué es lo que tu mente perversa está planeando?

–Necesito aire, Chika. Está bien que el pequeño cascarrabias quiera cuidarte, pero...

–No lo llames así –pidió Chousokabe, con una sonrisa por la descripción–. Sé a qué te refieres, después de todo, todo lo que hemos hecho es por libertad.

–¿Y tu idea de libertad es pasar del control de tus padres al dominio de la hormiguita? –replicó Date, algo molesto–. Sólo he pasado cuatro días aquí y veo que te tiene completamente dominado.

–No es verdad –Motochika lo miró ofendido. No sabía qué era lo que le molestaba, si el hecho de que lo acusara de ese modo o pensar que podía tener razón.

–Claro que sí. Además, me odia –añadió el de cabello castaño, desparramándose sobre el sillón–. Cada vez que digo algo mira a otro lado, o se va de la habitación.

–No te odia, él fue quien ideó el plan para sacarte de donde estabas... –el Demonio hablaba mientras se sentaba en el suelo, a un lado del sillón, apoyando la cabeza en el estómago de su amigo–. Sólo no ha estado bien últimamente, debe ser difícil lidiar con dos adolescentes buscados.

–¿Motonari? –cuestionó el otro–. Pero... si no soy nada suyo –murmuró, recordando cómo se había sentido el día anterior. No estaba acostumbrado a que los adultos fueran buenos con él.

–Es una persona "especial" –Motochika no pudo evitar la cálida sonrisa que se acomodó en su boca cuando hablo de él–. Me hace sentir bien saber que no estamos solos, Dragón.

–¿Por qué lo hace?

"Porque me ama"... Eso pensó el de cabello platino, pero le apenaba demasiado decirle algo así a su casi hermano, no podría soportar las burlas que vendrían probablemente por el resto de su vida.

–No lo sé... Ya te lo dije, es alguien especial.

Subió uno de sus brazos para abrazar a su amigo por la cintura y escondió el rostro ahí. Estaba sonrojado y no muy seguro de querer continuar hablando de ese tema.

Hacía ya mucho tiempo desde la última vez en que los tuertos habían podido compartir un momento tan íntimo y personal. Masamune se quedó muy quieto.

–¿Hay algo... que quieras decirme? –preguntó con suavidad. Siempre había sido muy perceptivo con respecto a los problemas ajenos.

–No... Todo bien –respondió el otro, siendo la voz casi ahogada por la tela de la camisa y luego volviendo la vista a su amigo–. No me has dicho cuál era tu plan.

Fue sutil, pero sabía que Date no insistiría con algo de lo que sabía que no quería hablar.

–Ahora como que no tengo ganas de hacer nada –murmuró el Dragón, retorciéndose en el sillón.

–Pedazo de holgazán –se burlo el mayor de los dos, intentado levantarse–. Prepararé la cena. ¿Quieres algo en especial?

–Nah. Elige lo que a tu amorcito le guste más –respondió Masamune, sin moverse.

Chousokabe le arrojó un cojín a la cara y le dio la espalda.

–Si no te conociera, aseguraría que estás celoso...

–¿Yo? ¿Por qué debería estarlo? Ni que fueras tan buen premio.

–¡Jah! Cualquiera sabe que lo soy –Motochika siguió riendo camino a la cocina, continuando la conversación desde ahí–. Mueres por un pedazo de mí.

–Al contrario –fue el castaño el que lanzó una carcajada–. Me le tiraría encima a esa cosita, a ese bombón suavecito, si no estuvieses en el medio.

–¡Jódete! –el Demonio lanzó una naranja con fuerza en dirección al sillón, aún riendo–. Sabes que me amas y por eso te portas como una nenita.

Masamune se levantó del sofá automáticamente al escuchar aquello.

–¿Nenita? ¿Yo? –caminó hacia la cocina y se apoyó en el marco de la puerta–. Estás ante el hombre que ha resistido las mil y un palizas de Date Yoshihime. Más respeto.

–Que tu tolerancia al dolor sea mayor que la mía no te hace más hombre... Mira lo que dicen, después de todo, las nenas paren niños...

–Muy bien, Chika, te estás pasando. Córtala ya.

El tono de Date era de auténtica seriedad.

–Vale, vale... Qué sensible estás.

–Eres un idiota –murmuró Masamune, regresando a la sala.

Tras unos diez minutos de retorcerse en el sillón, el jovenzuelo cedió a su aburrimiento y curiosidad y se levantó nuevamente para ir a la cocina.

–Oye –llamó con rudeza desde la entrada.

–¿Qué pasa? –contestó el otro, vertiendo vegetales picados en una olla.

–¿Qué le pasó? –preguntó Masamune, despacio, realmente no sabiendo cómo abordar el asunto–. Tiene... Tiene las manos vendadas, y cuando quiso poner la reja de mi patio trasero, casi se le vino encima. ¿Qué le sucede?

Motochika dejó de lado lo que estaba haciendo y lo miró largamente con una expresión triste e insegura.

–Está débil... –dijo al fin, volviendo su atención a la comida, no porque fuera necesario sino porque no sabía exactamente cómo decírselo–. Cuando logré escapar, él...

–¿Sí?

–Sabes... Si yo no te hubiera conocido, quizá habría tenido una vida parecida... –Chousokabe rió amargamente bajando la mirada, pensando en la soledad de su amante, en las razones que lo llevaron a intentar aquello–. Él es una persona especial, pero siempre ha estado solo...

Masamune tragó duro por un instante. Conocía perfectamente la personalidad de Motochika, la forma en que reaccionaba a las cosas, la manera en que éstas lo afectaban. Era prácticamente la única persona a la que el joven cano había mostrado su verdadero ser. Y porque lo sabía, se aventuró a preguntar débilmente:

–¿Acaso trató de...

–Sí... Cuando pude llegar aquí, lo encontré en la bañera... Y bueno, ésa es la principal razón por la que me tomó tanto tiempo llegar a ti.

El Dragón se quedó muy callado.

–Aunque fue mejor que él me ayudara –rió Motochika, tratando de recobrar el ánimo–. Yo te habría intentado sacar con algún plan idiota y habríamos terminado peor que al principio.

–No debiste preocuparte por mí entonces... –susurró, con la mirada perdida en el suelo–. Él... te necesita más que yo.

Motochika permaneció en silencio por unos instantes y luego caminó hacia a su amigo, abrazándolo con fuerza.

–Idiota, tú eres mi hermano... Cómo no preocuparme por ti…

–Pero él es... –Date dudó unos segundos–. ¿Tu novia? –rió suavemente.

Chousokabe se sonrojó e inconscientemente apretó el abrazo.

–Date, si yo... Si yo realmente fuera gay... –antes de Motonari, jamás le habría pasado por la cabeza serlo y no se quejaba pues lo amaba, pero no había tomado en cuenta cómo afectaría eso su vida–. ¿Seguiría todo igual entre nosotros?

–Mira, Chika, yo la verdad no entiendo de esas cosas, no sé cómo decirle a un hombre que sale con otro hombre y no se siente gay, o al revés, tengo un par de amigas que son... ya sabes, del otro bando de las chicas, y tampoco sé explicar qué rayos es eso. Sólo quiero que las personas que me importan estén bien, es todo.

El joven cano soltó una risita y apoyó la frente en el hombro del castaño, divertido por la respuesta.

–Él me hace feliz...

–Entonces no necesito saber nada más. Tú y yo somos hermanos y eso nunca cambiará, ni aunque te jodas una cabra.

–El único desesperado capaz de tirarse una cabra es Keiji y lo sabes –se carcajeó el Demonio, regresando a la estufa, preocupado por el aroma a quemado que despedía la comida y feliz de rescatar la cena.

Masamune rió a su vez, dejando en su rostro una sonrisa dulce.

–Hablando de eso... ¿Dónde crees que pueda estar el bastardo? Es imposible que lo aceptaran de nuevo en casa.

–Sus tíos jamás tuvieron problemas con él, de hecho creo que lo quieren más que sus padres –murmuró Date, abriendo la nevera y sacando una cajita de jugo de uva.

Antes de poder continuar su conversación, un agotado Mouri entró por la puerta, cerrándola detrás de sí y saludándolos sin energía antes de dejarse caer en una silla del comedor.

El adolescente castaño puso la pajilla en la caja y bebió todo el contenido de un solo sorbo. Se había puesto nervioso de súbito al ver las manos vendadas del contador.

–Hoy... hice todo lo que no hice en dos semanas –murmuró éste, apoyando la frente en la mesa.

–No te esfuerces de más, qué haremos si te enfermas –lo regañó el muchacho cano, sirviendo los platones de comida–. Dragón, siéntate o ayúdame a poner la mesa.

Motonari se levantó para buscar los cubiertos.

–Yo lo haré, no es necesario –dijo, caminando hacia la cajonera.

Motochika suspiró resignado y terminó de servir, sentándose con ambos.

–Casi se quema pero... aún sabe bien –admitió, rascándose la cabeza.

Los tres comieron en silencio. Motonari estaba extrañamente pálido y no miraba directamente a ninguno de los dos adolescentes.

–¿Estás bien? –preguntó el Demonio cuando terminaron de comer y Date se metió a la ducha–. Te vez muy cansado...

–Me mareé un poco de estar con la computadora, pero supongo que serán tantos días sin ella –respondió suavemente el de cabello oscuro, levantando los platos y llevándolos al fregadero.

–¿Por qué no te acuestas? Yo me encargare de limpiar –propuso el chico, atrapándolo contra la mesada y besando su frente–. Mañana descansarás, ¿no? Me gustaría que saliéramos...

Los brazos débiles de Motonari se aferraron de la espalda de Motochika.

–¿Crees que sea conveniente...?

–Conveniente o no, la verdad es que nos volveremos locos si seguimos encerrados –lo abrazó con suavidad como si se fuera a romper e inhaló el aroma de su cabello.

El de cabello oscuro iba a responder, pero sintió algo subiendo por su garganta repentinamente. Antes de que pudiera percatarse siquiera de lo que pasaba, vomitó todo lo que había comido sobre su ropa y la de Motochika.

Respiró nervioso por unos instantes, con los ojos muy abiertos y la boca pegoteada.

–L-Lo... Lo siento... –murmuró, agitado.

–¿Qué pasó? ¿Quieres que llame al médico? –el adolescente, preso del pánico, se quitó la camisa y corrió por algo con qué limpiar el pálido rostro de su amante. Luego de ayudarle a quitarse la ropa, lo cargó y lo llevó a su habitación sin darle tiempo a decir nada.

–Quisiera... Quisiera lavarme los dientes al menos –murmuró el joven, encogiéndose entre los brazos de Chousokabe.

–Claro, perdón... –replicó el muchacho, llevándolo al lavabo antes que a la cama–. Dime qué pasa... Cada día te vez más cansado y pálido... –Chousokabe estaba sinceramente preocupado y lo podía ver en su rostro.

Date salía de la ducha en aquel instante, envuelto en una toalla oscura. Se detuvo a medio camino, dejando un pie en la bañera.

–¿Qué...? –empezó, observando a los otros dos, semidesnudos frente al espejo.

Su amigo, que permanecía detras de Mouri, lo miró angustiado, tardando un poco en reaccionar.

–Oh, perdón... –dijo, haciéndose a un lado para dejarlo pasar.

–¿Estás bien? –preguntó Masamune a Motonari, con un tono dulce.

El joven escupió la espuma en el lavabo, sin mirar a Date. Se enjuagó la boca y buscó una toalla de mano para secarse el rostro. Sin decir nada, dio la espalda al adolescente y rodeó a Motochika, tambaleándose, para salir del baño.

–Hey... Motonari, espera... –murmuró el de cabello cano, caminando tras su pareja para tomar el papel de apoyo y asegurarse de que llegara entero a su cuarto, dejando al otro tuerto con el ceño fruncido en la entrada del baño.

El de ojos pardos se recostó despacio en su cama, sintiéndose muy enfermo. Colocándose de lado, dio la espalda a su amante y se abrazó a sí mismo, temblando.

–Dime qué pasa... quiero ayudarte –rogó Motochika, sentándose en el borde del colchón para acariciar la espalda de su amante.

–Abrázame... –rogó Mouri, ahogando un sollozo.

El muchacho obedeció, recostándose sobre las almohadas para abrazarlo con cuidado y acariciar sus temblorosos brazos.

–Por la mañana vamos a que te revise el médico, ¿vale? –ofreció con tono cariñoso.

–No... –susurró Motonari, encogiéndose en el abrazo poderoso del chico–. Estaré... Estaré bien.

–Motonari, por favor... No estás bien, deja que te revisen, yo... Yo no sé cómo ayudarte –admitió Chousokabe, lleno de pesar.

–No importa, Motochika –replicó el contador–. No importa, ya... ya se me pasará.

No podía dominar los temblores que le sacudían todo el cuerpo. Necesitaba buscar una forma de acabar con aquella situación de una vez por todas...

El muchacho apretó el abrazo, escondiendo el rostro en el cabello del contador. Temía por su salud pero no sabía qué ocurría, quizás toda esa situación era más fuerte que él... Debía buscar pronto un lugar donde vivir, para dejar de presionarlo.

Cuando Motonari pareció adormecerse, se separó despacio de él y fue a la sala en busca de un cigarrillo. Date, ya vestido, estaba sentado en uno de los sillones, perdido en la pared que enfrentaba.

Al ver pasar a su amigo, el apodado "Dragón" hizo chasquear su lengua para llamar la atención de Motochika.

El joven cano tomí un cigarrillo de la mesa, que seguramente le pertenecía al otro, y le dio una larga calada, expectante a lo que tuviera que decir.

–¿Cómo está?

–Se durmió tranquilo, pero... no quiere decirme qué le pasa –respondió Motochika, rodeando la mesa para dejarse caer a un lado de su amigo.

Masamune respiró hondo por un momento, levantando la mano y quitándole el cigarrillo de los labios. Aspiró una profunda bocanada y miró al Demonio.

–¿Puedo ser cien por ciento honesto? –preguntó.

–Adelante.

–Creo que te está manipulando –dijo Date, con firmeza.

El muchacho cano se rió, negando con la cabeza.

–Según tu teoría... ¿con qué fin? Está claro que no le sirvo de mucho.

–No sé con qué finalidad, pero no confío realmente en él. Probablemente se dio cuenta de que tienes debilidad por los desvalidos.

–No digas eso, suena a que siento... lástima –murmuró Motochika, haciendo una mueca de disgusto–. Dale una oportunidad, es buena persona, sólo... Bueno, no son momentos exactamente fáciles... Creo que lidiar con nosotros y con la presión de lo que pueda hacer Kunichika es demasiado.

–Jeh –Masamune volvió a aspirar del cigarro y se lo regresó a Motochika–. Lástima... qué sería de mi vida sin ella.

El joven cano chasqueó la lengua, molesto.

–Cállate, ahora me haces sonar como un villano... Quienes te queremos no lo hacemos por lástima –se puso el cigarro entre los labios para acomodarse en sillón y usar las piernas del castaño como almohada.

–En fin... –lo cortó Date, hablando en voz alta–. Aun así...

Llevó una mano a la cabeza de Chousokabe y enredó los dedos en sus cabellos platinados.

–Me es difícil entender esta relación tuya, sabes.

–A mí también... Aunque creo que por razones diferentes –admitió Motochika, estirando la mano para apagar el cigarro en un plato que había sobre la mesa y cerrando los ojos, disfrutando de los mimos de su casi hermano.

–¿Por qué sigues con ella, entonces?

–Me hace feliz aunque no lo entienda... Es como si lo conociera de siempre, no sé... Como si mi lugar fuera con él... –levantó la mano para meterla bajo su parche y rascar la cicatriz que le picaba–. No sé cómo explicarlo...

Masamune lo miró con su único ojo, con una expresión de cálido afecto. Su mano se movió con delicadeza sobre la cabeza de su amigo.

Un gemido ahogado, proveniente del dormitorio, llamó la atención del Dragón.

Motochika abandonó de golpe las cálidas caricias para ir a ver qué sucedía con su amado. El joven de cabello castaño suspiró, resignado. Resbaló sobre el sillón y se quedó mirando el techo.

Chousokabe atendió rápidamente al contador, para dejarlo durmiendo tranquilo una vez más, y regresó a la sala con una almohada para arrojarse en el suelo a los pies del Dragón, lugar que se había convertido en su cama durante los últimos días.

Masamune volvió a suspirar de la misma forma y se acostó en el sillón, dándole la espalda a su amigo.

Era una situación incómoda que no ayudaba para nada al hecho de que Date pensara que Mouri lo manipulaba, pero el joven cano lo quería y no había nada que hacer, sólo esperar recuperar sus vidas como eran antes.

Se quedaron en silencio hasta adormecerse pesadamente, incluso con la luz encendida.

Un par de horas después, los pies arrastrados de Motonari salieron de la habitación y fueron a la cocina, en busca de un poco de agua. Sentía el cuerpo hirviendo y la cabeza le dolía mucho.

Al no poder levantar la botella que tenía en la nevera, se rindió y buscó un vaso para llenarlo con agua del fregadero. Se sentía tan débil que parecía que iba a desmoronarse ahí mismo. Cuando el vaso se llenó, se puso tan pesado que se le escurrió de la mano y fue a dar con estrépito contra la pileta de la cocina.

El joven contador se quedó mirando su propia mano, como si fuese la mano de alguien más, no la suya propia. Aquello no tenía sentido...

–¿Estás bien? –habló la voz cansada de uno de los jóvenes, apoyado en la pared cercana a él.

Motonari se dio vuelta, con los ojos pardos muy abiertos.

–Perdón... si te desperté –murmuró, volviendo a mirar el fregadero. Estiró el brazo con lentitud y volvió a levantar el vaso.

–No importa... Sabes, Chika está muy preocupado... –dijo el joven Dragón, tratando de hacer que el contador se diera cuenta y le diera una explicación a su amigo, o por lo menos fuera a atenderse.

–No quiero aumentar sus preocupaciones. Ya la pasó bastante mal por mi culpa –respondió Mouri, en voz baja.

–Entonces deberías hablar con él, andar adivinando qué te pasa lo está ahogando... –tras decir eso, el joven castaño se dio media vuelta para regresar a dormir.

Motonari se apoyó en la mesada de mármol, apretando los labios. Abrió el agua para enjugarse un poco el rostro hirviente y volvió a su cama.

Date, por su parte, pateó suavemente la espalda de Motochika cuando regresó al sillón.

–Oye –le dijo, mientras se sentaba–. El bomboncito tiene fiebre.

Chousokabe se levantó pesadamente y se restregó la cara, soltando un largo bostezo.

–Duérmete, Dragón –murmuró con una sonrisa cuando logró despabilarse. Se levantó en busca del botiquín de Motonari, agua y demases para ir a encerrarse al cuarto del contador.


	10. Episodio 10

_**Las experiencias**_

Motochika pasó la noche entera en vela cuidando de Motonari, hasta que al amanecer éste abrió los ojos por la mera rutina implantada en su ser de tener que ir a trabajar.

El hombrecillo se incorporó, nervioso, pero la fiebre no había bajado y se mareó casi al instante.

–Oye, ¡oye! –exclamó Motochika, sujetándolo por los hombros–. Es sábado, hoy no hay trabajo...

Motonari lo miró con los ojos desorbitados, hasta que cayó en cuenta del día que era y se relajó pesadamente.

Se restregó los ojos con esfuerzo.

–Me voy a volver loco... –susurró, más para sí mismo, pero Chousokabe pudo oírlo.

El joven lo empujó suavemente hasta que lo acostó de nuevo y acarició su rostro, mirándolo con entera preocupación, asentada por el coloreado oscuro de las ojeras que comenzaban a marcarse.

–Por qué... ¿Por qué no me quieres decir qué te pasa?

–Estoy muy nervioso... –admitió Motonari, levantando una de sus manos vendadas y sujetando débilmente la de Motochika–. Todo esto... necesito pensar mucho, evaluar bien cada paso que vaya a dar... No quiero que te pase nada, ni a Masamune... No me perdonaría que... –cerró los ojos apretadamente, conteniendo un sollozo.

El muchacho esbozó media sonrisa y se inclinó para besar suavemente su frente.

–Oye, de alguna manera siempre salimos bien librados, ahora no seré diferente y... bueno, soy un idiota pero sé que puedo ayudarte de algún modo, no tienes que cargar solo con todo.

Tras un largo minuto de silencio, Mouri levantó su celular de la mesita de noche y se lo ofreció al adolescente.

–¿Por qué no van a caminar un poco? Los teléfonos de ustedes ya no deben funcionar, seguro que sus padres los dieron de baja. Llévate el mío.

Chousokabe lo miró confundido, tomando el aparato. No le agradaba la idea de dejarlo solo aunque la fiebre ya hubiese cedido en mayor parte, pero ansiaba más que nada salir del pequeño departamento.

–¿Estás seguro...?

–Trata de tener cuidado, vete al otro distrito si quieres, pero por favor... cuídense los dos –murmuró el de ojos pardos, mirándolo con aprensión.

Se podía ver el gusto en el rostro del joven, aunque permaneciera la inseguridad.

–¡Lo haremos! Pero... Primero te prepararé algo y dejaré todo hecho para que no tengas que levantarte. Quiero que descanses... ¿Sí?

–Estaré bien... Sólo déjame a mano el teléfono inalámbrico –pidió Mouri–. No te preocupes.

Chousokabe le plantó un beso tierno en los labios y salió trotando a buscar el teléfono, gritando en el camino.

–¡Hey, Bella durmiente, levántate!

Mouri podía escuchar desde donde estaba el escándalo de los jóvenes en la sala. Luego de quince minutos, Motochika volvió a entrar, llevándole el teléfono, una pequeña jarra de agua y un poco de fruta picada.

–Dice Date que es buena para los enfermos –explicó, cuando el oficinista tomó el plato entre sus manos.

–Oh... –musitó Motonari, mirando la comida–. Gracias.

Cuando se quedó solo, se incorporó, se apoyó bien en las almohadas y tomó el teléfono. Marcó despacio, asegurándose de que recordaba bien el número.

Una voz suave lo atendió luego de varios segundos de timbrar.

–Hola.

–Hola, ¿Hanbei? –preguntó el de ojos pardos, tratando de sonar firme.

–Soy yo. ¿Quién habla?

–Mouri, Mouri Motonari...

El fin de semana transcurrió rápidamente, demasiado rápido para gusto de Motonari. El lunes llegó y el joven pidió permiso en su trabajo para salir temprano y poder atender asuntos importantes.

Tomando los recaudos necesarios, el contador llevó a los dos jóvenes a un elegante despacho en el centro. Los hizo vestirse bien para la ocasión.

Mientras caminaban, luego de haber salido de la estación del metro, los detuvo en la entrada del pulcro local comercial.

–Motochika, Masamune –se paró frente a los dos y los miró despacio, deteniéndose en cada rostro por breves segundos–. Ahora vamos a ver a un abogado familiar.

El adolescente de cabello castaño abrió mucho el ojo y separó apenas los labios, respirando pesadamente. Ninguno de los dos estaba seguro de lo que pasaba y se comportaban aprensivos ante la situación, abriendo los ojos ampliamente cuando un gran letrero en letras sobrias que anunciaban "Takenaka y Asociados" los recibió.

–¿Que hacemos aqui? –preguntó un nervioso Motochika, mientras esperaban en la recepción por quien los atendería.

–Vamos a iniciar medidas legales con sus padres –informó Motonari, no menos nervioso pero sí más firme.

Los muchachos se miraron, inundados por la confusión.

–¿Qué? ¿Cómo...? –atinó a preguntar Date.

–El nivel de violencia que han ejercido sobre ustedes es algo que no se excusa con la simple disciplina. Han manifestado repetias veces sus deseos de emanciparse del control de sus progenitores y ellos han respondido a esas llamadas con más y más violencia. Yo siento la necesidad de hacer esto... porque no quiero que sigan lastimándolos.

–Pe... Pero... –lo que fuera a preguntar Motochika se vio interrumpido por la secretaria, que les informó que Takenaka los esperaba en su oficina.

–Adelante, por favor –pidió la joven. Los tres ingresaron despacio al despacho del hombre, que estaba plácidamente sentado en su sillón.

Tenía el cabello rizado y corto, de color platino, muy parecido al de Motochika. Sus ojos, escondidos detrás de unos lentes con montura púrpura, eran de un brillante violeta. Llevaba puesta una camisa color lavanda, corbata negra y chaleco y pantalones en púrpura oscuro. Se levantó al verlos entrar.

–Motonar-kun –saludó efusivamente, caminando hacia el contador y estrechando su mano.

–Gracias por recibirnos, Hanbei.

Los muchachos observaban la escena fuera de sí, inspeccionando el cuarto, al delgado hombre y la previa explicación de Mouri... Eso no podía ser bueno. ¿Cómo lo pagarían? Parecían un par de cachorritos perdidos.

–Bueno, tomen asiento, por favor –pidió el platinado, con una amble sonrisa–. Algo me adelantaste por teléfono, pero quisiera conversar un poco con los chicos, ¿cuál es Motochika y cuál es Masamune...? –preguntó, volviendo a sentarse y mirando a los adolescentes.

–Chousokabe Motochika –dijo el Demonio, fingiendo una confianza que no sentía en lo más mínimo.

–Date Masamune –agregó el otro tranquilamente, sentándose junto a su amigo.

–Bueno, bueno. No se pongan nerviosos, estos procedimientos son más comunes de lo que deben creer –Takenaka trataba de animarlos con su cálida sonrisa–. Sé que debe ser difícil hablar de esto, pero deben contarme sobre las cosas que les han sucedido.

Los dos muchachos se quedaron en silencio por unos segundos, pero Date se animó a hablar primero.

–Hace unos dos años que vivimos por nuestra cuenta –dijo, retorciéndose las manos–. Chika... Esto, Motochika y yo nos conocemos desde que teníamos como... diez u once años, creo, y hemos sido amigos desde entonces. No somos chicos ejemplares, ya sabe, ningún adolescente lo es, pero mis padres... bueno, mi madre, para ser más exacto, no me tiene la más mínima paciencia en lo absoluto.

Motochika puso su mano sobre el hombro de su amigo en señal de apoyo. Sabía que le era demasiado complicado hablar de sus problemas, aunque fuera por algo razonable.

–Digamos que siempre he pensado que no fui planeado, muchas veces siento que mis padres me odian o que sólo se casaron porque iba a nacer yo –siguió el Dragón, con su único ojo humedecido–. Tengo un hermano menor y a él lo adoran. Y no, no son celos, pero jamás he visto a mi madre pegarle a él, aunque se haya portado realmente muy mal. Takenaka–san, ¿ve las marcas que tengo en mi rostro? Estos dedos son todos de mi madre. Cualquier cosa que yo hiciera mal era excusa para darme una paliza –se retregó nerviosamente la nariz–. Antes se guardaba de no pegarme en lugares visibles para que nadie en la escuela lo notara, pero supongo que con el paso de los años fue dejando eso de lado.

–¿Qué hay de tu padre? –preguntó seriamente Hanbei.

–Él nunca me ha golpeado –respondió rápidamente Masamune–. Nunca, nunca.

–¿Cómo es tu relación con él? Para todo esto hay diferentes tipos de maltrato y el psicológico suele ser el más grave...

Masamune se quedó muy quieto; lo había tomado por sorpresa. Siempre había querido creer que, porque no lo golpeaba, Terumune le tenía un poco más de afecto. Pero entonces recordó las largas charlas denigrantes, las críticas mordaces, los insultos elegantes.

–Siempre ha buscado la forma de hacer que me sienta miserable –dijo al fin, luego de unos segundos–. Cada cosa que yo lograba, ahí estaba para criticarla y decir que cualquiera la podría haber hecho mejor. Y nunca ha detenido a mi madre cuando ella me levantaba la mano. Sólo se quedaba ahí mirando cómo me pegaba.

Hanbei se llevó la mano a la barbilla y miró a Mouri, que presentaba una expresión de dolor; realmente no tenía idea de lo que eran las vidas de los jóvenes. Asintiendo con la cabeza, Takenaka le reafirmó a Mouri que tomaría el caso y regresó su atención a los chicos.

–Bueno... Por ahora bastará con eso, veo que te es realmente difícil hablar de estas cosas. Te agradezco tu valor, Masamune-kun. Haré todo lo que pueda por defenderte –le dijo al muchacho, cuyo ojo estaba ya muy humedecido. Miró al de cabellos platinados–. Motochika-kun, ¿puedes contarme tu experiencia? –pidió con delicadeza.

–Yo... Bueno, no ha sido tanto como en el caso de Date... Verás, como Kunichika es alguien importante en una compañía, se la pasa de un lado a otro con mi madre y, pues... mi relación con ellos es mínima –Chousokabe suspiró largamente y continuó–. Me ha puesto la mano encima... Sí, las únicas veces que se tomaba la molestia de estar conmigo era cuando le llegaba una noticia mía...

–¿Qué clase de noticias?

El chico sonrió nostálgico con la pregunta y respondió:

–Me metía en muchos problemas, al ser hijo de alguien importante los niños se metían conmigo... o cuando hacía una travesura, lo que fuera que llamara la atención y pudiera manchar el "buen nombre de los Chousokabe".

Hanbei tomó nota de que Motochika llamaba a su padre por su nombre y continuó.

–¿Y tu madre?

–Ella siempre se hizo a un lado, lo que decidiera hacer Kunichika conmigo estaba bien porque lo hacía por mi propio bien y un día lo entendería, blah, blah, es una mujer sumisa –añadió el joven cano, negando con la cabeza–. Aunque al final parece que cayó en cuenta de sus actos... ella fue quien me ayudó a escapar.

El de ojos violetas levantó las cejas, sorprendido. Mouri y Date lo imitaron.

–¿Una mujer sumisa, y te ayudó? Vaya, vaya –sonrió, tecleando en su computadora.

–Lo fue hasta ese día al menos... –dijo Chousokabe, sintiéndose cohibido con todas las miradas encima.

–Bueno... Está bien. Veo que el nivel de abuso es diferente, pero en sí justifica una acción legal. Ahora... –tecleó algunas cosas más e hizo a un lado el portátil plateado, mirándolos con atención–. Necesito saber algo más... ¿Fueron sus padres quienes los hirieron y dejaron tuertos?

–Ehhh... No –replicó Motochika, sorprendido por la pregunta–. Esto fue un accidente...

–Irónicamente, fue lo que facilitó que pudiéramos vivir teóricamente en libertad –agregó Masamune.

–¿Cómo así? –preguntó Hanbei, curioso.

–Se querían demandar mutuamente, pero como ninguno de nosotros quiso acusar al otro, la cosa quedó sin solución, lo que creó más conflictos entre ellos y menos atención para nosotros.

–Sí... Y aproveché para ofrecerle un trato a Kunichika, ya que de todos modos a él no le importaba un… bledo mi vida, que dejaríamos el asunto sin decir más y me iría a vivir a otro lado sin pedirles nada –Chousokabe hizo una pausa y miró a Date unos segundos–. Un día que la madre de Date no estaba en la ciudad por algo de su hijito, hablamos con Terumune y aceptó sin darle vueltas...

–Mi padre es bastante... práctico –comentó el Dragón, desviando la mirada.

Hanbei los miró, parpadeando por algunos segundos.

–Menudas piezas me has traído, Motonari-kun... –rió al fin–. Hace mucho no me traían una denuncia como ésta.

–¿Crees que tengamos oportunidad?

–Creo que vale la pena el intento –Takenaka se recostó en su asiento–. Si no hubiesen abusado así de ellos, no habrían querido abandonar sus casas. Lo único que necesitamos son testigos, alguien que pueda probar que el abuso existió.

–¡Tu nana, Dragón! –gritó Motochika de la nada, antes de que la idea se le escapara de la cabeza–. Él siempre ha estado de tu lado.

Masamune lo miró con el ojo muy abierto.

–Es cierto, Kojuurou ha visto muchas de las golpizas que me ha dado mi madre –reflexionó el muchacho.

–¿Y por tu lado? –preguntó Hanbei a Motochika.

El joven se encogió de hombros.

–Todos están comprados por Kunichika... Temen demasiado por sus empleos.

El de ojos púrpura se quedó quieto, pensativo. Tras un largo minuto, miró al joven cano.

–¿Me puedes dar el teléfono de tu casa? Tú también, Masamune. Y las direcciones, anótenlas aquí –les alcanzó un cuadernito.

Los dos hicieron como se les pidió y se quedaron en silencio mientras Hanbei hablaba con Mouri.

–Te dije que era alguien especial –murmuró luego de un rato el de cabellos canos, refiriéndose al contador.

Masamune iba a decir algo, pero Hanbei volvió su atención hacia ellos nuevamente.

–Muchachos, creo que por hoy es todo. Motonari-kun, llévalos a un hospital donde puedan constatar sus lesiones y mañana tráeme todo el papeleo. Yo haré unas llamadas, entre tanto.

–Está bien –replicó Mouri, poniéndose de pie–. Muchas gracias, Hanbei.

–Por nada. Realmente me da gusto volver a verte... –sonrió el de ojos púrpuras.

–Esto... –empezó Date.

–¿Qué sucede, Masamune-kun? –preguntó el abogado.

–Pagar... ¿Cómo pretende que le paguemos? –murmuró el chico, nervioso–. No tenemos trabajo, ya casi no tenemos dinero...

Takenaka lo miró con una sonrisa pícara.

–Es un chico listo tal como dijiste, Motonari-kun.

–No tienes que preocuparte por nada de eso –le dijo Mouri, mirándolo con una sonrisa cansada–. Yo me haré cargo de todo.

Los dos jovencitos fruncieron el ceño como acto reflejo y miraron al contador.

–Estás bromeando, ¿no? –dijo Chousokabe–. Un abogado con un despacho como éste debe ser caro, estás loco si crees que dejaré que lo hagas...

–Iba a decírselos después, pero ya que están tan preocupados, sepan que voy a trabajar ad honorem –intervino Hanbei, cruzándose de brazos de forma grácil.

–¿Ad que? –preguntó el Demonio, apretando la mirada aun más.

–Uhm... Gratis –rió el de cabello rizado, al recordar que, según Motonari, el listo era Masamune y el "bestia", Motochika.

–¿Por qué lo harías? –interrogó un muy desconfiado Date.

–Motonari-kun es una persona a la que estimo mucho, y soy abogado en lo familiar... Día a día veo casos de padres que abusan de sus hijos de toda forma posible, niños abandonados que por falta de contención acaban cometiendo errores irreparables... Simplemente no puedo evitar querer colaborar para subsanar un poco esas cosas –respondió el abogado, quitándose los lentes y limpiándolos con cuidado con un paño que tenía sobre la mesa.

Era una buena explicación aunque demasiado caritativa y ninguno de los dos confiaba en esas cosas, pero Chousokabe no desperdiciaría el intento de Mouri, así que puso la mano en la cabeza de Date y lo tironeó hacia abajo, ambos haciendo una pequeña reverencia, antes de que el Dragón lo arruinara por su imprudencia.

Mientras salían, Masamune dijo por lo bajo:

–Chika... No... No confío...

–Cuida bien de esos niños –decía Takenaka a Mouri–, esto va a ser largo y duro, buscarán desprestigiarte de formas crueles, ¿estás seguro... de que puedes con esto?

–No lo sé realmente, Hanbei... –murmuró el contador, enlazando las manos y apretándose los dedos nerviosamente–. Pero tengo que hacerlo, por Motochika...

–Vas a tener que negarlo... –susurró el de ojos púrpura, mientras acompañaba a su amigo hasta la puerta de la oficina.

–Sí... Sólo espero que él lo entienda...

Cuando Motonari salió a la calle, vio a los dos chicos pasándose un cigarrillo, parados en el cordón de la vereda. Caminó rápidamente hacia ellos y les arrebató el tabaco, aplastándolo con el zapato.

–¡Hey! –se quejó el de cabello cano.

–Si quieren fumar, háganlo en el departamento, no me importa, pero no lo hagan donde nos puedan ver a los tres juntos... Van a ser mi responsabilidad, no puedo permitir nada que les haga daño.

Los dos muchachos suspiraron fastidiados pero accedieron.

–Y… ¿Qué haremos ahora? –preguntó Chousokabe, apoyándose en el hombro de Masamune y mirando a Motonari–. ¿Ya se lo hicieron saber a Kunichika y a Terumune?

–Hanbei se encargará de eso, se comunicará en cuanto haya novedades. Ahora ustedes deben acompañarme al hospital –pidió el contador, tratando de ser gentil aunque la situación lo estresaba más a cada minuto.

–Vale... –aceptaron los dos al unísono, echando a caminar en dirección al hospital, tonteando para poder relajarse.

Mientras tanto, el abogado de cabellos blancos levantaba su teléfono y marcaba el número de la mansión Chousokabe.

–¿Residencia Chousokabe? Sí, qué tal, quisiera hablar con la señora de la casa.

–¿Quién la busca? –preguntó amablemente un sirviente.

–Mi nombre es Saitou Shigeharu, tengo que conversar algunas cosas con ella.

–Permítame un momento.

Tras varios minutos, Takenaka pudo escuchar la voz confundida de la persona a la que buscaba.

–Diga...

–¿La señora de Chousokabe? Qué tal, le habla Takenaka Hanbei, abogado en lo familiar –se presentó el hombre, con mucha soltura.

–Uh… ¿Abogado? ¿En qué le puedo ayudar?

–Bueno, señora, el asunto es sencillo. Estoy haciendo averiguaciones acerca de los maltratos dispensados por Chousokabe Kunichika a su hijo, Motochika. Me preguntaba si usted accedería a atestiguar acerca de los mismos.

La madre de Chousokabe se quedó pasmada, olvidando por un momento que estaba al teléfono.

–Él... ¿Él acudió a usted? –atinó a preguntar, luego de un rato.

–Se lo explicaré todo si decide colaborar –dijo suavemente el hombre–. Si no lo desea, no volveré a molestarla. Sé que es un riesgo muy grande para usted, pero le pido que lo considere, por su hijo –Hanbei hizo una respetuosa pausa–. ¿Quiere que le dé más tiempo, que la llame en la mañana?

–No... No, atestiguaré –tomó aire pesadamente y agregó–: Quiero hacer algo bien con él, para variar.

La mujer sabía que aquella decisión le costaría muy cara, pero estaba dispuesta a pagar el precio.

–Bien. La volveré a llamar en los próximos días, entonces. Creo que no debo recordarle que no debe hablar de esto con su esposo –añadió el abogado, dubitativo.

–No se preocupe por eso, hasta pronto... –antes de colgar, la preocupación le ganó a la señora–. ¡Espere! Motochika... ¿Esté bien?

–Está en muy buenas manos, créame –Takenaka sonrió, aunque la mujer no pudiera verlo.

Luego del hospital, Mouri llevó a los dos chicos a comer y, antes de que se hiciera muy tarde, emprendieron el regreso al departamento.

Antes de coger un taxi, el contador se detuvo en un cajero para buscar más efectivo. Chousokabe lo miró con expresión entristecida.

Masamune, acostumbrado a que lo atendieran cuando no estaba solo, no le dio demasiada importancia, abordando el coche cuando lo detuvieron.

Para su suerte, los espías de Kunichika se habían marchado del edificio, por lo que pudieron ingresar por la puerta principal. Una vez en el departamento, Mouri se dejó caer en su cama y ahí se quedó, muy quieto.

–Te lo pagaré... todo –escuchó, proveniente del marco de la puerta, donde estaba apoyado Motochika.

–¿Eh? –respondió el de ojos pardos, separando la cabeza de la almohada.

–Todo lo que has gastado en nosotros... Todo lo que has hecho, ayudarme a rescatar a Date, tenernos aquí y... lo de hoy –se acercó para recostarse en la cama y abrazarlo con suavidad–. Cuando todo esto termine, te lo pagaré de algún modo...

Motonari respiró fuerte, frustrado.

–Tonto... No me importa el dinero...

Masamune, en la sala, miraba un papel arrugado que se había caído del portafolios del contador. Había hecho docenas de cuentas, calculando lo que gastaría en los meses venideros.

Teniendo a los dos adolescentes su salario apenas le alcanzaría para que comieran y pagar los diferentes servicios del apartamento. Aunque Takenaka hubiese dicho que no le cobraría, Mouri se negaba a no darle nada. En las cuentas venían cantidades fuertes que quería pagarle.

–Sólo quiero que estés bien –susurró el de cabello castaño, girándose dentro del abrazo y acariciando despacio ese rostro que tanto adoraba.

–No es sólo el dinero, Motonari... –contestó Chousokabe en un suspiro–. Como sea... Gracias... Es la primera vez que alguien decide dar la cara por nosotros.

Escondiéndose entre los brazos del chico, Mouri trató de relajar sus nervios, quedándose dormido rápidamente.

El Demonio se quedó velando su sueño cerca de una hora más, hasta que empezó a quedarse dormido y optó por ir a su lugar en la sala. Antes de salir, alejó el cabello que cubría el rostro de su amado y besó su mejilla, susurrando un "te amo" casi inaudible.

Masamune estaba en el balcón, respirando el aire de la noche y fumando ausentemente. Motochika se paró detrás de él y aprovechando la diferencia en alturas apoyó el mentón en la cabeza de su amigo, aspirando el humo del tabaco.

–Tenemos que irnos, Chika.

La voz de Date era seria y terminante.

–Lo haremos... –contestó el otro, contrariado por el tono de voz–. Sé que no confías en Takenaka, pero... no perdemos nada intentándolo.

El Dragón sacó el papel abollado por toda respuesta y se lo entregó a su amigo.

Motochika lo tomó y se fue a tirar al sillón antes de mirarlo. Cuando vio el contenido, supo a qué se refería Date y se recostó en el sofá, restregándose la cara con la mano desocupada.

El chico de pelo castaño se aplastó junto a su amigo.

–Le estamos causando demasiados problemas... tenemos que regresar con Maeda, él es el único que podrá mantenernos por un tiempo, al menos hasta que se acabe la cosa del juicio.

–Será lo mejor, pero... ¿Tienes idea de dónde este el maldito?

–Debe estar con sus tíos, sabes que se llevan muy bien –replicó Date, buscando su celular. Cuando encontró el número de Keiji en su agenda, lanzó un bufido–. Tch... Cierto... Sin servicio.

Los dos miraron el teléfono de la casa, indecisos sobre agregar llamadas a su deuda.

–Al diablo, se lo regresaré cuando consiga trabajo –farfulló Date, tomando el inalámbrico y marcando el número de su amigo.

Tomo tres intentos para que alguien respondiera su celular. Cuando al fin lo hizo, su voz aburrida recibió a Date.

–¿Quién habla?

–Soy yo, idiota –replicó el joven, molesto–. Escucha, Maeda, no tenemos mucho tiempo...

–¡¿Masamune? ¿Dónde rayos te has metido? Hace casi un mes que no sé nada de ti, ni del otro... ¡¿Dónde está Motochika? –los gritos de Keiji se oían incluso estando lejos del teléfono.

–¡Cierra el pico por un momento! –exclamó el Dragón–. Escúchame con atención, ¿dónde estás tú?

–Con Toshiie...

–Necesitamos un lugar donde quedarnos. ¿Puedes conseguir algo?

El joven de coleta se percató de que aquel pedido traía aparejado el subliminal mensaje de que los dos tuertos no tenían un centavo encima.

–Mahhh... –se quejó falsamente–. Aprovechas que estoy más aburrido que una pasa... Puedo conseguir un departamento de este lado de la ciudad en unos dos días.

–Nos convendría algo alejado del centro, donde sea sencillo llegar pero que no nos encuentren tan fácil... –Masamune frunció el ceño. Odiaba tener que ser tan específico a la hora de pedir favores, cosa que lo molestaba y apenaba mucho.

–Hmm... Ya sé dónde sería perfecto, pero es al otro lado de la ciudad, muy lejos de la escuela y más feo que el último lugar donde vivimos, aunque reúne las características que pides... Podría arreglar todo para mañana en la tarde.

–¿Escuela? –Date lanzó una risotada–. Pfft, ¿quién te dijo que vamos a ir a la escuela? Con todo lo que está pasando ahora, tendremos suerte si salimos vivos.

–Eh, eso explica muchas cosas... –reflexionó Keiji, recordando los días que estuvo buscando a sus amigos–. Bien, llámame mañana por la tarde y te doy la dirección exacta... ¿Quieres que pase por ustedes en la camioneta del tío?

–De acuerdo, llámame... –el joven del parche se detuvo al recordar que no tenía celular–. Esto, no, espera, mañana en la mañana te llamo yo y vemos.

–¡Ok! –gritó el joven de coleta, y sin esperar más colgó. Le intrigaba saber qué había pasado pero siempre era una aventura con esos dos, ya habría tiempo de ponerse al día.

–¿Y bien? –cuestionó Chousokabe al otro tuerto–. ¿Podrá ayudarnos?

–Mañana lo volveré a llamar. Dijo que puede encontrar un lugar parecido a donde vivíamos antes, pero más alejado y... un poco más feo –Masamune se encogió de hombros.

–Suena bien... –contestó Motochika, retorciéndose en el sillón para recostarse en las piernas de Masamune como ya se le había hecho costumbre esos días. Suspiró sonoramente, pensando en cómo se lo diría a Motonari.

–¿Por qué te has quedado aquí todas las noches? –preguntó el Dragón, torciendo levemente la cabeza.

–No quiero dejarte solo –Chousokabe respondió como si se tratara de lo más obvio.

–O-Oye, yo estoy bien, ¿por qué te preocupas por mí si es él el que...

–Te conozco, hombre, estás en la casa de un desconocido pasando un mal rato... No te voy a dejar solo, lidiando con tus demonios, para dormir cómodamente con mi... –se sonrojó hasta la coronilla pensando en lo que iba a decir, ciertamente eran una pareja pero no sabía cómo referirse a ello ante el mundo–. Con Motonari.

–¿Mal rato? ¿Llamas a esto un mal rato? –Masamune se rió a carcajadas–. Mal rato era el que pasaba allá, cada minuto encerrado en esa mansión lúgubre me quitaba más y más las ganas de respirar. Demonios... Conocerías a los verdaderos demonios si vivieras bajo el mismo techo que Date Yoshihime. No, Chika –suspiró, relajando su risa–. Esto es un hotel cinco estrellas al lado de vivir con mi "familia".

El muchacho levantó la mano y le dio un golpe con los dedos en la punta de la nariz.

–Sabes a qué me refiero, pero si no me quieres aquí me iré a dormir al baño –dijo, con falsa indignación.

–No te hagas el interesante. Él está poniendo mucho en riesgo por nosotros y sé que al que quiere eres tú, así que, ¿por qué mejor no vas a demostrarle algo de gratitud?

Motochika se quedó en silencio por varios minutos. Claro que quería estar con Mouri, pero no tenía idea de cómo abordar el tema de su partida. Seguro no saldría nada bien. Suspiró frustrado, alborotándose el cabello, y al fin habló.

–Tienes razón, que haría yo sin ti, pedazo de consciencia... –se levantó y despeinó a su amigo con la palma de la mano antes de caminar al cuarto del contador.

–Si no fuera por mí, aún seguirías teniendo tu ojo izquierdo...

Masamune estaba encorvado en el sillón, con el cabello desordenado cayéndole sobre el rostro.

El joven cano se detuvo en seco al escuchar eso y regresó sobre sus pasos, levantando con fuerza al otro por el cuello de la camisa hasta dejarlo a la misma altura que sí mismo.

–No te atrevas a volver a decir eso en tu maldita vida –la voz era baja y llena de furia, tanta que le dificultaba respirar con normalidad–. Fue un accidente y a ti también te tocó sufrirlo...

Los labios de Masamune temblaron levemente, mientras su único ojo celeste se llenaba de agua.

–Fue por mi maldita culpa que te metiste en eso... Sólo yo debía salir herido, si iban a herir a alguien...

–¡Con un demonio, cállate! –Motochika dijo aquello un poco más alto de lo necesario, dejándolo caer en el sillón–. ¡Eres mi hermano! ¡Lo único que tengo! ¿Se suponía que debía dejarte solo y ya? ¿Acaso eres idiota? –era la primera vez que discutían respecto a ese día fatídico y no le gustaba saber que Masamune se culpaba por ello.

Éste se quedó en silencio por un largo minuto, cabizbajo y con el ojo cubierto por su cabello oscuro.

–Ve con él –dijo al fin–. Te necesita.

–No –fue la firme respuesta del Demonio–. ¿Siempre has pensado eso? ¿Me has seguido por culpa?

–Jamás –Date levantó la vista con expresión de desafío.

La expresión del demonio estaba descompuesta en una de dolor, por un momento todos sus recuerdos preciados le parecieron una mentira por causa de la lástima. Se sacó el parche, dejando al descubierto la desagradable cicatriz, y encarando al castaño, continuó con sus acusaciones.

–Prometiste ser mi ojo izquiero... ¿Por lástima?

–Cómo dices eso, Chika... –murmuró Masamune, levantándose y arrancándose su parche, agarrando a su amigo por la nuca y chocando su frente contra la propia–. Eres mi maldito modelo en la vida, yo no seguiría a nadie que me diera lástima, tú... incluso en la peor situación te las arreglas para seguir siendo genial, te escapaste de tu casa y buscaste la libertad por ti mismo... –hizo una pausa amarga y soltó el cuello de Motochika, pero no movió la cabeza. Bajó la vista y la clavó en el suelo, en sus propios pies–. Lo que te pasó fue por mi culpa y no hay nada que pueda hacer para remediarlo, sino tratar de ser tan valiente como tú y confiar en que quizás logre ser tan genial como tú en todo, y que podamos ser iguales...

–Eres un idiota... ¿Lo sabías? –susurró Chousokabe, abrazando con fuerza a su amigo y ocultando las lagrimas que escaparon de su ojo al esconder la cara entre el cabello del castaño, aunque el movimiento de su espalda en un sollozo lo delató completamente.

–Sí... –susurró Date–. Quisiera no serlo, pero lo soy.

El Demonio rió suavemente, negándose a soltarlo.

–No dejes de ser el idiota de mi hermano... Por favor.

Sintió los brazos de Masamune apretando su espalda, sus manos agarrándose a sus hombros.

–¿Qué nos va a pasar, Chika? –preguntó por lo bajo, casi susurrado.

–No lo sé... Sólo nos queda esperar... Pero puedes estar seguro de que a nuestros padres no les gustará nada saber que los estamos demandando.

–¿Bromeas? –rió ásperamente el menor de los dos–. Cuando mi madre lo sepa, me buscará para terminar de llenarme la cara de dedos.

–Kunichika buscará como callarnos, no pinta nada bien en su curriculum el maltrato infantil... –rió también el de cabello cano, separándose lentamente de su amigo–. Pero, oye... Estamos juntos, de algún modo saldrá bien...

–Tú al menos tienes a Nari –susurró Masamune, dejándose caer sobre el sofá.

Motochika lo siguió, echándose a un lado.

–Tú me tienes a mí, y si no soy suficiente, conozco a unas cuantas que morirían por estar contigo –se carcajeó, echándole el brazo encima y apoyando la cabeza contra la del otro.

El Dragón se quedó un rato, muy quieto y callado, y volvió a insistir con lo mismo:

–Hazme caso, Chika, ve con él.

–Ya es tarde y necesita descansar... Y tú también –replicó el Demonio, agarrando una almohada y arrastrándose hasta caer al suelo–. Buenas noches...

Masamune bufó, molesto. Se levantó del sofá y se metió al dormitorio de Motonari, para salir con el dormido oficinista en brazos. Lo acostó en el sillón y él mismo se encerró en el cuarto de Mouri, aunque se acostó en el suelo, no en la cama.

–La montaña vino a mí... –susurró Motochika para sí mismo, sorprendido por la acción de su amigo y más aún por que Motonari no se despertara, eso demostraba su nivel de cansacio. Como pudo empujo al oficinista y se acomodo en el pequeño sillon para dormir abrazandolo.

El de cabellos oscuros se movió en el abrazo, gimiendo en sueños. Frunció un poco el ceño y se acurrucó contra Chousokabe.


	11. Episodio 11

_**Nueva familia**_

El calor de un tibio amanecer hizo despertar a Mouri, lo que le pareció extraño en esa época del año.

Se sentía bien, rodeado por ese aura tan familiar que le hacía sentir seguro. Pensó que debía estar soñando de nuevo con Motochika, cuando abrió los ojos y se encontró con el rostro "desnudo" del muchacho.

Era apenas la segunda vez que veía esa cicatriz, por lo que su cuerpo reaccionó sin pedirle opinión y tembló involuntariamente.

El muchacho dormía plácidamente y no se percató de que su compañero ya estaba despierto. El escenario que estaba ante Mouri lo confundió un tanto, pues no recordaba haber ido a la sala.

–Motochika –llamó despacio, golpeando suavemente el hombro de su joven amante.

–Hmmm... –gruñó el chico, medio dormido, y entreabrió su ojo celeste–. ¿Qué pasa?

–¿Por qué estoy aquí...? –preguntó el contador, extrañado–. ¿Y por qué no llevas puesto el parche?

–Oh, sí... –recordó que lo había lanzado en la discusión y quiso girarse para buscarlo, pero el borde del sillon lo traicionó y lo hizo caer al suelo–. Me lleva...

Buscó el artículo médico, ya más despierto, y tras devolverlo a su lugar se sentó de nuevo en el sillón, acariciando el cabello del contador.

–Quería estar contigo pero no quería dejar a Date solo aquí, así que... decidimos –"decidió el bastardo", pensó Motochika–, que traerte era la mejor opción.

–¿Y dónde está él? –cuestionó Motonari, al no ver al otro chico.

–En tu cuarto.

Mouri se incorporó, dubitativo.

–Si de todas formas iban a dormir separados, ¿no habría sido más práctico que tú vinieras a dormir conmigo a mi cuarto?

–Está bien así... Por alguna razón, me gusta mucho tu sala –respondió Motochika, estirándose para alejar la pereza–. Además, era tarde, creo que ya estaba apagado nuestro sentido comun.

El de ojos pardos lanzó una risita.

–Te ves realmente feliz cuando se trata de Masamune –sonrió, mirándolo con expresión de cansancio.

Motochika lo pensó por unos segundos y le devolvió la sonrisa.

–Creo que sí... Aunque nunca lo había pensado, nos vemos demasiado seguido como para notar esas cosas.

Otra espina más se clavó, casi sin quererlo, en el corazón de Motonari. Se tragó el dolor y se levantó despacio, caminando hacia la cocina.

–¿Quieres que prepare el desayuno? –preguntó el muchacho desde el sillón, descubriendo el parche del Dragón sobre la mesa.

–No, descansa, yo lo haré. No tengo mucha hambre, en todo caso.

–Ya me levanté, no puedo quedarme acostado –murmuró, levantándose y caminando al cuarto para gritar desde la puerta–: ¡Hey, Bella Durmiente! –como único aviso antes de saltar sobre el castaño e iniciar una pelea totalmente inecesaria, que podía escucharse desde la cocina.

Cuando Date pudo levantarse, Motochika le entregó su parche. Sabía que el Dragón era demasiado quisquilloso como para andar por ahí sin él.

–Vaya, lo olvidé completamente –murmuró Masamune, entrando al baño para ponérselo.

Mouri, en la cocina, sostenía en su mano un vaso con jugo de naranja. Iba a beberlo, pero lo dejó sobre la mesada y rápidamente se metió a su habitación, vistiéndose en cuestión de minutos. Estaba ajustándose la corbata cuando Masamune salió del baño.

El contador se metió para lavarse los dientes y salió al instante.

–Me voy –anunció, mientras se ponía los zapatos.

–¿Adónde vas? –preguntó Motochika, sirviéndose otro vaso de jugo.

–A trabajar –respondió el joven, acomodándose la chaqueta, y añadiendo en voz baja–, a dónde más.

–Oh... Oye, necesito... –Motochika miró hacia otro lado, buscando el modo adecuado de decirlo–. Necesito que hablemos de unas cosas...

–¿No es muy temprano para ir a la oficina? –preguntó Masamune, metiéndose en la conversación de forma completamente descarada–. Son las seis, siempre te vas alrededor de las siete.

Chousokabe se detuvo a pensarlo, realmente no lo había notado.

–Cierto...

Mouri le dirigió una mirada de ira al jovencito de cabellos castaños. Éste la percibió a la perfección y se alejó hacia el balcón, so pretexto de fumarse un cigarrillo.

–Es algo importante, Motonari... ¿Te puedo acompañar y hablamos por el camino? –rogó el de cabellos canos, mirando al contador, un tanto indesiso.

–Por lo visto, ya no soy dueño de mi casa –murmuró el de ojos pardos, abriendo la puerta.

El comentario dio valor a lo que estaba por decirle a Motonari, así que tomó su chaqueta y corrió tras él, avisándole al otro que regresaría en un rato.

Habían recorrido ya tres cuadras y el muchacho aún no encontraba cómo iniciar la conversación.

–Ya vamos a llegar a la estación del tren –anunció Mouri, con un dejo de frialdad–. No quiero retrasarme.

Para Chousokabe, parecía que Motonari ya sabía que era lo que le tenía que decir y por eso estaba molesto, pero no tenía sentido... así que se detuvo y lo agarró por la manga del saco.

–Motonari, yo... –tomó aire y lo dejó ir pesadamente–. Encontré por accidente el papel con tus gastos y demases... No podemos hacerte esto, más bien no queremos, ¡te estamos llevando a la ruina!

El contador abrió los ojos, sorprendido. Se quedó en silencio por unos instantes.

–Eso... Te dije que no debías preocuparte por nada...

–¡Cómo no me voy a preocupar! Vi tu plan a seis meses y nada en él era favorable, somos una carga demasiado grande para ti...

–Si lo estoy haciendo, es porque puedo –Motonari llevó su mano suavemente a la de Motochika y logró que soltara su ropa–. Me quedaría en la calle y no me importaría, si con eso lograse ayudarte.

–No, no quiero eso... ¿Cómo me voy a quedar sentado cómodamente mientras veo que te quedas sin nada por mi culpa? –Motochika calló por unos segundos y agregó al fin lo que tenía que decir–. Masamune y yo decidimos que nos iremos a un departamento pequeño... Como antes.

Mouri parpadeó rápidamente.

–¿Solos? –preguntó, contrariado.

–No podemos costearlo solos, nos iremos con Keiji...

El de cabello oscuro dejó ir el aire que había retenido sin siquiera saberlo y suspiró, aliviado.

–Qué bueno... –susurró, bajando la cabeza–. Si van a estar con alguien más, tanto mejor... No quiero que se queden solos...

En ese momento había olvidado todas sus sospechas y las dudas que le plantara Kunichika, sólo quería que los dos adolescentes estuvieran seguros.

El muchacho parpadeó, confundido.

–Entonces... ¿Estás de acuerdo? Obviamente te vendré a ver y puedes ir cuando quieras... –añadió, para mejorar sus posibilidades.

–No quisiera dejarte, pero como ya viste... no sé si podré estirar más el dinero.

–De algun modo te pagaremos, lo prometo –dijo el de cabello claro, haciendo una especie de reverencia a modo de agradecimiento y luego acortando el espacio que los separaba, para tomar su rostro y besarlo.

Alejando apenas los labios de los de Motochika, Motonari susurró:

–No quiero que me pagues nada... sólo... no dejes de quererme...

Lo último salió con un imperceptible quiebre en su voz.

–Te amo, torpe, eso nunca pasará –aseguró el Demonio, sonriendo antes de volver a besarlo–. Vamos, te acompañaré hasta la estación...

Tuvo que pasar un mes entero hasta que la citación progresó. Como lo prometió, Takenaka avisó a Mouri de las nuevas y éste decidió reunirse con los muchachos. Nunca había estado en el departamentito nuevo; había estado ocupando recuperando el tiempo en su trabajo y atento a las cosas que el abogado pudiera necesitar.

Como era lógico, la ira se instaló en los hogares de los Chousokabe y los Date. Terumune y Yoshihime, convocados los dos en conjunto, no cabían en sí por la sorpresa y la impotencia. Tal y como Masamune predijera, su cruel madre sólo dijo:

–Quisiera tenerlo a la mano, para quebrarle la tráquea.

Kojirou, el hermanito menor, que tenía sólo doce años, corrió a su cuarto luego de escuchar aquello. Terumune, quien hallaba un poco más sencillo mantener la calma, levantó el teléfono y llamó a una amiga de sociedad suya, una abogada de renombre en la comunidad.

En la mansión Chousokabe, por su parte, Kunichika había montado en cólera, llamando igualmente en el acto a su abogado. Se trataba de un hombre de su entera confianza, buen amigo suyo de la universidad, al que había adoptado como arma legal desde que había heredado la enorme compañía familiar.

Al saber que los Date también estaban implicados, Kunichika no pasó por alto que el nombre de su esposa no estaba entre los denunciados. Calló, sin embargo. Ya se ocuparía de aquello a su debido tiempo.

–En cinco minutos estaré allá, espérame –le decía Motochika a Motonari, por medio del celular que éste le había comprado.

–Sí, nos vemos.

Mouri colgó y guardó el teléfono en el bolsillo, un poco asustado porque era de noche y el lugar donde lo había dejado el autobús lucía bastante más aterrador que el otro barrio donde había ido a visitar al muchacho.

Se quedó bajo el techo de la parada, casi el único lugar iluminado en toda la calle.

Tras un par de minutos vio al muchacho, que en aquel ambiente lucía imponente y natural, como si perteneciera ahí, cosa que no era completamente errónea.

–¡Hey! –exclamó éste, atrayéndolo en un abrazo en cuanto estuvo lo suficientemente cerca–. Vamos, vamos, hace demasiado frío...

–Me asombra que febrero ya está terminando y casi no para el frío... –murmuró Mouri, pegándose a Motochika.

–Sí... Pero sienta bien para cuando estamos en la cama –replicó el más joven, comenzando a carcajearse cuando el mayor se sonrojó visiblemente.

–¡Motochika!

Pronto llegaron al lugar. Se trataba de un pequeño complejo de lindas casitas, separadas entre sí por pequeñas parcelas de pasto escarchado.

El calor en la pequeña vivienda era muy fuerte para cualquiera que viniera del helado exterior. La oscuridad de afuera contrastaba igualmente con la tibia luz del interior, y ofrecía un cuadro disparatado pero feliz. Keiji se hallaba viendo televisión ausentemente mientras Masamune cocinaba para todos, como era usual. Motonari se sintió cohibido al ver al muchacho del parche, pero no dijo nada.

Motochika saludó en voz alta y los jóvenes devolvieron el saludo sin siquiera voltear a verlo, o notar la presencia del otro.

–¡Hey, Chika! ¿Vas a cenar con nosotros? –preguntó Date, desde la estufa.

–Nah, tengo visita... –respondió el aludido, invitando a Mouri a entrar al cuarto, indicándole con la mano cuál era.

Otra vez la misma sensación de frío, de rechazo, podía percibirse desde el hombrecillo de ojos pardos.

Antes de que Motochika pudiera entrar al cuarto, Date caminó hacia ellos. Hizo una breve reverencia a Mouri, con una sonrisa que se vio algo tiesa y fría. Todo ese mes no había olvidado sus recelos con respecto a Motonari, a pesar de todo lo que el contador había hecho para ayudarlos.

–Chika, dejé mi chaqueta en tu cuarto anoche, dámela antes de que te encierres –pidió, refunfuñando.

–Ah, claro... –Chousokabe entró detrás de Mouri y recogió el saco que estaba tirado casualmente a los pies de la cama, para dárselo a su dueño–. Toma. Si salen, ¿podrías traer cigarros? Keiji se terminó los míos...

–Sí, sí... –contestó el otro, caminando de regreso a la cocina.

Chousokabe cerró la puerta y volteó hacia Motonari, quien lo observaba con el rostro enrojecido, los ojos llenos de lágrimas y una rabiosa pero apretada expresión.

–¿Qué pasa? –inquirió rápidamente, sentándose a su lado con una clara expresión de preocupación.

Mouri apretó los labios, no muy seguro de si debía decir lo que su boca intentaba escupir. Habían sido cuatro semanas tediosas. Si bien se había aligerado un poco su tensión cuando los dos chicos se fueron, el hallarse de nuevo solo y lejos de Motochika había avivado sus sentimientos pesimistas. Al fin, la desazón pudo más y habló en una voz baja que fue creciendo lentamente.

–Masamune... –rió quedamente, comenzando a llorar–. Entonces era verdad...

–¿De qué hablas? ¿Qué pasa con el Dragón? –Motochika tironeó del rostro de su amado para verlo a los ojos, estaba totalmente confundido y preocupado.

–Ustedes son... más que amigos... –replicó el de ojos pardos, subiendo la voz–. ¡Todo este tiempo me has tomado por tonto...! Y yo que creí todas y cada una de tus palabras apasionadas...

Motochika no podía borrar el gesto de confusión en su cara. ¿Más que amigos?

Cuando al fin logró comprender lo qué quería decir el otro, no pudo evitar sonreír, divertido por la muestra de celos.

–¿De dónde sacas eso...?

–¡¿Qué te causa tanta gracia? –exclamó Mouri, histérico.

Motochika acarició la mejilla de su amado, tratando de calmarlo.

–Te lo he dicho muchas veces, Masamune es como mi hermano... ¿De dónde sacaste eso? –borró la sonrisa de su cara pero siguió mirando a Motonari, tratando de comprender–. Creí que no tenías problema con que viviera con ellos…

–No los tendría si hubieses sido sincero conmigo... –el de pelo oscuro bajó el rostro, tratando de desprenderse de las manos del muchacho–. Me hubiese gustado que tú me lo dijeras, y no... no...

–Mírame, Motonari, ¿quién diablos te dijo eso? Masamune es mi hermano, la única otra persona aparte de ti que considero mi familia...

Los labios del contador temblaron, sin atreverse a levantar la mirada.

–Tu padre...

–¿Mi padre? –repitió Motochika, no tan sorprendido como hubiera esperado, y soltó una carcajada–. ¿Cuándo lo viste?

–Poco antes de que fuéramos a buscar a Masamune a su casa.

Chousokabe se quedó quieto por un instante, algo desconcertado porque Mouri lo había ayudado a rescatar a su amigo incluso luego de ser contaminado por el veneno de su padre.

–Vamos... ¿Realmente creíste lo que te dijo ese hombre? Después de todo lo que ha hecho...

–Si... Si no es cierto, ¿por qué estaba su ropa tirada junto a tu cama? –la pregunta salió como un susurro.

Chousokabe se llevó la mano a la barbilla, tratando de recordar cómo había pasado.

–Estuvimos hablando aquí de esto y aquello, la casa es algo caliente, debe haberse quitado la chaqueta en algún momento... –tomó la cara del otro entre sus dos manos y revisó su rostro–. ¿Crees que te miento...?

Mouri comenzó a llorar de nuevo.

–Dijo... Dijo tantas cosas horribles...

Motochika le sonrió resignado, pues conocía a la perfección a su padre.

–Ven, límpiate las lágrimas... Te demostrare que es mentira –pidió gentilmente, mientras se levantaba para abrir la puerta y lo esperaba ahí.

Motonari se levantó con esfuerzo y se pasó las mangas de la camisa por la cara.

El joven lo tomó de la mano con fuerza y salieron otra vez, para pararse detrás de Date, que comenzaba a servir dos tazones de arroz en la cocina.

–Masamune... –llamó el de cabellos canos–. Tú también, Keiji... –elevó la voz para que el otro lo escuchara por encima del volumen de la televisión.

El de coleta castaña volteó a verlos, con expresión desinteresada. Date dejó la comida sobre la mesa y se cruzó de brazos, expectante.

Motochika levantó la mano con la que sostenía la del contador, con sus dedos entrelazados.

–El es Mouri Motonari… Y es mi pareja, mi amante, mi todo… Espero que lo acepten aquí como uno más de la familia –se inclinó con una reverencia, pidiendo por su amado.

El joven se puso rojo hasta la coronilla con los ojos muy abiertos, cristalizados por las lágrimas pasadas, viendo a Masamune con terror. Éste, luego de observarlo intensamente por unos instantes, le dedicó por primera vez una sonrisa sincera.

Desde atrás, Keiji levantó la mano riendo e inclinó la cabeza como saludo.

–¡Bienvenido, Nari-chan!

–¿Nari-chan? –preguntó el aludido, confundido.

–Cuando Chika habla de ti, siempre te menciona como "Nari" –informó Date, volviendo su atención al resto de comida que serviría.

El rostro del oficinista no podía tomar más color que el que ya tenía y parecía que en cualquier momento iba a hacer cortocircuito.

Chousokabe lo abrazó y besó su mejilla.

–Bienvenido a mi familia, Nari... –susurró en su oído.

Motonari respiró fuerte por la nariz, tratando de contener las lágrimas y el súbito escalofrío que le recorría el cuerpo al sentir el aliento de Motochika.

–Vamos... –dijo el muchacho, soltándolo para regresar al cuarto con una gran sonrisa.

–Chika –lo llamó el Dragón.

–¿Qué pasa? –el Demonio se detuvo de pronto, haciendo que el contador chocara con él.

–Traten de no gritar tanto esta vez –pidió Masamune, con tono malicioso–. No es que me moleste, pero me siento como haciendo mal tercio.

Keiji comenzó a revolcarse en el sillón, riendo a carcahadas, recordando la aquella única vez donde él y Date veían la televisión y escuchaban la música que salía desde el cuarto de Motochika, hasta que los gritos sensuales del acto fueron más altos que todo sonido en la casa.

–Si quieres te presto mis discos de Ishihara, digo... –reía el de coleta, retorciéndose.

Chousokabe le lanzó lo primero que se encontró al castaño risueño y gritó:

–¡Jódanse! –tironeando de la mano de Motonari.

Éste se dejó arrastrar por pura inercia, pues estaba a punto de tener un colapso nervioso por la vergüenza.

Una vez adentro, tras un largo minuto en un silencio necesario para recuperarse los dos, el muchacho habló.

–¿Aún crees que miento? –lo miró fijamente–. ¿Que tengo algo más con Masamune?

El de cabello oscuro se lanzó sobre Chousokabe, abrazándolo con fuerza.

–Perdóname, por favor... Tu padre... dijo tantas cosas horribles...

El de cabellos canos lo abrazo con la misma fuerza.

–No te preocupes, se cómo puede llegar a ser... –empujó despacio a Mouri, llevándolo lentamente a la cama para derribarlo y quedar arriba de él. Contrario a lo que pudo pensar el de ojos pardos, tratándose de un adolescente lleno de hormonas, sólo lo abrazó posesivamente, escondiendo la cara en el hueco que le brindaba el cuello del castaño.

Pasó un buen rato con los dos hombres en silencio, hasta que algo que picaba en la mente de Motochika fue demasiado fuerte y tuvo que decirlo.

–Nari... ¿Sigues despierto?

–Sí.

–Quiero saber algo... –hizo una pausa, pensando cómo plantearlo, y continuó–. Aún con todo lo que te dijo Kunichika... ¿Por qué nos ayudaste? O mejor dicho... ¿Por qué ayudaste a Date?

Motonari se tomó unos segundos para responder.

–Por ti... –fue todo lo que pudo decir.

–¿Por qué no me lo dijiste antes? Pude haberte evitado malos ratos, ¡rayos! –exclamó Motochika, al lograr conectar varias actitudes del contador en esos días–. Realmente eres increíble...

–¿Y hacer que te sintieras culpable? ¿Qué habría ganado incomodándote así? –cuestionó Mouri, apretando la espalda de Chousokabe con sus manos nerviosas–. Yo... Yo te quiero...

–Eres un tonto, te lo habría explicado todo y habría evitado dormir cada maldito día con él... –el Demonio no podía desaparecer la sonrisa de su rostro, el amor que sentía el otro por él era mucho mayor que su propia comodidad–. Te amo, Motonari...

Realmente sabía que debía olvidar aquellas palabras y confiar sin dudas en Motochika, pero Motonari no podía con todo lo que tenía alojado en el pecho.

–Dijo que, si tanto querías tirarte a alguien, él te habría conseguido a alguien, que conocía a muchas jóvenes deseosas de hacerlo –murmuró, mirando hacia un costado.

Chousokabe guardó silencio unos instantes y luego suspiró cansado, para girarse y quedar a un lado del otro en la pequeña cama. Sería mejor dejar todo en claro de una vez.

–Si se tratara sólo de sexo no estaría contigo, ni siquiera habríamos llegado a eso... No me malentiendas, pero antes de ti, no creí ser... bueno... gay... –se detuvo un momento, sin quitar la mirada del techo, nervioso por lo que pudiera pensar su pareja. Se apouó sobre un codo para mirarlo y continuó–. Eres el primer hombre que me interesa de algún modo y... la primera persona por la que siento este... amor.

–No... No lo estoy poniendo en duda –Mouri desvió la mirada llorosa.

–Nari... Mi padre por accidente conoció a alguna de las muchachas con la que... –Motochika no quiso pronunciarlo por temor a herirlo–. Quiero que quede claro esto... no estoy contigo sólo por el sexo... Claro que muero por tocarte y besar tus labios, pero si tú no lo quisieras estaría bien con ello, soy feliz con tan sólo estar a tu lado, escuchar tu voz…

–Dijo que tú no sabías lo que era amar... –el contador lo abrazó de nuevo, escondiéndose en su pecho–. Yo sé que eso es mentira... me lo has demostrado una y otra vez... Me lo has demostrado con tu cuerpo, con tus labios, con tus manos... me lo has demostrado con tu alma, quedándote conmigo, salvándome de mí mismo incluso cuando fui tan estúpido y egoísta...

Motochika acarició su cabello, con una expresión de afecto y cuidado en su cara.

–Yo te amo... a veces la palabra suena a poca cosa comparada con lo que siento, debería inventar una palabra para ti... –bromeó, sin detener las caricias–. En serio, Nari... Eres lo más importante que tengo en mi vida.

–Te creo –susurró Mouri, separándose para mirarlo, con una voz que destilaba entrega y ojos llenos de devoción–. Te creo...

El muchacho besó su frente y recostó la cabeza en el pecho de Motonari.

–Duerme hoy conmigo... no quiero que te vayas...

–No quiero separarme de ti, nunca... –Motonari llevó las manos al rostro de Motochika y lo levantó para poner los labios al nivel de los suyos, besándolos una y otra vez.

Chousokabe sonrió entre beso y beso, para luego corresponderle.

Por la mañana, cuando se levantaron, Masamune preparaba café, ofreciéndole a los otros dos que aceptaron gustosos. Era una escena que parecería curiosa a muchos, los tres estaban sentados en la misma mesa bebiendo tranquilamente.

–Bueno, como soy de la familia, yo haré las preguntas, Nari-san... –empezó el de ojos azules–. Maeda es muy tonto para ocuparse de estas cosas y Chika necesita supervisión constante...

El contador volteó a verlo a medio sorbo de café, confundido. Tragó rápido el hirviente líquido y contestó:

–¿Preguntas...? ¿Sobre qué?

Motochika los miraba aún adormilado, un tanto ausente de lo que pasaba. Date rió en voz baja, divertido.

–Tranquilo, hombre. Sólo quiero asegurarme de que tus intenciones son buenas.

–Está bien... –respondió dudoso el mayor.

–¿Qué fue eso de anoche?

–¿Qué cosa? –Mouri no parecía saber realmente a qué se refería.

–Pues... esa presentación... –explicó el muchacho–. Sabemos desde antes de que fueras a nuestro viejo apartamento que Chika tenía pareja.

El contador miró a su compañero con expresión de fastidio y confusión.

–Motochika, ¿qué rayos pasa aquí?

Chousokabe apoyó la barbilla en la mesa, con un puchero consentido.

–Nari creía que me acuesto contigo...

–¡¿Qué? –exclamó Masamune, casi escupiendo su café–. No besaría a este maldito ni aunque mi vida dependiera de ello –declaró, con aire petulante.

El semblante de Motochika se oscureció dramáticamente.

–¿Tenías que decirlo de esa manera? –soltó, casi sollozando.

–No te preocupes, Nari, no planeo quitártelo. Antes muerto –seguía el Dragón, con tono burlón.

Motonari escondía la cara detrás de la taza de café, completamente apenado y divertido por la actuación de los jóvenes. Cuando calmó sus nervios, bajó la bebida y habló.

–Lo... Lo lamento... y gracias por aceptarme en su casa.

–Cualquier amigo de Chika es amigo nuestro –le sonrió el adolescente.

A diferencia de Motochika, el joven castaño había estado más tiempo en casa de sus padres; por lo tanto, se había prolongado más el castigo. Mouri se sintió algo culpable al ver su sonrisa. La sentía tan llena de dolor.

–Deja... Déjame ayudarte a limpiar –pidió, mientras se ponía de pie y levantaba las tazas de la mesa.

Date retrocedió instintivamente, imperceptiblemente.

–No hace falta... –respondió, confundido por el repentino interés.

Chousokabe sonrió, contento para sí mismo por lo bien que salían las cosas, mientras se ponía de pie.

–Tomaré un baño –informó, alejándose sin esperar respuesta.

Quedaron entonces los dos castaños junto al fregadero. Masamune giró la cabeza hacia Motonari.

–Realmente... –empezó el Dragón, mirándolo a los ojos–. ¿Realmente puedo confiar en que no le vas a hacer daño a Chika?

El contador abrió los ojos, sorprendido por las palabras, y luego le sonrió de modo confiado y afectuoso.

–Amo a Motochika, él me ha salvado de tantas maneras... Jamás le haría daño.

El muchacho respiró hondo, aliviado.

–Sabes, Nari... ¿Te puedo decir "Nari"?

–Uh, claro... Apenas ayer me enteré de la existencia de ese apodo... –aceptó Mouri, dejando correr el agua para enjuagar las tazas.

–Bueno... El día que nuestros padres nos "secuestraron", nos dieron una paliza digna a los dos. Te seré honesto... yo le tengo miedo a mi padre, él sabe meter miedo sin tocarle a uno un pelo, pero mi madre... la odio con todo mi ser... –masticó con desprecio las últimas palabras.

Motonari lo miró cálidamente una vez hubiera terminado de lavar los trastes.

–Ella... ¿te hizo eso?

–Todos los golpes que me han dado en mi vida han salido de su mano –respondió fríamente el chico.

Las palabras del joven significaban que el jamás había levantado la mano para herirla a ella, lo que hizo a Mouri darse cuenta de que era una buena persona.

–Lo lamento... –dijom sinceramente conmovido.

–¿Por qué? Ella es la perra que me golpea –Masamune rió ante su propio sarcasmo.

–¿Cómo... Cóomo se conocieron? –preguntó Motonari, curioso, no sabiendo qué responder a lo otro.

–En el colegio. Un día mi escuela organizó una pelea con la suya, recuerdo que estábamos en primaria, y me dio una sarta de golpes que no pude ni contar. Entonces me pareció un sujeto increíble y comenzamos a saltar clases para reunirnos a... hacer nada, por ahí –Date revoleó los ojos–. Cuando entramos a secundaria él pidió a sus padres que lo pasaran a mi colegio, y bueno, hemos estado juntos desde entonces.

El de ojos pardos se dio cuenta que, aunque él le había contado toda su vida a Motochika, era poco lo que él sabía del jovencito, sumido en sus propios problemas.

–Oh, es cierto –recordó Mouri–. En cinco días comenzará el juicio. Había venido a contarles eso mismo...

–Asi que ya les avisaron... –murmuró Date–. ¿Sabes cómo lo tomaron?

–No, sólo he hablado con Takenaka. Ya nos enteraremos...

–¿Qué haremos nosotros? Supongo que tenemos que estar ahí pero... exactamente, ¿qué se supone que tenemos que hacer?

–Estarán aislados del proceso, sólo entrarán a declarar cuando sea su turno. No pueden observar el juicio porque podría perjudicar sus testimonios –le explicó el joven.

–Oh... ¿Y tú? –de repente se sentía un completo inútil, sabiendo que Motonari y Takenaka se hacían cargo de todo.

–Yo estaré allí con Takenaka, somos los "querellantes", que son quienes ponen la demanda.

Masamune lo observó largamente. Quería preguntarle si estaría bien, si podría con todo aquello, pero no creía tener el derecho de preguntar algo así... Incluso con todo lo que hacía, sabía que Mouri era un ser frágil.

–¿Qué pasa? –preguntó débilmente el de ojos pardos, al ver la expresión contrariada del muchacho.

–Uh... No, no es nada, sólo me gustaría poder hacer algo más... –replicó éste, sonriendo falsamente.

–Lo único que debes hacer es ser fuerte –Motonari le sonrió, parpadeando con suavidad–. Tu padre y tu madre estarán ahí, ¿crees que podrás enfrentarlos?

–Lo haré –afirmó Date, lleno de determinación–. No puedo dejar que todo lo que han hecho por mí se vaya a la basura.

La mano blanca de Motonari se estiró frente a Date. Éste la tomó con firmeza, estrechándola amistosamente.

Motochika salía del baño, con el cabello húmedo y recién cambiado. Cuando los vio, les dedicó una gran sonrisa.

–Y bien... ¿Qué haremos el día de hoy?


	12. Episodio 12

_**Ella**_

Era un día hermoso, frío pero con el sol derramando su luz tibia sobre el mundo.

Como era festivo, Motonari y Motochika decidieron salir a pasear. Luego del desayuno partieron los dos, cogieron un bus que iba al centro y se dirigieron, callados pero felices, al bullicioso distrito comercial.

Mouri parecía bastante más compuesto y animado desde que habían arreglado el malentendido. Motochika parecía un niño, caminando de lado a lado viéndolo todo y sonriendo por cualquier cosa, parecía que todo lo que estaba por venir se había olvidado.

Las calles se habían llenado de gente que se entretenía mirando las vidrieras o simplemente caminando. Mouri y Chousokabe sabían que era riesgoso ir de la mano en público, pero apenas se habían bajado del bus, no pudieron contener las ganas de aferrarse el uno al otro. Sentían una calidez tan dulce, tan hermosa, al poder tocarse de esa manera.

Cruzaron despacio una calle. Cuando llegaron a la otra acera, Motonari se detuvo de súbito.

Motochika lo notó y se detuvo también, observando curiosamente a su querido. Cuando miró al frente, intrigado por lo que fuera que hacía que Mouri pusiera esa cara de desconcierto y sorpresa, se encontró con una pareja a varios metros de ellos. Eran un hombre y una mujer, que también iban tomados de la mano. Vestidos con sencillez, él tenía cabello oscuro con vetas grisáceas en las sienes, atado en una coleta, un poco de barba y ojos grises, penetrantes. Ella tenía el cabello renegrido, largo y lacio, casi llegándole a la cintura. Labios delgados y rojizos, ojos oscuros pero cautivantes y un rostro bellísimo.

–¿Los conoces? –preguntó, volviendo su atención a su amante para sacarlo de su trance.

–Myou... –empezó el contador, pero la mujer ya había trotado hacia ellos.

–¡Motonari! –exclamó, acercándose a él y llenándolo de besos mientras lo abrazaba efusivamente.

Chousokabe la miró con sorpresa y levantó una ceja, interrogante, mirando al caballero que caminaba lento para llegar donde ellos.

–Hola, Motonari... –saludó el hombre, con una sonrisa.

–Matsunaga... –murmuró el de ojos pardos, cuando la mujer lo dejó.

–¡Qué sorpresa encontrarte por aquí! –decía ella, completamente sonrosada y feliz–. ¿Cómo has estado?

–B–Bien...

El muchacho, al ver que parecían ser amigos del contador, sólo les dedicó una sonrisa a modo de saludo cuando alguno de los dos reparo en él.

–Oh, Motochika, ellos son Matsunaga Hisahide y su esposa... Myoukyuu –los presentó Mouri–. Él es Chousokabe Motochika.

Matsunaga ofreció su mano al muchacho mientras Myoukyuu hacía un movimiento de cabeza.

El muchacho estrecho la mano ofrecida con un simple "Mucho gusto", de pronto sintiéndose incómodo por saber de quién se trataba.

–Es mi pareja –dijo Motonari de pronto, atrayendo todas las miradas sobre sí.

Myoukyuu parpadeó varias veces, con expresión de dulce sorpresa. Matsunaga levantó un poco las cejas, pero no dijo nada.

La declaración tan abierta del joven provocó que el mismo Chousokabe se sorprendiera y, con un ligero sonrojo, no pudo evitar la sonrisa que invadió su rostro.

El de ojos pardos, levemente enrojecido, levantó la mano y se rascó tímidamente la cabeza. Su manga traicionera se deslizó apenitas, pero la mujer de ojos oscuros pudo ver las vendas casi de inmediato.

–Hisahide, querido, ¿no me traes unos cigarrillos? –pidió a su marido, con una sonrisa arrobadora.

–Yo ten... –empezó Motochika, más por el hábito de asistir a los fumadores que por otra cosa, pero Myoukyuu lo calló con la mirada.

–Yo fumo una marca en especial que me gusta. ¿Me los traes, amor? Ahí enfrente hay una tienda.

–¿No que estabas dejando de fumar? –cuestionó su marido, frunciendo el ceño.

–La ocasión amerita uno, sólo sera hoy... –le aseguró ella, con una dulce sonrisa.

Matsunaga suspiró, resignado, y cruzó la calle para cumplir el capricho de su mujer. Ésta, al verse libre de él, tomó una de las manos de Mouri y la acarició despacio.

–¿Otra vez, Motonari...? –susurró, con una mirada triste.

El joven cano frunció un poco el ceño al ver aquello, pero le resultó extraño que Motonari no dijera nada, ni siquiera intentaba retirar la mano.

–Myoukyuu... –balbuceó, agachando la cabeza.

La mujer respiró serenamente por unos instantes. Levantó la mano del contador y la besó suavemente.

–Cuídalo mucho, ¿sí, Chousokabe-kun? –dijo al muchacho, sonriéndole con sinceridad.

La petición tomó por sorpresa al muchacho, quien miró a Myoukyuu por unos segundos hasta que procesó lo que había escuchado.

–No tienes que pedírmelo –murmuró, tratando de ocultar su molestia. Miró hacia otro lado, notando que Matsunaga salía de la tiendita.

–Éste es un hombre bueno, de los que ya no quedan –sonrió la igualmente contadora, dejando ir la mano de Motonari–. Oh, ya volviste, querido –rió, tomando el paquete de cigarrillos de la mano de su esposo–. Bueno, tenemos que seguir camino –añadió, acercándose una vez más a su ex novio y dándole un largo beso en la mejilla–. Cuídense los dos, me alegro tanto de verte de nuevo, Motonari, que estén bien.

–Adiós –saludó Matsunaga, tomando a su mujer de la mano.

–A...diós –murmuró Motonari, girándose despacio para mirar a la pareja que se alejaba a sus espaldas.

Chousokabe apretó la mano sobre la de su pareja, temblando casi imperceptiblemente. ¿Cómo podía esa mujer actuar como si todo estuviera bien ahora? Sabía que Mouri no la culpaba, pero no podía evitar sentirse incómodo con eso.

–No... No la odies, Motochika. Ella hizo su elección pensando en su futuro y en sí misma –dijo Motonari, con voz suave pero resignada.

Chousokabe lo miró por unos instantes y luego suspiró.

–Eres demasiado bueno para tu propio bien, tendrías que ser un poco más egoísta...

–¿Con qué objeto? –preguntó el de pelo oscuro, observando fijamente al muchacho y frunciendo el ceño–. No tenía sentido obligarla a quedarse conmigo. Si no estaba sufriendo, me portaba como un autista, ausente y lejano. Me hacía feliz estar con ella, pero lo dejaba ver muy poco. No la culpo, en realidad.

–Supongo que tienes razón... Pero velo desde mi lado también... te amo y me encuentro a la persona que te hizo tanto daño... –Chousokabe se despeinó, tratando de alejar esos pensamientos–. Debes ser más egoísta, pensar más en ti...

–El egoísmo es lo que me ha llevado a lo que soy hoy... ¿o crees que intenté... ya sabes... porque pienso mucho en los demás?

La voz de Mouri estaba a punto de quebrarse. No obstante, contuvo las lágrimas y apretó la mano de Motochika con sus dedos largos.

–Tiene un poco de ambas, quiero decir, es egoísta que quisieras dejarlo todo y a todos, pero nació de que pensabas en los demás... ¿Me entiendes? Creo que ni siquiera yo me entiendo –el adolescente se rascó la punta de la nariz, apenado por sus tonterías.

Motonari comenzó a caminar despacio, tironeando suavemente de la mano del chico.

–No sé... No sé si quiero descubrirlo –comentó, aludiendo sin ánimo alguno a las sesiones psiquiátricas que ya había comenzado a recibir y en las que hacía poquísimos progresos.

Motochika se detuvo frente a él y dejó ir su mano para atraparlo en un abrazo protector.

–No importa lo que fuera antes... Ahora me tienes a mí, y puedes ser totalmente egoísta con ello... –se sonrojó un poco con lo que iba a decir, contento de que el otro no pudiera verlo por tener la cara presionada contra su pecho–. No me importaría que me reclamaras como tuyo...

El contador lo abrazó con fuerza, sintiéndose completamente a salvo entre esos brazos poderosos.

–La quise... La amé... pero ella no me hizo sentir como tú...

El joven sonrió para sí mismo, feliz de ser correspondido.

–Eso es bueno, oye... –separó un poco al joven para mirarlo–. Te amo... –dijo, antes de darle un beso y soltarse, para seguir caminando.


	13. Episodio 13

_**El proceso**_

Hanbei estaba de pie junto a la sala donde se llevaría a cabo el proceso, apretando su maletín y mirando la hora de su reloj a cada momento. Había tomado con mucha seriedad y tranquilidad aquella denuncia, pero no había podido evitar ponerse a la defensiva cuando supo quiénes serían los abogados de los Date y Chousokabe. Kichou Nouhime iría por los primeros y Akechi Mitsuhide por el segundo. Ambos personajes eran un dechado de excelencia, profesionales con una pericia admirable y una crueldad inusual, que no dejarían pasar cualquier error en la vida de Mouri y lo usarían en su contra para desprestigiar su querella.

Le había advertido a su amigo que las cosas podían tornarse dolorosas, pero Mouri había manifestado su deseo de seguir. Cuando Kichou y Akechi llegaron, Takenaka puso su mejor sonrisa y les dio la mano luego de acomodarse los lentes.

Nouhime era una mujer hermosa, de cabellos negros en un rodete y brillantes ojos dorados. Vestía de negro y púrpura oscuro. Mitsuhide, de largos cabellos blancos atados en una coleta baja, tenía ojos oscuros y un elegante traje gris.

–Buenos días –saludó amablemente.

–Buenos días –respondió Kichou. Akechi sólo hizo un movimiento de cabeza–. ¿Ha llegado la jueza?

–Allí viene –señaló el de ojos púrpura, mirando al otro extremo del pasillo.

Una mujer de pelo castaño y corto corría afanosamente, tratando de no atropellar a nadie.

–Buenos días... –saludó, tratando de recuperar el aliento una vez que llegó ante los abogados–. Lamento la demora. Pasemos a mi despacho...

Una vez en la oficina, la jueza se sentó tras su escritorio y abrió el expediente. Nouhime se adelantó antes de que pudiera decir nada y declaró, con voz firme:

–Jueza Maeda, pedimos que se recuse del caso.

La mujer la miró con una ceja levantada, interrogante.

–¿Por qué motivo?

–Bueno, debería ser obvio. Usted es la tía de Maeda Keiji, amigo cercano de los dos niños objeto de esta querella –explicó la abogada, entrelazando las manos frente a su estómago y dirigiéndole una mirada complaciente.

–Tememos que su relación con los niños afecte la imparcialidad de su juicio –añadió Mitsuhide, mirando hacia un costado.

–Les aseguro que una cosa no tiene nada que ver con la otra, pero su petición es justa... –Maeda se llevó la mano a la barbilla, pensativa–. Esto solo atrasaría el caso, buscar a otro juez disponible en poco tiempo no es tan fácil...

Hanbei sonrió, tranquilo. Había previsto ese movimiento.

–El juez Uesugi regresa mañana de sus vacaciones y no se le ha asignado ningún caso. ¿Por qué no se lo entrega a él?

–Seguro estará complacido con esto... –susurró con sarcasmo la mujer, nunca eran agradables esos casos–. Me comunicaré con él, tendremos que pausar el caso hasta la próxima semana. ¿Alguna otra cosa?

–Ninguna –sonrió Kichou, tratando de ocultar su molestia. El maldito de Hanbei se había adelantado y había logrado acortar el aplazo de la audiencia, pero al menos lo había demorado.

–No, nada más –dijo Akechi, haciendo otro movimiento de cabeza.

–Bien... Entonces, hasta la próxima –dijo la mujer, cerrando el expediente sobre el escritorio. Una placa dorada encima del mismo rezaba "Honorable Jueza Maeda Matsu"–. Oh, y por si acaso, pienso postularme para adoptar a esos dos niños, en caso de que Takenaka-san gane el arbitrio.

Los tres abogados no pudieron ocultar la sorpresa en sus rostros. Eso demostraba que no sería imparcial, pero ya estando fuera del caso no podían reclamar nada.

–Buenos días caballeros, señora –saludó la jueza, recostándose en su silla.

La semana pasó rauda y el lunes siguiente volvieron a encontrarse los tres abogados, esta vez en el despacho de aquel al que llamaban el "Dios de Echigo".

Uesugi Kenshin era un juez muy versado en materias familiares, pero se decía que le disgustaban esos casos por el sufrimiento que acarreaba a las familias. Aun así, prestaba graciosa y profesionalmente su tiempo a esa delicada labor.

–La jueza Maeda me hizo llegar los expedientes correspondientes al caso, si los demandados y demandantes están listos... entonces no hay que demorarnos más –apresuró el elegante hombre, pausando para ver si había algún otro alto por parte de los abogados.

–Estoy listo para proceder. No sé si mis compañeros tengan alguna otra cosa que objetar... –observó Hanbei.

Ya no existían razones válidas para aplazar el caso. Tendrían que proceder con lo que tenían, pues Kenshin no era una persona muy permisiva en ese aspecto.

–Está todo listo –agregó la defensa de Date, con un aire confiado y altanero.

–También nosotros –sonrió Akechi, por Chousokabe.

–Comencemos entonces –ordenó Kenshin, saliendo de su oficina para ir a la sala de audiencias.

El juzgado de familia no era impactante y formal como el penal; era un lugar más bien tranquilo, de decoración sencilla y cortes amigables que no asustaran a los niños que a diario pasaban por sus puertas.

De un lado estaba Mouri Motonari, el demandante, sentado con un semblante tranquilo, aunque por debajo de la mesa se tallaba las manos con nervios infinitos.

Del otro, una mesa que compartían Kunichika, Terumune y Yoshihime. Akechi y Kichou entraron y se sentaron junto a ellos, mientras Takenaka hacía lo propio con Motonari.

Detrás de las mesas, varias filas de largos bancos, separadas de las mesas por pequeñas tapias de madera; en una de ellas se hallaba la señora de Chousokabe, que miraba todo con ojos intranquilos. Más atrás, el tutor de Masamune, Katakura Kojuurou; y algunas otras personas que habían acudido a ver el proceso.

Kenshin entró a la sala y todos se pusieron de pie. Cuando se sentó, siendo imitado por los que lo rodeaban, su asistente anunció:

–Caso finalizado en #8569, Mouri Motonari contra Chousokabe Kunichika, Date Terumune y Date Yoshihime. Pedido de custodia por maltratos infantiles.

Kunichika encogió la mirada con desprecio, detestando enormemente al amante de su hijo.

–¿Quien pide la custodia? –interrogó el juez, al no encontrar ningún papel del demandante pidiendo la adopción de los jóvenes.

–Maeda... Matsu... –leyó insegura la asistente, reconociendo el nombre luego de pronunciarlo.

–Vaya... Esto sí que es una sorpresa –sonrió Kenshin, dejando el expediente sobre el estrado–. Bien, procedamos. Takenaka-san, como demandante, puede comenzar.

–Muchas gracias, Uesugi-sama –Hanbei hizo un delicado saludo con la cabeza mientras se ponía de pie–. Mi cliente aquí presente recurrió a mí debido a los maltratos que pudo observar en los jóvenes Date Masamune y Chousokabe Motochika, los cuales no son recientes... han estado presentes en las vidas de los dos niños desde su infancia –hizo una pausa para tragar saliva–. Chousokabe-san y los Date no son obviamente las mejores influencias para las vidas de los niños, puesto que no los han respetado en ningún momento. Solicitamos que se entregue la custodia de los chicos a Maeda-san, puesto que ya los conoce y sabe tratar con ellos, y les proveerá el hogar que necesitan.

Kenshin asintió con la cabeza y se dirigió a Nouhime y a Mitsuhide.

–¿Su contraargumento?

–Tanto los Date como Chousokabe-san son las familias de los muchachos, y como tales, les corresponde impartir disciplina para dos niños que son, por decir lo menos, unos rebeldes –dijo la mujer, cruzándose de brazos–. Sus actos de vandalismo sólo han traído pesares a las dos familias.

–Se les había otorgado su independencia bajo términos dudosos –añadió el de largo cabello blanco–, y como fue de palabra, el acuerdo podía quedar anulado cuando los padres dispusieran.

–Bien... –murmuró el juez–. Que pase Chousokabe Motochika primero.

El muchacho entró, acompañado de un guardia, quien le indicó a dónde dirigirse. Tras una rápida ojeada pudo ver a su madre entre el "público" y a su padre apretando la mandíbula, furioso, al frente.

–Buenos días, jovencito –lo saludó el juez cuando se sentó a su lado–. Quisiera que me cuentes un poco cómo es la vida en tu casa.

–Solitaria –dijo el chico, sin pensar. Era lo más notable en su vida.

Uesugi lo miraba esperando que continuara, por lo que Motochika inhaló despacio. Como si aquella sola palabra no hubiese bastado para conmover a todos los presentes, Kunichika incluido.

–Desde que tengo uso de razón y puedo recordar, son pocas las veces que pude ver a mis "padres" en casa, siempre están viajando, en una fiesta, reuniones, etc... –de ahí venía lo de solitario–. Contratar una persona que se hiciera cargo de su niño no era bueno para la imagen familiar, por lo que crecí andando de aquí para allá con los sirvientes.

–Pero también es cierto que por tu mal comportamiento en la escuela y en el vecindario no se te permitía salir mucho de la casa, ¿no es verdad? –preguntó Akechi Mitsuhide, caminando hacia el estrado con andares de serpiente.

–No es como si me hubieran enseñado un "comportamiento adecuado" –respondió el tuerto con tono desafiante, siempre temerario–. Pero sí... Me quede confinado en mi cuarto por mucho tiempo debido a eso.

–Y que, sin importar cuántos castigos o disciplinas se te imponían, seguías rompiendo las reglas –añadió el abogado, siseando como el reptil que era.

El tuerto se rascó la nariz, despreocupado. Sabía que Motonari se estaba esforzando por todo eso, pero le era difícil mantener la seriedad con esas personas.

–Háblanos de Mouri Motonari... –Akechi le dio la espalda–. ¿Cómo lo conociste?

Ante aquella pregunta, Hanbei miró receloso al abogado de pelo largo. Había indicado expresamente a Motochika que debía negar su relación, y fingir que sólo eran amigos. Esperaba que pudiera hacerlo.

–Lo conocí en la calle, tenía problemas con algunas cosas y luego de escucharme maldecir mil veces se acercó a ayudarme –explicó tranquilamente–. Las matemáticas nunca han sido lo mío.

Akechi levantó la ceja, nada convencido.

–¿Y cómo fue que prosperó esa inesperada situación?

Chousokabe se encogió de hombros.

–No lo sé, es una persona agradable... Tengo dieciséis años, no analizo mucho el por qué de esas cosas.

–¿No es cierto que tienen una relación romántica? –disparó al fin la serpiente de cabellos blancos.

Motochika fingió tener escalofríos y le echó una mirada confundida al abogado.

–No me gustan los hombres...

Mitsuhide lo miró por algunos segundos más y luego volvió a su asiento. Hanbei, sintiéndose victorioso, se levantó y se dirigió al muchacho:

–Akechi-san ha mencionado los castigos y las disciplinas impuestas por tus desobediencias. ¿Dirías tú que eran acordes a las faltas?

–Una vez rompí un cristal por accidente en las oficinas de Kunichika... –Motochika hizo memoria, esforzándose por recordar las cosas tal como eran–. Recuerdo que luego de un regaño ahí mismo, al llegar a casa recibí una paliza y tuve prohibido salir de mi cuarto por un mes.

–¿Y aquella vez cuando...? –Hanbei levantó un papel y lo leyó con atención–. Aquella vez cuando peleaste con uno de los niños del vecindario que pateó a tu perro hasta herirlo de gravedad, el que luego falleció en la clínica veterinaria... ¿Recuerdas si tu padre hizo algo al respecto?

Kunichika se llevó la mano a la frente. La historia del perro era una de las más tétricas de las que recordaba.

El tuerto bajó la mirada, triste. Cómo detestaba ese recuerdo...

–Llegué a casa con golpes en la cara, llorando, con mi perro en las manos... Cuando le conté a Kunichika lo que había pasado, me golpeó y pidió a uno de los sirvientes que se deshiciera de "esa cosa asquerosa", mientras él llamaba al padre del sujeto para que no dijeran nada del asunto...

Suspiró pesadamente y agregó con una media sonrisa:

–A escondidas, la sirvienta me ayudó a contactar a Date... Él llevo a mi perro a la clínica...

Hanbei observó cómo el juez fruncía el ceño.

–Y la última vez que estuviste en casa, cuando tu padre decidió anular el acuerdo "de palabra" que tenían sobre tu independencia. ¿Te castigo ese día también?

–¿Bromeas? El tabique de la nariz me quedo desviado y hasta de la escuela me sacó –dijo, con molestia en la voz–. Un tutor privado iba a casa. Además de salir a tomar la clase y a comer, no tenía ni una otra oportunidad de dejar mi cuarto.

–Que quede registrada la constatación de lesiones de esa ocasión –señaló Hanbei, dejando el papel en manos del juez–. Es todo por mi parte.

–Bien. Chousokabe-kun, puedes bajar del estrado –indicó el hombre de ojos claros–. Que pase Date Masamune.

Cuando los adolescentes se cruzaron en el camino, el de cabellos claros estrechó su mano en señal de apoyo. Sabía lo difícil que le sería enfrentar a sus padres.

No estaba muy errado. Apenas se sentó junto al juez y observó tímidamente a Terumune y a Yoshihime, el rostro de Masamune perdió todo el color.

–Buen día, muchacho –lo saludó el juez–. ¿Podrías contarme un poco de la vida en tu casa con tu familia?

El Dragón tragó duro y desvió la mirada de sus padres. Vio al nervioso novio de su amigo, que aun con todo aquello le dedicaba una sonrisa comprensiva.

"Recuerda", le había dicho Takenaka. "Ellos estarán ahí, pero no podrán tocarte ni hacerte nada".

–En casa, desde siempre... he sido un poco menos que nada... –empezó el chico.

Yoshihime apretó los labios, mirándolo fijamente.

–A veces intento pensar que son imaginaciones mías, que son sólo cosas sin motivo, pero la actitud de mis padres me confirma todo el tiempo que yo no fui buscado –siguió, frunciendo el ceño–. Jamás los he satisfecho con nada: calificaciones escolares, logros deportivos, talentos personales. Nada de eso parece agradarles.

–Y supongo que tu forma de pedir esa atención era rebelarte –lo interrumpió Kichou, poniéndose de pie y caminando hacia él.

Masamune la miró con expresión de desconcierto.

–¿Culpas a tus padres por imponer la disciplina que tanta falta hacía a tus actos de rebeldía? –preguntó la mujer, incisiva.

La agresividad de las palabras correctas de la mujer lo sacaron un poco de lugar y no estuvo muy seguro de qué responder por un instante, pero logró calmar sus temores.

–Lo que usted llama "rebeldía" vino luego de la primaria... Antes de eso era como cualquier niño.. ¿Un chiquillo de cinco años merece que le revienten los labios por no recordar el nombre de una amiga de su madre?

Nouhime se paralizó al escuchar aquello, quedándose sin habla por varios segundos.

Realmente no sabía qué preguntar luego de eso, pues se vería como una auténtica bruja. Inhalando aire pesadamente, caminó de vuelta hacia la mesa y tomó un papel.

–¿Quién te ayudó a escapar de tu casa hace un par de meses?

–Motochika –no podía decir que Motonari, o podrían tratarlo como secuestrador.

–O sea que estuvieron confabulados desde el principio –atacó la abogada, regresando junto a él–. ¿Dónde estuviste luego de escaparte?

–Cuando le contamos a Mouri-san lo que nos pasó, nos ofreció hospedarnos en su sala... –inventó lentamente. Aunque no era muy alejado de la verdad, tenía que ser bien pensado–. Hasta que pudiéramos hacer algo al respecto, se preocupó sinceramente por nosotros...

–¿Y cuándo supiste que Chousokabe-kun y Mouri-san eran amantes? ¿Antes o después de escaparte?

–¿Amantes? –el Dragón frunció el ceño–. Sin ofender, señorita, pero el amor de Motochika por las mujeres raya en lo obsceno... Podría jurarlo aun bajo pena de muerte.

Kichou apretó los labios, molesta.

–Eso es todo –dijo al juez, regresando a su asiento.

Takenaka se puso de pie, contento por cómo iban las cosas. Se acercó a Masamune y le habló dulcemente:

–¿Recuerdas lo que me contaste la primera vez que hablamos, sobre tu padre y tu madre? ¿Podrías repetirlo?

–Claro... –aceptó dócilmente el castaño–. Le dije que mi madre era quien me daba las palizas, y que mi padre jamas me ha golpeado... Que él... –le dolía decirlo, aceptar que ni siquiera para Terumune valía algo–. Para él simplemente soy una basura, ninguno de mis logros ha valido algo para tener su aceptación...

Los ojos azules de Terumune se estrecharon, furiosos.

–¿Recuerdas tu primer día en la primaria? –preguntó el abogado de ojos púrpura, con delicadeza.

–Sí –respondió Masamune–. Yo tenía puesto un abrigo muy bonito que me había traído una de mis abuelas. Mi madre me llevó a la escuela y me fue a buscar. Yo había estado jugando y me había ensuciado con barro, y tenía razón al estar enojada por eso, el abrigo era caro y no llevaba ni un día con él puesto –el chico tragó saliva, nervioso–. Pero no sé si ameritaba que me golpeara en cada semáforo en el que se detuvo hasta que llegamos a casa. No decía nada, sólo me pegaba cada vez que paraba. Cuando me tuvo a su merced en mi cuarto, me golpeó tanto con una percha que al otro día no pude ir a la escuela, por lo magullado que estaba.

Se talló las manos, nervioso.

–Al menos, al principio tenía la delicadeza de no marcarme la cara... Todo lo demás lo podía cubrir, pero luego del accidente... creo que dejó de importarle.

Takenaka miró al juez, con una mirada que decía que ya habían revuelto demasiado en los recuerdos del chico.

–Gracias, Date-kun. Ya puedes retirarte –pidió el juez, recibiendo el informe de lesiones de manos del hombre cano.

Los dos amigos se quedaron sentados al fondo de la sala. Ya que habían hablado, podían quedarse a ver el resto del proceso.

–Fuiste muy valiente –dijo Motochika a su amigo, sosteniendo su mano con fuerza.

–Lo intenté... –murmuró Masamune, levantando la vista–. Oh... llamaron a tu mamá...

La mujer caminaba con aire muy digno.

El Demonio no sabía exactamente cuál era su papel ahí, si estaba de lado de Kunichika o de ellos. Hanbei fue quien la interrogó primero.

–¿Cuántas veces vio a su marido golpeando a su hijo? –preguntó, con voz firme.

–Demasiadas como para contarlas... –la mujer bajó la vista, apenada, pues jamás lo detuvo.

–¿Diría usted que esos castigos eran acordes a las faltas cometidas?

–Al principio... Eso quería pensar, verá, Takenaka-san, yo fui criada bajo la idea de que el marido siempre tiene la razón... –suspiró suavemente y continuó–. En retrospectiva, me duele pensar que abandonamos tanto tiempo a nuestro hijo, pero de no haberlo hecho, me pregunto... ¿Hasta dónde habría llegado para "disciplinarlo"?

Hanbei la miró fijamente.

–¿Alguna vez temió por la vida de su hijo?

–Se qué Motochika no le mencionó esto... Creo que ni siquiera lo recuerda... –las lágrimas se juntaron en sus ojos, ¿cómo había dejado que las cosas llegaran a ese punto?–. El día que tuvieron el accidente, mi hijo y Masamune-kun, Motochika estaba muy grave pero se negaba a culpar a su amigo, se aferraba a decir que había sido un accidente, y Kunichika... Para Kunichika tenía que haber un culpable...

Miro de reojo a su esposo, quien despedía un halo de ira y decepción.

–Antes de llevarlo al hospital, quiso obligarlo a que culpara a los Date, pero como se resistía se desesperó y recurrió a la fuerza... –la mujer no pudo detener las lágrimas–. Perdió la consciencia tan rápido... Había soportado cargar con la herida en su ojo, y luego de ver a su papá... cayó...

–Cálmese, por favor –le dijo Takenaka suavemente. Motochika, en el fondo, no pudo evitar sentir una puntada de dolor al ver a su madre sufriendo tanto.

Dándose por servido, Hanbei volvió a su asiento. Akechi se levantó, con ojos oscurecidos.

–Se nota que usted sufrió en carne propia todo esto que nos cuenta, pero... Si quiere tanto a su hijo, ¿por qué no hizo nada para evitarlo?

La mujer intentó calmar su llanto y suspiró pesadamente.

–No me estoy exentando de culpas, Akechi-san... Soy tan culpable como Kunichika, quizá nunca le hice daño, pero como dice, tampoco hice nada por detenerlo... Siempre preferí pensar que, si su padre lo imponía, era porque era necesario...

–Y hoy despertó creyendo que debía hacer una obra de bien... –murmuró el abogado.

–Akechi-san, cuide su lengua –ordenó Uesugi, mirándolo con expresión de molestia.

–Nada más –añadió el de pelo blanco, volviendo a la mesa.

El juez indicó a un guardia que acompañara a la señora afuera, a que tomara aire y pudiera tranquilizarse. Luego hicieron pasar al tutor de Masamune.

Terumune no pudo evitar echar una mirada reprobatoria a su sirviente. Katakura Kojuurou se sabía despedido desde aquel instante, pero no le importó: su afecto por el joven Dragón era mucho más fuerte que eso.

El primero en acercarse a interrogar, una vez más, fue Takenaka.

–¿Cual es su relación con el joven Masamune?

–He sido su tutor desde que su nacimiento. He trabajado con la familia Date desde hace más de veinte años, pero cuando el primogénito nació, lo pusieron bajo mi cuidado –respondió el hombre, con mucha seriedad–. Le he enseñado kendo, defensa personal, literatura y arte. También me encargaba de supervisar sus tareas, cuando iba a la escuela.

–Tenemos claro que es un chico problemático, pero, ¿cómo era su desempeño escolar? –inquirió el abogado de los cabellos blancos–. ¿Era un caso perdido como lo creían sus padres?

Katakura negó con la cabeza.

–Masamune-sama era el mejor estudiante de su clase. Tenía calificaciones brillantes. Habría ingresado al cuadro de honor de la escuela si hubiese terminado el semestre.

–Un muchacho aplicado, aun con todos sus problemas... Suena bien –admitió con una sonrisa el abogado–. ¿Nos podría hablar de la relación en la familia? Cómo es el día a día de los Date... Tengo entendido que tienen otro hijo.

–Sí, Kojirou-sama –Kojuurou asintió con la cabeza–. Es cuatro años menor que Masamune-sama –hizo una nueva pausa, tratando de buscar la forma de decirlo–. Terumune-sama aprovecha todo momento en que sus hijos están juntos para comparar sus logros y hacerlos competir entre sí. Kojirou-sama es muy buen estudiante también, pero destaca más en deportes que en calificaciones académicas. Si se me pregunta a mí, los logros de Masamune-sama son más amplios, pero Terumune-sama lo menosprecia constantemente.

–¿Es la misma "actitud" hacia los dos jóvenes?

–No. Kojirou-sama es halagado y premiado por sus esfuerzos, mientras que a Masamune-sama se le exige siempre mucho más.

–¿Tienen los mismos castigos físicos?

–No –volvió a negar Katakura, apretando los labios–. Kojirou-sama jamás ha recibido un golpe.

–Ya veo... –dijo Hanbei, juntando las yemas de sus dedos, pensativo–. Es todo, señoría.

La abogada tomó su lugar rápidamente, acercándose al hombre de la cicatriz.

–Jamas hr escuchado que Kojirou sea un mal niño, la diferencia entre castigos y premios... ¿no se debe a la rebeldía de uno y disciplina del otro?

–Quizás se deba a que Kojirou-sama sí fue buscado y satisfizo ampliamente las expectativas de los señores –rebatió Kojuurou, molesto por aquella acusación–. Es muy fácil decir que Masamune-sama es rebelde e indisciplinado, pero, ¿se ha puesto a pensar usted qué haría un niño si viese que lo castigan y exigen constantemente, mientras que a su hermano, que se esfuerza igual o un poco menos que él, recibe todas las atenciones y cariños? –preguntó el tutor, con la frente bien alta.

La mujer apretó la mirada por el tono retador del sirviente. Ese día no estaba saliendo para nada bien.

–¿Seguro que no es su preferencia por Masamune la que habla? –cuestionó, mordaz.

–Puede constatar los logros de ambos en su record académico, señorita... –retó el hombre–. Verá que no es por preferencia que hablo.

–No, me refiero más bien a una preferencia... afectiva –sonrió Kichou, con una mueca maliciosa–. Después de todo, ha estado con Masamune desde su nacimiento.

–Quizá tenga razón en eso... –antes de dejarle disfrutar su triunfo a la abogada, agregó–: Pero soy la única persona que estuvo para hacerse cargo de Masamune-sama, Kojirou-sama tuvo desde el primer día la entera atención de sus padres.

Nouhime se mordió la lengua.

–Eso es todo.

–Puede retirarse, Katakura –avisó Kenshin con un ademán amable–. Mouri Motonari, haga favor de subir al estrado.

Hanbei miró a su amigo con ojos llenos de resolución. Motonari respiró hondo y se levantó, yendo a donde se le indicaba.

Akechi se adelantó a Hanbei. Kunichika le había asegurado que el hombre sostenía una relación con su hijo, desmoralizarlo debía ser un poco fácil.

Takenaka se mordió los labios, apoyándose en su silla.

–Hemos escuchado del joven Motochika que usted y él se conocieron por casualidad en la calle. ¿Cuánto hay de cierto en eso? –preguntó Mitsuhide.

–Ésa es la verdad, antes de esa ocasión jamas había visto al joven.

Akechi miró con expresión distraída la hoja que tenía en la mano.

–Usted es contador y está soltero hace cuatro años.

Mouri tragó duro, sabía lo que venía y debía estar listo.

–Asi es.

–¿Ha tenido alguna otra pareja desde su última novia... Minokata Myoukyuu?

–No... Me he dedicado enteramente a mi trabajo.

–¿En verdad? –Mitsuhide parpadeó suavemente–. ¿No le dijo usted a Chousokabe Kunichika-san, aquí presente, que sostenía una relación amorosa con su hijo?

Motonari lo miró fijo, con los ojos pardos llameando de rabia. Motochika, desde el fondo, aguardaba inquieto a que esa pregunta llegara, ansioso por escuchar la respuesta.

–Hablamos de un hombre que secuestró a su propio hijo para darle una paliza –la voz del contador era fría y distante–. ¿Realmente se puede creer en su palabra?

–Conteste la pregunta –presionó el abogado, con tono firme.

–Kunichika me buscó para hacer acusaciones desesperadas y ridículas para presionarme... Él mencionó eso, sí, pero como le digo, es ridículo –Mouri se mostraba firme, mordaz como el propio Mitsuhide–. En primer lugar, por que no soy homosexual, y en segundo lugar, tomando en cuenta que la primera razón no existiera, Motochika podría ser mi hijo...

El tuerto sabía que Mouri tenía que responder algo así, pero ese modo tan seguro en que lo dijo... No pudo evitar sentirse herido, incluso quizá traicionado.

Si era tan capaz de mentir de esa forma tan convincente acerca de aquel asunto, ¿en qué más podría mentir sin que él se diera cuenta?

–Volvamos a su ex novia, Mouri-san –sonrió Mitsuhide, molesto–. ¿Podría decirnos qué pasó el día que ella contrajo matrimonio?

Motonari perdió todo el color al escuchar eso. ¿Cómo lo sabía?

Takenaka se mordió el labio desde el interior. Esperaba que su amigo no se desmoronara. Si lograba superar eso, incluso podrían ponerle punto final a las acusaciones de su relación con el chico, al ver la necesidad que tenía el contador por su ex mujer.

Tras varios segundos sin respuesta, en los que Akechi miró al juez, éste dijo al hombre de pelo castaño:

–Responda la pregunta, Mouri-san.

Los labios pálidos se entreabrieron.

–Intenté suicidarme.

Se escuchó que varias personas inhalaron aire, sorprendidas, aumentando la presión en el contador.

–Segun su historial médico... Hace poco tuvo otro incidente, pero no logramos averiguar los motivos... –dijo distraídamente el abogado, fingiendo buscar algo entre sus hojas para luego cerrar el archivo–. ¿Nos podría decir la razón?

Motonari tembló, pero intentó que no se viera.

–Soy una persona depresiva –dijo al fin–, me quedé huérfano hace algunos años y la soledad me afecta mucho. Estoy en terapia ahora mismo, para tratar de averiguar por qué recurro a esos métodos.

–¿Por qué, estando al tanto de su propia inestabilidad emocional, se arriesgó a aumentar tanto estrés en su vida, metiéndose con estos niños?

–Porque yo supe lo que son los padres amorosos, y veo que ellos no los tienen.

–Es todo, señoría –aceptó con aire triunfal el de cabellos largos.

Mouri respiró hondo cuando el abogado se retiró. Nouhime parecía satisfecha con el interrogatorio de su compañero, así que manifestó no tener deseos de preguntar nada.

–¿Tiene algo que agregar, abogado Takenaka? –Inquirió el juez.

–Sí –dijo el de ojos violetas–. Mouri-san, ¿cuándo fue que hospedó a los niños en su casa?

–Algunos días después de que escaparon, me buscaron para que los ayudara.

–Los llevó al hospital, los alimentó, incluso hasta les compró ropa. ¿Qué gana usted con todo esto?

–Nada –dijo Motonari con firmeza–. Como le dije a Akechi-san, la vida de estos jóvenes no ha sido fácil y no han conocido lo que es una verdadera familia. Sus vidas no están perdidas y no quiero que sigan contaminándose en esas atmósferas de violencia.

–Si tanto le preocupa el bienestar de los muchachos, ¿por qué no pidió adoptarlos usted?

–Cómo mencionó Akechi-san, mi inestabilidad emocional no me permitiría hacerme cargo de ellos... –explicó tranquilamente, llenando todos los huecos en la historia–. Además, Maeda-san los conoce mucho más, pues su sobrino es amigo de ellos. Sé que ella cuidará bien de los dos.

Las horas transcurrían largamente en la corte. Kunichika, Terumune y Yoshihime fueron citados a declarar igualmente, pero Hanbei los desarmó uno por uno con brillante frialdad. Ya eran casi las tres de la tarde cuando Uesugi dio fin a las audiencias y anunció que les comunicaría su fallo la semana entrante.

La semana transcurrió agónicamente lenta. No podían verse mucho pues, aunque estaban juntos en el juicio, lo menos que necesitaban era levantar cualquier tipo de sospecha.

Cuando al fin los volvieron a citar, podía cortarse la tensión en el cuarto.

–He estado analizando mucho todo lo que he visto y oído –dijo Uesugi, con las manos entrelazadas sobre el regazo–. Y si bien es inusual para mí aceptar una demanda de alguien que ni siquiera quiere hacerse cargo de los niños, la brutalidad con la que estos han sido tratados durante sus cortas vidas me ha repugnado a tal punto que pasé por alto esa excepción. Cedo entonces la custodia de Date Masamune y Chousokabe Motochika a la señora Maeda Matsu, efectiva a partir de hoy –y golpeó la mesa con su maza.

El pecho de Mouri se hinchí de felicidad en ese preciso momento, dejando salir un sonoro suspiro de alivio.

Matsu, que estaba ahí presente, abrazó con mucho gusto a los muchachos y a las personas que lo hicieron posible.

–Ya verán que lo pasaremos de maravilla, no tendrán que preocuparse nunca más por nada...

–¡Apelaremos este fallo! –bramó Yoshihime, pero Kenshin le dedicó una mirada severa.

–Me encargaré de que no puedan hacerlo –dijo con voz fría–. Y usted, señora, es quien más avergonzada debería estar. Agradezca que no se han levantado cargos de violencia en su contra.

La mujer se achicó en su asiento. Sentía furia, pero la humillación con las pocas palabras del juez fue suficientes para ponerla en su lugar.


	14. Episodio 14

_**La dama de blanco**_

El día que se dictó la sentencia fue de celebración para los dos adolescentes. Acompañados por el abogado Takenaka, Motonari, Keiji y sus tíos Matsu y Toshiie, cenaron en un lindo restaurante y luego fueron despachados con los Maeda, donde vivirían por los siguientes dos años. La casita en las afueras debía quedar olvidada por un tiempo, pero los muchachos se las arreglaban para pasarla bien.

Un mes entero transcurrió. Las cosas marchaban relativamente bien y tranquilas, aunque Motochika y Motonari casi no se habían visto desde la noche del festejo. Se hablaban por teléfono con frecuencia, pero pronto el joven Chousokabe comenzó a extrañar los abrazos de su querido contador, y la súbita frialdad de su voz no le ayudaba a paliar su nostalgia.

Motonari estaba agotado con tanto trajín anímico y había limitado del todo su contacto por sugerencia de su psiquiatra, que insistía en que primero debía recuperar la compostura emocional antes de intentar cualquier otra cosa con el muchacho.

El joven tuerto cedió entonces a uno de los temores que había estado cultivando; ¿Motonari seguiría pensando en él como antes? ¿Se habría cansado de esa relación desgastante? Lo había visto fingir tan magistralmente en el estrado que su simple mirada de los hechos, antes tan inocente, se vio sacudida por el descubrimiento de que su amante, al igual que cualquier ser humano, era muy capaz de mentir.

Sin embargo, otro suceso sacudió por igual su pequeño mundo. Él lo ignoraba, pero durante ese mes que siguió al juicio, las cosas en la casona de sus padres distaban mucho de ser tan tranquilas como las suyas.

Kunichika y su esposa discutían a todas horas, ya no comían juntos (a veces ni siquiera comían) y la señora había abandonado por la fuerza el dormitorio que compartían, refugiándose en la habitación de su hijo, el único lugar donde su esposo no se atrevía a hacer desmanes.

Una tarde de primavera, bastante fría a pesar del momento del año, Kunichika descendió la escalera con una maleta en la mano. Dejándola en el suelo, junto al asiento de su esposa en el sillón de la sala, tan sólo se quedó ahí, de pie, esperando que ella lo mirara.

La mujer al fin despegó los ojos de su libro, echándole una mirada despectiva, pero la voz de Kunichika fue bastante más fuerte que eso.

–Reúne tus otras cosas, no sé dónde más tengas algo tuyo guardado –espetó, empujando la maleta con la rodilla hasta que tocó la pierna de la mujer.

Ella abrió los ojos ampliamente. Si bien esperaba que el caos la recibiera en esa casa, no imaginó que llegaría a tanto.

–Kunichika... –susurró, triste. Pudo haber suplicado, pedir su perdón y permanecer a su lado, pero eso sólo la habría convertido en una de sus tantos esclavos.

–Me has traicionado por primera y última vez. No quiero verte más en mi casa –ordenó él, sintiendo algo muy amargo en su garganta al decir aquellas horribles palabras, que le habían parecido tan fáciles antes.

Ella suspiró largamente antes de cerrar su libro y ponerse de pie.

–Así será... –la respuesta de la mujer, aunque tranquila, fue acompañada por un puñado de lágrimas. Había amado a ese hombre más que a nada en su vida, quizás incluso más que a su hijo, pero no daría marcha atrás. Motochika no lo merecía.

No recogió todas sus pertenencias, sólo lo que pensó que era más importante. Antes de irse se despojó de todas sus joyas, pues eran regalos que Kunichika le había hecho a lo largo de su relación y no creía que fuera justo llevárselas.

Miró por última vez a Chousokabe antes de cruzar la puerta y le dedicó una sonrisa comprensiva.

–Adiós...

El hombre de ojos azules se quedó unos instantes mirando la puerta que se cerraba, sintiendo que una parte de su corazón gritaba que la detuviera. Pero su orgullo era muy fuerte, y estaba demasiado herido.

La pobre mujer vagó toda la tarde hasta que el sol bajó, arrastrando la valija y tropezando, mirando su billetera vacía cada vez que sentía hambre o sed. Sus tarjetas de crédito cayeron en un bote de basura, pues ya no habría fondos que las sustentaran.

Era bien de noche cuando, ya exhausta de caminar y caminar, la señora se sentó en una banca en la calle, calada hasta los huesos y completamente desesperada y descorazonada.

Pensó en recurrir a su único hijo; pero incluso si él quisiese ayudarla, estaba bajo la tutela de alguien más, alguien a quien ella no conocía, y no podía esperar nada de ellos.

Por alguna razón que nadie acertó a comprender en el momento, una figura pequeña se acercaba, caminando tranquilamente con varias bolsas de supermercado entre los brazos. Los ojos pardos vieron su atención captada por la persona sentada en la calle desierta, pero más se abrieron, asombrados, al comprender que se trataba de su "suegra".

Se detuvo frente a ella, sin saber qué hacer o qué decir, pero la mujer también se percató de su presencia, levantando los ojos llorosos.

–Mouri... –saludó con voz ahogada, tratando de retener las lágrimas–. Qué... sorpresa...

–Saitou-san –respondió él, recordando que ése era el nombre de soltera de la mujer–. Qué... ¿Qué está haciendo aquí?

–Pensando... –respondió ella con una falsa sonrisa, no queriendo contar sus desgracias a un completo desconocido, alguien que le provocaba una mezcla de sentimientos. De alguna manera lo culpaba, pues por él se había iniciado todo aquello; aunque también le agradecía, pues gracias a él se había dado cuenta de quién era realmente su hijo.

Motonari echó una mirada a la maleta que descansaba junto a sus piernas, cuya base se veía gastada y sucia.

–¿Adónde va? –preguntó con dulzura, esbozando una sonrisa sincera, al contrario de la que había recibido.

–Aún no lo decido... –contestó la dama de cabello claro, bajando la mirada–. Crees... ¿Me permitirías usar tu teléfono? Quiero informarle a Motochika, pero... parece que olvide el mío...

–Saitou-san, hace mucho frío. ¿Por qué no me acompaña? –ofreció el contador, tratando de no ofenderla–. No me gusta mucho comer solo...

–Por supuesto... –aceptó la señora, poniéndose de pie. Aprovecharía para conocer el hogar que recibía a su hijo, a la persona por la que tanto luchaba.

Motonari se ofreció a cargar la valija de la mujer, y ella le pidió que le permitiera llevar las bolsas. Los dos caminaron en silencio entonces hasta el departamento del primero, donde pronto el contador se apresuró a cocinar y arreglarlo todo para tan ilustre visita.

Hasta que se sentaron a comer, no intercambiaron más palabras que las necesarias para preparar la comida; pero una vez que la pobre señora hubo paliado el hambre que la acuciaba desde la mañana, en la que había intentado beber sin éxito un insípido café, estuvo en condiciones de hablar con tranquilidad.

–Aquí tiene –Mouri le alcanzó el teléfono inalámbrico–. Si no es mucha molestia... ¿Podría decirme su nombre? No logro recordarlo.

–Llámame Shouhou... –aunque Motochika era igualito a su padre, tenía los bellos ojos azules de su madre, profundos, con un intenso mirar.

–Shouhou...san... –repitió el de cabello castaño, perdido en esa mirada tan parecida a la del jovencito que tanto adoraba. Recogió los platos y se fue a su habitación, para dejarla hablar sin molestias tras anotarle el número de la casa de los Maeda.

La señora tomó el aparato y marcó el teléfono con dedos temblorosos, pensando que quizás a su hijo no le importaría nada de lo que a ella le pasara, y sintiéndose terriblemente angustiada por ello. Pero sabía que era su culpa, así que lo soportaría; porque sólo escuchar la voz de Motochika era para ella como un bálsamo reparador.

–Residencia Maeda –contestó una vocecita adolescente.

–Buenas noches –dijo ella–. ¿Podría comunicarme con Motochika?

–¿Quién habla? –preguntó Keiji, mientras rodeaba el sillón donde él y sus dos amigos veían televisión ausentemente.

–Su... Su mamá.

–Chika, te busca tu madre –oyó que decía el joven Maeda.

–¿Tengo padres? –se escuchó la respuesta en broma de su hijo, antes de tomar el aparato–. Diga...

–Hola, hijito. ¿Cómo estás?

La voz de la mujer temblaba y parecía que se quebraría en cualquier momento.

–No me llames así... Por favor... –pidió el muchacho, poniéndose de pie para ir a otro lado y no interrumpir el programa que veían. Ya estando en otra habitación, continuó–: Estoy bien... ¿Qué pasa?

–Sólo quería avisarte... yo... ya no estaré más en la casa con tu padre, a partir de hoy –respondió la madre, con sus bellos ojos llenos de lágrimas que le nublaban la vista.

–¿Qué quieres decir?

Shouhou respiró varias veces antes de responder, avergonzada y herida.

–Me echó de la casa –dijo al fin, cerrando los ojos y dejando caer dos ríos de silenciosas lágrimas.

El muchacho arrugó el ceño, no sabiendo qué decir. Por más independiente y adulto que se pudiera decir a sí mismo, había muchas cosas que lo descolocaban fácilmente.

–No sé... No sé qué decirte... –admitió luego de un largo minuto en silencio–. Quiero decir... es terrible, sí, pero... yo no te puedo ayudar.

–Ya sé que no, querido. No te llamé por eso –dijo la señora, limpiándose los ojos con los dedos–. Sólo quería escucharte. Me ayudas mucho así.

El muchacho se sentía terrible, no por la situación de su madre, sino por lo poco que parecía afectarle. Claro que la noticia lo había impactado, pero... si realmente quisiera ayudarla, podría hacerlo.

–¿Por qué no llamas a alguna de tus amigas? –Motochika buscó soluciones rápidas, tanto para mejorar la situación como para sentirse menos despreciable.

–No tengo a nadie a quien recurrir, cariño. Ya sabes que toda mi vida al lado de tu padre se limitó a ser su acompañante.

–¿Dónde estás ahora? –preguntó Motochika, indeciso.

–No me lo creerías –sonrió ella, dejando escapar una risita nerviosa.

–¿Dónde? –insistió él.

–Con... Mouri-san.

–Shouhou... –llamó el tuerto, no muy feliz con esa respuesta. No quería acarrearle más problemas a su pareja por culpa de su familia.

–No, no te preocupes –se apresuró a agregar la mujer–. No pretendo quedarme aquí, sólo... Nos encontramos y me permitió llamarte... Sólo quería escucharte...

Motonari, sentado en su cama, escuchaba la voz de la mujer y sentía que su estómago se achicaba.

–Ya aguantó mucho por nuestra culpa... –la voz de Motochika era firme. Trataba de no sonar frío pues realmente le preocupaba la situación de su madre, pero tantos años a solas no le habían permitido desarrollar "ese" lazo.

–Motochika, fue él quien me invitó a venir, yo hubiese dormido en el parque si dependiese de mí... –murmuró la señora, frustrada–. Me iré apenas termine de hablar contigo, no te preocupes.

–No es eso, mamá...

–¡Oi, Chika, la cena está lista! –la voz de Masamune interrumpió la plática, pues la mujer también pudo escucharlo al otro lado de la línea.

–¡Un momento...! Tengo que colgar...

–Adiós, hijito –dijo la mujer, llorando dolorosamente otra vez–. Te quiero...

Chousokabe se mordió el labio con las dolidas palabras de su progenitora.

–Adiós... mamá.

Shouhou dejó el teléfono sobre la mesa, escondió la cabeza entre los brazos y se permitió llorar amargamente, tratando de acallar sus sollozos lo más posible. Motonari se asomó por la puerta de la cocina y se acercó a ella, apoyando una mano suavemente en el hombro de la señora.

–Puede quedarse en mi casa todo el tiempo que desee, se lo digo de corazón –le dijo, con tono dulce.

–No... No podría... –dijo ella entre sollozos, siéndole imposible contenerse más ante la amabilidad de aquel hombre.

–Puedo ayudarle a conseguir un empleo, aunque... no le garantizo que sea demasiado bueno –Motonari seguía tratando de animarla, sentándose a su lado y ofreciéndole su pañuelo.

–Motochika... Él... Él no me lo perdonaría... –gimoteó la mujer, llorando con más fuerza luego de decir esa dolorosa verdad.

–No sea tan dura consigo misma –replicó Mouri, agarrando una de las manos de la señora entre las suyas–. Él... Él crecerá, y lo entenderá.

–Mientras... me odiará... –era demasiado para la pobre Shouhou. Muy lejos de sus propios deseos, se abrazó al delgado hombre, derramando sus amargas lágrimas–. No quiero... No quiero perderlo a él también...

El de pelo castaño sujetó a su suegra con fuerza, pensando qué podía decirle, qué podía hacer para ayudarla.

–Mañana hablaré con mi jefe, él de seguro podrá hacer algo por usted –dijo, en voz baja–. No llore, por favor, Shouhou-san...

–Es fácil entender... por qué Motochika te quiere tanto... –poco a poco se fue tranquilizando la mujer. No lo soltó hasta que estuvo segura de que no volvería a llorar, y luego continuó hablando–: Te lo pagaré todo... pero... pero si te causo algún problema con mi hijo... me iré.

–No quiero que me pague nada –sentenció el hombrecillo, sonriéndole espontáneamente–. No se preocupe por nada.

Poniéndose de pie, dejó a Shouhou para preparar su cuarto para ella, y acomodarse en el sofá de su sala.

–Vaya a dormir cuando lo desee. Siéntase libre de servirse de lo que necesite –añadió, luego de cambiarse para dormir.

–No puedo quitarte tu cuarto... –estaba apenada, pero encantada con su yerno.

–Por favor, señora –insistió el contador.

Tras un rato de ruegos logró que la mujer aceptara dormir en la cama y él se aplastó en su sofá, sintiendo que toda esa noche había sido una locura y que probablemente su vida se vería trastornada por el solo hecho de haber ofrecido su hospitalidad. Pero desde que conocía a Motochika había pensado que la bondad inherente en el muchacho era herencia de su madre, y ella le caía bastante mejor que el padre.

Tal como prometiera, Motonari habló con su jefe al día siguiente, y el hombre le dijo que la señora de Chousokabe bien podría ayudarle a mantener en orden su oficina y su trabajo, ya que su secretaria acababa de renunciar para cambiarse de puesto. Shouhou recibió la noticia con sorpresa y emoción, no sabiendo bien qué decir al contador cuando éste se lo comunicó en la tarde, al regresar de su trabajo. Pero, siendo que no tenía mucho más que hacer, aceptó voluntariosamente, aunque iba a ser prácticamente la primera vez en su vida que trabajara. Afortunadamente, había ayudado mucho a Kunichika en sus primeras épocas en la compañía, así que tenía una leve idea del trabajo que se llevaba; y pronto se ganó la confianza de su nuevo jefe, que apreciaba que una señora hecha y derecha, y no una jovencita distraída, se ocupara de sus papeles y citas.

Mientras la cosas mejoraban magistralmente en el hogar del contador, la mente de su joven pareja se atormentaba continuamente, pues el contacto con el hombre había disminuido de una llamada al día a una cada tres o cuatro días, y las dudas respecto a si era un asco de persona por haber tratado a su madre de aquel modo, luego de que ella se arriesgara por él, lo estaban carcomiendo.

Casi dos semanas después de recibir la llamada de su madre, el jovenzuelo tuerto decidió visitar el apartamento de Mouri. Era una noche de sábado bastante cálida, perfecta para salir, pero él sólo deseaba abrazarse a su querido y dormir en paz. Aunque, cuando los hermosos ojos pardos de Mouri se posaron en él al abrirle la puerta, dormir fue la última de las cosas que se le antojó hacer.

Lo miró por varios segundos, con un ligero sonrojo, pues de alguna manera no recordaba que el contador fuera tan... "malditamente sexy".

Dejó caer su mochila en la misma entrada y, sin darle oportunidad de decir algo siquiera, atrapó sus labios con una necesidad y deseo asfixiantes, pasando rápidamente las fuertes manos de la frágil espalda a su trasero, para levantarlo y obligarlo a que se agarrara de su cintura con las piernas.

Motonari sintió un escalofrío recorriendo todo su cuerpo y un súbito calor en su entrepierna. Si bien se habían visto por última vez hacía un mes y medio, llevaban más de tres meses sin tener relaciones y era innegable la profunda e irresistible atracción que sentía por Motochika.

Estampado contra la pared por los fuertes brazos de su joven amante, el dueño de casa lo besó con igual ardor, acariciando la melena cana mientras lo hacía; pero, recordando de súbito a su "inquilina", trató de romper el beso para hablar:

–Moto...chika... es... espera... –murmuró, ahogado.

–Ya esperé... tres meses... –dijo el tuerto, dejando ir sus labios para lamer el lóbulo de la oreja del castaño y descender a su cuello.

–N-No... Escúch...

Una garganta aclarándose y una cabeza envuelta en un pañuelo, asomándose desde la puerta de la cocina, llamaron la atención de la pareja.

El adolescente se detuvo en seco, pues se suponía que Mouri vivía solo. Soltó su trasero para que pudiera pararse, se giró lentamente y abrió su único ojo con enorme sorpresa.

Miró a la mujer, boquiabierto; y cuando al fin pudo reaccionar, arrugó el ceño y tomó al contador por la muñeca para hacerlo salir de su hogar.

Cerrando la puerta tras él, Motochika lo estampó contra ella y lo miró fijo. Motonari se sintió pequeño bajo esa fuerte mirada azulina, pero respiró fuerte y se paró derecho.

El Demonio se veía contrariado, sorprendido, furioso, y quién sabe qué tantas cosas más pasaban por su cabeza.

–Que... ¿Qué demonios hace ella aquí? –preguntó en un agresivo susurro.

Mouri parpadeó despacio, traicionando el control de Chousokabe, que no pudo evitar sujetarlo por el rostro y besarlo de nuevo apasionadamente.

–Moto...chika... –susurró el contador–. Déjam... Deja que te explique...

Recapacitando un poco, Motochika lo soltó, recordando súbitamente su enojo.

–Te escucho...

–Yo la invité a quedarse –explicó Motonari, luego de alisarse la camiseta–. No tiene ningún lugar a dónde ir, la estoy ayudando mientras espera su primer salario.

–¡Pero..! –Chousokabe realmente no tenía motivos verdaderos para negarse a que el contador le ayudara a su madre.

–Motochika, tu padre la echó de su casa sabiendo que no tenía otro lugar donde vivir. No... No pude evitarlo.

–Maldita sea, Nari... No tenías por qué... No, no... –el adolescente se peinó el cabello, frustrado, antes de continuar, percatándose de qué era lo que realmente le hería–. Por qué... ¿Por qué no me dijiste nada?

–No quería preocuparte, aunque... no parece que realmente te haya preocupado demasiado –replicó el de cabello oscuro, sintiendo que esa respuesta podría herir a su joven amante, pero también siendo consciente de que no era más que la verdad.

El adolescente apretó más la mirada.

–Se supone que somos pareja... ¿No pensaste que a lo mejor me importaría saber que mi novio vive con alguien?

–Y si lo hubieses sabido, ¿qué habría cambiado? –cuestionó Mouri, desviando la mirada.

–¿Qué habría...? –repitió el muchacho, incrédulo–. ¿Qué pasa contigo? Primero te aferras a mí como si no existiera nada más y ahora me evitas y me ocultas cosas...

–No te estoy evitando... –buscó justificarse el contador–. Sabes que no podemos vernos mucho por todo esto que pasó...

–¿Y por qué no me dijiste lo que pasaba?

–Por todos los cielos, Motochika, es tu madre... No la iba a dejar en la calle, deja de actuar como un niño.

El tuerto lo miró, sin que una respuesta viniera a su cabeza. Todas las ideas que se habían formado en su mente a lo largo de ese tiempo provocaron una revolución en él, haciéndole tomar las cosas por un lado que no era.

–Bien... Haz lo que quieras, a fin de cuentas es tu vida y yo no tengo nada que decir al respecto.

Se dio media vuelta y bajó trotando las escaleras, sin querer oír lo que el otro tuviera que decir, olvidando incluso su mochila.

–Motochika... ¡Motochika, espera! –exclamó el joven, corriendo tras él.

Lo alcanzó en la escalera del segundo piso, respirando agitado cuando logró sujetar la capucha de su chaqueta.

–¡Espera! –volvió a exclamar, tratando de recuperar el aliento.

–¡No! ¡Ya oí lo que tenías que decir! –la voz de Motochika, más que molesta, sonaba dolida–. Quizás para ti es un juego, así como lo demostraste en la corte... ¡Pero para mí no!

Los ojos pardos se abrieron al escuchar aquello. Motonari palideció de súbito por la dolorosa acusación y, tironeando del hombro de Motochika, lo hizo girar hacia sí y le dio una soberbia cachetada.

–Cómo te atreves a decir que esto ha sido un juego para mí... –susurró, enrojeciendo de rabia.

Con la mirada perdida en el suelo, el adolescente respondió:

–Cada vez que hablo de nosotros cambias el tema, evitas verme... Haces cosas sin decirme nada... Y lo único que pienso es... "Vaya, parece que las cosas se facilitaron mucho desde que negó lo nuestro en el juicio"...

Mouri respiraba fuerte, sin poder calmar su agitación.

La mirada azulina del tuerto se posó en el castaño, demostrándole el agitado mar empañado por lágrimas que no podía dejar caer.

–Me duele...

–Motochika... –el contador bajó los escalones que los separaban, quedando por debajo de la línea visual del Demonio–. Tienes que entender... que cada cosa tiene un tiempo, ni siquiera han pasado seis meses desde que nos conocimos, hay cosas que aún hay que resolver –susurró amorosamente, acariciando despacio la mejilla que había herido.

El muchacho se hizo a un lado, tratando de evitar el contacto, y lo miró como si esas palabras no tuvieran sentido o se negara a entenderlas. Negó con la cabeza y continuó su huida de todo aquello.

Motonari dejó ir el aire contenido en sus pulmones y cayó sentado en uno de los escalones, sujetándose las sienes con fuerza. Se sintió frustrado; Motochika había demostrado una gran madurez los primeros meses juntos, pero ahora se desmoronaba como un niño.

–Eso es lo que es... –se dijo, levantándose con trabajo para volver a su departamento.

Mientras subía la escalera, decidió darle un poco de tiempo para pensar y analizar las cosas. Quizás Chousokabe no lo aceptaría de buenas a primeras, pero esta vez sería él quien sostendría esa relación.

–Debo hacerlo...

Cuando entro a su departamento, lo recibió la mirada preocupada de su suegra, quien probablemente se culpaba de la pequeña discusión.

–Shouhou-san, no se preocupe por nada –le sonrió, mientras cerraba la puerta–. Yo cuidaré de su hijo.

–Sabía que te daría problemas... Quizá sea mejor que me vaya...

–No... Es... –Motonari suspiró pesadamente, dándose cuenta por primera vez de lo difícil que podía ser sobrellevar la diferencia de edades–. Sólo necesita tiempo... A fin de cuentas, sigue siendo un niño...

Se masajeó las sienes lentamente, sintiéndose exhausto de pronto.

–Usted no se preocupe. Hasta que no cobre su primer sueldo, no la dejaré ir.

La mujer le sonrió dulcemente.

–Prepararé la cena...

La noche culminó entonces. Motonari disfrutó de la compañía de la mujer, aunque una sensación de intranquilidad se apoderó de su pecho; y Motochika, herido y enojado, regresaba a la casa de los Maeda para ahogar su molestia en su almohada.


	15. Episodio 15

_**El amor del dragón**_

Al día siguiente de la visita de Motochika a su pareja, el joven de pelo cano no tenía ganas de salir de la cama. Aunque era domingo y Matsu-neechan siempre organizaba las mejores formas de pasar el día, Chousokabe realmente no sentía deseos de hacer nada.

Keiji bajó a almorzar al mediodía, pero Masamune se quedó a su lado, acariciando despacio la cabellera cana.

–¿Me quieres contar qué pasó? –preguntó con delicadeza, sonriéndole amistosamente.

–Fui con Nari anoche... –explicó el muchacho, con la voz apagada por tener la cara oculta contra las almohadas.

–¿Y?

–Mamá está viviendo con él...

El ojo de Masamune se abrió de pronto, poniendo una expresión de auténtica sorpresa en su cara.

–¿Tu madre? ¿Por qué? Quiero decir... ¿Cómo? –se enredó el Dragón, confundido.

–Recuerdas... –Motochika suspiró y se giró sobre su costado para poder encarar a su amigo–. ¿Recuerdas que hace días te hice una pregunta hipotética... sobre qué clase de persona no siente "eso" por su madre?

–Sí, lo recuerdo –respondió Date, sentándose más derecho.

–Bueno... Pues... –no sabía exactamente cómo explicarlo. Si bien Masamune le había dicho que en algunos casos era normal no sentir un particular cariño por los progenitores, seguía pensando que era un desgraciado porque le daba igual el destino de la mujer.

–Recuerda que hablas con el hijo de Date Yoshihime –rió el castaño–. Yo no puedo ser muy objetivo.

–Kunichika echó a mi madre de casa... –soltó Chousokabe, luego de aquel comentario–. Y no hice nada al respecto...

–¿Cómo que la echó? –preguntó Masamune–. ¿Cuándo?

–El día que te pregunté aquello...

El Dragón exhaló aire pesadamente, resignado.

–Chika, las relaciones familiares no son perfectas, y quien te diga lo contrario es un maldito mentiroso –murmuró, ladeando levemente la cabeza–. Tus padres te abandonaron por mucho tiempo, hay niños que se vuelven obedientes y sumisos esperando un poco de amor de parte de un padre ausente y otros que, como tú, crecen sin que les interese generar un lazo.

–Cuando la vi ahí me sentí... traicionado... ¿Por qué no me dijo nada? –el Demonio se talló la cara, frustrado, y miró largamente a su amigo, buscando una respuesta–. No es que me moleste que la ayude... Bueno, quizás un poco... pero... ¿por qué no me lo dijo?

–Él es así, tampoco te dijo nada cuando se sentía mal por mí y me ayudó de todas formas –le recordó Masamune, apoyando una de sus manos en el brazo de Motochika.

–Pero... –éste lo pensó por un minuto entero, dándose cuenta que Date tenía razón–. Maldita sea... –murmuró, recostándose de nuevo sobre su estómago.

–¿Qué pasa? –preguntó el de pelo castaño, inclinándose sobre él.

–Me porté como un idiota... le dije que para él era sólo un juego... No quise escuchar sus explicaciones...

Masamune lanzó un gruñido y se cubrió el rostro con las manos, frustrado.

–Eres un tonto de primera línea –murmuró–. Bueno, al menos ahora habrá alguien a su alrededor que vigile que no se tajee los brazos –añadió, bajando las manos.

–¿Qué hago...?

–Primero que nada, resolvamos tu problema con la señora de Chousokabe –apuntó el Dragón.

El Demonio arrugó el ceño.

–Eso no me importa...

–Claro que sí. Si no te importara, ni siquiera me habrías preguntado lo que me preguntaste...

Masamune lo miró por un largo instante, con ese ojo tan profundo.

–Te importa, Oni, porque es tu madre después de todo, y ella te ayudó a escapar de tu padre. Te ayudó aun a riesgo de perderlo todo, y lo perdió... –hizo una pausa–. Mi madre jamás habría hecho algo así por mí.

–Entonces soy doblemente idiota por portarme así con ambos... –susurró el canoso, mirando tristemente al castaño. Luego se movió de su lugar, acostando la cabeza en las piernas de su amigo y abrazándose a su cintura–. Perdóname por siempre arrastrarte en mis idioteces.

Chousokabe pensó en aquel instante que Date siempre hablaba como si fuera mucho mayor, como si hubiese madurado mucho antes que él y tuviera más de dieciséis años, mérito quizás de la férrea y estricta disciplina del tutor Katakura.

–Tú eres mi hermano, y los hermanos se apoyan –fue la sencilla respuesta de Masamune–. De todas formas, tienes que pensar bien qué vas a hacer con ellos, no puedes lanzarte a hablar porque sí, sólo empeorarás las cosas.

–Esperaré unos días... el próximo fin de semana iré y... No sé, pediré una disculpa...

–Antes de decidir nada, hazme caso y piensa bien lo que quieres –insistió el Dragón.

Motochika suspiró, apretándose más en aquel lugar, terminando de esconder la cara contra el estómago de Date.

–Mi bello abdomen no te va a salvar –rió éste, jugando con el pelo plateado.

El Demonio no se pudo aguantar la risa por aquel comentario, y se soltó apenas para poder carcajearse sin asfixiarse con la tela de la camisa.

–Vamos a comer algo antes de que Keiji acabe con todo... –ofreció con media sonrisa. Sin duda, no había lugar donde se sintiera más seguro que en la compañía del Dragón Tuerto.

Masamune se puso de pie, caminando hacia la puerta.

–Una cosa que Kojuurou siempre solía decirme era que no había que dejar que el sol se pusiera sobre el enojo de uno, y que siempre era mejor meditar más sobre los propios errores que sobre los de los demás.

La figura de su amigo, aunque siempre lucía firme y retadora, cambiaba cuando hablaba de aquel hombre, de un modo que era imposible de descifrar para Chousokabe.

–¿Lo extrañas? –preguntó en un susurro.

El Dragón se sintió atrapado por los brazos del Demonio, que lo sujetó fuertemente por la cintura y lo atrajo hacia sí desde atrás.

–Sí... –murmuró, desviando la mirada–. Mucho...

–Crees... –pensar en lo que le había pasado a su madre hiló una serie de ideas desagradables en la cabeza de Motochika–. ¿Crees que esté bien...? Testificó en contra de tu padre... Él era... su mano derecha...

–Papá nunca haría nada en contra de Kojuurou, aunque... realmente no sé... –dudó el de pelo castaño, sin moverse–. Sin Kojuurou, mi madre tendrá vía libre para dejarle la cabeza como un zepelín. Antes, era Kojuurou quien se encargaba de bajar a mi padre a tierra.

–Cuando las cosas se tranquilicen, vayamos a visitarlo... Le dará gusto ver que regresaste a la escuela... que estás bien –el de cabello claro restregó la mejilla contra la del castaño como un gato, apretando su tierno abrazo.

Tras unos segundos de silencio, el del parche dijo en voz baja:

–¿Te das cuenta que todo ha sido por Nari-chan? –su tono no era de reproche sino de contenido asombro–. Te enamoraste... y en menos de medio año la vida de todos ha cambiado de forma drástica.

–Lo he estado pensando... pero no logro encontrar una respuesta correcta... –meditó el más alto–. ¿Crees qué lo habríamos logrado sin él?

Masamune sonrió con una mezcla de satisfacción y cansancio.

–Es una persona muy inteligente, demasiado. Habríamos caído al primer intento sin su ayuda.

–Sea como sea... –murmuró Motochika, aflojando el agarre, pero por algún motivo haciendo un gesto más íntimo, algo que salió sin que se diera cuenta: besó la mejilla de su amigo largamente–. Gracias por haberme seguido... con o sin Nari...

La cara del Dragón se coloreó toda, parpadeando fuertemente, tratando de alejar la vergüenza.

–Ya sabes que eres mi modelo... –dijo, en voz muy baja.

–Debiste a escoger a una mejor persona... –se burló el Demonio, camino a la cocina.

Date se quedó muy quieto, cabizbajo, restregándose la nariz con la manga de la camiseta. Se pasó la mano por donde los tibios labios de su amigo dejaran su marca y suspiró amargamente.

–Kojuurou...

La semana transcurrió lentamente para Motochika; pero por una vez había decidido hacer caso al consejo de su amigo, y pasó los días meditando largamente con respecto a las dos personas que tanto lo atribulaban.

El sábado siguiente, los dos salieron solos, cada uno por su cuenta, aunque Masamune no habló con nadie sobre lo que pensaba hacer, ni siquiera con Motochika.

La casa de su tutor quedaba cerca de la residencia Maeda, alejada pero al menos en el mismo barrio, por lo que el joven Dragón recorrió las calles caminando, pensativo, analizando muy bien lo que iba a hacer y decir.

Se detuvo frente a esa puerta que conocía tan bien. Tocó timbre y esperó, con las manos en los bolsillos.

Tomó varios segundos, que para el adolescente fueron eternos, para que al fin un hombre con una gran cicatriz atravesando una de sus mejillas abriese la puerta, no pudiendo ocultar la sorpresa.

–Ma-Masamune-sama... –cuando pudo supera la impresión, agregó–: ¿Qué hace aquí? Perdón... Pase... Disculpe el desastre... no esperaba visitas...

Masamune se adentró en la casita, quitándose los zapatos y quedándose de pie en la salita, esperando a que su ex tutor cerrara la puerta. Cuando lo hizo y se reunió con él, el Dragón no pudo contener su impulso y se echó sobre Katakura, abrazándolo con fuerza con todo lo que su altura le permitía.

El repentino impulso casi derribó al mayor de los dos, pero logró mantenerse de pie y sonrió tiernamente, acariciando con cariño la espalda de aquel adolescente al que había visto crecer.

–Kojuurou... –susurró Date, separando despacio la cabeza del pecho del hombre.

–Tranquilo... Aquí estoy... –dijo Katakura cálidamente, como otros cientos de veces, cuando el joven tuerto tenía miedo, cuando se sentía solo o tenía pesadillas.

Con sus delgados labios temblando, el adolescente levantó la cabeza y dio un delicado beso a su tutor.

Kojuurou se separó, haciendo uso de la diferencia en alturas. La cercanía del joven jamás le había molestado, pero el contacto de sus fríos labios sobre los propios lo había "asustado", por decirlo de alguna manera.

–No te vayas... –pidió Masamune, con su único ojo lleno de lágrimas, desesperado y aterrado al ver cómo se alejaba–. Te... Kojuurou, yo te...

El mayor lo miró, expectante, tenía una idea de por dónde iría todo aquello pero eso no facilitaba las cosas.

Finalmente bajó la cabeza el muchacho, cerrando el ojo con fuerza.

–Te quiero... más de lo que... más de lo que cualquiera pudiera quererte y necesitarte... –confesó al fin, apoyando la frente en el pecho de Katakura.

Kojuurou se sintió halagado y a la vez terriblemente culpable.

–Yo también lo quiero, Masamune-sama... He estado a su lado desde sus primeros pasos... –pensó que la mejor manera de lidiar con eso sería llevándolo por otro lado.

–Sabes que no me refiero a eso... –replicó Date, sin moverse.

Sintió el pecho de su tutor inflándose con un largo suspiro.

–Masamune-sama... Por más que me halague saber sus sentimientos... soy un hombre y yo podría ser su padre... –su explicación era dulce, tratando de ser lo más sensible que podía para no herirlo.

–No me importa que seas hombre... –susurró el adolescente–. Me importa lo que eres tú, aquí... –levantó una de sus manos y apoyó las yemas de los dedos sobre el pecho de Kojuurou–. Me importa la persona increíble que eres... porque de eso me... me enamoré...

Las palabras del joven provocaron una serie de sensaciones maravillosas en el hombre, pero Katakura era una persona criada a la antigua, alguien recto, y eso... Eso no podía ser bueno por muchísimos motivos.

–Está pasando por muchas cosas ahora... Y soy alguien que siempre ha estado y estará de su lado, no quiero que confunda ese sentimiento, Masamune-sama... También soy dieciocho años mayor que usted...

–No, Kojuurou... ya lo sabía antes de todo esto –admitió Masamune, levantando la cabeza para poder mirar a su tutor a los ojos–. Cuando tenía trece me di cuenta...

Katakura acarició la mejilla de su protegido, mirándolo con una expresión indescifrable.

–¿No me quieres? –preguntó el atribulado Dragón, con el ojo lleno de lágrimas.

–Por supuesto que lo quiero... Es lo que más me importa en este mundo...

Masamune no dijo nada más, pero su mirada preguntó insistentemente: "¿Entonces?".

–Pero es aún un niño... No puedo, no... No quiero arrebatarle los mejores años de su vida –Kojuurou tomó una de las manos del muchacho entre las suyas y la llevó a sus labios, depositando cálidos besos en ella–. No podría hacerle eso... usted necesita vivir, descubrir las cosas, asombrarse... estar con alguien que pueda compartir eso... No con un viejo como yo, alguien que ya acabó con sus mejores años.

–Mi vida siempre fue un infierno, pero tú hacías que valiera la pena –replicó el Dragón, con voz tembolorosa–. Sin ti, me habría muerto allí dentro. Fuiste el único que me trató como un ser humano en esa casa... Los mejores momentos de mi vida son esos en los que tú estás, esos donde pudimos compartir las cosas que nos interesan a los dos... –su garganta se quebró y volvió a esconder el rostro contra el pecho de Katakura, para susurrar de forma casi inaudible–: Te amo...

Las manos de Katakura temblaron con la intensidad de esa declaración. No era como si nunca nadie le hubiese dicho que lo amaba, sino que de alguna manera sabía que era verdad, podía sentirlo en cada una de las palabras de su pupilo.

–Quiero quedarme contigo...

Le fue imposible al tutor mantener ese muro que se había formado para evitar ceder a sus sentimientos, para evitar que cometiera una estupidez. Pero aún existían mil razones de peso por las cuales no dejarse llevar; principalmente, el perderse en el mar que sería ese joven y que éste cambiara de parecer pues, siendo un niño, estaba en todo su derecho.

Enredó sus brazos alrededor del delgado muchacho, permitiéndose un segundo para aspirar el aroma de su cabello. Era diferente al que se había acostumbrado por años.

–Perdóneme, Masamune-sama... No puedo corresponder a sus sentimientos.

Esa respuesta sacudió el débil espíritu del muchacho, que se aferró más fuertemente al abrazo y comenzó a sollozar en voz baja.

Las fuertes manos de su tutor lo acariciaron, tratando de reconfortarlo, aunque era él quien había causado ese mal.

El llanto le duró poco a Masamune, pero no se soltó. No quería alejarse de ese tibio ser, que lo hacía sentirse tan seguro y protegido.

–¿Desea comer algo? –ofreció Katakura, luego de varios minutos en los que el muchacho se tranquilizó–. Tengo un poco de su té preferido...

Date negó con la cabeza, aflojando los brazos y liberando al hombre.

–Quizás fue un error venir... –dijo, dándole la espalda.

Aquellas palabras hirieron profundamente a Katakura, pero se repitió mil veces en la cabeza que era lo mejor, que no debía dar cuerda a todo aquello.

–Me voy...

–Lo acompaño a casa... –ofreció nuevamente el mayor, incapaz de suprimir su deseo de alargar la presencia del joven.

–Está bien –fue la ahogada respuesta de Date, que fue hasta la puerta para ponerse los zapatos.

Cuando abrió la puerta para salir, sintió la fuerte mano de Katakura aferrándose a su muñeca. Se giró para preguntar qué pasaba, pero se encontró con sus labios, que lo besaron dulcemente.

–Vamos... –dijo el hombre, cuando se separó del adolescente–. Aún no sé dónde es el hogar de los Maeda...

Aquel beso fue como un rayo de esperanza para Masamune, un simple acto que devolvió a su espíritu toda la vivacidad. No era imposible.

Asintiendo con la cabeza, salió a la calle y comenzó a caminar a la par de su tutor.

–¿Cómo es la vida en su nuevo hogar? –preguntó al fin el tutor, cuando estuvo seguro que la voz no lo traicionaría.

–Es buena... Matsu-neesama es muy buena con nosotros, Toshiie es muy entretenido y bueno, Keiji... ya sabes cómo es Keiji.

–El vago de los Maeda... –susurró Katakura, divertido–. Al principio no quería imaginar lo que sería tenerlos a los tres viviendo juntos... pero luego de pensarlo mucho la preocupación desapareció, sé que es lo mejor...

Date no lo miró, pero preguntó suavemente:

–Papá... ¿Papá te ha hecho algo?

–¿Cree que Terumune-sama me haría daño? –aunque el joven no respondió nada, supuso que ése era el caso–. No, no me ha hecho nada... Pero de haber estado trabajando con su madre, probablemente ya estaría durmiendo con los peces.

–Lamento que hayas perdido tu trabajo por mí... –murmuró Masamune, avergonzado.

–No importa... Me da gusto que al fin pueda ser libre...

Todo en aquella charla era doloroso para Masamune, se odiaba a sí mismo por ser tan débil, por no haber podido solucionar las cosas por sí mismo y, en cambio, haber tenido que arrastrar a su querido tutor hasta el punto de hacerle perder el trabajo que por tantos años había sabido mantener.

–Aquí es... –dijo, cuando pasaron por el frente de la casa de la familia Maeda.

El jovencito estaba sacando su llave para abrir la puerta, pero se dio vuelta hacia el hombre.

–Olvida todo lo que te dije hoy... –pidió, desviando la mirada–. Fue... Fue una estupidez...

–Si es así... Entonces lo olvidaré... –aceptó el hombre con tranquilidad.

La mirada devastada del Dragón le dijo que aquella era una mentira abismal, pero no volvería a tocar el tema si el muchacho no lo hacía.

–Fue un placer poder verlo, Masamune-sama... Puede visitarme cuando quiera –tenía que ser fuerte, por más que deseara abrazar al muchacho y consolarlo.

–Sí... Adiós –murmuró Date, abriendo la puerta de calle para poder entrar a la casa.

–Masamune-sama...

–¿Sí? –preguntó él, deteniéndose a medio camino.

–Para mí... usted es la persona más importante... nunca lo dude –con eso dicho, Kojuurou hizo una pequeña reverencia como despedida y se marchó.

Masamune parpadeó lentamente con su único ojo, soportando las ganas de llorar y escondiéndose detrás de la puerta.


	16. Episodio 16

_**Madre**_

En otro punto de la ciudad, Motochika subía perezosamente escalón por escalón hasta el departamento del contador. Nunca le pareció tan corto el trayecto, pues antes de terminar de ordenar sus ideas ya estaba en la puerta de la vivienda.

Tocando timbre con indecisión, el rostro del muchacho se vio invadido por la sorpresa cuando su madre le abrió la puerta.

–Motochika –dijo Shouhou, parpadeando suavemente y haciéndose a un lado para que pudiera entrar.

El adolescente entró hasta la salita sin decir nada. Cuando no encontró a la persona que deseaba ver, se decidió a acabar con todo aquello.

–¿Y Nari?

–Salió de compras... –informó su madre suavemente, sentándose en uno de los sillones. No sabía exactamente qué hacer, estaba al tanto de que su hijo estaba molesto por su presencia en aquella casita–. ¿Qué necesitas? Tal vez yo te pueda ayudar.

El adolescente suspiró largamente y se sentó frente a ella, mirándola fijo.

–No... Está bien que haya salido, necesito hablar contigo.

La mujer imaginó lo peor al instante, pensó que quiza la echaría, que le pediría que se alejara de su vida, pero aun así se contuvo lo mejor que pudo y aceptó, moviendo la cabeza.

–Te escucho –murmuró. Iba a llamarlo "hijo", pero se detuvo a tiempo.

–Sabes... –empezó Motochika, analizando sus propias palabras. Lo había planeado toda la semana y, sin embargo, parecía que todo había desaparecido de su cabeza–. Sabes que no te odio, nunca lo he hecho... Pero también sabes que no siento por ti lo que se supone que un hijo debería...

–No he hecho las cosas bien, como para que me quieras –admitió Shouhou, desviando la mirada.

–No seas tonta, sí te quiero... –espetó el muchacho–. Quizá no como te gustaría que lo hiciera... Pero me importas, me importa que estés así, lo que hiciste por mí... Lo que pagaste por ello... Y de eso quería hablarte...

Los ojos claros de la mujer se abrieron ampliamente mientras su hijo hablaba, llenándose rápidamente de lágrimas. Iba a decir algo pero Motochika levantó una mano, informándole que no había terminado.

–Quiero pedirte perdón... Fui un idiota y me tomó demasiado tiempo darme cuenta de eso, de que me importabas...

Ahogando un lamento, su madre se levantó de su asiento y lo abrazó sin siquiera responder, sollozando sordamente contra su oído.

–Motochika... Hijito...

–No me llames así... –aunque se quejaba, una cálida sonrisa se asomaba en su rostro mientras abrazaba a la mujer–. No soy un niño...

–Eres mi pequeño, mi bebé... –lloraba Shouhou–. Oh, hijo... te quiero... te quiero tanto... Me equivoqué en muchas cosas, en muchas... pero te adoro... eres lo más hermoso en mi vida, Motochika, es la verdad...

El tuerto acarició su espalda tratando de tranquilizar sus sollozos, aunque sabía que aquellas no eran lágrimas amargas.

–Realmente yo no puedo ayudarte, pero... me da gusto que Nari te encontrara.

–Es un hombre bueno, muy bueno... –susurró la mujer, separándose lentamente.

–Debo volver... Date me ayudará con mis tareas de inglés, me está costando un poco ponerme al día...

–Motochika... –murmuró su madre.

–¿Sí? –preguntó él mientras se ponía de pie.

–¿No quieres... ir conmigo a beber una malteada? –ofreció la mujer–. Y así podremos hablar otro poco...

El adolescente pareció meditarlo un poco, pero al final aceptó animadamente.

–Claro, mañana puedo hacer eso... Vamos.

Camino a la fuente de sodas, la madre podía notar intranquilo y molesto a su hijo, que iba con semblante pensativo.

–¿Pasa algo? –preguntó con cariño y preocupación.

Motochika demoró un buen rato en contestar; pero cuando iban a cruzar la calle, Shouhou lo tomó del brazo amorosamente, atrayéndolo hacia sí.

–Es que... Me es difícil aceptarlo... –dijo al fin el muchacho, acariciando la mano de su madre–. Ese bastardo... Sabía que tomaría represalias, pero... ¿echarte? Va más allá de lo que pensé de él...

–Oh... De eso se trataba... –sonrió ella tristemente, mientras caminaban por la senda peatonal–. Una traición de mi parte era lo que menos esperaba, lo he herido mucho más que todo esto. Me sorprendió de mala manera, pero no habría esperado nada diferente de su parte.

–Creí... –suspiró Motochika con una sonrisa triste–. Siempre supe que yo había sido un error para todos sus planes... Pero sabía que si había algo que él quisiera... –pausó sus palabras, no muy seguro de si debía decirlo, y dejándolo salir al fin como un murmullo–. Creí que tú eras lo único que él podía amar...

Vio el semblante triste de la mujer y se mordió el labio, nervioso.

–Perdón... No quería hacerte sentir mal...

–Es por eso que mis acciones son las que más lo han lastimado, querido, por la misma razón que crees... –Shouhou se detuvo a mitad de la acera, mirándolo con una sonrisa feliz aunque triste a la vez–. Pero tú no fuiste ningún error, mi amor, fuiste un regalo del cielo... Mi único hijo...

–Todas las madres dicen eso... –se burló el muchacho–. Pero son cosas que uno sabe... Por las que sabe que esta solo...

No podía evitarlo, quería a su progenitora y no le guardaba rencor, pero habían sido tantos años de soledad...

–Motochika... –dijo ella en voz baja, mientras volvían a caminar–. Pasé años buscándote, perdí muchos embarazos hasta que finalmente pude tenerte. Y luego de que naciste, ya no pude volver a tener hijos.

–Lo sé... –el joven se soltó del agarre de su madre para pasarle el brazo por los hombros, guiándola para cruzar la calle, hacia la fuente de sodas. Su primera nana se lo había contado y él siempre se había preguntado "¿Entonces por qué no estan conmigo?"–. Dejemos eso atrás, ambos estamos empezando una nueva vida... Intentemos hacerlo mejor –besó la frente de su madre y le dedicó una cálida sonrisa, afirmando lo que sus palabras decían.

La mirada angustiada en los ojos de la mujer le estrujó el corazón.

–¿Me perdonas, mi querido, por todas las veces que te falté?

–Por eso estoy aquí, ¿no? Ya no pienses en eso.

Shouhou lo abrazó, ahogando un sollozo. Cuando estaban entrando al lugar, le dijo en voz baja:

–No odies a tu padre...

–Lo siento... Es algo que no puedo asegurarte –Motochika inhaló hasta llenar sus pulmones y luego dejó escapar el aire lentamente–. Bien... ¿Qué quieres tomar?

–Pide lo que quieras, bebé, no te preocupes por mí –respondió la mujer, sentándose a una de las mesas próximas.

El muchacho pidió dos grandes vasos de lo más dulce que se le ocurrió, sentándose a pasar el resto de la tarde tranquilamente con su madre.

De vuelta a casa, el Demonio subió las escaleras alegremente hasta la habitación que compartía con el otro tuerto, encontrándose con que éste estaba acostado bajo las sábanas en entera penumbra.

Masamune lo escuchó entrar, pero trató de hacerse el dormido.

No era muy tarde como para estar en la cama y Motochika sabía que en el vocabulario del Dragón no existía la holgazanería. Se acercó con pasos ligeros para echarle un vistazo. Hizo a un lado el cabello oscuro y tocó su frente para ver si tenía fiebre o algo por el estilo.

–Oi, Date... –murmuró, cuando sintió todo normal–. Dragón...

–¿Mmh? –hizo éste, fingiendo que acababa de despertar.

–¿Te sientes bien? ¿No quieres que llame a Matsu?

–Estoy cansado, es todo –murmuró Masamune, tratando de volver a ocultarse en las sombras debajo de las mantas.

Motochika lo miró, desconfiado, y se metió bajo las sábanas, abrazándolo repentinamente desde la espalda.

–Mentiroso... –dijo contra su nuca.

Date tembló, agitado por un repentino escalofrío, mientras trataba de alejar a su amigo a codazos.

–¡Oye! ¿Qué haces?

–Abrazo al idiota de mi amigo que no me quiere decir qué le pasa... –dio varios manotazos para evitar los golpecillos hasta, al fin, capturar los brazos del Dragón dentro del abrazo forzado.

–Pero si no pasa nada... Vaya a saber lo que se te metió en esa cabeza ahora –farfulló Masamune, cediendo al fin y quedándose quieto, pues había empezado a transpirar.

–Vale, si no me quieres decir es cosa tuya –aceptó Chousokabe, como si no se tratara de nada–. Pero no vengas a decirme que no te pasa nada, cuando te veo todo deprimido y fingiendo dormir tan temprano.

Sabía que Masamune era, por naturaleza, espíritu de contradicción, y que la psicología inversa era la mejor arma para domarlo. Por eso, cuando no recibió respuesta a su último comentario, aflojó los brazos y comenzó a alejarse despacio de él para salir de la cama, pero una de las manos del Dragón se aferró a su muñeca.

Chousokabe se detuvo y se quedó recostado a su lado, aunque no lo volvió a abrazar. Sólo se mantuvo ahí hasta que el otro dijera algo.

–Kojuurou... –susurró Masamune, sin moverse y sin soltarlo.

–¿Está bien? –preguntó el de cabello claro, un tanto alarmado por el tono de voz de su amigo.

–Sí... –algo ahogó la garganta del Dragón, que se dobló sobre sí mismo–. Yo...

No podía hablar, no lograba hacer que las palabras salieran de su garganta. Por tanto tiempo había reprimido aquel sentimiento para evitar que cualquiera se percatase de él, había intentado enterrarlo muy en el fondo de sí... Tanto, que incluso a él mismo le parecía que era algo que no debía hablarse en voz alta. Y por eso no podía.

Motochika se giró para acariciar su brazo suavemente, podía ver cómo sufría su querido hermano.

–Yo... lo... –susurró Masamune, a punto de llorar.

–Tranquilo... –Chousokabe lo volvió a abrazar con entero cuidado. Aunque conocía perfectamente a Masamune, no tenía idea de qué le estaba pasando en ese momento.

–Kojuurou... –soltó al fin el de pelo oscuro–. Lo amo... ¡Lo amo...!

Las lágrimas caían, hirvientes, de su ojo izquierdo.

Ante la declaración, Motochika se quedó en blanco. Cuando pudo superar la sopresa por los sollozos del castaño, apretó el abrazo y peinó su cabello con cuidado.

–Tranquilo, vamos... –no sabía qué más decir, no sabía si sufría era porque no era correspondido o porque no se atrevía a decírselo al hombre.

–Él lo sabe... –pudo decir al fin Date, tragándose los sollozos–. Se... Se lo dije... hoy...

Era la primera vez que se mostraba tan indefenso y débil. Habiendo crecido con el miedo de sus padres siempre latente, el muchacho se había templado a la fuerza, había construido una gruesa muralla que lo separaba de todos los demás. Pero eso había sido demasiado; el rechazo de Kojuurou había derrumbado su ya debilitado espíritu.

–¿Qué... dijo? –la voz de Motochika era un susurro que temía dañar más a su amigo.

Masamune sólo volvió a llorar dolorosamente.

–Me rechazó...

–Debe ser difícil... Siempre ha cuidado de ti... –Motochika sintió que entendía un poco a Katakura, pues él mismo, habiendo "crecido" con Date, lo veía como un hermano, quizá le pasaba lo mismo al tutor–. Ánimo, Dragón...

–Hace cuatro años, Motochika... –suspiró Masamune–. Cuatro años con esto en mi pecho...

–Vaya... –Chousokabe conectó ciertas actitudes que siempre había creído normales, dándole sentido a todo aquello–. Nunca... Nunca lo imaginé...

El de pelo oscuro hacía fuerza por respirar, tratando de calmarse. Cuando lo logró, a pesar de que seguía agitado, su voz se volvió grave y serena otra vez.

–Ya no importa, de todas formas –dijo, quedándose muy quieto.

El Demonio siguió acariciandolo por un largo rato, tratando de consolar a su amigo con ello pues no tenía palabras para animarlo.


	17. Episodio 17

_**Hermano**_

Habían pasado algunos días desde que la señora de Chousokabe, habiendo conseguido una habitación en una pensión barata, se había marchado del departamento de Motonari. Si bien la mujer le había dado las gracias de corazón y le había tomado verdadero cariño, Mouri se sentía un poco solo sin la dulce presencia de su suegra.

Casi una hora después de regresar del trabajo, estaba bebiendo café con calma en la cocina, pensando en nada, cuando sonó el timbre de la puerta de calle.

El contador levantó la cabeza, extrañado. No esperaba a nadie.

Como el edificio era viejo, no tenía portero eléctrico, así que Motonari salió rápidamente y corrió escaleras abajo hasta llegar al hall.

Un hombre grande, de apariencia más bien tosca, esperaba ahí. Tenía cabello corto y castaño, bien peinado, ropa bastante informal y una única mochila encima.

Cuando vio a la delgada y frágil persona que se acercaba, puso una expresión de sorpresa mezclada con miedo y felicidad, cosa que sacó un poco de lugar a Motonari.

El hombrecillo entreabrió la puerta de cristal, observando al visitante con expresión confundida.

–¿Sí? ¿En qué puedo ayudarle?

–¿Eres... Mouri Shojumaru? –preguntó tímidamente el hombre.

El de ojos pardos inspeccionó lentamente al sujeto, frunciendo el ceño.

–Motonari –aclaró.

El sujeto sonrió, melancólico.

–Te cambiaste el nombre... –susurró, sin poder dejar de admirarlo, completamente seguro de que era él pues no había negado el apellido.

–No, éste siempre ha sido mi nombre –replicó Mouri, ya completamente desconcertado–. ¿Quién es usted?

El hombre lo miró largamente, indeciso. Había pensado cientos de veces como haría eso, pero ahora, estando frente a frente, todos los planes se habían desvanecido.

–Mouri Okimoto... –dijo, tragando duro–. Hijo de Mouri Hiromoto y Sachi...

Motonari abrió los ojos y la boca en franca sorpresa, aferrándose a la puerta para no caer pues las rodillas le temblaban.

–¿Okimoto? –preguntó, con voz trémula–. Pero... mis padres... Creí que era hijo único...

El hombre que alegaba ser su hermano lo miró con tristeza.

–¿Tienes un momento? Me gustaría que charláramos... –Okimoto pensó que quizá la idea de un desconocido diciendo ser su hermano no era muy confiable, por lo que ofreció una opción–. Podemos ir a un café o algo...

Por alguna razón que no comprendió, Motonari sólo abrió más la puerta, haciéndose a un lado para que Okimoto pudiera pasar.

–Adelante...

El otro asintió y caminó nervioso, subiendo las escaleras por las que su hermano había bajado apresurado. Una vez en el departamento, el contador preparó más café y sirvió a su invitado, sentándose frente a él en la mesa.

–Okimoto-san... –llamó, sentándose muy derecho–. Yo, realmente... Realmente no sé de qué hablabas, mis padres nunca me dijeron que tenía un hermano.

–Nunca fui alguien "merecedor del apellido"... –contestó burlándose el de cabello corto–. Aunque no pensé que borrarían toda prueba de mi existencia...

Sorbió de la taza de café frente a él y comenzó su relato.

–Soy once años mayor que tú... eras demasiado pequeño para recordarme.

Los ojos pardos de Motonari miraban atentamente al hombre, sin perderse ni uno de sus gestos o movimientos.

–Entonces tu nombre era Shojumaru... eras un niño muy tierno, siempre exigiendo la atención de Sachi... –como si algo picara en su memoria, el hombre buscó rápidamente en su billetera y sacó un viejo papel doblado, para mostrárselo.

La imagen mostraba a quien Motonari rápidamente pudo reconocer como él mismo, muy pequeño, quizás de unos dos o tres años, siendo abrazado por un adolescente alto y sonriente.ç

–Es de poco antes de que todo empezara...

–¿Todo? –repitió Motonari, frunciendo el ceño.

–Desde muy chico se me... facilitó, por así decirlo, el azar... Y para los diez, once años, ya manejaba sumas ridículamente enormes de dinero en apuestas...

–¿Jugando a esa edad? –se asombró el contador, dejando la taza sobre la mesa, sin saber si considerarlo un don o una desgracia.

–Si, bueno... –rió apenado el hombre–. Todo lo que siguió fue culpa mía, pero aun así... –Okimoto suspiró, recordando con melancolía–. Un día me metí con las personas equivocadas y perdí mucho dinero...

–Y... ¿Pudiste recuperarlo? –preguntó inocentemente el menor.

–No... Hiromoto... incluso Sachi... buscaron rápidamente cómo deshacerse de mí, no quisieron tener nada que ver en ese asunto.

Motonari abrió la boca, pero nada salió de ella. Si aquello era cierto, entonces los Mouri no eran los dioses amorosos que él siempre había creído. ¿Realmente habían abandonado a su hermano al punto de eliminarlo de la vida familiar, sin una foto o una palabra que recordara a la familia de la existencia de Okimoto? No sabía si era verdad, pero la imagen de sus padres afectuosos y dedicados acababa de fragmentarse.

–¿Qué... edad tenías? –preguntó, con delicadeza.

–Trece años.

Sin poder contener su indignación, Motonari estiró el brazo y tomó con fuerza una de las manos de su hermano.

–Okimoto-san... Si todo lo que me cuentas es verdad... entonces ellos... –murmuró, sin poder decirlo.

–No los culpo... –interrumpió Okimoto, con una sonrisa sincera–. Hicieron lo mejor para su supervivencia, sólo... me duele saber que me borraran totalmente del mapa, que mi propio hermano no supiera de mí...

El contador apretó los labios, no sabiendo cómo decir lo que pensaba.

–Espero que no tomes esto a mal... pero... ¿tienes algo que compruebe que eres hijo de Hiromoto y Sachi? No es que desconfíe, pero... –se interrumpió a sí mismo, sintiéndose muy vil por pedir algo así.

–Je, je... Tengo mi acta de nacimiento, tengo un par de fotos... –miró comprensivo al contador, pues él no creería tampoco de buenas a primeras algo así–. Luego de haber pagado todas mis deudas, tengo dinero suficiente para una prueba de ADN, quiero hacerla...

–¿ADN? N-No, Okimoto-san, eso... –Motonari levantó las manos, agitándolas en el aire.

–No quiero que tengas dudas al respecto... Yo... Bueno, sé que es mucho pedir, más luego de que ha pasado tanto tiempo, pero... –bajó la mirada, apenado, acentuando sus expresivos ojos con un sonrojo ligero–. Me gustaría ser parte de tu vida... de tu familia...

El de ojos pardos lo miró largamente, sopesando esas palabras. Durante los últimos nueve años había deseado no estar solo, tener a alguien de su familia, alguien que pudiese protegerlo y por quien poder preocuparse. Cuando Motochika había aparecido, se había aferrado a él con tanta desesperación que había acabado amándolo en poco, poquísimo tiempo. Pero Okimoto no era un amante o un desconocido, era su hermano. Sí, era un desconocido, pero por circunstancias ajenas a él.

–Sé que es demasiado repentino... Pero me gustaría que lo pensaras.

Motonari volvió a mirarlo, parpadeando varias veces.

–Si tú quisieras... podría llevarte conmigo –añadió Okimoto, ladeando apenas la cabeza, con una expresión entre contrariada y feliz–. Pero bueno... Creo que ya te apabullé mucho... Será mejor que no diga nada más.

Se puso de pie y le ofreció una tarjeta con su número de teléfono móvil y el nombre del hotel donde se estaba quedando.

–Estaré ahí unos días, en lo que encuentro un departamento a dónde mudarme... Me gustaría que me hicieras llegar tu decisión, sea cual sea.

Motonari se quedó completamente inmóvil, como si algo dentro de su cabeza hubiese hecho un "clic", y separó apenas los labios. Aunque tardó varios segundos en hablar, lo que dijo provocó que el corazón de su hermano se sacudiera:

–Oki-niisan...

Los labios del mayor temblaron y sonrió con dificultad. ¿Lo estaba aceptando? Con lágrimas que rápidamente se juntaron en sus ojos, abrazó a la delgada figura.

–Gracias...

–Te recuerdo... –susurró Motonari, sintiendo la garganta ahogada–. Muy vagamente... pero... te recuerdo...

Aferrándose a la ancha espalda de Okimoto, el hombrecillo ahogó un sollozo.

–Siempre creí... que eras parte de un sueño...

–Soy real... –dijo con voz temblorosa–. Y no te volveré a dejar solo... Lo prometo...

–Quédate... –pidió el de ojos pardos, sin moverse un centímetro–. No te vayas...

–Estás... ¿Estás seguro?

–¿Es inconveniente para ti? –preguntó Motonari.

–Por supuesto que no... –dijo el hombre, con una sonrisa–. Tengo que ir por mis cosas al hotel... ¿Me acompañas?

El menor de los hermanos dijo que sí con la cabeza, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas y una sonrisa de felicidad.

Durante el trayecto, Okimoto le contó decenas de anécdotas en aquellas calles, recuerdos de cuando aún vivía en la familia. Muchas de las cosas trajeron recuerdos a la mente de Motonari, quien lograba hilar más de un par de memorias.

–Todavía me cuesta creer que papá y mamá simplemente te hayan echado... –susurró Motonari, cuando ya habían dejado el hotel y Okimoto llevaba su bolsa colgada del hombro. Para haber estado viajando prácticamente toda su vida, llevaba muy poco equipaje.

–Sí...

–¿Cómo eran ellos contigo? –preguntó el más pequeño, levantando la cabeza para ver a su inmenso hermano. Era más alto que Motochika, si cabía.

–Pues cuando yo nací Sachi era muy joven, podría decirse que fui un accidente... Nunca me maltrataron pero tampoco era como si me hubiesen prestado mucha atención, supongo que no se acostumbraban a mi existencia.

Motonari avanzó en silencio, mirando las baldosas que pisaba.

–Pero cuando naciste tú... fue toda una revolución –continuó Okimoto–. Todos estábamos locos por ti, eras un bebé precioso. Los abuelos Mouri, que murieron al año siguiente de tu nacimiento, venían a verte todos los días y te llenaban de regalos.

El contador pensó que quizás eso habría molestado a su hermano, es decir, la preferencia por él, y se sintió culpable.

–Desde el momento que llegaste te adoré... Todo el tiempo estaba sobre ti, corriendo a llamar a Sachi si llorabas... –la felicidad de esos recuerdos era casi palpable para el mayor–. Creo que temía que también te hicieran a un lado...

–¿Por qué?

–No lo sé... Me daba miedo que fueras como yo.

–No lo digas como si fuera algo malo...

Okimoto rió y le echó el brazo encima a su hermano pequeño, era fantástica la naturalidad con la que se estaban dando las cosas. De regreso al apartamento, Motonari se dispuso a hacer la cena mientras su hermano fumaba ausentemente en el balcón.

Una espigada figura, de pelo cano y despolijo, tocaba el timbre del encargado del edificio. El sujeto ya conocía al muchacho, por lo que habían tomado el hábito de que éste le avisara cuando estaba en la puerta y así el hombre podía abrirle.

Okimoto salió de su ensoñación cuando escuchó el timbre.

–Es el del departamento, ¿podrías abrir? –pidió Motonari, desde la cocina.

–Claro –respondió su hermano, dejando el cigarrillo sobre el borde del balcón y regresando al interior.

Los ojos oscuros de Okimoto recorrieron, de pies a cabeza, al desgarbado muchacho que lo enfrentaba tras abrir la puerta.

Motochika presentaba el ceño arrugado al ver aparecer a un sujeto completamente desconocido en el hogar de su amante.

–¿Está... Motonari?

–¿Quién lo busca? –fue la respuesta de Okimoto, que ya se sentía en derecho de proteger a su hermanito.

–Motochika... –el canoso estuvo tentado a retar a aquella persona diciendo que era su amante, pero luego del juicio había quedado bien advertido respecto a mantener en privado esos asuntos.

La mirada que el hombre de cabello oscuro le echó terminó de irritarlo, pues no parecía aprobarlo y mucho menos dispuesto a dejarlo pasar.

–¿Quién es, Okimoto? –preguntó Motonari, desde la cocina.

–Un muchacho... "Motochika" –informó éste, sin separar su mirada escrutadora del joven.

El contador se asomó, con expresión de sorpresa.

–Motochika... –murmuró, acercándose a la puerta–. Hola...

Okimoto se aplastó contra la pared, pues Motonari había ido hasta el muchacho y tomado su mano para que entrara.

Motochika siguió peleando al hombre con la mirada, hasta quedó lejos de su rango de visión. Contra todos los pronósticos, Motonari lo abrazó poniéndose en puntas de pie y le dio un beso en la mejilla. Ese día era una locura, así que ni él mismo sabía por qué actuaba así.

Más tranquilo por esa demostración frente al desconocido, Chousokabe abrazó con ternura a su pareja y recordó para qué había ido.

–Oye... Quiero pedirte... disculpas...

Los ojos pardos se abrieron de súbito, y sus mejillas se pusieron casi color bordó. Separándose del abrazo, tomó de la mano a Motochika y lo llevó hacia el balcón, diciendo a su hermano:

–Okimoto, aguarda un momento...

Tras lo cual cerró la ventana de cristal.

–¿Quién es él? –preguntó curioso el Demonio, una vez que estuvieron en "privado".

–Aguarda... ¿Por qué querías pedir disculpas? –preguntó a su vez Motonari, mirándolo fijo.

El muchacho suspiró pesadamente y bajó la mirada, avergonzado.

–Quería hacerlo desde... antes, pero no había tenido la oportunidad... Cuando vine sólo encontré a mamá... –acarició la mejilla del castaño y continuó–. Las cosas que dije la última vez que te vi... Fui un estúpido... Perdóname...

Una sonrisa sincera apareció en el rostro del contador, mientras levantaba la mano y acariciaba despacio la mejilla que había herido aquella vez.

–Perdóname por pegarte... –susurró, nuevamente sosteniéndose sobre las puntas de sus pies para abrazar al adolescente y besar amorosamente esos labios que tanto extrañaba.

Chousokabe se dejó robar por la calidez de aquel contacto, cerrando los ojos para perderse enteramente del mundo.

–Te extraño...

Mouri se aferró más a él, escondiendo la cara en su pecho.

–También yo a ti... –con voz baja y cariñosa.

–Uhm... ¿Quién es él? –insistió Motochika.

–Ah... Ven, te lo... –Motonari se quedó quieto y abrió mucho los ojos–. ¡La comida! –exclamó, soltándolo y abriendo con fuerza la puerta de cristal, entrando a tropezones.

El adolescente entró tras él, con una sonrisa boba en la cara.

Cuando la cena estuvo a salvo y lista para ser servida, Motonari puso la mesa con la mejor disposición e invitó a comer a sus dos acompañantes.

–Motochika, quiero que conozcas a mi hermano mayor, Okimoto –sonrió, radiante, al pararse junto al hombre de pelo oscuro.

La pareja del dueño de la casa parpadeó varias veces, sorprendido, pues pensaba que Motonari era hijo único.

–Mu-Mucho gusto... Chousokabe Motchika... –se presentó torpemente, haciendo una respetuosa reverencia.

–Lo conocí hoy... Al parecer, no tuvo buena relación con mis padres, y bueno... ellos lo echaron cuando yo era pequeño, y nunca me dijeron que tenía un hermano.

Al ser Motochika y Okimoto dos personas muy parecidas, la comida estuvo muy entretenida, coincidían y chocaban de muchas maneras pero todo iba bien.

Luego de lavar todo, cuando los dos más altos fumaban tranquilamente en el balcón, Motonari salió y trató de decir aquello para lo que había estado juntando valor toda la cena.

–Okimoto –dijo, mirando a su hermano.

–Dime... –el mayor le mostró una sonrisa radiante.

–Motochika es... es mi pareja... –sus rodillas temblaron–. Espero que lo aceptes...

El aludido se puso completamente rojo y bajó la mirada, ansioso por lo que el otro pudiera responder. No era como si le importara mucho lo que la gente pensara, pero parecía que era importante para Motonari.

Okimoto sólo miró a su hermano y luego al muchacho, y les sonrió con dulzura.

–Si eres feliz, es todo lo que importa –dijo, pasando su brazo por los hombros de Motonari y dándole un beso en la cabeza.

Motochika lo miró con una amplia sonrisa. Era curioso, era como verlos a Date y a él juntos.

Ojeando la hora de vez en vez, Chousokabe suspiró pesadamente.

–Sólo tengo un par de horas más antes de volver, Matsu-neesan es muy estricta con los horarios.

–¿Por qué no la llamas y le dices que yo estoy aquí? –sugirió Okimoto, luego de que le hubiesen contado toda la historia–. Quizás te lo permita si sabe que no estarás a solas con Shoju.

–Está bien así, seguro tienen un montón de cosas sobre qué ponerse al corriente –dijo Motochika, rascándose la nuca.

–Pero ustedes tampoco han podido estar juntos por muchos meses –observó su cuñado.

Motonari miraba a uno y a otro, sintiéndose un ajeno en esa charla.

–Además, he estado lejos de él casi por treinta años, no va a matar a nadie que me ausente unas horas más.

–¿Saldrás? –interrumpió el menor de los Mouri.

–Necesito un trago... –explicó Okimoto, dejando el balcón y tomando su chaqueta en el camino–. Motochika-kun, regresaré en "un par de horas".

–Vale... –sonrió el joven cano, sintiendo que Okimoto ya le caía excelentemente bien.

–Me llevo tus llaves, hermanito, no tardo –y despidiéndose con eso, el sujeto abandonó el apartamento.

–¿Me perdí de algo? –preguntó Motonari, caminando a la sala detrás de Motochika, quien se sentaba en el amplio sillón.

–Nop... –la voz juguetona del muchacho le decía todo lo contrario, pero no pudo quejarse pues sus fuertes manos lo tomaron por la cintura, obligándolo a sentarse sobre sus piernas.

Mouri abrió los ojos, parpadeando varias veces.

–¿Qué pasa? –preguntó, con una sonrisa inocente.

–Realmente te extrañé mucho... –susurró el muchacho, hundiendo la nariz en el espacio que le proporcionaba el cuello y hombro del castaño–. Oírte... Olerte... Tocarte...

Motonari se irguió y abrazó la cabeza de su amante, acariciando afectuosamente la cabellera blanca.

–Han sido cuatro meses... –susurró Motochika.

–¿Los... contaste? –preguntó el joven de pelo oscuro, pues para él habían pasado tan rápido que a veces perdía la noción del tiempo.

–Algo así... –rió el Demonio contra el perfumado cuello, pareciéndole exquisito el aroma que brotaba de él.

Llevado por esa idea, lamió lentamente desde donde la camisa dejaba descubierta la piel del contador hasta el lóbulo de su oreja.

Con un débil gemido, Mouri se aferró más a él.

–Vamos... a mi cuarto...

–¿Temes que nos vean...? –contestó el chico, burlón ante la petición, metiendo las manos debajo de la camisa de su compañero para acariciar la piel de su espalda.

–No... Quiero que estemos cómodos –replicó el de cabello castaño, inclinándose para pegar su nariz al cuello de Chousokabe y respirar suavemente contra él.

Éste bajó las manos de la frágil espalda para acariciar el firme trasero por sobre la tela del pantalón, aferrarse a él y levantarse con fuerza, y llevarlo cargando hasta su habitación.

Una vez tendido en la cama, Motonari se desabotonó la camisa, quitándosela con esfuerzo y dejándola caer a un lado de la cama, mientras Motochika se quitaba la camiseta. Cuando descendió sobre él para besarlo, el de ojos pardos se abrazó y se pegó a su torso, buscando esa hermosa sensación de sus cuerpos juntos, sin nada más que la piel de por medio.

–Motochika... –jadeó, cerrando los ojos–. No sé cómo he hecho... todo este tiempo... sin ti...

–Mhmm... no me dejes solo tanto tiempo... –se quejó con dulzura el tuerto, separándose un poco para poder descender y poner los labios sobre la tibia piel del pecho del contador.

Delineó el contorno de uno de sus pezones para luego atrapar el rosado botón entre sus dientes y juguetear con él suavemente.

El joven castaño ahogó un gemido, tomando entre sus manos el rostro de Motochika y llevándolo hacia el suyo, besándolo muchas veces en los labios.

–Te amo... Te quiero tanto...

Chousokabe alejó sus manos para poder tomar el control y besar profundamente al hombre. Una sensación hormigueante recorrió todo el cuerpo de Mouri, alojándose en su entrepierna y provocando que se endureciera un poco. Al tener su muslo contra ésta, el joven cano se dio cuenta al instante de lo que pasaba, y profundizó el beso y las caricias.

–Cuatro largos meses... –Susurró contra sus labios, deslizando su lengua por ellos para luego volver a besarlo. –¿Lo hiciste solo alguna vez? –la pregunta llena de lascivia fue acompañada por una caricia de la fuerte mano del muchacho sobre el pantalón de su pareja, estimulándolo para terminar de levantarlo.

–No... –respondió Motonari, en voz baja, con la boca llena de saliva–. Ni una... sola... vez...

Chousokabe sonrió contra sus labios y volvió a descender, posando sus labios en el frágil cuello y usándolo de punto de partida, descendiendo hasta su ombligo sin separar la lengua de esa ardiente piel.

Tragando duro, el de ojos pardos llevó sus manos a su pantalón y comenzó a desabrocharlo. Cuando terminó de abrirlo, Motochika se incorporó sobre sus rodillas para tirar de la tela y ayudarle a deshacerse de ella, dejándolo completamente desnudo. No pudo evitar relamerse con la imagen. Ese cuerpo larguirucho y delgado jamás se le había antojado tan tentador y hermoso.

Volvió a inclinarse y depositó húmedos besos en los huesos de la cadera, bajando hasta sus piernas y pasándose a sus testículos, ignorando completamente la vibrante erección.

Motonari apretó los ojos, coloreándose. Simplemente se dejó hacer, pues no tenía la fuerza para resistirse a Motochika, y tampoco quería hacerlo.

La lengua del muchacho jugó con uno de ellos para luego meterlo cuidadosamente en su boca. Lo dejó ir, subió por toda la extensión hasta la punta y ahí la mordió suavemente. Con una lentitud agínica, metió el miembro en su boca, saboreando cada centímetro de éste.

–Nnn... Motochika... –gimió Mouri en voz baja.

Comenzando a subir y bajar a un ritmo cómodo, Chousokabe levantó la vista para poder ver las expresiones de su amante. Éste se cubría el rostro con las manos, tratando de no ceder a su vergüenza y placer, mientras todo su cuerpo se retorcía salvajemente.

Chousokabe pausó lo que hacía para levantarse y sacarse la ropa que le restaba con movimientos apresurados. Luego regresó a la misma posición en la que estaba, el pantalón de mezclilla se había convertido en una dolorosa prisión para su exitación y necesitaba deshacerse de ella.

Mouri espió entre sus dedos. Cuando vio que Motochika estaba completamente desnudo, una exhalación entre protesta, resignación y gusto se escapó de sus labios.

Los sonidos que soltaba el castaño eran puro combustible para el joven, quien, siguiendo con sus movimientos de cabeza, cerró los ojos para comenzar a acariciarse a sí mismo. Contrario a Mouri, lo menos que podía sentir en la cama era vergüenza, siempre entregándose totalmente a sus impulsos.

–P-Para... –pidió el de ojos pardos, tratando de alejarlo de su entrepierna–. H-Hazm...

Un apasionado beso calló sus labios, un par de manos fuertes se apoderó de sus piernas y, sin siquiera meditarlo un momento, Chousokabe declaró:

–Voy a entrar.

–Esp... ¡Ah! –Mouri fue incapaz de retener ese sonoro gemido, pues aunque había pasado mucho tiempo y el muchacho se estaba apresurando, lo hizo con cuidado, procurando no lastimarlo.

Una sensación quemante pero deliciosa recorrió todo el cuerpo de Motonari, que se agarró de las sábanas con fuerza, incapaz de sostenerse de alguna otra cosa. Dejó escapar un largo gemido, que elevó la excitación de Motochika a un nivel incontrolable.

Éste comenzó a embestirlo con fuerza, acariciándolo bruscamente, necesitaba sentirlo todo de él, era como si la piel no fuera suficiente para saciar su deseo por Mouri Motonari.

–Te amo... ¡Te amo, maldita sea! –gritó mientras seguía acelerando, tomando la erección de su compañero con una de sus manos.

–A-Agh... ¡Despacio...! –pidió Motonari, tratando de agarrarse del marco de la ventana, bajo la cual se encontraba la cama–. Motochika... por favor, no tan... no tan fuerte...

–Pe-Perdón... –dijo con dificultad el muchacho, como si fuera arrancado de su trance y deteniéndose totalmente, tan sólo besando el rostro de su amante–. Perdóname... No quería lastimarte...

–No lo hiciste... –jadeó Motonari–. Pero nunca te habías portado así...

–Por un momento... no fue suficiente... –explicó Motochika con media sonrisa, pues sonaba estúpido incluso para él–. Quería... No sé, fusionarme contigo... Creo que lo que extrañaba no era el sexo... todo en ti me hacía falta...

Se abrazó a la delgada figura, apoyando la cara en su pecho. Seguía dentro de él pero no se movía.

Los ojos pardos se llenaron de lágrimas, mas los labios delgados se curvaban en una sonrisa tan genuina y verdadera que Chousokabe habría desfallecido de amor si la veía.

–Continúa entonces... –le dijo con dulzura–. Yo... aguantaré...

Tocó con sus dedos suaves el cabello transparente que lo fascinaba.

–Si es por complacerte, si eso necesitas... haz de mí lo que desees...

El muchacho se levantó de su escondite y lo besó con dulzura.

–Deseo hacerte feliz... Quiero que también lo disfrutes... –comenzó a moverse suavemente, sintiendo la excitación recorrer todo su cuerpo. Entrelazó los dedos con los de Mouri y siguió, una tibia sensación se había acomodado en su pecho, tranquilizando su ímpetu anterior, su temor a no tenerlo.

Cada fibra del ser de Motonari sintió en sí el poderosísimo pero cálido sentimiento que Motochika intentaba transmitirle. Su corazón latía tan a prisa, tan tibio, que sentía que se iba a fundir en cualquier momento.

Todo lo que habían luchado, todo lo que habían pasado juntos tomaba forma sólida y tangible frente a sus ojos, frente a esas joyas pardas y rasgadas que se nublaban con el agua de sus lágrimas. Por un instante vislumbró algo, aunque no pudo ver su forma, ni siquiera arriesgar alguna idea sobre qué era; pero sabía que su pecho ardiendo no podía ser sólo una sensación física. Sabía que la increíble cercanía con Motochika no era sólo porque estaban unidos en sus cuerpos.

No supieron cuánto tiempo paso, pero pronto se unieron ambos en un glorioso orgasmo que drenó su entera existencia, quedándose abrazados fuertemente en la cama.

Las lágrimas descendieron de los ojos de Motonari y cayeron sobre uno de los hombros de Motochika; pero no eran lágrimas de dolor, tristeza o miedo.

–¿Estás bien? –preguntó Chousokabe, separándose con dificultad. Estaba agotado.

–Sí... –sonrió el otro, con una expresión de felicidad que arrobó a su compañero–. Te quiero, Motochika...

Tras decir aquello, sin embargo, recordó a su hermano y las bondadosas palabras que le había dedicado.

_"Si tú quisieras... podría llevarte conmigo"._

Chousokabe se volvió a recostar sobre él, con una sonrisa boba en la cara. Mouri sabía que, aunque las cosas se habían tranquilizado, no podrían estar como antes, que esa relación no podría funcionar hasta que Motochika fuera alguien "independiente".

Mientras su amante se movía y lo atrapaba en un abrazo desde atrás, el joven de ojos pardos comenzó a sufrir en su pecho la agonía de tener que tomar una decisión. ¿Debía irse con Okimoto y dejar en paz a Motochika para que pudiese estar tranquilo, y volver a verlo después? Dos años eran mucho tiempo para un adolescente, y nada aseguraba que siguiera queriéndolo después de ellos, menos si la reacción del muchacho hacia la decisión era negativa.

¿Quedarse era una opción? Okimoto había dicho que quería vivir en la ciudad también, pero la relación sería inmanejable si Motochika empezaba a ver que convivía más con su hermano que con él.

Le habría gustado hablarlo con el adolescente, pero el tiempo se acabó mientras descansaban abrazados y el chico tuvo que marcharse cuando Okimoto regresó de su paseo.

Vistiéndose a oscuras, a las apuradas, Chousokabe salió de la habitación a paso firme, saludando a su cuñado con efervescencia y dejando el departamento con una enorme sonrisa en su cara.

El mayor de los Mouri se aventuró a asomarse al dormitorio, donde Motonari se enroscaba bajo las sábanas. Su ropa abollada había quedado junto a la cama.

–¿De dónde... puedo agarrar una sábana? –preguntó tímidamente, antes de que su hermano se quedara dormido.

–Oh... –hizo Motonari, incorporándose–. Te prepararé el sofá... No tengo futón...

Se sentó en la cama, buscando su ropa interior y sus pantalones.

–No... No es necesario... Sólo dime de dónde puedo sacar una y me acuesto afuera...

Pero su hermano ya se había vestido y abría el ropero rápidamente. Sacando una frazada, tomó su propia almohada y se dirigió a la sala, improvisando la cama en el sillón.


	18. Episodio 18

_**Detrás de la sonrisa se esconde**_

Aquella primavera estaba ya en los lindes de su término, pero seguía haciendo frío. Una noche, mientras los Maeda y sus sobrinos adoptados tomaban una cena tardía, una llamada sacó de su ensoñación a Keiji, que se levantó pronto a contestar.

A Matsu le resultó extraño no escucharlo parlotear como de costumbre; más bien, Keiji hablaba en voz muy baja y su tono se oía muy serio. Cuando regresó a la mesa, su semblante había cambiado por completo. Tenía el rostro muy pálido y su expresión denotaba que estaba molesto e incómodo.

Ante la insistencia de las preguntas sobre qué le pasaba, respondió simplemente que se habían equivocado de número y que le habían dicho algunas cosas impropias, pero nada de qué preocuparse; y, dando por terminado el asunto, pidió disculpas y se fue a dormir. Toshiie se levantó detrás de él luego de unos minutos, confiando a su esposa la tarea de entretener a los otros dos adolescentes el tiempo suficiente, y se fue a hablar con su sobrino.

Casi cuarenta minutos después, en los que no se había escuchado ni un solo sonido proveniente del cuarto del muchacho, Toshiie bajaba con los ojos rojos, a punto de estallar, llenos de lágrimas pasadas y con una triste expresión de contento que alarmó más que tranquilizar a los demás inquilinos, que estaban ocupados limpiando la cocina.

–¿Todo está bien, Inuchiyo-sama? –preguntó la mujer, mirando asustada a su marido.

–Sí, todo está bien. Keiji ya se durmió, así que sean silenciosos cuando suban, ¿sí, chicos? –dijo a los muchachos–. Yo ya me voy a la cama, buenas noches.

Y se retiró sin más.

Matsu calmó a los chicos, seguro que habían discutido por algo como siempre y quizás no se habían dicho cosas muy bonitas, pero era parte del trato de Keiji y Toshiie y no se debían preocupar por nada; aunque, para Masamune y Motochika, fue imposible no preocuparse. Keiji nunca hablaba de lo que le pasaba, siempre parecía muy feliz y distraído y por eso nunca nadie le preguntaba si tenía algún problema. Se sintieron algo afectados, pues nunca le habían puesto la suficiente atención como para percatarse de ello hasta ese momento.

Todos se fueron a dormir con un nudo en la garganta. La tarde del día siguiente, sin embargo, cuando Matsu les servía el té, Keiji acusó necesitar un poco de aire y se fue, solo, a caminar. Toshiie estaba fuera comprando algunas cosas y Matsu, ante las caras devastadas de los dos adolescentes, respiró hondo y se sentó a beber el té con ellos.

–Supongo que Keiji nunca les contó de sus padres, ¿verdad? –les preguntó, luego de unos minutos.

–Nunca habló de ellos. Siempre dijo que vivía con sus tíos, por lo que asumimos que habían fallecido –respondió Masamune, con toda la suavidad que pudo. Motochika no dijo nada.

–Bueno... Los padres de Keiji viven –susurró la mujer, mirando el té en su taza–. Pero él no los quiere. No podría.

Con su voz afectuosa, les contó entonces cómo era que Keiji había llegado a sus vidas.

Toshiie y Matsu lo habían encontrado un día, así como uno se encuentra un gatito o un perrito abandonado en la calle, así la pareja había dado con ese niño. Estaba solo, de pie en medio de un andén desierto en la estación de trenes, llorando como loco y sin más pertenencias que la ropa que llevaba puesta.

Abogada infantil y eterna devota de las causas de todos los niños, Matsu había corrido hacia él y le había preguntado suave pero insistentemente dónde estaban sus papás, cómo se llamaba, si se acordaba cómo había llegado hasta allí. Pero el pequeño tenía frío y miedo y no podía hablar, sólo lloraba, lloraba como un pajarito herido. Tenía el pelo castaño, oscuro y desordenado, muy corto, y ojos grandes y oscuros, límpidos, llenos de lágrimas.

Los Maeda habían corrido a la jefatura de policía más cercana apenas pudieron razonar, con los corazones destrozados por el sufrimiento de ese pobre chiquillo. El oficial que los había atendido les dijo que no podían quedarse con un niño así como así; primero debían dar con sus padres, pues si vivían estaban en todo su derecho de reclamar la tenencia del menor. La mujer era versada en esos temas y sabía que había alguna manera de hacerse con la adopción, pero primero debían obedecer a la policía. Mientras tanto, conseguiría un recurso legal para tenerlo con ella en su casa. Fue de la mano de su buen amigo, el juez Uesugi, que a la abogada se le permitió conservar la custodia del pequeño hasta que encontraran a sus padres.

Progresivamente, con mucho trabajo y amoroso empeño, Matsu enseñó al pequeño a volver a hablar, a leer, a escribir, a comer, a vestirse. Toshiie le enseñó a cocinar, a pelear, a atender las plantas de su jardín. Para la pareja, ese niño era un regalo del cielo.

Como no podía recordar su nombre o dónde vivía debido al shock por el abandono, Matsu decidió nombrarlo ella misma; y eligió el nombre "Keiji", que gustó mucho al niño. Pronto comenzaba a revelar una personalidad que ninguno de ellos habría supuesto que tenía: era vivaz y alegre, siempre bien dispuesto, muy cariñoso con ambos y poniendo todo su pequeño corazón en toda empresa acometida.

Tuvieron que pasar dos años enteros, casi en la víspera del comienzo de clases del primer año de primaria (habían logrado averiguar que Keiji tenía cuatro años cuando lo habían encontrado), para que un oficial de policía llamara a la puerta de los Maeda y les comunicara, con una cara muy seria, que habían encontrado a los padres del pequeño.

Matsu apretó los labios, sintiendo un remolino de desesperación y tristeza en su pecho, pero la ley era la ley y, por mucho que le doliera y la devastara, Keiji debía ser devuelto a sus progenitores. Agradeciendo al oficial, había comunicado las novedades a su marido, quien no había logrado ocultar su tristeza como ella, y que naturalmente obligó al pequeño Keiji a preguntar qué le pasaba a "Toshi".

–La policía encontró a tus papás... –le dijo el hombre, con voz amorosa, tratando de suavizar la noticia–. Y como te explicamos aquella vez, tienes que volver con ellos ahora que los localizaron.

El niño no dijo nada, sólo bajó sus enormes ojitos marrones y se mantuvo en silencio por el resto del día. A la mañana siguiente, Matsu lo arregló muy bien y los tres se dirigieron a la jefatura, donde un oficial los condujo por una serie de pasillos hasta dar con una oficina cuyas ventanas tenían cristales esmerilados. Dentro de ella se encontraba una pareja muy elegante. Matsu les echó una mirada inquisitiva, pudiendo notar el fastidio en el rostro de la mujer, que estaba realmente bien vestida y parecía muy sofisticada. Toshiie se percató del estudio de su mujer y, cuando ella le hizo una seña con la cabeza, él asintió, dándole a entender que pensaba lo mismo. Ellos podían ver perfectamente a la pareja del interior, mas la pareja no podía verlos a ellos; y cuando el oficial preguntó a Keiji si reconocía a esas personas, el pequeño dudó por unos segundos, inspeccionando al hombre que iba y venía lentamente por la oficina. Tras casi un minuto entero de silencio, Keiji se agarró de la falda de Matsu y dijo, con su vocecita ahogada:

–No. No conozco a esas personas. Matsu-neechan, quiero irme de aquí.

Y escondió la cara contra la pierna de la mujer.

El oficial miró a Matsu con cierto recelo. La pareja coincidía con las señas del hombre y la mujer a los que se había visto con un niño ese día en la estación de trenes, e incluso habían admitido tener un hijo; el que, según ellos, se había "perdido". Estaba a punto de hablarle a la abogada, cuando un hombre elegante de cabellos oscuros y ojos claros, muy bien vestido, se acercaba a ellos.

–Buenos días –saludó, haciendo un gracioso ademán con la cabeza.

–¡Uesugi-dono! –exclamó Matsu, haciendo una reverencia.

–Juez... –balbuceó el policía.

–Me han comentado que encontraron a unas personas que podrían ser los padres de Keiji. ¿Alguna novedad? –inquirió el hombre, parpadeando suavemente.

–Bueno, el pequeño dice no conocerlos –respondió el policía, desconfiado.

–Keiji no nos mentiría, ¿no es verdad? –cuestionó el juez al niño, inclinándose hacia él. El pequeño apenas asomó la cara para mirar al abogado, al que quería mucho pues siempre visitaba su casa y era muy amable con él, pero no pudo decir nada. Simplemente echó una asustada mirada hacia la impaciente pareja en la oficina, que pudo ser captada perfectamente por Kenshin.

–Sin embargo, las descripciones concuerdan... –empezó el oficial.

–No quisiera entrometerme en su trabajo –dijo Uesugi gentilmente, acercándose al policía–, pero, ¿usted sabe en qué estado encontraron los Maeda a este niño?

El oficial dijo que sí con la cabeza, mientras Toshiie agarraba de la mano a Keiji y se lo llevaba hacia el otro lado del pasillo.

–No pueden quitárnoslo, por favor –rogó Matsu–. Keiji está aterrado. Sus padres lo abandonaron, no pueden enviarlo de nuevo con ellos.

–¿Acaso los Maeda no lo están cuidando bien? –preguntó Uesugi.

–No es eso, señor. Son un modelo de padres –admitió el policía–. Pero... los señores...

–Los "señores" abandonaron a un niño de cuatro años en una estación de trenes, con la ropa ligera que traía puesta, en un frío día de invierno. Lo dejaron donde cualquiera podría haberlo recogido, donde podría haberle pasado cualquier cosa. Fue un designio de los cielos que los Maeda estuviesen allí. No estaríamos teniendo esta conversación si ellos no lo hubiesen encontrado –insistió el juez–. Ignoren este asunto, sé que los papeles se pierden fácilmente en esta jefatura –observó, con cierto sarcasmo–, o yo mismo tendré que hablar con esta gente para ocuparme de lo que han hecho.

Temiendo invocar la ira del abogado, que sabía ser muy comedido y cortés la mayoría de las veces pero que poseía la temida leyenda de sus inusuales enojos, el policía se apresuró a entrar a la oficina para decirle a la pareja que había sido un error, y que el niño no era su hijo. Visiblemente aliviados de librarse de ese fastidio, el hombre y la mujer se retiraron, dejando al policía perplejo, que sólo echó una mirada confundida hacia el ventanal.

En pocos días, Kenshin les consiguió una orden de adopción y al fin, luego de dos largos años, Keiji pasó a ser de la familia Maeda, con sus queridos tíos Toshi y Matsu.

–Keiji volvió a vivir cuando nosotros lo recogimos –para esta altura del relato, los ojos oscuros de Matsu ya no podían contener las lágrimas amargas–. Cuando vi a sus padres ahí, demostrando claramente que estaban muy molestos por tener que ocuparse de él de nuevo, me invadió una desesperación tal que no quise que me lo arrebataran. Esas personas le habían causado tanto dolor a mi pobrecito, que no quise que volviera a pasarle nada malo por su culpa.

Masamune y Motochika la miraban, expectantes, indignados, pero sobretodo dolidos por todo lo que su buen amigo había tenido que pasar. Por todo lo que Keiji había vivido siendo tan pequeño, y de lo cual nunca se había quejado, a diferencia de ellos. Seguro, sus padres eran abusivos y les daban una vida de perros a pesar de todos los lujos, pero al menos ellos siempre habían tenido un techo y alguien que les ayudara. Keiji no había tenido nada ni a nadie hasta que Toshiie y Matsu se habían cruzado en su camino. Ahora entendían muchísimo más el porqué de la amorosa dedicación y todo el cariño que el muchacho nunca escatimaba para con sus afectuosos tíos. Eran la única familia que tenía.

–Inuchiyo-sama me lo contó anoche... Esa llamada...

–¿Eran ellos? –preguntó Chousokabe, extrañamente serio.

–Sí. Parece que su padre está muy enfermo, y necesitan un donante familiar –añadió Matsu.

–Y ahora se acordó de que tiene un hijo –masculló Masamune.

–No puedo decirles si esto me parece bien o mal –dijo la mujer, retorciéndose las manos–. Yo no sé qué haría si estuviese en su lugar. Pero es decisión de Keiji y apoyaremos lo que él quiera.

–Es que... –empezó Motochika–. No es justo. Lo dejaron, ¿y ahora esperan que los ayude?

–Sería moralmente correcto que lo hiciera... pero no lo merecen, no después de lo que le hicieron –dijo Date, mordiéndose una uña.

–Yo sólo quiero que él no sufra –replicó Matsu, muy seria y conmovida–. No me importa si dona toda su sangre o médula u órganos y salva a esa persona, si eso lo hace feliz, que lo haga. Pero si le pesa y entristece y lo hiere, prefiero que no haga nada.

En ese momento, la llave de Keiji giró en la cerradura y el muchacho entraba, con la nariz enrojecida y el pelo despeinado.

–Hol... –empezó, pero vio las caras de sus amigos y las lágrimas que su tía se esforzaba por limpiarse, y entendió todo–. Bueno, me imagino que ya lo saben –murmuró, dándoles la espalda para cerrar la puerta con una sonrisa forzada.

–Lo siento, Keiji. No queríamos entrometernos –se apresuró a decir Motochika, poniéndose de pie. Masamune lo imitó y los dos se acercaron al de coleta.

–Sabes que cuentas con nosotros... no somos familia, pero... somos tus amigos.

Keiji volteó hacia ellos y rió de corazón, sintiendo los ojos húmedos.

–Vaya par de tontos resultaron ser –dijo, mientras se dirigía hacia el sillón y se sentaba junto a su tía–. Matsu-neechan, Matsu-neechan, no llores más, que no he hecho nada estúpido.

–¿Adónde fuiste? –inquirió la mujer, mirándolo con expresión de preocupación.

–Fui al hospital... –Keiji miró a sus amigos, que se sentaban frente a él–. Fui... Fui a verlo, a ver si era cierto lo que me habían dicho. Y sí... se está muriendo.

Date y Chousokabe tragaron muy duro. Matsu agarró una de las frías manos de Keiji y la sostuvo fuertemente entre las suyas, que estaban muy calientes.

–Le dije... Le dije que no lo iba a ayudar. Que realmente me daba pena que le hubiese pasado eso, pero que yo no lo conocía y no podía sentir nada por él más que lástima, y tristeza y desprecio y mucha impotencia, por lo que me había hecho.

Los ojos oscuros de Keiji se habían llenado de lágrimas, pero se negaba a dejarlas ir.

–Me siento muy culpable, Matsu-neechan... pero... no puedo... –comenzó a sollozar, tratando de sonreír en vano–. Si al menos hubiesen tenido un motivo válido para dejarme...

–¿Se lo preguntaste? –inquirió su tía.

–No –el muchacho negó con la cabeza–. No quise. No quiero ni imaginarlo.

–¿Tu madre estaba ahí también? –preguntó de nuevo la mujer.

–Sí, pero no dijo una palabra. Estaba muy bien vestida, así que problemas de dinero no deben tener –rió lastimeramente el adolescente–. Y bueno... Le dije que probablemente algo me castigaría por lo que estaba haciendo, pero que lo que le estaba pasando a él era un castigo por lo que me había hecho, y que yo no haría nada por impedirlo. Y me fui.

Masamune miró a su amigo con expresión de tristeza. Se quedó en silencio por un largo rato, con las manos entrelazadas sobre el regazo.

Se sentían en cierto modo culpables, siempre quejándose por sus asquerosas vidas, cuando su amigo siempre tenía una sonrisa y un consejo para ellos aunque su propia existencia fuera tan difícil.

–Pero ya basta de esto –dijo Keiji luego de unos minutos, en los cuales pudo recuperar su alegría natural–. Vamos a hablar de alguna otra cosa.

Chousokabe se sentó a su lado y le despeinó el cabello animadamente.

–Eres increíble... –murmuró, antes de sonreír–. ¡Pidamos pizza! Yo invito.

Toshiie regresaba en aquel momento, cargado de bolsas.

–Estoy en casa... –anunció, tratando de echarle llave a la puerta con el codo.

Todos se giraron para verlo y sólo Matsu se levantó a ayudarle.

–Cariño, bienvenido... –murmuró, tratando de borrar los rastros de tristeza de su cara y ayudando a su marido a cerrar la puerta y sostener algunas bolsas.

Maeda miró a su mujer con expresión de preocupación, pero antes de que pudiera decir algo, ella lo calló con una sonrisa dulcísima.

–Estábamos hablando de pedir pizza –comentó la mujer, girándose hacia los tres muchachos.

El hombre sonrió débilmente al ver a Keiji con mejores ánimos.

–Van a tener que pedir dos de mi favorita... Tengo un hambre fenomenal –exclamó, mientras llevaba las compras a la cocina.

Motochika se levantó para buscar su billetera mientras encargaba a Date que hiciera el pedido. Durante la espera, se portaron lo más normales que pudieron con su amigo, pero sin dejarlo solo un momento y asegurándose de hacerlo sonreír.

Cuando fue la hora de dormir para todos, Keiji se estaba lavando los dientes y entró a la habitación que compartía con sus amigos, echándoles una mirada intrigante.

–Bo tienen que sher muenoz omigo bor lo re mish badresh.

Motochika se tocó el pecho con falsa indignación.

–¿Estás diciendo que nunca somos buenos contigo? –se giró para ver al otro castaño y se limpió una lágrima inexistente–. Querido, ¿cómo puedes permitir que nuestro pequeño sea así de desagradecido?

El aludido parpadeó, evidentemente sacado de su tren de pensamientos.

–¿Qué? –alcanzó a balbucear, sorprendido.

El de pelo claro lo miró, confundido, y señaló a Keiji, para luego agregar:

–¿Estás bien?

Maeda había ido hasta el baño a escupir la espuma.

–Que no tienen que portarse lindos conmigo sólo por lo de mis padres. Vamos, los de ustedes son peores y yo no los trato distinto.

–No es eso, Keiji –se excusó Chousokabe–. Es sólo que... Pues, es la primera vez que sabemos más de tu vida, es... triste, no tanto por lo que pasaste si no... darnos cuenta que realmente no sabíamos nada de ti...

–Si yo no les he contado nada de eso, es porque realmente no es importante... –sonrió tristemente el de coleta–. ¿Hubiese cambiado algo entre nosotros si lo sabían?

–Para nada, sigues siendo el mismo vago... –se rió el otro–. Sólo es... bueno saber más de ti.

–Podrían habérmelo preguntado –replicó Keiji, sentándose en la cama.

Masamune, ajeno a toda la conversación, sólo miraba sus propios pies, sentado en el suelo.

–¿Estás bien? –preguntó Maeda, cuando logró librarse de los mimos del albino.

–Ehm, sí, sí.

Los otros dos adolescentes le dedicaron una mirada confundida y curiosa.

–¿Seguro?

–Sí, no importa. Buenas noches –murmuró Date, metiéndose bajo las mantas.

Los dos muchachos, dudando totalmente de su respuesta, se acostaron junto a él, molestándolo y riendo, hasta que lentamente cayeron dormidos los tres.


	19. Episodio 19

_**La crueldad**_

Faltaba casi un mes para las vacaciones de verano. Motochika y Masamune habían retomado la escuela gracias a los esfuerzos legales de Matsu y, ayudados por Keiji, habían logrado ponerse al día. El Demonio veía de vez en cuando a su pareja, aunque ya no podían estar solos pues el hermano mayor del contador siempre estaba presente; y aunque no lo dijo en ese entonces, a Motochika le molestaba. Pero Motonari parecía feliz y, sobre todo, tranquilo, por lo que trató de soportarlo.

Un sábado en la mañana, los tres adolescentes estaban en el cuarto que compartían, esperando a que Matsu les hiciera el desayuno. La habitación era de Keiji y era bastante grande, por lo que cabían cómodamente un par de futones. Motochika estaba en el suelo, jugando con una consola portátil, Keiji leía distraídamente un libro, tendido en su propia cama, y Masamune estaba revisando su correo en la laptop del Vagabundo.

De pronto, un mensaje nuevo llamó su atención. Provenía de su hermanito.

–¿Kojirou...? –murmuró, más para sí, pero esperó que los demás no lo hubieran escuchado. Inseguro, abrió el mensaje y fue modificando su expresión a medida que lo iba leyendo.

Keiji escuchó un sollozo ahogado y miró instintivamente hacia su amigo, dejando su libro y poniéndose de pie.

–¿Qué ocurre, Dragón? –preguntó, apoyando una mano en su hombro. Motochika, al escuchar eso, dejó también lo que hacía y se levantó.

–¿Qué pasó? –preguntó a su vez el de pelo cano.

–Kojirou me envió un correo –respondió Date, en voz baja, inclinándose hacia atrás para que sus amigos pudieran verlo.

Keiji se acercó a la pantalla y leyó en voz alta:

–"Hola, Bon. Espero que no te enojes, pero quiero verte. ¿Me irías a buscar a la escuela el lunes? Me voy a saltar mi práctica de fútbol y te esperaré en la puerta trasera. Kojirou."

–¿Tu hermanito? ¿Qué ocurrió ahora? –inquirió Chousokabe.

–No lo sé... –Masamune se veía realmente nervioso–. ¿Qué debo hacer?

–¿Te importa tanto como para ir? –preguntó Maeda.

–¡Claro que me importa! Es mi hermano, por supuesto que me importa...

–Puede ser una jugarreta de tus padres –comentó el de pelo blanco.

–Lo pensé, pero... no creo que puedan caer tan bajo –replicó el del parche oscuro, mordiéndose una uña.

–Como tú veas mejor –dijo Keiji, volviendo a sentarse en la cama.

Date pasó aquel fin de semana en el más amargo de los silencios, preocupado y confundido. ¿Qué habría pasado? En todo aquel tiempo, jamás había tenido noticias de su casa y en cierta forma no se preocupaba porque, dada la preferencia que tenían sus padres por su hermanito, al menos parecía que a él no le iba a pasar nada.

Pero... ¿Y si no era así? Masamune tembló cada vez que imaginó que Kojirou se hubiese vuelto el nuevo saco de arena de su madre. Él estaba acostumbrado a las palizas, practicaba deportes de contacto y, además, tenía una actitud que le permitía hacerle frente aun a la golpiza más brutal; mas Kojirou siempre había sido el privilegiado de los dos, el que siempre había tenido todo lo que había querido sin esfuerzo y el que nunca había visto un dedo de su madre posándose encima suyo. Si esa situación llegara a cambiar, probablemente el niño no sabría cómo reaccionar.

Al fin se hizo el lunes. El Dragón había decidido ir al encuentro de su hermanito, por lo que enfiló hacia el colegio del niño una vez que hubieron terminado sus clases.

Tal como propusiera, Kojirou lo esperaba en la parte de atrás de la escuela, mirando el suelo con ojos apesadumbrados.

Ver a su hermano mayor le devolvio un poco de vida a la mirada de Kojirou, aunque rápidamente se opacó de nuevo al recordar todo lo que había pasado con Masamune y cómo él no había hecho nada para apoyarlo; creyendo que todo estaba bien para sí mismo.

–Hey, Kojirou –saludó Masamune, extrañado al verlo tan serio.

–Hola –respondió el niño, con los ojos fijos en sus propios pies. Apretaba su mochila entre sus brazos con manos nerviosas.

Miró hacia arriba para encontrarse con la mirada del otro y respiró hondo, dando un par de pasos, tratando de mostrarse un poco animado.

–¿Me acompañas al parque? –pidió el mayor de los hermanos, para alejarse de la escuela antes de que los padres fueran a recogerlo.

–¿Podríamos ir a comer algo? –preguntó tímidamente Kojirou–. A donde sea...

Se veía asustado y alerta, lo que preocupó más a Masamune.

–Por supuesto... Conozco un lugar por aquí... –el trayecto, aunque corto, fue demasiado silencioso, cosa que sólo aumentaba los nervios en el Dragón.

Cuando estuvieron en una pequeña cafetería no muy lejos de la escuela, Kojirou, que comía despacio la porción de pastel que le habían servido, de pronto dejó caer varios lagrimones sobre la mesa de madera pulida.

El tuerto se quedo muy quieto, sin saber que hacer. Cuando su llanto aumentó a pequeños sollozos, hizo a un lado su plato y abrazó a su hermanito, acariciando su cabello.

–¿Qué pasa? –preguntó, luego de un rato en el que no parecía que fuera a tranquilizarse–. Estoy aquí... No te preocupes...

–Necesito... Necesito que me ayudes... aunque... no me merezca que me ayudes... –sollozó el niño, restregándose los ojos entre hipos llorosos.

–Soy tu hermano... No digas eso, por supuesto que te ayudaré en lo que necesites... –susurró el primogénito de los Date, asustado. Quizá su relación no había sido la mejor, pero su hermano era apenas un niñito y ni siquiera sabía qué pasaba en ese entonces.

–Yo no hice nada cuando... cuando... –empezó Kojirou, levantando la carita enrojecida y húmeda.

–No importa... No pasa nada, no estoy enojado contigo... –Masamune limpió las lágrimas del pequeño con cuidado, mirándolo con ojos preocupados.

Kojirou apretó los labios, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas y la nariz tapada.

–Tengo miedo... –susurró, cerrando al fin los ojos–. Tengo miedo de mamá...

La respiración de Masamune se detuvo por un momento, recordando a la mujer y pensando qué clase de cosas podría haber hecho.

–¿Te lastimó? –preguntó en un susurro, muy serio.

–No... No mucho...

–Esa perra... –murmuró muy bajito el joven antes de abrazar a su hermano otra vez–. ¿Qué te hizo? Cualquier cosa... Dímelo.

–Ella... Se ha estado portando muy distinta conmigo, a veces me grita sin que haya hecho nada y me trata mal cuando le pido algo o le digo algo –murmuró Kojirou, con los ojos clavados en el suelo–. Y papá... ya no me habla, no me pregunta nada, sólo actúa como si no existiera.

Masamune lo miró con ojos tristes, recordando como habían sido las cosas con él. Ya no recordaba cómo había empezado, pero la actitud de su padre le daba a entender perfectamente que a él simplemente no le interesaba lo que fuera a pasar... Lo que sabía que iba a pasar.

–No sé qué hacer, yo... yo... –el pequeño levantó la vista y miró a su hermano a la cara–. ¿No puedo irme contigo?

–Yo... No puedo llevarte así... Pondría en problemas a Matsu-neesan... –respondió el mayor lentamente, pensando en las opciones, atrapando a su hermano en otro abrazo cuando parecía que rompería en llanto–. Buscaré una manera...

Kojirou ya estaba llorando ruidosamente de nuevo, aferrándose a la chaqueta de Masamune y escondiendo la cara contra su pecho.

–Tengo miedo... Yo... Yo vi lo que mamá te hizo...

–No voy a dejar que te pase nada... –aseguró Masamune, abrazando con fuerza al niño, temblando y con los ojos llenándosele de lágrimas de pura rabia.

Se quedaron un largo rato en silencio, comiendo despacio, sin prisa, hasta que Masamune revisó su reloj y se percató de que se acercaba la hora en que Yoshihime pasaba a recoger a su hijo menor; así que lo acompañó hasta la puerta de la escuela.

–Buscaré una manera, te lo prometo –dijo en voz baja a su hermanito, despidiéndose con un corto abrazo.

Aquella noche, cuando los Maeda se reunieron a cenar, Date sentía pesado el corazón y un nudo en la garganta. Quería hablar, quería pedir ayuda, pero no le salía.

Mientras sus amigos jugaban un rato en la sala, el se alejó al ver a la amable mujer de aquel hogar lavando los platos. Se paró a su lado y se ofreció a ayudar, secándolos cuando ella se los pasaba.

–¿Está todo bien? –preguntó ella luego de unos minutos, al notar el rostro contrariado del muchacho.

–No, la verdad... –Date respiró hondo y cerró el ojo–. Creo que necesito ayuda con algo.

Matsu enjabonoó otro plato muy lentamente, sin mirarlo, pues no quería presionarlo.

–¿Qué sucede? Sabes que puedes contar conmigo... con nosotros, para lo que sea.

–Matsu-neesan... ¿Qué pasaría... si yo quisiera sacar a mi hermano de la casa de mis padres? –preguntó el adolescente.

–Es un proceso difícil... –contestó tranquilamente ella–. ¿Hay algún motivo por el que quieras eso? No estás en edad de hacerte cargo de alguien, pero si pasó algo... –la señora al fin se giró para mirar al joven y acarició su cabello cariñosamente–. ¿Pasó algo que no me has dicho?

Masamune bajó la vista. Matsu era siempre muy dulce y buena con él, tanto que le costaba acostumbrarse.

–Mi hermanito me buscó, me dijo que quería hablar conmigo... Hoy nos vimos, me dijo que las cosas han cambiado en mi... en su casa, que mi madre lo trata mal y que mi padre lo ignora por completo –hizo una pausa amarga y luego continuó–. Sé a lo que van... Lo recuerdo... Así era conmigo al inicio...

Los dulces ojos de la mujer se angustiaron, y abrazó al adolescente.

–Puedo mandar a servicios infantiles... Pero mientras ellos le brinden todo y no haya pruebas de abuso... No puedo hacer nada realmente... –admitió Matsu, casi con un sollozo, apretando más al joven que era más alto que ella–. Lo siento mucho, Masamune...

Sintió cómo la espalda del muchacho temblaba con un sollozo contenido.

–Y si... ¿Y si yo fuera mayor de edad? ¿Podría llevarlo conmigo entonces? –preguntó débilmente.

–No sólo es eso... Tienes que estar capacitado para poder cuidar de él, tener un trabajo fijo, un hogar... –Maeda se sentía como un monstruo al darle aquellas negativas, pero no quería mentirle–. ¿No hay nadie más que pueda cuidar de él? ¿Alguien en quien confíes?

–Está Kojuurou, pero desde que lo despidieron... –murmuró Masamune–. No quiero meterlo en más problemas...

–Buscaré el modo de ayudarlo, cariño, pero luego de como me ayudó Kenshin a tenerlos a ustedes conmigo... Es imposible que me permitan también traer a tu hermano... –los ojos oscuros de la mujer se llenaron de lágrimas mientras hablaba–. Lo siento tanto, quiero... quiero hacer más... Te prometo que buscaré la manera...

El muchacho la soltó despacio.

–No, Matsu-neesan. Yo lo haré. Me conseguiré un trabajo y terminaré la escuela, y cuando pueda me mudaré yo solo... Ganaré todo el dinero que pueda... Yo cuidaré a mi hermanito.

–Sabes que éste es tu hogar... Nunca te pediría que te fueras, teniendo un empleo podrías traerlo con nosotros...

–No... –Masamune le sonrió tristemente–. Agradezco de corazón todo lo que han hecho por mí, realmente... tú me enseñaste lo que es una madre de verdad. Pero es hora de que deje de escapar y haga las cosas por mí mismo...

La mujer sintió como su corazón se apretaba dolorosamente y trató de sonreírle también.

–Si ellos llegasen a hacerle algo... podemos traerlo aquí provisionalmente mientras se hacen las investigaciones y toma lugar el juicio, aun así... Buscaré la manera, cariño, te lo prometo.

Date asintió con la cabeza y se alejó de la mujer para seguir secando los platos.

Masamune decidió hacer caso a Matsu y sin demora alguna se buscó un trabajo de medio tiempo que pudiera llevar junto a la escuela. Lo emplearon en un supermercado del centro, donde se encargaba de limpiar y acomodar mercadería. La carga horaria se había vuelto inmanejable, apenas le quedaban un par de horas para comer y hacer sus tareas al llegar a casa, por lo que se quedaba levantado hasta tarde para poder cumplir con todo. Comenzó a reducir sus horas de sueño a prácticamente tres o cuatro por noche y el cansancio se hizo patente en apenas un par de semanas, pero el adolescente sabía que todo aquel esfuerzo tendría su recompensa, así que no bajó los brazos en ningún momento.

Habían pasado ya muchos días desde que había visto a su hermanito, sólo quedaban dos o tres antes de que empezaran las vacaciones y el trabajo en el supermercado era pesado, pero ya habiendo terminado el colegio, el muchacho pudo concentrarse más en sus labores.

Ese día le había tocado acomodar la góndola de bebidas. Estaba ordenando las botellas con cuidado cuando una clienta se le acercó.

–Buenas tardes, ¿busca algo en especial? –preguntó, acostumbrado a dirigirse con cortesía a los compradores, hasta que levantó la vista y la vio.

Todo el cabello en el cuerpo de Masamune se erizó, todos sus poros sudaron helado y su lengua se secó cuando se percató de que su madre estaba frente a él.

–Así que ahora eres empleaducho de supermercado –murmuró la mujer, recorriéndolo con la mirada y expresando una honesta desaprobación.

Date sintió que la sangre se espesaba en sus venas y su rostro enrojeció.

–Vaya susto me he pegado, creí que era un cliente de verdad.

–¿Qué rayos estás haciendo aquí? –reclamó Yoshihime, levantando un poco la voz–. ¿Para esto te educamos? Si te viera tu padre... ¿Cuánto más vas a hacer para ponernos en vergüenza, mocoso?

–Ustedes sólo me hicieron aprender cómo aguantar los golpes –replicó el adolescente, tratando de no gritar, aunque tenía muchas ganas de hacerlo–. ¿Vas a comprar algo o no?

–¡Masamune...!

Varias personas los miraban desde las entradas de los pasillos.

–Si no quieres que me ponga a gritar sobre todas las mierdas que me hiciste y las que no dudo que le estarás haciendo a mi hermano, te recomiendo que te vayas –amenazó el joven, temblando de pies a cabeza–. Y cuidado con que me entere que le has tocado un pelo a Kojirou.

Yoshihime abrió mucho los ojos, indignada y furiosa, y sólo escupió una maldición en voz baja antes de dar la velta y retirarse dando pasos fuertes.

"Ese pequeño rapaz", pensó, por su hijo menor.

–¿Quieres compartir con Masamune? Ya vas a ver qué bien te va.

No era muy tarde cuando la mujer regresó a su hogar. Terumune estaba terminando de vestirse cuando ella entró, furiosa, a la habitación que compartían.

–¿Conseguiste el vi...

–¿Dónde está Kojirou? –bramó Yoshihime, dejando caer su costosa cartera sobre la cama.

–Está en su habitación –replicó su marido, estrechando la mirada.

Sin decir más, la cruel madre se puso sus anillos más grandes y fue en busca de su hijo menor. Abrió sin dilaciones la puerta del cuarto y encontró al niño sentado en su escritorio, haciendo su tarea.

Kojirou volteó la cabeza por encima de su hombro para mirar quién era, y el rostro de absoluta furia de Yoshihime lo paralizó. No supo qué hacer por un instante, dejando caer el lápiz sobre el escritorio y comenzando a temblar sin control.

–Así que le fuiste a contar a "Bon", ¿eh? –preguntó su madre, abriendo y cerrando las manos con nerviosismo.

El rostro de Terumune se asomó por detrás de su mujer y Kojirou respiró por un segundo, creyéndose a salvo. El hombre miró a su hijo fijamente y luego dijo, con voz grave:

–No te demores mucho. La fiesta comienza en una hora.

Y se fue, cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

Los ojitos claros de Kojirou no pudieron soportar el terror que había visto tantas veces aplicado sobre su hermano, pero nunca sobre sí mismo. Yoshihime le dio una paliza digna de recuerdo y Kojirou lloraba, lloraba a gritos pidiendo que alguien lo ayudara, pero Terumune ni siquiera se dignó a dirigirle una mirada. Contrario a eso, se limitó a recordarle a su nueva criada que no debía decir ni una palabra al respecto si no quería que la despidieran.

Por eso, cuando la pareja se fue y ella se quedó sola, no supo qué hacer. Desde el piso inferior podía escuchar al niño llorando, pero tenía mucho miedo.

Kojirou escupía sangre sobre el piso alfombrado de su cuarto mientras se arrastraba para encontrar aquel papelito que Masamune le había dado. En cuatro patas se arrastró hasta llegar a la habitación de sus padres y tomar el teléfono que descansaba sobre la cajonera, marcando ese número con dedos temblorosos y sucios.

Tomó un par de intentos para que Masamune respondiera, nervioso y contrariado al ver en su celular el número de teléfono de la que solía ser su casa.

–Diga –replicó, lo más compuesto que pudo.

–B-Bon... Ayúdame...

–¡¿Kojirou?! –exclamó el adolescente, levantándose de un salto. Estaba en la sala de los Maeda, mirando televisión con Keiji y Toshiie.

–Me... Me pegó... –lloraba el niño, derramando lágrimas ardientes.

–¿E-Estás en casa? ¡Ya voy! Espérame, Kojirou, ¡ya voy!

–¿Masamune? –lo llamó Toshiie.

Pero el joven Dragón no respondió. Guardó el teléfono en el bolsillo del pantalón, tomó sus llaves y se puso los zapatos a las apuradas, abandonando el lugar a las corridas.

Su casa no quedaba muy lejos, quizás a unas veinte o veinticinco cuadras, pero cada metro se le hizo eterno. Corrió hasta que no pudo más y tuvo que detenerse, ya cerca, a recuperar el aliento. Respirando agitado, trató de poner en orden su cabeza para evaluar cómo proceder. Tenía que poner a salvo a su hermanito y ya luego de eso podría conseguir un arma para volarle los sesos a su madre.

–No –se dijo, temblando de pies a cabeza, apoyándose contra una pared–. Tengo que hacer las cosas bien.

Recorrió al trote la distancia que restaba y buscó en su llavero las llaves de la casa, de las que nunca se había deshecho.

Al momento de entrar, se encontró con una cara desconocida en el hall. Era una muchacha delgada y pequeña, con pelo castaño, ojos oscuros y cara de susto.

–¿Quién eres tú? –preguntó, contrariado, sin percatarse de que él era el intruso ahí.

–S-Soy Tsuruhime, la nueva mucama –respondió la chica, dudando–. Ma... ¿Masamune-sama? –inquirió, al reconocer al chico de algunas fotos que no se habían quitado de la casa.

–Tsuruhime, llama a la policía de inmediato, voy a buscar a mi hermanito y me lo voy a llevar conmigo –advirtió el joven, marchando hacia las escaleras–. Yo me haré responsable de las acciones que tomen mis padres contigo, pero ahora necesito que me ayudes.

La muchacha dudó, nerviosa, pero luego buscó un teléfono e hizo como se le había pedido.

El mayor de los hermanos caminaba despacio por la planta alta, alerta, hasta que oyó los sollozos provenientes del cuarto de sus padres.

Abrió despacio la puerta y vio a su hermanito, sentado en el borde de la cama matrimonial, cubriéndose el rostro con las manos y llorando débilmente. Estaba sucio y manchado de sangre.

–Kojirou... –llamó en voz baja, temiendo asustarlo.

El niño levantó la cabeza y lo vio, abriendo un poco sus ojos celestes, comenzando a llorar con más fuerza.

–Bon...

Masamune se acercó rápidamente a él y lo tomó en brazos, estrechándolo contra sí.

–Aquí estoy, Kojirou... –murmuró, tratando de contener el llanto que quería escapársele por la ira, el dolor y la indignación al escuchar a su hermanito sollozando tan fuerte–. Vamos... Te voy a llevar conmigo... Ya no volverán a lastimarte...

Bajaba la escalera, con su hermanito fuertemente protegido entre sus brazos, cuando la mucama le habló:

–He hablado con la policía, me dijeron que vaya al hospital, que lo encontrarán allí...

–Tú vienes con nosotros –ordenó Masamune–. Tú escuchaste todo lo que pasó.

Sin más, la tomó por el brazo y la obligó a caminar con él.

A bordo de un taxi, los tres llegaron al hospital donde, luego de las explicaciones de rigor, Masamune llamó a la única persona con la que se sentía seguro en verdad.

Luego de casi media hora, su antiguo tutor ingresó al hospital en el momento justo pues el joven se estaba viendo asediado por dos guardias que no le daban entera credibilidad a su historia.

–¡Masamune-sama!

–Kojuurou... –murmuró el muchacho, arrastrando los pies para acercarse a él.

–¿Qué esta pasando? –preguntó el hombre, alarmado, abrazando al muchacho y mirando a los guardias, quienes lo pusieron al tanto. Katakura constató los hechos antes de llamar a los Maeda, aún sosteniendo al adolescente.

–Esos dos... Esos dos no tienen perdón... –el único ojo de Masamune se llenó de lágrimas–. Que jodan cuanto quieran conmigo, no me importa, pero Kojirou... él... es un niño...

–Ahora estará a salvo,ni los Maeda ni yo permitiremos que le vuelvan a hacer daño... –aseguró con voz dulce el de la cicatriz, acariciando su cabello suavemente y separándolo de sí mismo para mirarlo a su único ojo, pasandole un poco de la confianza que sentía–. Todo va a estar bien ahora...

Date asintió con la cabeza, con el rostro compungido en una expresión de dolor y remordimiento.

–¿Podrías... llamar a Matsu-neesan? Hay que... Hay que avisarle...

–Acabo de hacerlo... Estarán aquí pronto, igual que... –Kojuurou tomó aire antes de continuar–. Debe prepararse... Sus padres también vendrán.

El joven levantó la cabeza, mostrando una cara consternada e indignada.

–¿Ellos? ¡¿Qué rayos tienen que hacer ellos aquí?! –exclamó, mutando su rostro blanco en un rosa enfermizo–. ¡No pueden...!

–Fueron avisados, vendrán a protestar y probablemente a culparlo a usted... –el ex sirviente intentó ayudarlo a relajarse–. Va a ser difícil pero debe mantenerse firme, debe serlo si quiere salvar a Kojirou-sama.

–Si ella llega a acercársele... –murmuró Masamune–. Tú no viste cómo lo dejó, Kojuurou... Si llega a tocarle otro cabello...

–No podrá... Se lo aseguro, pero ellos estarán aquí para defenderse de la acusación –el hombre le sonrió–. Ahora vayamos con la mucama, debe estar aterrada.

Efectivamente, la muchacha se retorcía las manos, con los ojos llorosos y la nariz enrojecida.

–¡Masamune-sama! Qué... ¿Qué está pasando? –preguntó, cuando el chico se acercó a ella.

–Tranquilízate –le pidió Date–. ¿Le dijiste a los médicos lo que pasó? –Tsuruhime asintió con la cabeza–. Bueno. Quizás venga la policía y te vuelva a preguntar lo mismo, tienes que decirles lo mismo que me dijiste a mí y a los médicos, ¿vale?

Ella asintió con los labios temblorosos.

–¿Estoy... en problemas?

–No, claro que no –le sonrió Masamune–. No puedo asegurarte nada con respecto a tu trabajo... Pero ellos no podrán hacerte daño, te lo garantizo.

Los dos le hicieron compañía mientras llegaban las demas personas implicadas. Cuando al fin llegó Matsu, corrió a lado del tuerto para abrazarlo y pedir que la pusieran al tanto.

A tropezones, Masamune contó toda la historia, lo cual hizo que la mujer se enfureciera tanto que tuvieron que agarrarla del brazo para que no hiciera alguna locura.

Los siguientes minutos fueron una oleada de tensión y llamadas a autoridades, jueces, amigos. Pero cuando los Date se dignaron a hacer acto de presencia, Matsu se plantó frente a la pareja escudando a Masamune, prohibiéndoles acercarse siquiera a donde el muchacho descansaba. Katakura se quedó cerca de ella y alcanzo a escuchar parte de la conversación, o mejor dicho, de una amenaza. La jueza les aseguró que, si no lograba mandarlos a prisión, por lo menos se aseguraría de que lo perdieran todo, que usaría todo lo que tenía en sus manos para hacerles pagar.

–¿Y quién demonios se cree que es usted? –exclamó Yoshihime, con un declarado ataque de nervios–. ¿Quién es usted para decirme cómo tengo que criar a mi hijo? ¿No le alcanzó con quitarme al otro?

–Yo, "señora" –escupió Maeda con odio–, soy la persona que se encarga de que... monstruos como usted no puedan hacer daño a pequeños inocentes... No sé cómo se atreve a llamar a eso "crianza". Usted no merece la bendición que se le dio, no merece nada.

La mujer de cabello negro retrocedió, sin poder creer lo que escuchaba. Terumune puso una mano delante de su esposa, mirando fríamente a la abogada.

–Seguramente haya una mejor manera de solucionar esto –dijo, muy serio.

–¿Qué es lo que sugiere, Date? –Matsu quería gritarle que no existía manera alguna de arreglar las cosas, pero quizás sería mejor intentarlo de esta manera, quizás así sería más fácil buscarle un hogar al pequeño.

–Me llevaré a mi hijo conmigo... –empezó el hombre, pero Masamune salió desde atrás de Matsu, lívido de rabia.

–¡No vas a llevarte a nadie! Kojirou no puede quedarse en esa casa de mierda, ¡no te lo voy a permitir! –gritaba, completamente fuera de sí.

Kojuurou y Matsu tuvieron que detenerlo, pues cualquier agresión podría resultar en más complicaciones para el menor de los Date. Mientras el ojo derecho de Masamune intentaba controlarlo, Matsu regresó su atención a Terumune.

–Sabe que eso es imposible...

–¿Nos va a demandar? –preguntó el impasible sujeto, mirándola con desprecio y soberbia.

–La denuncia ya está hecha, y con los antecedentes que tiene con su primogénito... Usted puede darse una idea de lo que pasará.

Trataba de buscar un poco de compasión en aquellos ojos fríos, pero era como buscar agua en medio del desierto.

–Hágalo más sencillo y ceda la custodia del pequeño, sabe que sera lo más viable... A menos que de verdad quiera pelear por él... Pero debe saber que yo también lo haré.

Terumune le echó una mirada de desprecio y, también, un poco de intriga, si podía decirse así.

–¿Por qué le importa tanto? –preguntó, con su lengua filosa–. ¿Por qué estos dos? Si no valen nada.

–Es muy triste, sabe... Masamune es un muchacho increíble pero nunca le dio la oportunidad de demostrarlo –la mirada de la mujer lo examinaba de arriba abajo–. Yo pensé que su odio a Masamune tenía algún motivo, por diminuto que fuera... Pero usted... A usted simplemente no le importa su familia, ninguno de sus hijos, casi podría asegurar que ni siquiera su esposa le importa...

–Eso no es algo que a usted le incumba. Esperaremos lo que sea que intente hacer, jueza Maeda. Yoshihime –llamó el hombre con voz firme–, nos vamos.

–Muy bien –la abogada se mantuvo firme hasta que la pareja se marchó, sólo entonces se permitió derrumbarse en una silla. Por supuesto que Date la atemorizaba, pero no estaba dispuesta a demostrar debilidad alguna frente a esa gente terrible.

–Matsu-neesan... ¿Quieres... agua... o algo? –le preguntó Masamune suavemente, una vez que pudo controlar sus propios nervios.

–No... No te preocupes, cariño... –sonrió ella rápidamente–. ¿Comó estas?

–Me dio miedo... Ella... –el muchacho tragó duro–. Ella me marcó de muchas formas... No puedo evitar sentir miedo.

–Lo sé... Estoy muy orgullosa de ti –las palabras de Matsu eran dulces y sinceras–. Sé cuán difícil es esto para ti... Sin embargo, aquí estás, dando la cara por tu hermano.

–¿Quién es familiar del niño? –interrumpió una enfermera que había aparecido de pronto.

Kojuurou iba a identificarse como tal pero Masamune se apresuró a contestar, preocupado por el estado del pequeño.

–¿Qué edad tienes, jovencito? –preguntó la mujer, contrariada.

–Dieciséis... ¡Pero es mi hermano!

–Yo soy su tutor... –informó Katakura, parándose detras del muchacho–. Yo atenderé lo que necesite, pero... me gustaría que le permita saber a su hermano si...

–El niño está fuera de peligro, sólo tiene algunas fracturas, por suerte no encontramos indicios de hemorragias internas –informó la enfermera–. ¿Dicen que... su madre le hizo esto? –preguntó, no muy segura.

–Por desgracia... Ninguno de los dos vivimos en ese lugar y sólo pudimos acudir a él luego de lo que pasó...

La mujer apretó los labios.

–La policía ya fue informada, supongo que se va a poner una demanda... ¿Verdad?

–Yo me encargué de eso –interrumpió Matsu, acercándose a ellos–. En cuanto se derive el caso, buscaré un hogar temporal para el niño.

Date se giró para mirarla, asustado.

–¿Se lo llevarán?

–Me ocuparé de que sean personas confiables, y podrás verlo cuantas veces quieras –le sonrió la abogada.

Haciendo acopio de toda su fuerza, el muchacho asintió y se volvió para ver a la enfermera.

–¿Podemos... verlo? ¿Está despierto?

–Por supuesto. Vengan conmigo.

En ningún momento habían sedado al pequeño, pero le habían puesto inyecciones y vendajes por todas partes. Su cara hinchada y morada estaba llena de gasas y algodones. Un grueso yeso cubría su bracito derecho, y otro daba toda la vuelta a su torso. Yoshihime le había dado una patada en el pecho que le había fisurado el esternón.

–¡Kojirou! –el joven corrió al lado de su hermanito, temblando–. Lo siento tanto... Lo siento... No pude llegar antes... Dejé que te hicieran esto...

El niño negó con la cabeza, todo lo que sus dolores le permitieron moverse.

–No, Bon... Tú... –su vocecita estaba llena de aire y le costaba articular cada palabra–. Tú me sacaste de allí... Gracias...

La enfermera los observó y, al notar que el niño no mostraba ningún rechazo, los dejó a solas.

–Todo va a estar bien ahora, nadie te volverá a tocar nunca... ¿Entiendes? Te voy a proteger...

–¿Qué... me va a... pasar... ahora...? –los ojitos celestes de Kojirou estaban enrojecidos por los golpes y las lágrimas.

El tuerto se giró, conteniendo el llanto para mirar a su tutor, pues no sabía qué responder.

–La policía se hará cargo de buscarle ayuda –le dijo cariñosamente el hombre, acercándose a la camilla donde estaba sentado–. Lo más probable es que vaya a vivir con otra familia por un tiempo.

–No quiero... Bon... ¿Ya no te voy a ver?

–¡Claro que sí! Iré a verte todas las veces que quieras –para este punto, la nariz de Masamune picaba dolorosamente y su voz se quebraba de momento a momento–. Ya verás que esas personas te van a querer mucho y te van a cuidar muy bien.

–Lo... ¿Lo prometes? ¿Prometes que no me dejarás... solo...? –sollozaba Kojirou, tratando de tocar a su hermano con su mano sana.

–Nunca más, Kojirou –el único ojo del Dragón no lo soportó y dejó caer espesas lágrimas mientras estrechaba a su hermanito hacia sí.

–Tengo miedo, Bon... ¿Puedes... quedarte conmigo... hasta que me duerma? –rogó el herido.

–Por supuesto...

Kojuurou salió en busca de la enfermera, para preguntarle si Masamune podía quedarse.

–Es menor de edad, no podemos... –empezó la mujer, con una mirada compungida.

–Me quedaré con ellos... Es su único hermano... Por favor, lo necesita –rogó el hombre–. Sólo hasta que se duerma...

La mujer hizo un movimiento de cabeza para asentir, cerrando la puerta suavemente tras ella cuando se fue.

Masamune ayudó a su hermanito a acostarse en la camilla y se tendió despacio a su lado, abrazándolo sin fuerza y mirándolo intensamente con su único ojo lleno de lágrimas.

Las primeras dos horas, el niño dormitaba y despertaba asustado; pero tras encontrar a su hermano mayor a su lado al fin pudo sentirse seguro, cayendo en un sueño profundo y tranquilo.

Pasaban de las diez de la noche cuando la enfermera le recordó a Masamune que no podía quedarse. El cansado muchacho se dirigió hacia Katakura, presa de la desesperación.

–¿Puedes quedarte? Por favor...

–Por supuesto, no dejaré que se encuentre solo cuando despierte... –aseguró el hombre, acariciando ese rostro querido–. Vaya con Maeda, descanse... Y no se preocupe por nada más...

Completamente devastado, Masamune volvió con Matsu y regresaron a casa.

La mujer notó que el chico estaba más solícito de lo normal. Le ayudó a preparar la comida, a limpiar cuando hubieron tomado la tardía cena y se quedó con ella hasta que los demás se acostaron.

–Deberías ir a descansar, ha sido un día pesado para ti... –comentó ella amorosamente, tomando asiento en la sala.

–Todavía puedo estar levantado otro rato si me necesitas para algo –respondió él, con un tono a medias sombrío.

–Cariño... Ven, siéntate conmigo...

Masamune bajó la cabeza y obedeció, tomando asiento a su lado.

Matsu lo abrazó suavemente y le besó la frente.

–Sé que todo esto es muy difícil para ti y para tu hermanito... Pero debes ser fuerte, por más... imposible que te parezca, él necesita saber que todo estará bien... Y tú eres el único que puede mostrarle eso...

Atrapado en los brazos de la mujer, el muchacho sintió que todo lo que tenía en su pecho lo desbordaba y se echó a llorar ruidosamente sobre su hombro.

–Pude haberlo evitado, yo... yo sabía que era peligroso que siguiera ahí... pero lo dejé... Lo dejé a merced de ellos... –sollozó, ahogado.

–No había nada que pudieras hacer, Masamune... No es tu culpa, nada de esto es tu culpa... No te castigues a ti mismo...

La voz de Masamune subía y subía, incapaz de contener el peso de todas las cosas que había estado guardando. Por un largo rato no dijo nada, sólo lloró hasta que ya no tuvo fuerzas para hacerlo.

Cuando pudo calmarse al fin, se separó despacio de Matsu y le mostró un rostro húmedo y enrojecido, su nariz goteaba y tenía los ojos brillosos.

–Lo siento... Estropeé tu ropa... –murmuró, pasando la mano por el hombro de la mujer.

Maeda sostuvo su mano y le sonrió tristemente, con lágrimas en los ojos.

–No importa eso, no debes preocuparte por nada más... Todo saldrá bien... Te lo prometo –luego de unos momentos, limpió sus propias lágrimas e intentó sonar más alegre y convencida de sus propias palabras–. Estuve hablando con algunos amigos y estamos buscando la manera de que sea acomodado en una buena familia cercana para que puedas mantenerte en contacto, aunque por ahora permanecera unos días en el hospital.

El muchacho asintió con la cabeza, respirando fuerte por la nariz y pasándose las manos una y otra vez por la cara.

–Gracias... Gracias por todo lo que has hecho –susurró, con los labios temblándole.

–No tienes que agradecerme nada, pequeño... Sabes que te quiero, todos nosotros te queremos y podrás contar con nuestro apoyo siempre.

Los ojos de Matsu eran decididos y llenos de afecto.

Masamune volvió a decir que sí con la cabeza y luego ella le dio unas palmaditas en el hombro.

–Ahora, a dormir. Mañana tienes que ir a la escuela y trabajar.

–Sí... Buenas noches, Matsu-neesan.

Sin previo aviso, Date le dio un beso en la mejilla y se levantó, huyendo rápidamente de la sala.

Ella suspiró largamente, dejándose resbalar en el sillón. Sabía que lo que seguía sería difícil, pero estaba contenta pues Masamune era un muchacho muy fuerte y determinado.

Ahora sólo quedaba esperar, pero tenía fe de que todo saldría bien.


	20. Episodio 20

_**Jugada inesperada**_

La escuela por fin se había terminado, para alegría de los tres amigos, y pronto no quedaba mucho más que hacer que pasarla bien. Masamune decidió que trabajaría tiempo completo durante aquellos meses, lo que casi dejó a Motochika y a Keiji por su cuenta. El Dragón se la pasaba en el súper o con su hermanito.

Motochika por su lado, aunque tenía más tiempo, no podía ver mucho a su amante pues éste se la pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo con su hermano, afinando los planes para sus vacaciones. "Sólo es un mes" se repetía el tuerto, para no desesperar.

–No puede tomarles tanto tiempo arreglar algo que no va a durar tanto, ¿no es así? –se decía a sí mismo constantemente.

Aunque sólo había pasado una semana desde que las clases habían terminado, un viernes decidió apersonarse en el departamentito para aunque sea cenar con Motonari.

Lo recibió Okimoto, quien le dio un efusivo abrazo antes de dejarlo pasar.

–Entra, mi hermano está en la cocina.

–Gracias... –dijo Motochika, un tanto incómodo. Aún no terminaba de acostumbrarse a su presencia. Pero cualquier cavilación se vio despejada al ver a su querido pelando unas papas, muy concentrado, tanto que no notó al chico hasta que éste se paró detras de él y apoyó la barbilla en su hombro.

–¿Qué vamos a comer?

–M-Motochika... –Mouri soltó el cuchillo sin darse cuenta, el que fue a parar al suelo.

Chousokabe sonrió y se alejó un poco de él para levantar el cuchillo y luego poder abrazar al castaño.

–Hola... –susurró felizmente en su oído, mientras lo presionaba con fuerza hacia sí.

Un escalofrío recorrió todo el cuerpo del hombrecillo, que sintió todo su ser regocijándose con la cálida oleada que su joven amante le transmitía. Se dio vuelta lentamente entre sus brazos, mirándolo con sus ojos pardos, brillosos, hasta esconder la cara contra el pecho de Chousokabe. Por un largo minuto se mantuvo en silencio, tratando de retener en sí el calor del muchacho.

–¿Tienes tiempo hoy? –preguntó éste luego de un rato, separándose lentamente para mirar el rostro dócil del contador–. Me gustaría que hiciéramos algo juntos...

–¿En la noche? –preguntó a su vez Motonari, parpadeando con sus ojos límpidos.

–Si... –respondió Motochika, moviendo los mechones que caían en la cara de su novio para admirarlo mejor–. ¿Te parece?

–Claro –sonrió débilmente el menor de los Mouri. Okimoto, cerca de la puerta de la cocina, sólo los observó con una expresión entristecida.

La cena fue tranquila y, como era su costumbre, el hermano mayor salió con la excusa de querer "beber unos tragos y conocer alguna mujer hermosa", por lo que la pareja se encontró sola luego de limpiar los platos.

Entre juegos, terminaron recostados en la cama del contador, Chousokabe acariciando la frágil cintura de su amante, depositando pequeños besos en su hombro.

–Entonces... ¿Cuándo se irán?

Motonari tembló, imperceptiblemente, pero el adolescente pudo sentirlo.

–El lunes –respondió, tratando de sonar seguro.

No muy convencido, el de cabello cano subió sus besos al oído de su acompañante.

–¿Está todo bien?

–Mhhm... –afirmó el de pelo oscuro, cerrando los ojos y coloreándose todo cuando la mano de Motochika rozó accidentalmente su entrepierna.

–No me convences... –se quejó el adolescente, aunque sonó juguetón pues había notado la reacción en el otro, pasando su mano una vez más, de manera más lenta, sobre el cierre del pantalón.

–¿Esto era lo que querías hacer? –la voz de Mouri era suave y dócil, mientras hundía la nariz en la oreja de su amante.

–No exactamente, pero no parece molestarte la idea... –Motochika adoraba esa sensación familiar y agradable de confianza, diviersión y deseo que siempre existía cuando compartían la cama.

–Te extraño... mucho... –susurró el joven, con un sonido húmedo cuando la mano fría del muchacho se metió bajo su pantalón.

–Yo también... –admitió el más alto, mientras buscaba sus labios para besarlos–. Una vez que regreses no me separaré de ti por lo que reste de vacaciones...

–Ah... –gimió Motonari, cuando sus labios estuvieron libres y los dedos fríos recorrían su entrepierna.

–¿Cuánto tiempo se irán? –preguntó el Demonio en un susurro, sacando la mano de sus pantalones mientras se movía para acomodarse a sus pies. Descubrió su estómago y depositó besos fantasmales en él mientras se deshacía de la parte baja de la pulcra ropa de su amante.

Una vez que lo liberó, inhaló la suave y embriagadora esencia de su hombría, tomando ritmo con una lentitud tortuosa para engullirlo.

–N-No hablemos de eso ahora... –balbuceó el contador, agarrándose de la almohada para contener su excitación.

El adolescente concedió la petición tomando una velocidad rítmica una vez que lo había devorado completamente. Sus manos se dedicaban a acariciarlo por todos lados, deteniándose al fin en su trasero, invadiéndolo con dos húmedos dígitos al mismo ritmo que llevaba en la boca.

–¡A-Ah...! –se retorcía Motonari, incapaz de contener la saliva dentro de la suya propia.

El albino hervía en deseo, pero la única otra cosa que lo llevaba a la locura, tanto como hacerle el amor, era escucharlo retorcerse de placer.

–Espera... Espera... –jadeaba Mouri, tratando de agarrar la cabeza cana que subía y bajaba.

–¿Hmm? –balbuceó el más joven, dejándolo ir, aunque en ningún momento detuvo las embestidas con los dedos.

La respiración acelerada, los ojos nublados, el rostro invadido por ese rojo furioso... Motochika sabía lo que su amante deseaba, pero... ¿se lo pediría?

–¿Quieres que pare? –ofreció el muchacho, probando a su amante mientras, muy despacio, sacaba los dedos de su interior. Aunque no dejó de estimularlo, pues pasó a lamer y mordisquear los huesos de su cadera.

Si el contador no se lo pedía, lo tomaría por iniciativa propia, la presión en su pantalón no parecía querer concederle muchos caprichos.

–No... Ah...

Mouri hundió la cabeza en la almohada, apretando los ojos y los dientes. En un movimiento inesperado, se giró sobre sí mismo y se recostó boca abajo, apretando la cara contra el colchón.

Esa sola acción revolcó el pecho de su novio, quien deseó saltarle encima y tomarlo como una bestia; pero, contrario a eso, gateó sobre él lentamente, beso sus nalgas, coxis, el largo de toda su columna y hombros. Habiendo llegado ahí, continuó acariciándolo con una mano, mientras con la otra se deshacía de su propia ropa.

–Te amo... –murmuró contra una de sus orejas enrojecidas, rozando su impaciente falo contra el suave trasero, buscando el lugar correcto para empujar.

Las hirvientes paredes que se cerraban sobre él lo hicieron gruñir, aferrándose con fuerza a las sábanas hasta llegar al fondo de la estrecha entrada.

Cuánto extrañaba eso, ni siquiera las mejores fantasías que tenía al respecto mientras se masturbaba podían llegar a los talones de esas sensaciones.

Motonari sólo se quedó ahí donde estaba, agarrándose de la almohada. Ni siquiera intentó masturbarse mientras era poseído de esa forma tan brutal pero cuidadosa. Se sentía culpable, horriblemente culpable, pero amaba y deseaba tanto a ese muchacho que no podía contenerse.

El aire tibio de la habitación se volvió más y más caliente, vapor que emanaba de esos cuerpos tan distintos que se fundían lentamente. La piel tersa de Mouri se había cubierto de una fina capa de sudor en la que las manos de Chousokabe resbalaban una y otra vez.

–Nari... Te extrañaba tanto... –gimió el adolescente, sosteniendo sus caderas para mantenerlas firmes y poder arremeter con más fuerza–. Sentirte... Ah...

El de pelo castaño escondió el rostro contra el colchón para apagar sus gemidos, sintiendo que la culpa en su pecho se volvía más y más pesada y desesperante. Con un grito ahogado, su cuerpo reaccionó por cuenta propia y un poderoso orgasmo lo sacudió de pies a cabeza, derritiéndolo bajo las fuertes manos de Motochika.

El tuerto gimió complacido al sentir cómo su miembro era estrujado por los músculos que se cerraban a su alrededor, para luego de unos segundos provocarle unirse a su pareja en el delicioso éxtasis; besó sus hombros y espalda por varios minutos después de haber terminado, sonriendo, feliz.

–Increíble...

Jadeando sonoramente, exhausto, Motonari se movió apenas para permitirle salir de él y luego se quedó acostado, aún de espaldas al cielo, con el pelo transpirado y revuelto cubriendo su rostro.

–Sabes... Una semana antes de clases, los chicos y yo queremos ir a acampar... –comentó el muchacho, atrapándolo en un abrazo–. Si para entonces ya estas aquí, me gustaría que nos acompañaras...

Motonari tragó muy duro.

–Eso... Ya lo veremos en su momento –murmuró, sintiendo cómo su corazón se aceleraba de nuevo–. No quiero hacer más planes ahora, sólo... sólo estar contigo... sin preocuparme por nada...

–Hmm... Suena bien... –murmuró sensualmente el chico, haciéndole voltear para besar sus labios.

–Quieres... ¿Quieres quedarte hasta mañana? Nos iremos el lunes temprano...

–Me gustaría, pero debo llamar a Matsu-neechan... –analizó Motochika–. Quiere que le ayudemos a pintar el ático mañana...

–Oh... Está bien... –murmuró su amante, con un leve dejo de decepción–. ¿Vendrás a despedirnos?

–Por supuesto... Necesitaré besarte por todo el tiempo que no estarás... –bromeó Chousokabe, besándolo una vez más.

–Quédate entonces... –susurró el contador, con ojos vidriosos.

El llamado Demonio lo miró, extrañado, y acarició su rostro.

–¿Está todo bien...? Luces... ausente.

–Estoy bien, sólo un poco cansado. Tuve que poner en orden muchas cosas en el trabajo durante esta semana, sólo... sólo necesito descansar.

Motochika lo abrazó tiernamente y acarició su cabello.

–Duerme un poco... No me puedo quedar pero vendré a despedirte, y te recogeré cuando regreses.

–Motochika...

–¿Sí?

–Tú... ¿Qué harías por estar conmigo? ¿Hasta dónde llegarías por esta relación? –preguntó el de pelo oscuro, muy despacio.

–¿De qué estas hablando? –preguntó el muchacho, divertido, confundido–. Yo te amo, haría hasta lo imposible... quiero estar contigo...

–¿Qué cosas harías?

–¿A qué viene esto? –cuestionó Motochika, acariciando el rostro del castaño para besarlo suavemente–. Lo haría todo, tú nómbralo...

Motonari asintió en silencio. Se dio vuelta para enfrentar al muchacho y lo abrazó con movimientos débiles, pegándose a él.

–Nari... ¿Qué pasa? Me preocupas...

–No es nada –susurró el joven–. No es nada.

–Mentiroso... –murmuró Chousokabe en respuesta, sintiéndose de pronto muy triste y desconfiado. Si antes no le había agradado la presencia del hermano, ahora comenzaba a detestarla.

–¿No puedo sólo preguntarte cosas? –murmuró Mouri–. Cosas que me gusta saber...

–Supongo que sí... –replicó Motochika, no muy convencido–. No me has dicho cuándo regresarán... Quiero ir a recogerte al aeropuerto...

El contador tembló ínfimamente y cerró los ojos, forzándose a dormirse. No lo logró, así que sólo se quedó inmóvil entre los brazos de Chousokabe, respirando lentamente.

–¿Nari?

–¿Mhm...? –hizo el aludido, sin moverse.

–¿Por qué sigues evitando responderme? No soy tan tonto, sabes...

–Hablemos después... No quiero estar pensando en que no te veré...

–Sólo serán unas semanas, y sólo tienes que decirme el día... –refunfuñó el albino, fastidiado–. Pero como quieras, si no quieres que yo vaya por ti, esta bien.

Por toda respuesta, el joven se acurrucó más entre sus brazos, buscando calor.

El albino se quedo en silencio, molesto. Simplemente ya no estaba cómodo.

–Ya es tarde, será mejor que regrese... –dijo, sentándose lentamente, para saltar por encima del otro pues él estaba del lado de la pared.

Mouri no se movió por un instante.

–¿Irás al aeropuerto...?

–Si eso te parece bien... –contestó el agitado adolescente mientras se vestía rápidamente.

El joven se dio vuelta, respirando sonoramente.

–Por supuesto que quiero que vayas –dijo, con tono serio.

–¿Por qué no quieres que vaya también por ti? –preguntó sin mirarlo, sentandose en la cama para ponerse los calcetines.

–No dije que no quisiera eso –replicó Motonari.

–Bueno, no es como si pudiera adivinar cuándo regresas...

–Es que tal vez decida quedarme un poco más o un poco menos, no lo sé –Mouri se incorporó y lo abrazó desde atrás–. Dependerá del clima de la otra ciudad... o de si me llaman para trabajar...

–¿Y qué hay de mí? Pareciera que mi opinión no te importa.

–Claro que sí, pero... quisiera poder estar un tiempo con mi hermano también...

–Viven juntos, no veo cual es el problema... –se quejó Motochika, fingiendo ver la hora en su teléfono para zafarse del abrazo–. Ya me voy, vendré antes de que te vayas... Si quieres que vaya también por ti, me avisas antes.

–Motochika... –suspiró el de pelo oscuro, resignado.

–¿Hmm? –masculló éste, arreglándose el cabello y el parche frente al espejo del cuarto.

–No te vayas así... –rogó Mouri, aunque su voz sonó algo más decidida que de costumbre.

Con un suspiro, el adolescente se sentó una vez más al borde de la cama.

–No me gusta esto... Desde que él está aquí, es como si ya no me necesitaras...

Motonari volvió a abrazarlo y apoyó el mentón en su hombro.

–No es eso. Yo te... te amo... pero debo dejar de depender de ti de esa manera... Quiero que tengamos una relación sana.

–Me parece bien... y me da gusto... Pero eso no significa que debes dejar de decirme las cosas... de confiar en mí... –reflexionó Motochika, bajando la vista, sintiéndose tonto por estar inseguro.

–Yo quiero que los dos seamos felices... juntos o separados... debemos poder estar bien –susurró el joven, dándole un beso en la mejilla.

–Yo también quiero eso... –suspiró el tuerto, girándose apenas para poder abrazarlo–. Es verdad que te extrañaré este mes... Pero estaré bien, y sé que tú también lo estarás... Sé que tu hermano es una buena influencia para ti...

Motonari no dijo nada, sólo se aferró a él con más fuerza.

–¿Te vas? –susurró, luego de un largo rato.

–Quiza pueda quedarme un rato más... –ssurró el chico, empujándolo suavemente para recostar la figura aún desnuda de su amante.

El de pelo castaño se estremeció, coloreándose todo al ver que se había excitado nuevamente.

–Eres hermoso... –murmuró Motochika, acariciándolo lentamente.

Respirando aceleradamente, Motonari se aferró a su amante con más fuerza.

El estudiante se abrió el pantalón una vez más y separó las piernas de su novio para acomodarse ahí, sin quitarse el resto de la ropa.

–Quiero verte... Quiero ver cómo me disfrutas...

Su voz era un murmullo lujurioso y tentador, que acariciaba el cuello del contador.

–Ah... –gimió éste, apretando los ojos.

Esta vez la entrada fue más suave pero no menos excitante, arrancándole gruñidos al albino, quien intentaba concentrarse en el placer de su novio.

Mouri se agarraba de los hombros de Chousokabe con tanta fuerza que sus dedos se pusieron blancos. No podía acallar sus gritos, que resonaban con fuerza en toda la habitación.

–Mírame... Abre los ojos, mírame... –rogó el Demonio entre gruñidos. La tela le impedía sentir el calor de Mouri pero no se detuvo por ello, sus deliciosos gritos le arrebataban la razón. Utilizó una de sus manos para acariciar la erección del contador, tratando de mantener el mismo ritmo.

Sacudiéndose sobre la cama, el de ojos pardos hizo un esfuerzo por enfocar la mirada. El rostro extasiado de Motochika lo llenó de una sensación tan súbita y arrebatadora que se vino ahí mismo, con un largo y sonoro gemido, aún aferrado a sus hombros.

La camiseta del más joven se manchó con la prueba de su deleite, pero en ese momento no importaba. El chico continuó atacandolo violentamente hasta que alcanzó él mismo el orgasmo.

Motonari jadeaba agitado, transpirando.

–Diablos... –dijo Motochika entre risas, sin aliento, derrumbandose sobre él y dejando que su camisa y pantalon absorbieran la transpiración de ambos.

–Te quiero... –susurró Motonari.

–Yo también, Nari... Yo también...

Tras un largo suspiro, se aferró con fuerza a la pequeña figura que era su amante.

–Realmente debo regresar... Pero no quiero soltarte...

–Ve...

El hombrecillo temblaba entre sus brazos.

–Te veré antes de que te marches... Te amo.

Cuando esas manos lo dejaron, Mouri sintió un súbito frío. El muchacho se fue, dejándolo en silencio y en desesperación.

Debía habérselo dicho, pero no quería herirlo. Quizás era una técnica cobarde, pero, ¿acaso estaba mal no querer herir a su pareja?

El sábado y el domingo transcurrieron demasiado rápido y el lunes en la mañana Okimoto y Motonari ya se encontraban en el check in del aeropuerto, registrando sus maletas.

El viaje no era muy largo, pero era una ciudad que quedaba casi en la otra punta del país. Okimoto le había contado a Motonari que había errado por diferentes lugares desde su adolescencia, y aquel era uno de sus lugares preferidos porque había sabido vivir bastante bien allí. Aún faltaban un par de horas para la salida del vuelo y el menor de los Mouri controlaba su reloj con excesivo nerviosismo.

Con unos veinte minutos de retraso, al fin pudo divisar la brillante cabellera de la persona por la que esperaba; caminaba a paso veloz, con cuidado de no chocar con el tráfico de gente en el lugar.

–Hey... –saludó Motochika, inclinándose para abrazarlo suavemente.

Okimoto comenzó a caminar, alejándose de ellos lentamente, sabiendo que no querrían que estuviera presente cuando el momento llegara.

–Viniste... –susurró Motonari en su oído.

–Por supuesto... Te dije que lo haría... –sonrió el muchacho, separándose para ver sus bellos ojos pardos–. Es sólo un mes, pero... ¿me extrañarás?

Motonari respiró muy hondo y cerró los ojos, tratando de buscar fuerza y valor en su interior.

–Motochika... Debo... Debo decirte algo.

–¿Qué pasa?

–Yo... –los ojos pardos se llenaron de lágrimas, pero no salieron de ellos–. No voy a regresar en un mes.

Ante eso, el chico arrugó el entrecejo, confundido.

–¿Cuándo volverás?

–Okimoto tiene un trabajo allá esperándole, hay un lugar donde yo puedo trabajar también... No será... –el joven respiraba agitado–. No será pronto...

Al instante, el tuerto se separó bruscamente, observando a su amante con un gesto asustado, buscando algo que dijera que eso era una mentira.

Mouri bajó la cabeza y se cubrió la boca con una mano.

–Me... ¿Me estás... dejando? –la mirada temerosa y cristalina de su único ojo azul escrutaba al castaño–. ¿Por qué...?

–¡¿Qué?! –exclamó el de ojos pardos–. ¡No! ¡No, ¿cómo dices algo así?!

–¡Cómo no decirlo! ¿De pronto sólo me dices que te vas a trabajar a otro lado, que no regresarás pronto? ¿Qué se supone que deba pensar?

–Motochika, por favor... –Motonari lo tomó por el brazo con un ademán suave–. No quiero terminar contigo... yo te amo...

Chousokabe recogió su mano contra su pecho, huyendo del contacto. Tenía un claro sentimiento de pérdida y miedo, tan latente estando parados en el aeropuerto.

–¿Entonces? Pretendes irte quién sabe cuánto tiempo sin haberme dicho nada... ¿Y quieres que sólo diga "Ah, por supuesto, amor, nos vemos en cinco años, buena suerte"?

–Dijiste que harías cualquier cosa por esta relación... –murmuró Mouri–. ¿Esperar no es una de ellas?

–No quieras tacharme como el malo de esto... ¿Por qué demonios no me dijiste nada? ¿Debo aceptar tus decisiones sin que tú escuches siquiera lo que pienso?

–¡Nunca he dicho nada malo de ti! –se exasperó el castaño–. ¿Qué habrías hecho si te lo hubiese dicho antes? ¿Me habrías dejado ir? ¿Habrías roto conmigo?

–¡Al menos tenía derecho de saberlo!

Motochika se llevó las manos nerviosas sobre el despeinado cabello blanco.

–¿Y cuál era tu plan, entonces? ¿Decírmelo hoy para que lo aceptara aunque no quisiera?

Dando pasos temblorosos, Motonari lo agarró suavemente por los hombros.

–No sabía cómo hacerlo... Perdóname, por favor... –dijo, con una voz que parecía a punto de quebrarse–. Perdóname... Pero yo... necesito esto...

–¿Qué hay de mí... de lo que yo necesito? –el único ojo del más alto lucía cansado y triste.

–Tú no necesitas los problemas que yo tengo... –los ojos pardos miraban a su amante fijamente, intensamente–. Quiero... Quiero poder ser capaz de amarte plenamente... y no puedo hacerlo como estoy ahora... Quiero ser mejor para ti... Quiero poder merecerte...

–¡No necesitas abandonarme para eso! –el adolescente acalló su grito mordiéndose los labios–. ¿Por qué tengo que perderte...? De pronto encuentras a alguien más y fácilmente te deshaces de mí...

–¡Nunca podría reemplazarte! Motochika, Okimoto es mi hermano... y estoy aprendiendo a quererlo... pero tú... –el castaño ya no podía contener más las lágrimas–. Entiendo si... si dos años te parecen demasiado tiempo para esperar por tan poca cosa... No te culparé si ya no quieres estar conmigo... Pero no pienses que no me importas... Me importas mucho...

–¡¿Dos años?! ¿Dos malditos años y decides decírmelo hasta ahora? –por más fuerte que fuera el muchacho, no era más que un adolescente enamorado y, ahora, herido–. Vaya, no quiero saber qué habría pasado si no te importara... –escupió con sarcasmo.

Las manos de Motonari temblaron con más fuerza.

–No digas eso...

–No me hagas esto... –rogó Motochika, sintiéndose tan frágil, llenando su ojo de lágrimas.

–¿No me esperarás? –preguntó Mouri en un susurro, dejando ir dos ríos de tibio dolor.

–¿Tengo otra opción? –Motochika quería gritarle que no, que era un bastardo traidor, pero las palabras no salieron. Por el contrario, sus pies le ordenaron salir de ahí antes de que hiciera alguna otra tontería–. Buena suerte, Motonari... –dijo al fin, molesto, dando media vuelta para marcharse.

–Motochika... –lloró el de pelo castaño, agarrándolo del brazo.

–Suéltame, quiero irme... –dijo el albino, sin voltear a verlo.

–No te vayas así, por favor –rogó Motonari, colocándose frente a él sin soltarlo, para poder mirarlo a la cara.

–No sé qué esperabas luego de mentirme de esa manera... Quieres que respete tu decisión de irte, ¿pero tú no me dejarás irme a mí? –lo miró con su único ojo ardiendo, con una finísima lágrima marcando su mejilla–. No estás siendo muy justo.

–¿Ya no me quieres? –preguntó el castaño, con tono serio.

El adolescente lo miró largamente y asintió con la cabeza, incapaz de decirlo.

–Adiós, Motonari... –murmuró, pasándolo de largo, alejándose de toda aquella pesadilla.

Motonari estaba a punto de echarse a llorar cuando los brazos fuertes de su hermano lo envolvieron.

–Todo va a estar bien –decía su voz amable–. Es sólo un niño, le tomará tiempo entenderlo...

–¿Y si regreso y ya no quiere verme? –murmuró Motonari, con la voz sofocada por la camisa de su hermano.

–Entonces no era real ese amor que te profesaba...

Okimoto no quería herir ni asustar a su hermanito, pero no deseaba mentirle y, a sus ojos, Chousokabe no sentía más que la pasión pasajera que todo adolescente llega a tener por una y luego otra cosa.

–Ya es hora de irnos... –susurró Okimoto.

–Sí...

Motonari se restregó la cara y recogió su bolso de manos de su hermano, respirando hondo.

Debía enfrentar sus demonios y ése era un peso que no quería cargar en el muchacho. Después de todo, era sólo un niño y por más que lo amara no merecía que le arrebataran su juventud de esa manera.

Cuando Motochika regresó a la casa Maeda, su desazón era tal que nadie supo pronunciar una palabra. Toshi, Matsu, Keiji; ninguno de ellos supo qué decir o qué hacer, y Chousokabe se sintió aun más solo ante aquel silencio.

El resto del día, el cual fue consideradamente largo siendo que apenas era mediodía, lo pasó bajo las sábanas, mirando la oscuridad y tratando de dormir, incapaz de perderse en el placer de la ilusión.

Cerca de las ocho de la noche, Matsu lo llamó para cenar.

–¿No vas a comer? –le preguntó, arrodillada junto a la cama y con la cabeza metida bajo las mantas que lo cubrían.

–No tengo hambre, Matsu-neechan... –trató de sonreírle el chico–. Me duele el estómago... –mintió, ante su mirada compasiva.

Oyeron la puerta de entrada abriéndose y una voz alegre que saludaba.

–Masamune ya llegó... Anda, baja, come con nosotros. Te hará bien –sonrió Matsu, con un afecto infinito.

Con el corazón incapaz de negarse a aquella amable mujer, el muchacho bajó con ella, tratando de lucir "normal", sonriéndole a su amigo falsamente antes de sentarse a la mesa; aunque no comió nada.

Masamune no pasó por alto el hecho; y cuando habían terminado de limpiar todo, arrinconó a Motochika en el baño.

–¿Me vas a decir qué te pasa o lo tengo que adivinar?

–Me dejó... –murmuró Motochika antes de meterse el cepillo en la boca para lavarse y mirando a otro lado para no encontrarse con el ojo de su amigo a través del espejo–. Se fue... –repitió, escupiendo, pues su garganta picaba con el deseo de llorar.

–¿Cómo que se fue? ¿No se iba de vacaciones? –preguntó Masamune, azorado.

Los labios del muchacho cano se torcieron en una mueca, con una sonrisa adolorida y temblorosa.

–No... Se fue... –repitió una vez más en un susurró, incapaz de contener las lagrimas más tiempo–. Me dejó... –sollozó, sentándose sobre la tapa del inodoro.

Date se acercó y se arrodilló frente a él.

–Oye, no es posible... Espera –murmuró, agarrando el rostro de su amigo con manos firmes–. Mírame. Cuéntame qué pasó.

–Se fue... con su hermano... –decía Chousokabe entrecortadamente–. Trabajará con él... No... Nunca pensó irse sólo de vacaciones...

–¿Pero te dijo que no volvería? ¿Cómo fue?

–El viernes en la cama... me dijo que todo dependía... Hoy dijo que sería por dos años...

–Chika –Masamune lo sostuvo con más fuerza y lo obligó a mirarlo a los ojos–. Chika, ¿dijo que volvería?

–Dos años... ¡Dos malditos años y nunca me dijo nada! ¡Le importó un carajo lo que yo tuviera que decir!

Trató de zafarse del agarre, sintiendo como su ojo seguía derramando lágrimas y su garganta se constipaba con los sollozos.

–No puede simplemente haberte dejado, después de todo lo que pasó... –murmuró el Dragón.

–Pues sólo lo hizo... Me lo dijo en el aeropuerto...

–¿Ésas fueron sus palabras exactas? ¿"Motochika, termino contigo"?

Masamune nunca se metía en problemas de esa índole, pero no creía simplemente en lo que su amigo le estaba diciendo. No luego de todo lo que había pasado, o cómo el contador se había arriesgado para ayudarlos. No podía haber hecho algo así nada más.

–No... Dijo que se iba por dos años... que lo esperara... Así como así...

El Dragón lo soltó lentamente.

–¿Y qué vas a hacer?

–No lo sé... –admitió Chousokabe con la mirada clavada en el suelo, en los pies de su amigo–. Me siento... traicionado... abandonado...

Con los labios aún temblando y sin estar al tanto de tan infantil acción, levanto los brazos y se aferró a su casi hermano; enterrando el rostro contra su cuello, incapaz de detener sus sollozos, llorando descorazonadamente.

Date lo sostuvo con fuerza, sintiendo en todo su ser lo intenso de ese llanto. No sabía cómo habían sido las cosas, pero, por extraño que pareciera, no quería pensar mal de Mouri.

–Lo amo... Lo amo tanto... –hipeaba Motochika, agarrándose con manos temblorosas–. No quiero perderlo... No quiero...

–Sólo te queda esperar...

–¿Por qué...? ¿Por qué hizo esto? ¿Por qué no me dijo nada antes?

–No lo sé... –murmuró el Dragón, parpadeando varias veces.

Al sentir que su amigo se movia para poder mantener el equilibrio, Motochika se apretó con más fuerza, como un pequeño que encuentra a su madre luego de haberse perdido.

–No te vayas... No quiero estar solo...

–No me iré...

Como pudo, Masamune lo llevó de vuelta al cuarto y, tal como prometiera no dejó su lado. Acompañó a su mejor amigo, quien se apretaba contra él con la respiración acelerada y entre sollozos entrecortados hasta que el cansancio lo venció.

Un rato más tarde, cuando Matsu entró a la habitación que compartían los muchachos, Masamune se levantó despacio para no despertarlo y salió con ella al pasillo.

–Mouri se fue –fue lo único que dijo el chico a la mujer, con el ojo entrecerrado.

–Ya veo... –dijo ella, palmeando su hombro amorosamente. Sabía lo duro que podía ser para cualquiera–. Acompáñalo siempre que puedas, por favor, sera difícil...

–Él dice que rompieron, pero creo que no fue tan así.

–Bueno, no sé qué pasó, pero... él debe sentir que le han partido el corazón –comentó la buena señora, mirando por la puerta con infinita compasión y cariño–. Pasó todo el día escondido bajo las sábanas...

Masamune la miró, sorprendido.

–¿En serio?

–Aunque no lo creas, él también es un niño como ustedes... con inseguridades y temores... –dijo ella, acariciando el cabello del castaño–. Tú mejor que nadie debes entenderlo.

El muchacho dijo que sí con la cabeza.

–No lo dejaré solo. Aunque... con el trabajo... –dudó.

–No te preocupes, no tienes que estar junto a él todo el tiempo para hacerle saber que _estás_ con él... –Matsu se desperezó, cansada, y le sonrió una vez más–. Ahora, a la cama... Mañana entras temprano a trabajar.

–Buenas noches, Matsu-neesama.

–Buenas noches. Masamune... –se despidió la mujer, antes de perderse en la habitación que compartía con su esposo.

El Dragón reptó bajo las sábanas del futón y se quedó cerca del Demonio, mirándolo en la penumbra.

Siempre había admirado la fuerza de su amigo, la sonrisa que siempre parecía tener en el rostro, pero ahora... ahora le quedaba claro que él también se quebraba, como todos.

Decidió darle una oportunidad al descanso; luego de unos minutos, dormía, aunque intranquilo.

Cargaba con una serie de problemas por sí mismo y ahora sentía responsabilidad por el cuidado de su amigo... Extrañaba a su tutor, sintiendo que ahora mismo le servirían de mucho su consejo y compañía.

Sí, nadie como Kojuurou para aclarar sus dudas. Inconscientemente lo llamó, y soñó con él aquella noche; iría a verlo en cuanto fuera posible.

Una vez más, lo único que restaba hacer era esperar.


End file.
